


The Happiest Place

by penwarrior11



Series: The Happiest Place Trilogy [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Disneyland, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Villains causing mayhem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 35
Words: 96,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penwarrior11/pseuds/penwarrior11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fifty-six years, Disneyland held a secret: all the characters are very much alive within the park's walls.  Things are not as wonderful as they would seem, however.  Factions rise and fall between the characters as they vie for control.  Unpopularity means death.  Caught in the middle of it all is Cinderella, a character with a great deal of popularity, but few physical ties to either park.  When the Villains threaten the park's very existence, the characters will have to put aside their differences in order to save the happiest place on earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Happiest Place

"Does anybody live up there?"

Cinderella stopped walking and glanced up, brushing aside a strawberry-blonde lock of hair that had fallen out of place. The voice belonged to a little girl standing on the drawbridge. She pointed up at Sleeping Beauty Castle, above the sparkling gray stones of the lower walls, to the higher floors and turrets walled in rose-pink. Her mother shook her head and continued to pull her along, towards the archway that led through the castle and into served as the entrance to Fantasyland.

"No, honey," she said. "It's not real."

The blonde Princess couldn't help the frown that crept onto her face. Someone  _did,_ in fact, live inside the Sleeping Beauty Castle: Princess Aurora. She, Cinderella, and many of the other Disney characters inhabited the Park, all of them very much alive and real. This woman, however, was doing nothing to help her daughter's belief. And that was what all the characters relied upon. That's what kept them there.

"Bigger on the inside, realer than it seems," Cinderella murmured.

She straightened out some wrinkles in her silvery-blue skirt and kept walking, down the path away from the castle. On her right were dense trees, on her left was a black metal railing barring the slope down into the castle's moat. The crowded Hub of the Park was before her; she could see the Partners statue above the heads of the people around it, Walt Disney and Mickey facing away from her. Cinderella had known Walt; she'd been in the Park since its very beginning. But he'd been gone for a long, long time.

"Oh, look who it is! Cinderella!  _Come join us!_ "

The Princess winced as a feeling of dread settled into her stomach. She knew that voice. It was the last one she wanted to hear at the moment. It was clear, however, that there was no escape for her, so she put on a smile and turned around.

Ariel stood by the moat with a line of guests waiting beside her. She tossed back her long waves of brilliantly red hair and beckoned to Cinderella again. There was a glint of something in her sea-blue eyes. She had the other Princess cornered and she knew it. Cinderella walked over to stand beside her, her heels clicking on the sidewalk, and smiled graciously at the children arrayed before her.

It didn't take long for Ariel to get to the point. In Cinderella's experience, it rarely did. Between signing autograph books and taking photos, the redhead whispered, "I was just on my way to the other Park. My ride is  _so_  popular."

"I've heard."

"Have you been on it yet?"

Cinderella was careful to keep her gaze away. "No. I haven't."

"Oh, you should! They really outdid themselves. My hair actually looks like it's floating." Ariel brushed her fingers against a lock of her own real hair with a fond smile. When Cinderella didn't respond, she continued, "You know, it's really helped support the Mouse's decision to put me in charge of California Adventure instead of one of those Pixar characters."

Cinderella knew exactly where the conversation was going. It was always about the Council with Ariel lately. Always about making sure she was in charge and that everyone knew it. And Cinderella hadn't missed her comment about the "support" the ride was giving her. It was a blow she'd been using on the blonde Princess with increasing frequency since the attraction opened a few months before. Mickey had given Cinderella the position as head of the Fantasyland representatives from the Council's founding years ago, even though she only had a recently installed shop as a tie to the Park.

"I don't know why you don't just give the job to Peter."

Despite Ariel's breezy tone, the words spoken without malice, it still felt like a blow. The soft, smiling façade Cinderella had kept up throughout the conversation faltered and she took a deep breath to right herself. Without so much as glancing at Ariel, she flashed another smile that held no trace of her pain at the guests and said, "Excuse me, please."

She walked away and around the Hub, keeping her chin up. As she walked, she let the pixie dust enchanting her gown change into something more suitable. Her blue dress melted away in a shower of soft, golden sparks and was replaced with a knee-length brown jumper dress over a pale blue blouse. The glass slippers on her feet shifted into a pair of canvas flats. Her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon, keeping the thick, shoulder length waves away from her sun-kissed, heart-shaped face. None of the guests around her noticed. They never did, not when she didn't want them to. That was the magic of the Park. To them, she appeared to be no more than a normal, nineteen-year-old guest… albeit one with a striking resemblance to a certain Princess. After fifty odd years of living within Disneyland's walls, she'd learned that the only way to hide was to forgo the gown and don street clothes instead.

She slipped into the crowd and followed them through the rough wooden gates to Frontierland, around the Rivers of America, before finally sneaking away upon reaching New Orleans Square. Once she was sure no one was watching too closely, she crept over to one of the doors and knocked three times. Several moments passed before door opened a fraction of the way.

"That you, Cindy?" a voice asked from inside.

"Yes, it's me." Cinderella kept her eyes on the crowd to make sure no one was watching. "Is this a bad time?"

Tiana pulled the door open wider and shook her head. "No. No, your timing's perfect. I was just going back to the restaurant. The apartment'll be yours for a couple hours, if you want it."

Cinderella smiled in relief. "Thank you, Tiana."

"It's no problem. Really." She stepped out onto the porch. Hands on her hips, she gave Cinderella a questioning look. "Was it fish girl again?"

Cinderella's blue eyes lowered. "It's not–"

"Don't say it's not important because it is. She's getting out of control." Tiana rolled her eyes and jerked her thumb towards the stairs behind her. "Go on in."

As Tiana walked out into the Square, Cinderella went up. The stairs ended in a hallway that stretched out over the street below. Windows looked out onto the crowd from either side. She wasn't worried about guests seeing her; they didn't know anything was up there. Most days she thought it was better that way.

* * *

 

Cinderella was still firmly engrossed in a novel when Tiana finally came back to the apartment. Belle had recommended the book to Cinderella, and she'd been avoiding her for days while she tried to finish it. Better that than face the agitated sighs and complaints of, "it's not that long," that she knew she'd receive otherwise. Desperate as she was to finish it, she barely noticed the door open.

"Park's closed," Tiana said.

Cinderella glanced up at the window with a start, and upon seeing the dark sky jumped halfway out of her seat.

"Has it been that long?"

Tiana rolled her eyes. "You're  _really not_  good with time, are you?"

Cinderella flushed. Once she caught sight of what Tiana was wearing, her expression faded into one of surprise. At her change in demeanor, Tiana indicated the gown that she'd changed into and said, "The Mouse wants to see us."

"All of us?" Cinderella closed the book. "What happened?"

Tiana shrugged. "He didn't say. I'd get changed if I were you, Cindy. Mickey might have patience, but I know some who do  _not_." She hurried out, the green hem of her gown rustling over the carpet, leaving Cinderella alone.

The blonde girl sighed and put down the book, making a mental note to come back for it later. After taking a deep breath, she screwed her eyes shut and let the familiar tingling sensation rush over her. It always made her nose itch a little. When she opened her eyes again and turned towards the mirror, she was head to glass-covered foot the Princess everyone expected. Satisfied that she was in order, the girl left the apartment.

New Orleans Square was abandoned when Cinderella stepped out the door and onto the street. The lights on the French Quarter-style buildings were all dimmed. It was unsurprising for the area and the time, but it was still unsettling. Between the  _Pirates of the Caribbean_ attraction and the  _Haunted Mansion_ , it was enough to worry all but the very bravest. The heels of her glass shoes clinked against the ground as she walked down the street and she cast a nervous glance around at the deep shadows that surrounded her. She told herself over and over that she was just being paranoid. Nothing was going to jump out at her.

There was the whisper of fabric rustling over the ground behind her, and Cinderella turned just in time to see a shadowy figure vanish around a corner. A sense of wrongness filled the air; one that she was sure didn't come from fear. It was something dark, something  _evil._ She hesitated for a moment before following them. It didn't take long for her to realize that, whoever it was, they were  _fast_. She never got more than a glimpse of their shadow before they were gone again. Soon she had to start running just to see that much. Her feeling of foreboding grew with every moment and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

As she dashed around the corner, her foot caught on something and she went sprawling. Her shoes flew off her feet. She winced, expecting to hear them shatter as they hit the ground. Instead, she heard nothing but a soft  _clink_. Startled, she looked around.

Nearby, the figure of a man was attempting to melt away into the shadows. Before he could, she caught a glimpse of a wide-brimmed hat on his head.  _Pirates_. She'd first seen the shadow near  _Pirates_. That was it!

She pushed herself to her feet and started after him, crying, "Hook!"

"Guess again, love."

His voice was low with a self-assured and taunting edge. So, it wasn't Hook. Then who–

Cinderella actually stopped, blinking in disbelief.

"Jack Sparrow?"

He turned to face her and, sure enough, there he was. Smirking at her. "There should be a  _Captain in_  there somewhere."

Her shock quickly turned to anger, and she shouted, "Sparrow, give me back my slippers!"

"Afraid I can't do that, love." He spun one delicate shoe around his finger, tossed it in the air, and caught it before it could hit the pavement.

Cinderella grabbed fistfuls of her skirt and ran at him. He took off with almost inhuman speed, racing through the rest of New Orleans Square and Frontierland. The pirate was already halfway to Main St. before she'd even crossed the bridge leading to the Hub. Her bare feet slapped against the ground as she put on speed. She had to catch him.  _He had her slippers_.

When she reached the edge of Main St., she froze. The hem of her skirt slid back to the ground with a heavy rustle. There was no one on the street. Not a soul. How had he gotten away so fast? And where  _had_ he gone? Unless he'd left the Park entirely, heading out into the rest of the resort, there was nowhere else to go from Main St. She tore down the road, searching frantically left and right for any sign of him. Nothing. She spun around. As before, the street was still. At this point, she couldn't afford to leave the Park to keep looking. There wasn't time. Not when the Council was expecting her.

Her arms hung limp at her sides and she sunk to her knees on the cold pavement. This time she hadn't just lost a shoe. No, she'd lost  _both_.

* * *

 

The meeting was already underway by the time Cinderella arrived in the castle's Great Hall. It was an enormous room with gray stone walls. The dark wooden floor covered in a large purple rug woven with designs of stylized roses. Huge arched windows looked down on Fantasyland on one side, and onto the Hub on the other. At the center of the room was a wooden table shaped like a gigantic ring that the rest of the Disneyland Council was already sitting around. A few looked up as she entered, but most were too caught up in the discussion at hand to pay her any attention. Tiana gave her a concerned look as Cinderella made her way to her seat. The blonde shook her head. She'd talk later.

"There is  _something_  happening to the Mansion's residents," Jack Skellington said from further down the table. "We've already had to lock Constance in the attic. They're getting violent. It's not safe."

Tarzan quickly cut in, "And it's not just the spirits. Trader Sam says the animals on the river are getting skittish–"

"He makes  _everyone_ skittish," Ariel said, rolling her eyes. There were murmurs of agreement around the table. At the red-head's left, Belle shook her head and went back to reading her book.

"I went in myself," Tarzan continued, "and he's right; something's scaring them."

"It might be unrelated," Woody pointed out.

The entire table descended into argument. Some of the characters seemed convinced that the two occurrences were connected, while others insisted that everything happening was just a coincidence. The Pumpkin King shouted above the rest of the voices that there had to be a logical explanation for what was going on.

"There is something on the wind."

Everyone abruptly stopped talking and looked, as one, at Pocahontas. The woman stood. To the bemused Council before her she said, "The animals are growing skittish, as are the spirits. I've felt something coming from the corners of the Park. There is darkness there."

"It could be the Villains."

Groans went up around the table.

"Well, why not?" Ariel asked them all with a shrug. "Have they ever done anything before?"

Silence. A few people shook their heads.

Satisfied, she went on, "And what if they try to take this Park? What if they try to take my Park, too?"

"Your Park?" Woody scoffed. "It belongs more to the Pixar characters than it does to you."

" _Why, you–_ "

The table descended, once again, into chaos. Ariel was the loudest, her red hair flying and her pale hands pressed flat against the tabletop. Cinderella sighed and leaned her chin into her hand as she rested her arm against the tabletop. She rubbed one bare foot against the other, not used to the slippers' absence. Nothing about this argument was new; this bickering over California Adventure always seemed to crop up. Mickey quickly interrupted, waving his gloved hands for silence.

"Please.  _Enough_. If it  _is_ the villains, we should be figuring out what they're doing instead of arguing."

He shot Ariel a look. She angrily blew her bangs out of her face, dropped back down into her seat, and crossed her arms.

The rest of the characters quickly set about divvying up responsibilities. Some of them would look into the more vulnerable areas of the Park. Only one problematic area remained.

"We have no eyes inside  _Pirates of the Caribbean_ ," Mary Poppins eventually pointed out. "If there were an area they would strike, I'm sure it's there."

"Can't we just ask one of the pirates if the bad guys were in there?" Pooh asked, gesturing with one honey-covered paw.

Woody rolled his eyes. "We  _could_ , if Sparrow ever decided to show up." He looked pointedly at the one empty seat at the table, the one between Tiana and Tarzan.

"Pirates," Peter muttered darkly from Cinderella's right.

"He never leaves his ride," someone else said.

Cinderella looked away. Not once since Mickey had invited him onto the Council as a representative for  _Pirates_  had Jack Sparrow shown up. And nobody had seen him out in several years. They were right: he didn't leave his ride.

So why had he come outside only minutes before? And what did he want with her shoes?

"Right now, we need to focus on what we  _do_  have." Mickey pointed across the table at each character in turn as he called to them. "Tarzan, Jasmine, keep a close watch on Adventureland. Tiana, Woody, Pocahontas, the same goes for New Orleans Square and Frontierland. Jack, keep any of the ghosts that turn dark quarantined and tell me immediately if they do. Everybody else should be on the lookout for anything suspicious. You're dismissed."

The characters all started to file out of the hall. Cinderella was one of the last to leave. She glanced over her shoulder. Mickey was talking quietly to Tinker Bell. Deep down, she knew she should have told him about the pirate. Instead she squared her shoulders, took a deep breath, and left the castle. She would get those shoes back herself.


	2. The Challenge

Cinderella stood at the entrance to  _Pirates of the Caribbean_ , hands on her hips. Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration and her lips were pursed. Somewhere in that building a certain Captain had her slippers. Why he'd wanted them in the first place, she still had no idea, but she had to get them back. For the second time that night the Princess was out in New Orleans Square. Alone. In the dark. She'd walked right over after leaving the castle. It was a stupid decision, really. If a Villain or two was out, somehow, it was better not to be alone. Especially not there. She knew this, but she didn't care. Those shoes were a part of her. They were her image.

She reached out and gripped the chain barring her way. The metal links clinked loudly in response. Cinderella winced. Going in there was suicide. Once inside, what would she do? There were  _pirates_ in there, dozens of them, and she knew they wouldn't be friendly. At best, they wouldn't let her through the façade. At worst… well, she didn't want to think about that. And she knew that no one else would help her. Invading another character's territory went against all the rules of the Park. If she did this, she would have to do it alone.

Regretfully, she drew her hand back. It was no good charging in blindly. She'd think this through. She'd have a plan _._ Then she'd get her slippers back.

She ignored the feel of the cold ground beneath her feet as she turned from the entrance, missing the dark figure that watched from the shadows as she walked away.

* * *

 

There was a knock at the door. Cinderella stirred, wrinkling her nose. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the window. The sky was barely lightening outside. Strange. Who was up this early and, more importantly, why were they at her door? Another knock, this time more insistent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Cinderella called.

She climbed out of bed and padded down the tower stairs. Unlocking the door, she opened it a little and peeked out. Tiana stood in the hallway on the other side. There was a look of concern on her face. Cinderella opened the door a little wider.

"Tiana?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"I was going to ask you the same question."

Cinderella noticed the box in her friend's arms for the first time. Tiana opened it, revealing its contents. Eyes widening, Cinderella pulled the door open all the way.

"Come in, come in. Hurry."

She ushered the other Princess inside and shut the door behind her. Once they were both up in the room at the top of the stairs, Cinderella took the box and set it on the bed. Opening it, she gazed down at its contents with disbelief. It was her glass slippers, safe and whole. She reached in and picked one up, cradling it in her pale hands. It was the real thing. She could feel it.

"I found these on my doorstep this morning, just sitting there in the open," Tiana explained. "Cindy, what were your slippers doing there?"

Cinderella couldn't answer. Her head was reeling with questions. How?  _Why?_

"I… was there a note with them, or anything like that?"

Tiana shook her head slowly. Cinderella rubbed her thumb against the crystalline shoe, thinking hard. The pirate had stolen them… only to give them back the next day? Pirates  _never_ gave anything back, much less for free. What did it mean? Was it a message of some kind? What did he want? She doubted this was due to remorse, but without a note she had no way of knowing what his intentions were.

"Thank you, Tiana," she said softly, clutching the slipper to her heart. "Thank you so much for bringing these back to me."

"Cindy, what happened last night?"

The blonde Princess just shook her head. "It's nothing. I have to deal with this myself."

"But–"

"Please. Please, just trust me."

Tiana sighed. "All right, but if you need anything, just ask." She gave Cinderella a quick smile that didn't quite reach her brown eyes and walked back down the stairs. There was the sound of the door opening and closing.

Cinderella pulled off her nightdress and donned her gown, magicking her hair into place. No sense in wasting any more time now that she was awake. After taking the other slipper out of the box, she put them both on. She sighed in relief at the feeling on them on her feet again. Everything was right in her universe once more.

Except that no, everything wasn't. She wrinkled her nose. There were still questions that she needed answered. The glass slippers clinked softly as she descended the steps. She would  _get_  her answers one way or another; she'd make sure of that.

The sun was just barely beginning to appear on the horizon, and characters and cast members alike were busy preparing for the day. Cinderella took a left, instead of her usual right from the west tower into Fantasyland, and walked down toward New Orleans Square. Once more she found herself standing before  _Pirates of the Caribbean._ The chain was down, and she could just walk in. Once again, however, she had no plan and even  _less_ of an idea what she was getting herself into. And it was still against the rules.

She clenched her fists. The pirate was taunting her, she was sure of it. What in Disney's name did he want? Throwing one last glare toward the building, she stormed back toward Fantasyland.

* * *

 

For three days Cinderella stayed as far away from the western side of the park, and especially New Orleans Square, as possible. She told herself over and over that she had her shoes back, and that was all that mattered. Every time she heard them clink as she walked she tried to remind herself of that.

She reminded herself yet again as she sat in Belle's workshop. The novel she had come to return was sitting on the table beside her. On her other side, the brunette was fiddling with some kind of mechanical gauntlet. She brushed a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, grabbed another screwdriver out of the box in front of her, and went back to work.

The workshop was hidden in Tomorrowland, out of the prying eyes of other characters. It mostly consisted of a room two floors tall, with bookshelves floor to ceiling along two of the walls. Very few knew where it was, but every character in the park knew it existed. It had been quite the scandal when everyone first found out. Characters could leave their Lands all they wanted, but to actually live and work outside of it was unheard of. Belle hadn't cared. It wasn't against any rules, as Mickey had quickly pointed out, so she was left to it. Ariel had followed suit only a few years later, commandeering the top floor of the Jungle Cruise entrance for herself. She'd said at the time that she liked to be surrounded by all the knick-knacks.

"Hold this, please," Belle said, handing Cinderella the screwdriver. The brunette Princess pulled on the glove and took a few moments adjusting some of the straps. She made a sharp jerk of the wrist. The part around her forearm rotated a fraction and stopped with a  _click_. Nodding, she pulled the glove off, picked the screwdriver back up, and started tinkering again.

"Have you heard anything about the Villains?" Cinderella asked, wanting to break the silence.

Belle shook her head. "No, and I was going to ask you the same thing."

"It's been quiet."

" _Too_ quiet, if you ask me," the brunette muttered.

"It's only been four days," Cinderella reminded her.

Switching to another, even smaller screwdriver and beginning work somewhere near the thumb, Belle said, "I know, but it feels like we're missing something. So much was happening so quickly. The animals, the ghosts. For it to just stop all of a sudden with no warning… something's wrong."

"And you think it might be the Villains?"

"Yes," Belle sighed, "I think Ariel might be right." She put down the glove and put the screwdriver back in the box. Once that was done, brushed her hands off on her jeans and pulled herself up to sit on the table beside Cinderella. "And I agree that Pirates of the Caribbean is the key to all of this. But without an invitation in…"

Cinderella stared at her shoes. Sparkling light glinted off of them. What Belle had said repeated over and over in her head. The only way to actually get into another's territory was to be invited in, that much was true. The pirates never left their ride, and they certainly never invited any other characters into their territory. But what if that's what this was? An invitation. A  _challenge_. Cinderella frowned. There was only one way to find out. She reached to her left, grabbed the book, and handed it back to the girl sitting beside her. Belle took it with a nod of thanks.

"I should go," Cinderella said, hopping down from her perch. It was time to see what this was all about.

* * *

 

This time when Cinderella arrived at  _Pirates_ , she only hesitated for a moment before she unhooked the chain and kept walking. She strode across the courtyard with measured steps. Gripping the banister, she took the right set of stairs up to the attraction's front door. Her heart pounded as she pushed it open.

She was immediately hit with the musty, damp smell that permeated the place, and wrinkled her nose in response. As she stepped inside, a green animatronic parrot squawked at her from its perch across the water-filled track in front of her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd finally turn up," a voice drawled from her left. She snapped her head around to see Jack Sparrow leaning against the railing. He was studying some of the numerous rings on his fingers.

"Captain," she said curtly.

"Your Highness." He nodded to her. "You got your shoes, then?"

Cinderella pointed one delicate foot, showing off a sparkling glass slipper. He smirked.

"I want to know why you took them and why you gave them back," she insisted.

"It's simple, really. I need you more than I need them."

Cinderella frowned. Crossing her arms, she took a step closer. "What do you mean?"

"You want to find out what's going on. So do I. You don't have a way in, and I don't have the proper means to get this information without you. I need you, you need me, savvy?"

"All right. Why me?"

"You're the only one who would just walk in here. Well, you and the redhead, but I don't trust mermaids."

She wasn't sure she trusted  _him_ , but it didn't seem like she had much of a choice. If this was the only way to find out what was going on and warn everyone, so be it.

Jack straightened and gestured down the hall. "This way, milady. Your chariot awaits."

Cinderella focused her blue eyes on the pirate for a moment before lifting her chin and walking the way he'd indicated, hoping with all her heart that she wasn't walking headlong into a trap.

There was a single boat waiting for her at the loading platform. She grabbed fistfuls of her silvery blue skirt, climbed in, and took a seat. Smoothing out the wrinkles, she clasped her hands in her lap. She heard Jack climb into the seat behind her. The boat started moving with a low rumbling sound before sliding into the water. There was the sound of crickets chirping and a banjo playing nearby. Fireflies flickered in and out on either side of the boat. Jack started humming. Cinderella kept her eyes forward, focused on the darkness ahead.

They passed under an archway. Above, a skull on the wall murmured some kind of warning. The Princess rolled her eyes. As the boat slipped under skull's arch and into the dark hole beyond, she felt it start to tip forward.

" _Dead men tell no tales…_ " the skull called.

Cold air rushed past her face as the boat dropped down one waterfall, then another. Water lapped at the sides of the boat as they arrived in the dark caverns, the stone walls lit eerily blue and green in places. Wind whistled, echoing through the caves, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Cinderella tried not to shiver. To her right she saw skeletons on a small sandbank. She clenched her fists tighter and lowered her gaze onto her hands.

"Having second thoughts, love?" Jack asked.

"No."

More thunder, more wind. The music, which had been quiet, picked up and became livelier. Cinderella glanced up. There was a bar full of skeletons. Wine spilled down through one's ribcage. She wrinkled her nose.

"No one tried to stop you from coming in here?" he went on. "Not even your prince? You are married, right?"

"I was," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"I  _was_ married."

She turned to look back over her shoulder. The pirate glanced away, his expression almost one of remorse, and said, "Ah. It's like a wager on who will fall out of love first, isn't it?"

Cinderella faced forward again, biting the inside of her cheek. She just hoped going down there would be worth as much as everyone seemed to believe it would be. Otherwise she was wasting her time.

The boat passed under a mist screen. Before her, Cinderella could see a fortress wall on her right and a ship on her left. She heard shouting come from both, as well as cannon fire.

"When are you going to drop the façade?" She asked over the noise, wincing when a jet of water went up only a few feet away.

"Not yet. It's too dangerous."

Another cannon blast. Cinderella thought that he was probably right. Right then, it was all just effects on the ride. If the façade went down… She didn't particularly wish to die at all, let alone in  _there._

The boat rounded the corner and floated into the fort. Ahead Cinderella could see a scene full of animatronic figures surrounding a well. Her vision blurred. When she blinked to clear it, the boat had changed into a rowboat and Jack was facing her. The square around the well was filled with people, but not the same ones as had been there before. Most of them, she noticed, were drinking.

Jack tied off the boat and hopped out, stretching out his hand to her once he was on land. After some small degree of hesitation, she took it and he helped her out of the boat.

"Welcome to Puerto Dorado," he said.


	3. Unwilling Allies

Cinderella hastily snatched up her skirts to avoid yet another puddle of Disney-knew-what as she followed Jack Sparrow through the winding streets of Puerto Dorado. She glanced around nervously as she walked. Some of the residents had been eyeing her suspiciously, and it was more than enough to make her skin crawl. She shouldn't have even been there to begin with. It was so risky. But it was far too late to turn back.

The pirate looked back over his shoulder at her and smirked.

"Not quite what you're used to, is it?" he asked.

The Princess took another couple of delicate steps. "You could say that. Why  _do_ you spend all of your time in here, anyway?"

"It's a dry park, love."

"Of course," Cinderella said, rolling her eyes.

They had gone so far in that any other voices she could hear were faint and distant. Jack led her around another a corner and stopped before a rickety wooden door. He held up his hands, signaling for her to stop as well. She did.

"When we go in there, let me do the talking, aye?"

Cinderella frowned. "You don't think I can handle myself?"

"That's not–" His fingers twitched and he took a deep breath. "You'll just have to trust me."

"That's not an easy request, Sparrow," she said.

"It's  _Captain_ Sparrow, if you please. Now let's go. We don't have all night."

Jack glanced furtively around and rapped on the door with his knuckles. A few moments passed. Then it opened a hair and a voice growled, "This'd better not be about those shoes again, Sparrow."

"Oh no. No, I have far better."

The door opened a little wider and Cinderella saw the silhouette of a man inside.

"Who's the girl?"

"The  _owner_ of said shoes."

A pause. "C'mon in, then."

Cinderella, who worked out what was going on, blanched and backed away. When Jack grabbed hold of her arm to stop her, she tried to wrench it free.

"You're planning on trading me to  _him?_ "

"I am planning on doing no such thing," Jack hissed in her ear. "If you keep quiet and do exactly as I say you'll make it out of this safe and sound, savvy?"

She glared at him. "Fine. Let's go."

He led her through the doorway and into the tiny, dimly-lit room beyond. Inside the only furnishings were an old, rickety table with a dusty glass bottle resting on it, along with a couple of beaten-up chairs. The man who let them in seated himself in one of them. He stared at them both suspiciously with his one good eye. Jack nodded toward the remaining chair and Cinderella took it, clasping her shaking hands in her lap as she did.

"So, this is the famous Cinderella," the man said as he looked her over. The Princess nodded jerkily and he laughed. "Looks just like a little mouse, doesn't she?"

Jack ignored him. "You told me before that you knew who was trying to recruit Barbossa. I'm going to need a name."

The man smirked and leaned forward. In a conspiratorial whisper, he said, "Captain James Hook."

"No one has  _ever_  taken that man seriously," Jack scoffed. Even so, he shot a quick glance down at Cinderella. She shook her head in agreement. Never in all her years in the Park had she seen anyone ever be so much as intimidated by Captain Hook. She'd never known him to be one of the more imposing Villains.

"Ah," the other pirate went on, "but he's got someone backing him now. Someone powerful."

"Powerful enough to turn Barbossa's head?"

"Aye."

"Does this someone have a name?" Jack asked, impatient.

"Can't say for certain, but there's been an unnatural chill in the air for the past few days. Some kind of dark sorcery, I'd wager."

A chill crept down Cinderella's spine. If it was who she thought, they would all be in trouble. Maleficent would  _never_  take working with Hook lightly. And if they were working together...

"Very well. If that's all you have to say, we'll take our leave," Jack said, tapping her on the shoulder and indicating the door. Cinderella hastily got to her feet. The man stood as well, glaring at them.

"The girl stays," he growled.

"Ah, about that. I said I would bring the girl; I never said you could keep her."

" _SPARROW!_ "

Cinderella snatched up the bottle from the table and smashed it over his head. His single eye rolled back and he collapsed onto the table with a  _crash_. The Princess dropped the broken bottleneck in her hands, shocked. Jack's gaze flicked between her and the stunned pirate. A groan from the table told them he wouldn't be down for long. Jack hesitated.

"Run."

The Princess snatched up fistfuls of her skirt and dashed out the moment Jack pulled open the door. She reached the end of the alley and looked around anxiously, not remembering which direction the boat was in. Jack caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, steering her down one of the streets. She stumbled as she ran, losing one of her shoes in the process. She hopped delicately around with a gasp of surprise.

"Not again!"

Jack scooped up the glass shoe and pushed it into her hands.

"I really think it would be wiser for you to find a better pair of shoes, love."

She slid her foot into the slipper and told him, "I'll get new shoes the day you get a new hat." The pirate gave her a withering glare.

The street finally gave way to the dock and, much to Cinderella's relief, her boat was still tethered there. Jack took her hand to steady her as she stepped lightly into it. To her surprise he didn't let go until he'd kissed the back of her hand. She blinked twice, shocked. He cast off the line and tipped his hat to her with a small smirk.

"You are  _far_  bolder than your reputation would suggest, Your Highness," he said.

Then he was gone, the barrier back in place, and the town returned once more to nothing more than an attraction façade.

Cinderella folded her hands into her lap and sat quietly for the rest of the ride, ignoring the animatronic pirates. She kept her head down to hide the blush that had crept onto her face. She knew Sparrow's reputation. He was a charmer, through and through. But she'd gotten what she'd come for.

The Princess carefully climbed out of the boat when it rumbled back into the loading dock and hurried out of the attraction. If it really was Maleficent behind the disturbances, Mickey needed to know as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Balls were a common enough occurrence in Sleeping Beauty Castle. Any and all characters were invited, and the ballroom was usually packed. The ring-shaped council table was magicked out of the hall and the enormous rose rug put away to make room for everyone to fit inside.

Aurora was waiting by the door when Cinderella entered the ballroom. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she watched the crowd with her lavender-colored eyes. She gave a quick glance to the other Princess, turned her face away again, blonde curls swinging, and asked, "Fashionably late as usual, Cinderella?"

Cinderella's face turned pink. "I have an excuse this time. Really, I do."

"Mhmm."

"I need to talk to Mickey. Is he here?"

It was a stupid question, really. Not once had Mickey failed to attend, even though Cinderella had the feeling that it often made the mouse uncomfortable to be there. He never did like to be formal.

Aurora nodded absently. "He's here, but it might take a little while to get to him; he's busy."

The mouse was barely visible by the fireplace, surrounded by a crowd of characters. Cinderella sighed at the thought of trying to get through the throng. Her eyes roamed over the rest of the room. Peter Pan and Ariel were deep in discussion against one of the walls. Every so often the two redheads would glance around conspiratorially. Snow White was sitting in a corner surrounded by a variety of animals, including most of the residents of the Hundred Acre Wood and  _Splash Mountain_. Belle was, as usual, absent, having always said that she preferred to stay home and read. Alice and some of the other characters from Wonderland danced wildly in the center of the room while everyone else gave them a wide berth.

"If you'll excuse me," Aurora said in her dreamy voice, "I'm going to check on Snow White."

She waltzed away, her rose-colored skirts swirling behind her. Cinderella watched her go, unsurprised. Aurora had always been detached, rarely speaking and then often only to Snow White or Prince Philip. It had come up more than once in a hushed whisper that perhaps not  _all_  of her had woken up from the Sleeping Curse. In all the years she'd lived in the Park, it had never been clear whether or not this was the case, or if it was simply that she was just absent-minded. A far darker suggestion given was the question of if Maleficent had completely hypnotized her... or if she had gone willingly. Cinderella tried not to think about the implications of that.

"Excuse me, but you seem rather lonely standing here by yourself."

Cinderella looked up, startled, but her surprise was quickly replaced with an apologetic smile.

"Charming," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Cinderella."

He bowed to her, and she curtsied in response. Then he held out his hand and asked, "Can you spare a dance for the man you were married to for twelve years?"

The Princess floundered and glanced back towards Mickey. He was still deep in conversation.

"I don't think–"

" For old times' sake."

Cinderella hesitated, shooting one last look at the mouse. With a sigh and a light smile, she took the Prince's hand. Just like he'd used to, he led them out into a familiar waltz. They didn't often get the chance to dance together, not outside of the occasional performance. It made her almost remember how things had been before in the early years.

"You've been withdrawn again," Charming commented. She realized that this was why he'd asked her to dance; he wanted to talk. "It's Ilene, isn't it?"

She looked away. "It's not your problem anymore."

"Just because we're not married doesn't mean I don't worry about you sometimes. I know it hurts, but you're not alone."

"You think I don't know that?"

"I just don't want to see you suffer like you did last time."

She stopped and pulled her hand from his. "I'll survive."

Cinderella had been one of the last of the originals to lose her voice actress. Snow, Peter, Pooh... No one took losing that part of themselves well. Mickey, of course, had it the worst; he'd lost  _three_. If they'd survived it, so could she.

Seeing a clearing in the crowd, she left Charming and walked over to Mickey with purposeful steps.

"Mickey!" she called. "Mickey, I need to talk to you!"

The mouse looked up, surprised. "Cinderella? What is it?"

"Hook's trying to recruit the pirates, and he might have Maleficent backing him."

"How do you know that?" the mouse asked.

"I... I was invited into the attraction."

The room went deathly silent and suddenly all eyes were on her. Cinderella was careful to avoid looking at any of their shocked faces.

"You?" Ariel scoffed. To the room at large she said, "She's just trying to get attention."

It was all Cinderella could do not to retort that that was  _exactly_  what the redhead always did. Instead she lifted her chin and faced Ariel with her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"It's the truth."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Sure. Who in their right mind would invite  _you_  in?"

"That would be me."

All the characters' shocked expressions increased tenfold. Cinderella turned toward the door, blue eyes wide with disbelief, to see Jack Sparrow saunter into the room. He gave her a quick wink and smirked at Ariel, whose face had turned the same shade as her hair, before addressing the very stunned mouse.

"Hook is indeed attempting to gain the service of one Hector Barbossa. He might very well succeed in this venture."

Ariel finally found her voice and spluttered, "Why would he give up his neutral status for Hook? I'm sure it was hard enough for him to get it in the first place."

Jack shrugged. "If Maleficent is, as this lady suggested, backing Hook, it might be far too good an offer for him to refuse."

"So, confirmed neutral characters are turning over to the Villains' side," Mickey said, rubbing his brow with a white-gloved hand. "This isn't good." He whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. "If the Villains are planning an attack, we need to work fast. Ariel, has anything happened over in California Adventure?"

She shook her head.

"They're focusing on this Park. All right, I want everyone out but Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, and Jasmine. Is Belle here?"

"No," Tiana called over. "Should I go get her?"

"Please."

Tiana hurried out and Mickey faced the girls he'd indicated. "We have to stop Maleficent before she gets too powerful. I need the six of you to work together."

" _What?_ " Cinderella and Ariel blurted simultaneously.

"You are some of the strongest characters in the Parks and it might be enough to balance out Maleficent's powers. We need to cut off any of her plans before they go too far."

The other girls were nodding. Cinderella knew Mickey was right, but she couldn't help but feel that this was a disaster waiting to happen. Ariel's glare was enough to tell her that.

The ballroom door burst open and Belle hurried inside. She stopped beside them, looking anxious.

"What did I miss?" she asked, breathless. Cinderella wondered if she'd run the whole way.

"Maleficent's planning something. I want you and the other Princesses to find out what she's doing and stop it as soon as possible."

Mickey nodded to them and followed Tiana out of the room. The heavy wooden doors boomed shut behind them. In the following silence, the six girls looked at each other with varying expressions of anxiety and frustration.

"Where do we even start?" Ariel finally asked.

Belle brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as she stared into the distance, thinking hard. "Well, the best approach would obviously be to get ahead of her plan, whatever it is, and stop her there. The Archives should have something that will give us a clue as to where she might decide to strike."


	4. Inside the Archives

The Disneyland Archives, the characters' primary trove on everything to do with the Park, had been moved several times throughout the Park's history. Its most recent home, where it had been since 2007, was  _Mister Toad's Wild Ride_.

As the six Princesses walked down toward the attraction, Cinderella heard Belle grumble, "I've been trying to get everyone on the Council to agree to let me move the Archives back to the gallery. Or move it to the  _Sorcerer's Workshop_ library. The California Adventure Archives are already there. Besides, it's safer for the books."

"Not many people have a reason to go over there," Snow White pointed out in her quiet way. "It's just you, Ariel, Jasmine, and the Five. The Pixar characters, too."

"I'm still the only one who ever reads them. That's why Mickey put me in charge of the Archives in the first place."

"Can we just get the books and save this for later?" Ariel cut in.

The girls fell silent. They rounded  _King Arthur's Carrousel_  and made their way toward the attraction. Upon reaching Toad Hall, Belle stepped forward and knocked on the front door. After a few moments, the door opened and MacBadger peered out at them.

"Ah, Belle. You're here for the Archives, I take it? Come in, come in."

The six girls followed him into the house, which instantly changed into its true form instead of its flat façade. He gestured to one of the doors.

"I'd say just ask if you need anything, but you never do."

"Thank you, sir," Belle said, smiling.

He  _hmph_ ed slightly, and vanished deeper into the mansion while the rest of the girls followed Belle into the library. Cinderella looked around, feeling curious. She hadn't seen the Park's Archives since it had been stored in the castle itself. The library of Toad Hall had grown impossibly tall to accommodate the contents.

The Archives themselves were magical and contained constantly changing information regarding Disneyland and its many inhabitants. Current maps of the Parks and the worlds inside every attraction. Transcripts of every film, both animated and live action. Lists of every currently living character, along with lists of the Forgotten. As it was currently housed in a dark ride the lighting was poor, although the books themselves let off a faint glow that was barely enough to read them by.

"If these were back in the gallery, we could actually  _see_ ," Belle sighed, looking around at the numerous shelves. "Well, we'll just have to take what we need."

She climbed up one of the ladders stretching up toward the ceiling high above them while Ariel took another. The two girls rummaged through the shelves while the other four stood below.

"Heads up," the redheaded Princess called down as she pulled a book from one of the shelves and dropped it. Cinderella caught it, gasping as her fingers scrambled to latch around the heavy tome. From the embossed letters on the cover, she could tell that it was a volume on the powerful artifacts of Disney canon that were stored within the Park.

There was the sound of a honking horn followed by a loud crash as J. Thaddeus Toad Esq. drove his car right through the library's wall. Cinderella leapt back to avoid a collision, snatching her skirts out of the way with one hand and clutching the book against her chest with the other. The two ladders swayed dangerously and the Princesses on them hung on for dear life.

When her ladder finally banged back against the bookcase, Ariel shot a glare over her shoulder toward where the toad had driven off and shouted, "Watch where you're going!"

"I need to get these books moved," Belle groaned.

Laden with armfuls of books, the six of them left the Archives and headed to Belle's workshop. There they stayed for several hours, sprawled out among the books, searching for some kind of an answer to their problem. Cinderella sat, curled up, on the workshop's floor. Her chin rested in her hands as she gazed down at the book in front of her. All around her, the other Princesses examined various other tomes and maps. She blinked, trying to keep her eyes open. A few feet away Aurora yawned.

"This is getting us nowhere," Ariel grumbled. She lay on her side, one fist propping up her cheek, fingering the edge of the map laid out before her.

"We don't even know what we're looking for," Jasmine added. "A spell, an artifact, an attraction... there are just too many options."

Belle nodded and made a small, distracted noise of agreement. She was still engrossed in the massive piles of books that sat around her in a circle.

Cinderella carefully shut the cover of her book and suggested quietly, "Maybe we should call it a night and pick this up fresh tomorrow."

"It  _is_  way past midnight," Ariel mumbled. Cinderella flushed and looked away, biting the inside of her cheek.

Belle waved her hand, still firmly focused on the open pages in front of her. Taking that as their cue, the other girls left, making their way back through Tomorrowland. At the Hub they split off, Jasmine and Ariel heading for Adventureland while Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella turned toward the castle.

Snow waved cheerily at her as she sped off further into Fantasyland and Aurora almost waltzed back into the castle proper, humming to herself. Cinderella was left standing alone at the door leading up to her tower. She produced the key and unlocked the door before making her way up the stairs.

Once in her room she undid her hair, letting her loose blonde hair tumble down over her shoulders. She stepped up to the window with a sigh and leaned against the sill as she gazed out at the darkened Park.

"They call this the Happiest Place on Earth," she murmured, "but is it really?"

For the guests it was, certainly, but for the characters? She could remember a time when things were better. There were so few of them in the early years, and Walt's presence alone had kept the Villains in check. They had no Council then because they hadn't  _needed_  one. There were no plays for power amongst them. They'd been really, truly happy. She'd thought it would be the happily ever after she'd been promised.

Then everything changed.

Just the thought of the years that followed put a lump in her throat. They'd all been devastated by losing Walt, but she'd taken it especially hard. She wasn't ignorant of what was said about her outside the Park; that she was weak, that she was a bad influence on the children who adored her. He, at least, had believed in her. After he was gone her happy ending just... fell apart.

Cinderella closed her eyes and turned away from the window. That was in the past. There was nothing she could do to change what happened. She just had to live with it, as she always did.

* * *

 

Cinderella's heels tapped over Fantasyland's pavement. All around, characters were preparing for yet another busy day in the Park. The physical appearance of the Park, the number of guests, even the characters themselves changed, but the daily scramble before opening never did.

Peter flew overhead toward the castle. Snow White walked past, chatting to Rapunzel. Snow had been latched to her side for months, as tended to happen during a mentorship. For the first year after a character appeared in the Park, one of the others was chosen to watch them and teach them about how everything worked. The chosen character always had something in common with the new arrival. Princesses usually mentored Princesses. Cinderella had been Belle's mentor and, more recently, Tiana's. Ariel was the exception to the rule. Peter had volunteered for her. None of the originals had them, however: they hadn't needed them.

Snow waved at Cinderella, who smiled back in return.

The moment the other two Princesses were gone, she took a deep breath and got her bearings. It was another day like any other she'd had for the past fifty-six years. Smile, be kind. All that mattered were maintaining the magic and keeping the guests happy. Beyond that… well, it could wait. There was work to be done.

Once the Park officially opened for the day, everything fell into the familiar blur of hundreds of voices and faces. As Cinderella played her part, she thought over the situation at hand.

The Villains were up to something, but as for what it was, that was still a mystery. All they really knew was that Hook was trying to recruit the other pirates, characters that generally possessed neutral status within the Park, and was being backed by Maleficent.  _Why_ , she couldn't tell. The Park was both protected and vulnerable at the same time.

The laws that governed it were strict. Good and evil characters were powerful, but carefully controlled by many rules. Good characters were never allowed to trespass into another's space without permission. The Park ensured they couldn't. It wasn't possible. Neutral characters, however, could usually do whatever and go wherever they wanted, which was why many loathed giving up the status. The pirates had always enjoyed their ambiguous state of being able to do whatever they pleased. If they were just willing to give it all up like that… It was dangerous for everyone. Very dangerous.

As the guests slowly trickled out for the night, an elbow suddenly hooked itself around hers and pulled her aside. Glancing over, Cinderella saw that it was Belle.

"We're going at this wrong," she whispered to her. "I have an idea. Wait for me here while I get the others."

Cinderella nodded and Belle hurried off again. Soon she returned with the other four Princesses. Ariel broke the silence first, asking, "What's going on? You said you had something?"

"We've been so busy trying to figure out what Maleficent is after that we've been forgetting something important: The Lands." When the rest of the girls stared at her blankly, she sighed and went on, "Not  _every_ place in the Park is in immediate danger from the Villains. At the moment, they can't touch Fantasyland. There's still too much good in everything here. That means everything stored here is untouchable as well.  _Adventureland_  is the problem; it's mostly neutral territory. Tarzan said that the animals are getting restless, which means the Villains are getting a foothold there."

"Well, is there anything there that she would want?" Snow asked.

"The Lamp," Jasmine gasped. "Even if it's not what she's after, if she takes Adventureland, it'll be hers."

No one said anything to that at first. They didn't need to. Cinderella knew just how dangerous it would be for everyone in Disneyland if the Villains managed to actually get their hands on the Genie's Lamp. It had nearly ended in disaster in the original film, and it almost certainly would for them as well.

"Then we need to get it before she does," Belle said.


	5. Gold and Shadows

Cinderella and the other Princesses almost had to run to keep with Jasmine as she led them into Adventureland. Ariel was the first to stop, pointing to her right, and calling out, "Wait! Isn't the Lamp in there?"

The rest of the girls stopped as well, looking in the direction the redhead was pointing. Sure enough, Cinderella could see what looked like the Genie's Lamp sitting in an alcove at the back of the  _Adventureland Bazaar._ Jasmine just shook her head in response to the question.

"That's not the real one. The  _Bazaar_ 's too open," she told them. "We thought… Well, we thought the safest thing to do was to try to trick it into thinking it was back in the Cave of Wonders. Jafar was never able to get it in there, after all."

Ariel stared at her. "You didn't."

"Where else could we put it? It was the only place that would work," Jasmine said, shrugging helplessly.

"You put it in the temple, didn't you?" Aurora asked. Jasmine nodded.

Cinderella looked between the three of them, still feeling confused. "What temple?"

Ariel pointed up over the trees ahead, saying, "That one."

Cinderella looked and saw the top of the Temple of the Forbidden Eye poking out over the jungle brush. The thought of the Lamp being stored in there of all places was not an encouraging one to say the least. The rest of the Princesses seemed to be of the same mind, because not one of them moved an inch. Instead, they all stared at it as if frozen.

"Oh," Snow White said in a very small voice. "How are we going to get it?"

"We're going in there."

No one needed to say how much that sounded like a disaster waiting to happen. Of all the neutral places in the Park, the  _Indiana Jones Adventure_ was one of the worst. Cinderella could almost see why they'd chosen to hide the Lamp there: it had the same unyielding, possessive quality as the Cave of Wonders. It was also dangerous and highly unstable at the best of times. There was a reason why most of the characters avoided it at all costs.

Jasmine told them all to wait while she tried to get them into the attraction. The five of them stood near the front of the queue, by the weathered old car, and watched as she hurried up to the temple's entrance. After a few minutes, a man came out to talk to her. Cinderella could hear them arguing for a while before Jasmine turned and beckoned them over.

"I don't know how things work with you "Official" characters," Indiana Jones was saying to her as they climbed the ramp leading up to the temple, "but this seems like a big risk. Maybe too big."

"We don't really have another choice."

"Well, if you think you know what you're doing…" He nodded toward the doorway. "I'll take down the barrier once you're past the traps. Once you're in, you're on your own."

They followed him inside and through the musty halls of the temple. Cinderella had never actually been inside before, and she looked around anxiously. Ominous murals lined the walls. After a few minutes, she could see why he was waiting to pull the barrier down. The sharp edges of wooden spikes poked out of holes in the ceiling above them. Several impaled skeletons lay outside of the edge of the queue. At the moment, they were safe from the attraction's darker leanings. Still, she shivered and hugged her arms around herself.

The moment they stepped out into the end of the queue, where the attraction's track began, a man with a black beard and wearing a white suit hurried out. He seemed about to say something when he caught sight of the six girls.

"Sallah, we've got Officials," Indiana Jones said to him.

The man, Sallah, blinked, obviously perplexed. "Why–"

"They're after that magic Lamp they hid in the Chamber of Destiny."

Sallah let out a small, "Ah," and hurried off. A few moments later they could hear the roar of a car's engine and the squeal of tires as he returned with one of the attraction's vehicles.

The instant the transport pulled into the loading station and he got out, Ariel raced forward, calling, "I'll drive!"

"Are you sure about that?" Belle asked as she nervously brushed back a loose strand of brown hair. "The vehicle's mechanical. Maybe I should–"

"It'll be fine," Ariel said, waving her off as she hopped into the driver's seat. "Everybody get in."

Belle climbed into the seat beside the redhead, looking like she didn't entirely trust the plan. Jasmine and Snow White climbed into the row behind them, and Aurora and Cinderella sat in the very back.

"The brakes may be needing a little adjustment. Take it easy on the curves," Sallah explained to Ariel. To the rest of them, he said, "The outcome of the Chamber of Destiny depends on the wants of the majority of the group. If you wish to retrieve the Lamp, focus on it and  _only_  on it."

The girls nodded and finished strapping themselves in. Indiana walked away, back toward the attraction's entrance, muttering to himself.

" _Princesses… Why did it have to be_ _Princesses…?_ "

Before they could drive off, Sallah quickly added, "One final word of advice: once you've entered the Chamber of Destiny, look not into the eyes of the idol. That would be dangerous. Very dangerous. Good luck."

He patted the hood of the transport, which let out an ominous rumble, and hastily backed up. Ariel stepped on the gas and the transport rocketed out of the station, swerving wildly into a dark passage. Ahead, Cinderella could see three illuminated doorways. Above the door on the left was a purple panel engraved with stylized eyes. The one on the right was blue-green and depicted jugs of water. The panel over the center door was gold and showed piles of coins and other treasures.

She had to focus on the Lamp. Just the Lamp. That was all that mattered.

" _You seek the treasure of Mara_ ," an ominous voice boomed. " _Glittering gold. It is yours._ "

The center doors swung open. Cinderella could see bright shimmering from within.

"Eyes down, everyone!" Belle called back over her shoulder.

Cinderella kept her eyes trained on her lap as Ariel drove them into the chamber, parking at the very center. The moment they stopped they unbuckled their seatbelts and clambered out of the vehicle. On either side of the long room, the alcoves set into the walls were filled with piles of golden treasure. Cinderella saw the edge of a massive statue out of the corner of her eye. The idol they'd been warned about. She kept her gaze away from it as she climbed up with the others toward the treasure.

"Do you know where they put it?" Belle called as she rummaged through the piles.

"No," Jasmine shouted back. "I just know it's here  _somewhere_."

"Well, I don't see it."

"Neither do I," Snow chimed in. "Do you think someone might be mistaken?"

Jasmine shook her head. "It's here. I know it's here."

Cinderella hesitated. In the film, the Lamp hadn't been with the rest of the treasure. It was off by itself. What if the Chamber had…?

Keeping her eyes low, she looked back. At the other end of the room was the massive idol of Mara. Floating above its hands was the Lamp. The artifact was dull compared to the rest of the treasures within the chamber.

"I see it!" She called over to the others, already sliding down the mountain of treasure she stood on.

"Where?" Ariel shouted back.

"It's by the statue. I'll get it."

She ran toward the Lamp, her shoes clicking across the stone floor. Behind her, the other Princesses yelled for her to stop. She could do this. She could. All she had to do was just keep from looking up. That was becoming harder the closer she got. It was almost like her eyes wanted to shift up of their own accord. Still, she kept her gaze fixed solely on the Lamp. Just a few more feet and she'd have it.

Cinderella's hands closed around the cold metal and she breathed a sigh of relief. The Lamp was theirs. Now all they had to do was get back into the transport and...

" _Fools!_ " A voice roared, so loud it shook the chamber walls. The floor beneath Cinderella's feet trembled violently.

"Everyone back in the car!" Ariel shouted.

The Princesses all scrambled back down from the mounds of gold to clamber into the idling vehicle waiting in the middle of the treasure chamber. Cinderella turned from the statue of Mara and raced toward them, clutching the Lamp tight to her chest. The others were screaming for her to run. Her heart pounded. She was almost there, but just couldn't quite seem to go fast enough.

"You looked into my eyes. Your path now leads to the Gates of Doom!"

Cinderella screamed as something yanked her backwards through the air. She saw Ariel shout something as the transport rocketed forward after her.

The surroundings changed from the glittering, golden room to a dark, crumbling corridor. Mara's laughter rang out, echoing off the walls. Massive statues depicting snakes loomed out at her from the shadows on either side. Lightning flashed as she flew past.

The transport was closing in when it gave an ominous rumble and lifted into the air as well. Ariel hit the steering wheel in frustration. It was still getting closer every second. Belle unbuckled her seat belt and stood, teetering dangerously. Once she found her balance, she stretched out her hand.

"Take my hand!" She cried.

Cinderella reached out, her fingers straining, until she finally caught hold.

As Belle pulled her down into the transport, Ariel shouted, "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me!"

She climbed back into her seat and gripped the bar with one hand while the other held the Lamp. Ahead was a pair of huge stone doors. Through the opening between them, Cinderella could see twisted shadows writhing in green mist. Tendrils of it poured out into the corridor. Holding them shut, barely, was Indiana Jones. He gave the Princesses with a look that was equal parts frustration and resignation.

"It's bad enough doing this every day for the guests!" He shouted up at them.

The Gates of Doom suddenly banged shut and several of the girls cried out as the vehicle hit the floor with a loud crash.

"Turn left! Up to the left! I can't hold this shut forever!"

The transport roared away as Ariel followed his directions, driving them up another dark hallway. It bounced violently as they slid down a set of stone steps and she barely slammed on the brakes in time. A moment later they skidded to a stop alongside a cliff. Cinderella's grip on the bar tightened as she looked out over the edge.

Below them was a massive pit of roiling lava. On the far side was another giant statue of Mara, even larger than the one in the Chamber of Destiny. Half of its face had crumbled away, leaving it with a skull-like visage. The only way across the chasm seemed to be a decaying rope bridge.

Flames shot from the statue's empty eye, hitting the ground only feet away from the vehicle. Some of the cavern's roof crumbled. Snow screamed.

"Ariel, drive!" Jasmine cried.

The transport shot off again, swerving down a nearby tunnel. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, catching in Cinderella's hair. She swatted them away impatiently. Cobwebs were something she was used to. Then the sound of unearthly shrieks coming from behind them made her look back.

Skeletons shambled out from crumbling chambers on either side of the tunnel. Armor hung off of their bones and many clutched spears in their hands. They were also chasing after them much faster than she would have expected from things that looked so dead.

That was definitely  _not_  something she was used to.

Ariel seemed to have seen them as well because the transport sped up... only to stall out as they rounded a corner and reached the edge of the rope bridge.

"Why have we stopped?" Aurora asked, more audibly worried than Cinderella had ever heard before.

Engine whined and sputtered as Ariel attempted to get it running again. She muttered angrily under her breath. Finally, the engine turned over and she let out a cheer.

Behind them, the skeletal warriors screamed again.

"Go! Go! Go!" Snow cried, hitting the back of Belle's seat.

"Give me the wheel!" Belle shouted.

Ariel seemed to wrestle it back from the other Princess as she insisted, "I can still do this!"

The transport careened out onto the bridge. It groaned and swayed under the heavy weight. Fire shot at them from the statue again, singeing the wooden planks. A frayed rope snapped. Cinderella's heart pounded and she wondered, when the guests crossed it in the attraction's façade, if they were ever as terrified as she felt.

In the front seat, Belle and Ariel still seemed to be fighting over the wheel, though their words were lost beneath the roar of the engine and the shriek of the encroaching undead. Once they were across the bridge, the transport abruptly swerved left before being caught in a mudslide that dropped through a hole in the statue's skull.

The tires spun uselessly in the mud and the transport spun before sliding down backward. At the sound of renewed shrieking, Cinderella whipped her head around. More skeletons climbed down the walls toward them. One threw a spear, which she ducked to avoid.

Once the transport got its traction again, she heard the grinding of gears as Ariel put it into reverse. Skeletons slogged through the mud as they gave chase and leapt down from their perches on either side. The vehicle raced across yet another wooden bridge, this one smoldering from the close proximity to the lava. They were barely across when it stalled out again.

"No!" Ariel slammed her hand against the dashboard. "Why won't it just–"

" _It's scripted_ ," Belle gasped.

Ariel shoved her red hair back as she asked angrily, "How can it be scripted? The façade's down!"

"It  _isn't_. Look!"

Sure enough, the path they'd just come down was flickering back and forth between rocky floor and attraction track. The skeletons, however, were still very real.

"That isn't possible," Cinderella whispered. Façades were either up or down. They couldn't shift like that, trapping them between the fake and the dangerously real... could they?

The engine started again and Ariel turned them to face forward again before sending them barreling off into the darkness ahead. The skeletons were almost upon them by then. They were so close that Cinderella could hear their bones rattling. More spears whizzed overhead, missing the girls by mere inches.

The headlights flickered on as they whipped around a tight corner and came out in a long, narrow chamber. The walls rumbled and Ariel slammed on the brakes. Cinderella had heard enough to know what was coming, and evidently, she had as well, because the redhead quickly put them in reverse.

From behind, the skeletal horde filled up the mouth of the tunnel, screaming and shaking their spears. The transport stopped again, caught between the undead and the massive boulder rolling toward them. The guests, of course, always had a way out. They, however, were not guests, and they were very much trapped.

Cinderella looked down at the Lamp in her hands and her breath caught.

They had a way out.

She hastily rubbed the tarnished metal. Blue smoke appeared, pouring from the mouth of the Lamp before the Genie himself materialized. He let out a surprised shout upon seeing the trap and enemies surrounding them.

Jasmine turned in her seat to stare at her. "What are you–?"

"Genie, I wish that you could get us out of here!" She cried.

He snapped his fingers and there was a flash of blinding light. Cinderella felt like she was being yanked backward again. Once she could see, they were back at the station where they'd started. All the Princesses shook in their seats for a moment before hastily scrambling out of the transport.

Cinderella took a deep breath, her heart pounding. The Lamp was still clutched tightly in her hands. During their escape, the Genie had vanished, and she couldn't blame him for that.

"You used one of the wishes," Ariel said. She was staring at her with a mix of horror, confusion, and a touch of anger.

"We would have died if I hadn't–"

"We would have been  _fine_  if you hadn't looked! Why did you have to look?"

Cinderella spread her arms in a gesture of helpless frustration. "I already told you, I didn't look!"

"We got what we came for," Belle said quietly. "Let's just go."

As Cinderella watched the other five Princesses walk past her, she didn't fail to notice that Aurora was the only one who wouldn't meet her eye.


	6. Overruled

"Well," Tiana said, staring at the lamp sitting on the table in front of Jasmine, "what are we going to do with it?"

Mickey had gathered the Park's entire council together once the princesses had returned from the temple with the Genie's lamp.  Most of the characters assembled stared at it warily.  Cinderella leaned forward, resting her chin against her hands as she watched them, and wondered what would happen next.

"Have any of the wishes been used?"  The Mouse asked.

As one, the rest of the princesses who'd been in the temple looked at Cinderella.  She sat up straight and took a deep breath.

“I used the first wish to get us out of the attraction.  The façade was malfunctioning, and all six of us would have died otherwise,” she explained.  She felt the eyes of the characters on her.  Questioning, wondering.  She forced herself to stay strong.

“Wait, wait,” Woody cut in, waving a hand.  “What do you mean it was ‘malfunctioning’?  How does an attraction façade _malfunction?_ ”

“It was… flickering – for lack of a better word – between façade and reality.  Scripted events were still affecting us, but everything in the ride was still living.  The danger was real.  Too real.  We almost didn’t make it out of there.”

Murmurs went up around the table.  Cinderella let herself shrink back down a little again once the attention was focused away from her again.  It felt like someone was still watching her, though.  When she looked up, she expected the gaze to belong to Ariel.  Instead, she found herself locking eyes with Jack Sparrow.  The pirate was leaning forward in a way that was utterly relaxed, resting against the table with his elbows, and with his fingertips pressed together.  He was the reason Peter had been a tense presence to her left for the whole meeting.

When Jack shot her a lazy wink, Cinderella leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.  She really didn’t need that on top of everything else.  She already had enough on her mind as it was.

“It’s just like the spirits,” Jack Skellington was saying as he gestured with his bony hands.  “They always seemed to relax around the Holiday Season transfer, but this year they’re just getting more agitated by the day.”

“Are the Villains causing the breakdowns?”  Alice asked from Peter’s other side.

“It seems that way,” Ariel said, shrugging.

Worried voices rose from the characters as they all started speaking over one another.  Anxiety over the thought of this happening to _other_ attractions seemed to be at the front of their minds.  Fantasyland was still safe, but only for the moment.  And the other Lands?  The temple was dangerous, but it only seemed to be a matter of time before the others succumbed as well.

“In this incarnation, the lamp can only be used three times before it resets to original location,” Jasmine explained once everyone had finally settled down.  “In this case, the Temple of the Forbidden Eye.  I think we can all agree that going back in there for any reason is a bad idea.”

Words of assent went up from the characters around the table.  Just the thought of having to go back into that attraction _ever_ again made Cinderella want to cringe.  They were lucky to make it out the first time.  Next time they might not be so lucky.

“One wish is already used up.  We can’t use the other two without risking the lamp falling into the Villains’ hands.  Disney only knows what they would do with it.”  She took a deep breath and added, “I’ll hold onto it until we can figure out somewhere safer to keep it.”

“All in favor?”  Mickey called.

Most of the characters immediately raised their hands.  Pocahontas, however, asked, “You want it to stay with a character who’s place of residence is in the Land with the most danger?”

Several hands lowered.

“It’s from my film.”

“You never even touched it, though,” Peter said.

“ _Peter._ ”  The hiss came from Ariel, who was giving her former mentor a pointed stare.

“Well, if I can’t keep it, then I say Ariel should hold it with her collection,” Jasmine said, drawing the redheaded princess’s suddenly-wide gaze.  “There probably isn’t a safer place for it than that right now.”

“But it’ll _still_ be in Adventureland,” Tiana pointed out.

“I say we keep it with the knickknacks!”  Brer Rabbit shouted, standing up in his chair.

The characters all shouted their agreements at once.

“All right, all right, settle down,” Mickey called, waving his gloved hands for order.  Once they’d gone silent again, he asked, “Ariel, will you take the magic lamp?”

The princess got to her feet.  “I will.”

When the Mouse nodded to her, she walked around the table to where Jasmine was seated.  A few chairs down, Cinderella thought she saw Tiana roll her eyes.  Pocahontas was still frowning.  Clearly the idea hadn’t gone over well with everyone.  Once she’d retrieved the lamp, Ariel returned to her seat.

“Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?”  Mickey asked.  He was greeted by silence.  “All right.  Council adjourned.”

The characters all rose from their seats, breaking up into groups and heading for the exit.  Cinderella was one of the last to get up.  She covered her mouth to stifle a yawn as she did so.  It might have been late, but she wanted to avoid the rush as the other twenty-seven characters of the Council made their way back to their homes for the night.  Not in any particular hurry, she left the Ballroom and headed through the castle’s stone halls, finally emerging in the Fantasyland square below.

At first, she thought she was alone.

"We're not so different, you and I."

Cinderella stopped, one of her slippers making a final soft clink against the pavement.  She hadn’t expected Jack to still be out there.  Clearly, she’d thought wrong.

“What do you mean?”  She asked.

She swallowed hard as she heard the pirate saunter up to stand right behind her and say, "The things we want most in this world, just out of our reach.  Maddening, isn't it?"

She turned sharply to face him, only to find him standing frighteningly close.  Still, she kept her head held high, even though her heart was pounding.

"You think you know so much about me."

"Aye, love, I do.  I know a broken bird when I see one."  He considered her for a moment before amending, "Though perhaps mouse would be more apropos.  Always content to stay quiet and hidden rather than be hurt."

Face flushing, she countered, "And what about you?  You spend all your time sequestered in that attraction.  Why?  Because the Park's branded you a hero and you can't _stand_ that."

"As I said, we're not so different."

Before she could even think, she'd grabbed the front of his coat in her fists and dragged him forward, closing the last few inches between them and kissing him full on the mouth.  When she realized what she'd done she jolted back, wide-eyed.  A slow, knowing smirk spread across Jack’s face.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "And you always go for what you want."

She took another step back, breathing hard.

Tipping his hat to her, he said, “You know where to find me.  Until next we meet, my lady.”

Cinderella watched as he strolled away through the castle’s entrance.  Her lips were parted in shock and her shaking hands clenched into fists at her sides.  It still felt as if her heart were beating faster than a Big Thunder Mountain Railroad locomotive.

“Can you believe that just happened?”  Tiana asked with a huff, appearing out of nowhere to stand beside her with crossed arms and an agitated scowl.

Cinderella started and looked at her friend with wide eyes.  In a strangled voice, she asked, “What?”

“Letting Ariel hold onto the lamp.  I don’t care what they say about her collection, it’s still risky to be keeping it there.”

The blonde girl blinked and started nodding.  “Oh, yes.  Yes, I understand.”

“Cindy, are you all right?  You look a little out of it.”

Tiana was giving her a thoroughly searching look.  Cinderella quickly forced a smile onto her face and told her, “I’m fine.  Just a little tired.  Running from the living dead will do that to you.”

The other girl didn’t seem convinced.  “Hmm.  Well, go get some sleep.  I think you’ve earned it after today.”

“Thank you, Tiana.  Good night.”

“Night, Cindy.”

Tiana left the same way that Jack had, heading for New Orleans Square, while Cinderella walked over to the door leading into her tower home and unlocked the front door.  She didn’t even make it to the top.  Halfway up the tower stairs she stopped, sat down, and put her face in her hands.


	7. Rivers of Doubt

The roar and buzz of the Park's afternoon crowd might be overwhelming for some, but Cinderella was long since used to it. She leaned against the wall with her hands clasped behind her back and let the sounds of the Park guests and ambient music tracks wash over her. To one side of her were several parked strollers; to the other was a trashcan. It banged loudly as someone threw away their food wrapper. Straight ahead was the exit to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ attraction. Every few seconds, guests would walk down from the shadowy ramp and slip into the crowd.

She'd been there at least an hour, watching and waiting. If Sparrow could issue a challenge, so could she. It was just a matter of time.

It didn't take nearly as long as she'd expected before the pirate came strolling down the exit ramp leading into New Orleans Square. The instant she caught sight of him, her nose wrinkled in frustration and she squeezed her eyes shut. He looked so much like… well, _himself,_ that several of the guests were actually staring and nudging each other. Normally, the characters tended to be more subtle about their disguises. That unspoken rule clearly didn't apply to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Your Highness," he said as a greeting, flashing her a smile.

She pushed off the wall and brushed off her skirt. "Captain. It took you long enough."

"Sorry about that, love. Just wanted to be sure you weren't waiting here for someone else." Leaning in a little closer, he asked in an undertone, "What are you here for then, hmm?"

It took her a few moments to realize that it had been several days since they'd been this close. To her, it either felt like it had been months or no time at all. When she realized that she was standing there, frozen like a deer in the headlights, she blinked and righted herself.

"Belle's making a new inventory of all the artifacts in the Park," she explained. "I'm here about your compass. You have it with you?"

"Never leaves my person."

"That's… good. Thank you."

She barely took a step before Jack reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a moment. Now, _I_ would have thought you were here regarding–"

Cinderella could feel her face flushing. "That was only one time. It won't happen again."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm nothing if not persuasive."

She narrowed her eyes before her gaze shifted to the horde of guests around them. Whatever this was turning into, she would rather be in a less crowded space for it.

"Let's continue this… conversation elsewhere," she said quietly.

"As you wish."

He followed her as she slipped through the crowd filling New Orleans Square and headed down the stairs to the waterfront of the Rivers of America. It was still crowded there, but the guests were more spread out. Cinderella leaned against the railing and gazed out at the gray-walled building across the water.

"Harper's Cider Mill looks so different…" she said, mostly to herself.

"It's Lafitte's Tavern now," Jack corrected her.

"Oh, of course. We can't forget that your bunch took it over – what? Four years ago?"

"Aye, or somewhere thereabouts."

She nodded. No matter how much time seemed to pass, she never quite got used to the way the Park seemed to constantly change around her. It seemed like just yesterday there were live mules in Frontierland instead of the runaway mine train coaster. In the distance, she could see Big Thunder Mountain's rocky spires and hear the faint, echoing screams of the guests on the attraction.

"I've been thinking about what you said," she finally admitted. "How we can't ever get what we really want."

"Have you now?" She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Yes, and that led me to the Black Pearl. Except she's called the Wicked Wench here, isn't she?"

While Jack's stance was still at ease Cinderella sensed that she'd hit a nerve when he asked, "How do you know about that?"

Being friends with – and the former mentor of – the Keeper of the Disneyland Archives did seem to have its advantages. She turned to lean sideways against the railing, raised both delicate eyebrows, and said, "I did some reading. You hate being tied down, don't you, Sparrow? You hate being trapped in one place for too long. So what's it like having to see Barbossa with _your_ ship, day after day, forever?"

"Touché," the pirate said as his dark eyes narrowed. Cinderella's pleasant smile faltered when he added, "You never got your happy ending either, from what I've seen. And, if we're being particularly technical, you aren't even a princess anymore. How does _that_ feel?"

She pursed her lips and he smirked.

"We must be the two most miserable people in this bloody place," he said.

Cinderella looked down at the murky green water below. In an undertone, she said, "It used to be different."

"'Course it was. That was before you lot felt it was necessary to put together that mockery you call a Council, I expect. You never needed it before the man in charge passed on. You knew him, didn't you?"

"We all did. All of the original characters, I mean," she amended.

"That's what cost you your happy ending."

Cinderella's hands tightened into fists against the railing. "It hurt all of us."

"It affected you most. Deny it all you want, but I'm right about this." She kept her eyes down as he went on, "You're not the only one with sources, love. I know you weren't the same after that."

" _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was the last attraction he oversaw, you know," Cinderella said softly.

Jack snorted. "None of you will let me forget it. First, last… I don't know why it's so important."

"It's all we have left."

Memories. That's all any of them really were, wasn't it? The characters weren't _real,_ not in the same way the guests were. They were just memories held together by belief and pixie dust. Just ghosts whose only purpose was to haunt the Park.

For a long time, she wasn't sure Jack was going to respond. Then he asked, "Do you know what this does?"

Cinderella blinked at the compass suddenly being held beneath her nose.

"This compass points to the thing you want most," he went on. "If you would like…"

"I know what it does, Jack," she said with a sigh, cutting him off. "But it won't work for me. I don't want anything."

"I think you and I both know that's a lie."

She pursed her lips. Before she could respond, she heard a voice call, "Cindy! I – _oh_."

Cinderella turned sharply to see Tiana standing a few feet away. Her friend's brown eyes were wide as her gaze flicked back and forth between the two of them.

"Tiana," she said, forcing herself to stay calm. "What's wrong?"

The other princess blinked a few times and seemed to get her bearings. "I needed some help in the restaurant – the place is packed – and I saw you out here. If I'm interrupting …"

"Not at all," Jack said smoothly. "I was just about to leave anyway. I can't let Barbossa take my attraction just yet. Farewell, Your Highnesses."

The pirate inclined his head to both of them. With that, he turned and strolled back toward _Pirates_. Cinderella watched him until he made his way into the sea of guests and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Tiana demanded once he was gone.

"I was just trying to help Belle with her artifact list."

"Really? Because that's not what it looked like from where I'm standing."

"Really, Tiana." She turned and tried to give her friend a smile. "I came here to check on the compass. That's all."

Tiana still looked suspicious, but she didn't argue. Instead she told her, "Jack's trouble. I'd be careful if I were you."

"I know."

* * *

 

"Are you _sure_ about this?" Cinderella asked as she hurried to keep up with Snow White, who was running through Adventureland toward the _Jungle Cruise_. Tiana was beside her and Aurora wasn't far behind.

Snow nodded. "Tarzan said he wanted everyone good with animals. That's us."

"I'm not entirely sure squirrels and elephants are the same thing, Snow," Aurora pointed out. Snow just shrugged and hurried into the attraction's queue.

As they passed through the entry building, a mass of bright red hair appeared over the railing of the stairs leading to the upper floor. The three princesses looked up to see Ariel staring down at them.

Shoving her bangs out of her face, she called, "What are you doing here?"

"Working," Tiana said. When Belle appeared on the stairs as well, she asked, "Belle? Why are you all the way out here?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. " _I'm_ working. Ariel and I are going over to California Adventure to bring back the Trident."

"I told you I'd rather have it here with me instead of over there," Ariel murmured. "Ursula has too much of a presence."

With a bright smile, Snow said, "We're here for the animals."

"I wondered why there were other characters here already." Pointing in the direction of the queue's end, Belle told them, "They're over there."

She and Ariel left through the attraction's entrance while the others made their way to the end of the queue. Four other characters stood there. Mary Poppins and Donald watched the princesses as they walked over, while Pocahontas and Tarzan continued their hushed conversation. A boat – the Amazon Belle – waited for them in the loading area.

"It's a shame Belle's not coming with us," Snow whispered.

Pocahontas looked up and saw them. "You made it. Good. That should be everyone."

Cinderella did a quick check of everyone waiting on the dock. The assembled princesses made sense. Mary Poppins _did_ have that segment with the animals, she supposed. Donald Duck's presence, however, was more of a mystery. The problem on the river was getting serious. Maybe they'd wanted one of the Fabulous Five in the group?

"Donald, why are you here?" Tiana asked, voicing the same concern.

The duck proceeded to let out a long string of unintelligible words accompanied by wild gesturing. The rest of the characters stared blankly down at him. Then something he said seemed to refresh Cinderella's memory.

"Fantasia?" she asked.

He pointed at her and said something that sounded vaguely like, "Exactly!"

Dawning understanding appeared on the others' faces and several of them muttered, " _Oh._ "

Cinderella didn't remember that particular segment going very well for him, but if he wanted to go as well she wasn't about to stop him. It was clear from the assembled motley group that they needed all the help they could get.

"We should go." Tarzan steadied the boat and nodded to the rest of the characters. "Watch your step."

"And mind your head. If you miss your step and hit your head, mind your language," they all added in unison. Snow giggled to herself and Tiana shook her head as they all climbed into the boat.

The motor roared to life and they left the loading dock, heading out onto the river. The soft early-morning light filtered through the leaves and dappled the surface of the water as they passed by.

Leaning out to watch the animals passing by on the banks, Aurora asked, "Where are we going to stop?"

"Africa," Tarzan said. "Some others are waiting for us."

"From the Lion King?" Cinderella guessed. He nodded.

Donald leaned out to get a better look as well. When they took a sharp turn, he lost his balance and, with a loud _squawk,_ fell into the water. The Amazon Belle sputtered to a stop. Everyone on board rushed to see if he was all right, making the boat wobble dangerously. They all froze. Except for Snow. Gripping the exterior railing, she leaned over the side and pulled the duck back in. He spluttered indignantly, his feathers ruffled.

"Mr. Duck, could you please remain in the boat until we stop?" Mary Poppins asked.

Donald's angry squawking got louder and, somehow, even more outraged. Then Snow patted him on the head and he quieted. With everyone settled again, the boat started up and cruised on.

The façade finally dropped when they reached the attraction's African Veldt scene. Sure enough Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa waited for them on the riverbank. They moored the boat and most of the characters climbed out. Aurora hadn't moved, however, and remained sitting with her eyes downcast. Cinderella stayed as well.

When Tiana and Snow looked back at her with confusion, she waved them off, saying, "Don't worry. We'll catch up with you."

They left, following the others who were already walking away, and leaving the two princesses alone on the boat.

"I know it was you," Cinderella said quietly. When Aurora looked at her with a little frown, she explained, "The statue. I know it was you who looked into its eyes, Aurora. I don't blame you, really. I just want to know why."

Aurora looked down at her hands for a long time. Her violet eyes were distant. Finally, she said in a soft voice, "It was as if someone were whispering in my ear, beckoning me – _calling_ me. I tried not to, I did, but I couldn't help it." She briefly hesitated again before going on, "I'm worried. I know it's a part of the attraction's own magic, but what it did was so much like Maleficent. I would be surprised if she didn't have at least a little part in what happened."

Cinderella nodded. "I would, too."

"It's just… what if someone does that to me again?"

Cinderella reached out and touched her friend's hands. When Aurora looked up at her, she said, "Don't worry about that now. We'll figure something out, I'm sure of it. All right?"

Aurora nodded slowly and Cinderella smiled.

"Come on," she told her, indicating the direction the others went. "We should find everyone else before they get worried."

The two princesses hopped out of the Amazon Belle and headed after the rest of the characters. Cinderella could see their footprints in a trail across the ground. After a few minutes of following it, however, she heard a faint rustling off in the jungle nearby. She stopped and peered into the trees.

"What is it?" Aurora asked.

"I don't know. Keep going; I'll be there in a minute."

Aurora left, and Cinderella started off through the trees. Leaves rustled around her. Branches snapped underfoot. Whatever it was she'd heard was getting louder. And now it was accompanied by a small but growing sense of foreboding. She almost went back, wishing she'd brought someone else with her. Instead she pushed aside a massive leaf blocking her view and found the source of the noise: Snow White crouched down in the dirt, comforting a shaking gazelle.

"Snow?" Cinderella asked.

The girl looked up at her and explained, "She's just scared."

"Oh." Cinderella sank down next to her friend. "What happened?"

Snow shook her head. A little puzzled frown tugged at her lips as she continued to gently stroke the animal. "I don't know. There's nobody else around I can see."

Cinderella looked around. The other princess seemed to be right; she couldn't see anyone else nearby either. As far as she could tell, they were alone. Still, there was something eerie about the shadows the jungle cast. The ominous feeling still hadn't gone away.

"I've been thinking about the Genie's lamp a lot," Snow sighed, cutting through her thoughts. "It's more powerful than the Wishing Well, you know. And quicker. What would you wish for, if you could?"

"I don't know," Cinderella admitted with a small shrug. "What about you?"

Snow went quiet. Then she said quietly, "I'd ask for things to go back to how they used to be. Things were simpler then. Happier. Nobody argued so much."

Cinderella felt like there was a knot in her stomach. The way things were, back when the world still made sense.

"We can't have that without Walt," she murmured. "And Genie can't bring people back to life."

"I still wish he'd come back. We were all better with him here."

"I know."

Rustling. The two girls looked around at the jungle. Cinderella squinted, but she couldn't see anything. A few seconds later she heard more rustling and a shadow passed through the trees. The gazelle struggled out of Snow's grasp and bounded away. When a pair of glowing green eyes appeared in the gloom, the two of them scrambled to their feet.

"What have we here?" a voice drawled. "Two princesses lost in the jungle, so far from home. Such a shame."

Cinderella pulled Snow behind her and the pair started to back away. The eyes got closer and Scar stepped out into the light. Snow's grip on Cinderella's hand tightened.

"Where are your friends, hmm? I'm sure you can't be alone," Scar said.

Heart pounding, mind racing, Cinderella took a few more steps back as she tried to think of a way out. He was right; where _was_ everyone? She couldn't hear them at all. From either side of the Villain the hyenas padded out as well. Now they were thoroughly outnumbered.

They had to run.

Whirling around, Cinderella pushed Snow towards the trees and cried, "Go!"

They stumbled through the underbrush, shoving branches out of their way as they ran. The hyenas cackled as they gave chase. Cinderella could feel them right behind her. She staggered, skirts catching on all the plants.

" _Pocahontas!_ " she screamed. " _Tarzan!_ "

With the hyenas snapping at their heels, they half-fell out of the trees. Then a spear hit the tree over their heads with a loud _thunk._ They all stopped. Tarzan and Pocahontas stood a few feet away. The others were close behind them, watching the scene unfolding before them with wide eyes.

"Head for the boat," Tarzan said. His narrowed eyes were focused on the hyenas. "We can hold them off."

Cinderella and Snow ran for the others. Behind them, Scar roared, "Get them!"

Pocahontas waved a hand and a blast of wind rushed through the trees, smacking the branches into the Villains' faces. They all screamed in outrage. It didn't hold them for long, however. They shook it off, snarling, and advanced. Cinderella didn't stop again, dragging Snow along with her as she followed the other characters. Behind her, she heard the other two fighting off the hyenas and the lone lion.

The characters reached the Amazon Belle and scrambled in. Tiana helped Snow into the boat, then Cinderella. Only then did Cinderella let herself look back. Simba and the others had joined the fight, and were holding the Villains' attention for the moment. Pocahontas and Tarzan, both sporting claw marks, pushed the boat back into the water and hopped in. Cinderella sank down in her seat and put her face in her hands. She felt herself shaking. That was too close.

Motor roaring, the Amazon Belle headed around the rest of the river and back to the attraction's entrance. Cinderella didn't look up until a voice called out, "Wait!"

A man stood on the riverbank. He wore woven grass clothing, an assortment of beads, and a headdress. Several shrunken heads hung from his belt. It was Trader Sam. Behind him, she could see others waiting in the trees. Tarzan got to his feet and climbed up the boat's railing to get closer to the newcomers.

"What is it?" he asked.

Trader Sam gestured to the people behind him as he said, "The others and I wondered what the Council intends to do about the animals. It is unsafe."

Tarzan looked down at the others. Everyone looked back with expressions of worry and shook their heads.

"We… don't know," he admitted.

Sam closed his eyes. "So, the Mains have no plan this time to deal with the Villains. Then Disney has truly abandoned us."

"He hasn't," someone said from the back of the boat. Aurora. "Not as long as his light hasn't gone out."

Trader Sam watched her mournfully. "I wish I still had your hope, girl. You may need it in the days to come."

* * *

 

As the characters all climbed out of the Amazon Belle Donald said something, which no one else could understand a word of.

"Mickey needs to be told Scar's out here," Tiana said. For some reason, Donald seemed disgruntled by that.

Mary Poppins nodded. "Agreed. The idea of the Villains having a true hold over the attraction this soon is troubling. He and the rest of the Council need to be warned as soon as possible."

Cinderella hung back as the rest of them left the attraction and headed for Adventureland's entrance onto the Hub. Snow White noticed and stopped.

"Aren't you coming, too?" she asked.

Cinderella pointed to the top floor of the queue building. The light was on. "It looks like they're back, and I wanted to talk to Belle. I'll be around in a few minutes."

Snow nodded and hurried to follow the others. Cinderella turned around, heading back into the attraction and up the stairs. Reaching the very top, she peered through the doorway.

The room was, as expected, filled with various _things_. Hundreds of photographs, collectibles, and various lost items that were never retrieved covered the walls, shelves, and even the floor. There was barely an inch of space not filled by something. Ariel sat on the edge of the bed shoved into one corner, examining a snow globe. The Trident was propped up next to her. Belle was nowhere to be seen. She must have already left.

Cinderella tried to back out quietly. A second later, Ariel called, "Hold on."

The blonde princess turned back slowly, holding her breath. Waiting. Ariel got to her feet and set down the snow globe.

"Are you the only one here?" she asked.

"Yes," Cinderella said. "Where's Belle?"

"Stayed behind in the other Park. She said something about the library."

Tension practically hummed in the air. Cinderella looked away, unable to hold the other princess's gaze, and caught sight of the Lamp sitting on a nearby dresser surrounded by other various knick-knacks.

"You should know, we ran into Scar while we were out on the river," she said.

Ariel crossed her arms. "So?"

"So the Lamp's not safe lying around here. The Villains have a hold on this place."

"Of course you would know best," the redhead muttered, rolling her eyes.

That stung. Fighting back the hurt that welled up in her chest, Cinderella asked, "Why are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

" _This!_ " she cried, gesturing to the other girl. "You always act like I've done something to personally offend you! Why?"

Ariel glared at her. "It is personal. When I first came here to the Park, I thought it was my chance for something amazing. But then it was always 'you're a bad influence on girls' and 'you just changed for a man'. Everyone just forgets that this was my _life_ before I became human." She gestured wildly to the collection of items around her. "I wanted to be human, I always wanted it! I _fought_ for it! And they'll all just ignore that to lump me in with you. What have you ever done?"

"What have I done?" Cinderella asked, tears stinging at her eyes. "I _saved_ this company. Without me, you wouldn't even exist!" When Ariel scoffed and turned away, she went on, "I've been over the film a _thousand_ times, trying to see what it is that makes everyone hate me so much. What was I supposed to have done?"

"You should've fought back."

"How? Tell me, _how?_ My stepmother destroyed my mother's dress. She locked me in the attic! She could have thrown me from the house if she'd really wanted to! I had nowhere else to go! All I could do was survive that house and hope that somehow, someday, things would get better. But you can't understand that."

Ariel turned her gaze back on her. The redhead's eyes were filled with angry tears, too, and her lips were pressed into a thin line.

"Get out," she hissed.

"With pleasure."

Chin held high, Cinderella turned on her heel and marched down the stairs.


	8. What We Want Most

The truth was none of the characters could dream. No sweet dreams, no nightmares. Nothing. For the fifty-six years she'd lived in Disneyland, Cinderella had nothing except uninterrupted sleep. At first she hadn't missed it much; she didn't need them anymore. But as the years grew longer and the nights grew darker, it got harder and harder to not mourn the loss of the one thing that once was her only comfort. And some nights were harder than others.

She sat on the end of her bed, knees tucked up under her chin, watching her small television. The screen was filled with the black and white images of the recording of the Park's opening day. She'd seen the video of the broadcast so many times that she knew every second of it by heart. Still, she felt a lump form in her throat when Walt came on screen.

" _To all who come to this happy place, welcome,_ " he said. The audio crackled. " _Disneyland is your land. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future_."

Cinderella wrapped her arms tighter around her legs. Losing Walt was just as devastating as when her father died. And, just when she thought things might be all right, Ilene was gone as well. Barely a year had passed since then. And it wasn't as if she could even visit them, just to say goodbye; the boundaries of the resort property were as far as she could go. She was well and truly trapped within its walls.

"Cinderelly!"

Cinderella started and looked down. A crowd of mice stood on her bedroom floor, staring up at her. Jaq and Gus were at the front of the group. She smiled at them and wiped at her eyes.

"Hello there. Where have you all been?" she asked as the mice climbed up the covers to sit next to her on the bed.

"Fairy Godmother keep us very, very busy," Jaq explained.

"Very busy," Gus agreed and flopped backwards on the bed.

Cinderella raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather do something else?"

At the question, the mice all hastily waved their hands and shouted denials.

"No, no, no!" Jaq cried. "Guests are happy, so we're happy."

"Well, as long as you're happy, and they're happy, then that's all right."

"But Cinderelly's not happy."

Cinderella's smile faltered a little. "I'm just fine."

Jaq shook his head. "No, Cinderelly's sad. Right?" When he looked back at the other mice, they all nodded.

"What about Princey?" Gus asked. "Princey made Cinderelly happy."

The others chattered in agreement and Cinderella sighed. She'd tried to tell them what had happened in the past, but they never quite seemed to understand.

"It's not like that anymore," she explained gently for what felt like the millionth time. "Charming's just a friend now."

They talked quietly among themselves for a few seconds before someone piped up, "What about Fairy Godmother? She'll know what to do."

The mice were all nodding now. Cinderella tilted her head to rest her cheek against her knee as she watched them.

"You really think she can help?" she asked.

Jaq shrugged. "She helped you before."

They were looking up at her with such hopeful eyes. With a little smile, she said, "All right, I'll talk to her. And _you_ should all get some sleep." She gently prodded Gus and he laughed.

The mice all climbed back down and, after waving at her and calling out good nights, vanished into the shadows. Cinderella unfolded herself and got to her feet, straightening out her skirt. If only for their sake, she'd humor them.

She left the tower and stepped out into the short tunnel leading through the castle outside her door. Her Fairy Godmother wasn't hard to find; the woman had just left the boutique only a few feet away. She tapped the lock with her magic wand and turned away.

"Wait!" Cinderella cried and hurried toward her.

The old woman turned to look at her with surprise. "What is it, my dear?"

"The mice, they wanted me to talk to you."

"Whatever about?" She paused and raised a hand to cup Cinderella's chin and get a better look at her face. "Something's troubling you?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"Sit down, sit down." Leading Cinderella over to a nearby bench, the Fairy Godmother sat down beside her and said, "Now, what's the matter?"

Cinderella shook her head and struggled to find the right words. "I haven't got any dreams left, and I just feel so… _empty_. Like I'm hollow. It's been this way for years now and it's only getting worse. I don't want to feel this way anymore." She swallowed and looked at the fairy with pleading eyes. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Her Fairy Godmother sighed and patted the girl's hands. "This isn't something I can fix with a wave of my wand. I know it's hard, child, but never forget: your heart is your greatest gift. Listen to it. It will tell you what to do. All that matters is that you don't give up."

The woman got to her feet and vanished into the air, leaving Cinderella sitting alone on the bench. She stared down at her hands. Nothing was ever that easy, she knew that. It had taken a miracle to get her to the ball after her stepsisters destroyed her dress. And conjuring a dress and a carriage out of practically nothing was much simpler than trying to find the peace that eluded her for so long.

There was no sense in just sitting out there by herself, so she headed back for her tower and climbed the stairs back up to her room at the top. The fact that it looked so similar to the one she'd been forced to stay in at the chateau was an irony that never failed to escape her. Everyone knew her as one of the Princesses, but the gown they all saw her wearing was based off the one her Fairy Godmother enchanted for her. Even there it was all just pretend. She was just a girl masquerading as a Princess again.

The video was still playing on the television and it had reached the Fantasyland portion. There she was, only feet from where she'd been standing behind the castle mere moments ago. Grabbing the remote off the bed, Cinderella paused the video and stared at herself on the screen. The image was black and white and so grainy that she could barely see, but she could still remember it clearly. She'd been convinced that day that things were finally going right for her. The Park was supposed to be a place where she belonged, where she could be happy. For a moment she thought she'd actually won. She could see it in the smile she'd worn, preserved for half a century in film.

It didn't matter what anyone said. Not Ariel, not the critics, no one. She'd fought for her own happy ending. She'd survived the years of abuse doled out by her stepfamily while she was trapped in her father's house. She'd gotten herself out in the end.

Maybe the Park wasn't what she'd expected, and maybe the Happily Ever After her film promised hadn't gone as it should have, but she deserved to be _happy_. Or, at least, she deserved to try.

* * *

 

 _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was quiet as Cinderella approached the front of the attraction. She didn't even bother unhooking the chain blocking the queue; she just jumped over it and kept walking. It was easier since she was in her peasant outfit and didn't have a fluffy skirt to worry about getting caught. If she wasn't going to be a Princess, then she wasn't going to worry about looking the part. No sparkling ball gown, no glass slippers. Just her.

The interior of the attraction was just as deserted as its courtyard when she pushed the front doors open. The animatronic parrot squawked and she ignored it, instead following the queue along to the loading area. There was no boat, so she just stood with her arms crossed, waiting. Her foot tapped in impatience. It didn't particularly matter to her at the moment that she was breaking just about every rule that had been drilled into her over the past several decades. She was there to get what she wanted. And it was far too late for second thoughts.

Finally, a boat rumbled into the loading area. The second the gates opened for her, she hopped into one of the middle rows and it took off again.

Her little boat floated along the track through the bayou, down and out of the caves, and out into the harbor. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Captain Barbossa on the deck of the attacking ship, and she quickly looked away. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Not any more than she had to, anyway.

As she floated around the edge of the fort and into the town, she closed her eyes. All she had to do now was wait. If she was right – and she was fairly sure she was – it was only a matter of time.

The boat bumped into something and Cinderella's eyes snapped open again. Looking up, she saw Jack standing on the dock, staring down at her with interest. One foot held the edge of her boat in place.

"Highness," he said.

A wry smile tugged at her mouth. "Do I look like a Princess to you, Jack?"

He regarded her for a moment before amending, "Ella, then."

"Close enough." When he didn't move, she tilted her head to the side and asked, "Are you going to help me, or are you just going to stand there?"

When he offered her a hand, she took it and let him pull her up onto the docks. Even once her feet were on solid ground, he didn't let her go. Standing at the water's edge, she was all too aware of how incredibly close they were.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect to find you down here," Jack said.

Cinderella lightly shrugged one shoulder. "I'm the only one that's brave enough to just walk in here, remember?"

"I do." His dark gaze was searching as he leaned in even closer and added, "Though one has to wonder _why_."

"Like you said," she breathed, "I always go after what I want."

He smirked at that. The fingers of her free hand twisted absently around the edge of his coat. She felt the ghost of his touch as he brushed one finger down her cheek. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, she closed the last sliver of distance between them.


	9. Jumping the Track

Cinderella thumbed through the book in her hands, blue eyes scanning the pages. Thus far she'd had no luck, but she knew it was only a matter of time before she found what she was looking for. She'd gotten a good enough look at the tattoo to remember exactly what it said.

" _Beyond a wholesome discipline, be gentle with yourself,_ " she muttered under her breath. " _You are a child of the universe no less than the trees and the stars; you have a right to_ … Ah."

There it was, clear as day. _Desiderata,_ written by Max Ehrmann. That was it. The date of the poem's publication was listed in the book as being 1927. She smirked. Wasn't that just typical? She'd have to remember that.

"What are you looking for?"

She hastily snapped the book shut and turned around. Belle stood a few feet away. One hand was on her hip. A stack of books was tucked under her other arm. Cinderella slipped the book in her hands behind her back.

"Nothing," she said.

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Nothing?"

When Cinderella nodded, Belle continued to look at her skeptically. Then she shook her head and walked around her to put the books she was carrying away on the shelves. Cinderella took a step back as her friend climbed up the ladder to replace the ones on the topmost shelves. Still, she wasn't expecting the speed that Belle would slide back down, or that she would snatch the book right out of her loosened grip. The other Princess ignored her protests and instead flipped through the book, finally stopping at the page that Cinderella had closed it on just seconds before.

"Desiderata?" Belle asked her with a frown. "Why this specific poem?"

"No reason."

She snapped the book shut again and gave Cinderella a weary look. "Cindy, I've known you for twenty years. Don't you think I can tell by now when you're hiding something?"

"It's not important, Belle," she said with a shrug. "Really. I just saw it part of it and was curious where it came from. That's all."

"All right, I won't pry, but don't think I won't find out sooner or later." She sighed and handed the book back. "I have… a favor to ask. I need help."

"With what?" Cinderella asked as she set the book down on a nearby desk.

Belle seemed to be just as hesitant as she'd been moments ago as she explained, "I need to get something. With the Villains causing grief, it'll be important for all of us. I'm just not sure how easy it's going to be to do. I need to borrow the batteries – sorry, _crystallic fusion cells_ – from Buzz's attraction."

"Why would you need those?"

"It's for a… project. I'll explain once we have them. But, Cindy, that's not why I'm worried."

Cinderella frowned. "Why would–"

"I called a couple of other people to come help, too."

Judging by the thoroughly uncomfortable look on Belle's face, she didn't have to ask which characters those were.

"How long until she gets here?" she asked quickly. At the moment, she was seriously considering slipping out rather than risk another confrontation. If she could just get away in time…

Before Belle could answer, another voice called from the front door, "Belle? Are you here?"

Both girls turned to see Ariel standing in the doorway. Jasmine wasn't far behind her. Cinderella's heart sank. She'd known it would be them. It wasn't as if she could blame Belle, really; the Renaissance Princesses tended to stick together no matter what. They always had, just like the Classic girls usually did. She and Ariel glared at each other in silence for a few moments. Clearly she hadn't forgotten their last encounter, either.

"I'm not going to make you do this if you don't want to," Belle whispered in her ear, and Cinderella shook her head.

"She's not going to chase me off so easily." Walking for the door, she slipped past Jasmine and held it open. Looking back over her shoulder at the three of them, she asked, "Are we going?"

Ariel and Jasmine stared at her, while Belle almost cracked a smile. As she headed for the door as well, she grabbed something off the table. Then she, along with the other two girls, followed Cinderella out into Tomorrowland.

As the four Princesses headed for the _Astro Blasters_ attraction, Ariel asked, "So, are you going to let us in on this 'secret project' of yours?"

"Not until we get the batteries."

Ariel huffed and blew her bangs out of her face. Cinderella shook her head. Belle always seemed to be tinkering on something. Though if she wanted all of their help to work on it, it was probably something major. She usually preferred to work alone on her projects. As they walked, she finally got a good look at what Belle had grabbed from the workshop before they left. It was the glove she'd seen her toying with for the past couple of weeks. She seemed to have finished it; the rotating part just below the wrist now had several sharp metal spikes laid into it. Cinderella hesitated to ask what it was for.

They finally reached the attraction's entrance and Belle stepped up to the doorway, calling, "Hello?"

A few seconds passed before they heard footsteps from inside the building. Buzz appeared not long after. He stood on the threshold, looking at each of them in turn before turning his attention on Belle.

"You messaged that you had a proposal about the crystallic fusion cells in regards to the Park's defense?" he asked.

Belle nodded. "I do."

He gestured to the hall behind him. "Then let's go inside so we can talk."

As the other girls started to follow, Belle stopped them.

"Wait here," she said. "I'll only be a minute."

She followed Buzz into the attraction, leaving the three of them behind. Then there was nothing to do except wait. Cinderella clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ariel, arms crossed, pointedly _not_ looking in her direction. Jasmine whispered in the redhead's ear the whole time.

" _The two of us would be enough. I don't know why…_ "

Cinderella made an effort to tune them out, instead focusing on the ride ahead. Buzz and Belle hadn't seemed to have gone far. They were out of sight, but she could still faintly hear them talking.

"… too dangerous," Buzz was saying. "If it doesn't work, they'll be in the open."

Belle quickly countered, "As opposed to in here, where they're in constant danger from Zurg? My mock-ups show that the lasers _will_ work. I just don't have the necessary power source to operate them at the moment. Not without those cells."

"I don't know–"

"We need those ships to work, Buzz. It might be the difference between life and death if things go badly."

"You think they will?"

"I know they will. The Villains are just biding their time. It won't be long before everything falls apart. I intend to be ready when it does. And I think you can agree with that."

There was a long stretch of silence. Then Buzz said, just barely loud enough for the girls standing outside to hear, "What I don't agree with – and I think a lot of people in here would have the same opinion – is that _she's_ working on this. We've lost enough of our pull without losing one of what you call 'artifacts' to her, too."

Cinderella saw Ariel's fingers clench around her arms.

"This is my project," Belle said. "Besides, I don't think now is the best time to be arguing how much we've taken from the Pixar characters, or vice versa. We can argue about that later. What matters right now is making sure we all survive that long."

More silence. Cinderella held her breath.

"All right," Buzz finally relented. "We need to be ready. Let's get you a couple power cells."

It was a few minutes before Belle came back out to meet them. Her arms were full of several massive, blue-sided batteries, which were helpfully labelled as such. She passed several of them to Jasmine to free up her hands a little bit and gestured to the Land's entrance.

"That way," she told them.

The other two looked just as confused as Cinderella felt as they followed Belle toward the Hub. What _was_ she working on that needed that much power? And what was that she'd said about lasers being involved?

They hadn't gotten far before they saw someone ahead, blocking their path.

Of all the places Cinderella had expected to see Jafar, Tomorrowland was not one of them. Still, there he was, robed in black and red, with one hand grasping his distinctive cobra-headed staff. The girls all stopped and stared at him in growing horror.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Princess Jasmine. Other Princesses," he said to them with a sweeping bow.

Cinderella's heart pounded and she took a small step back. Jafar was _there_ , out in the open. It was one thing for Scar to corner a couple of them in the jungle. That was still technically his territory. This was something else entirely.

" _Get to the train_ ," Belle hissed. " _Run!_ "

As one, the four girls turned and raced for the other end of the Land. Cinderella could hear Jafar cackling behind them, which only made her run faster. The circuit of the Disneyland Railroad, along with Main St., were neutral spaces. No-man's lands, so to speak. If they could just make it that far, they'd be safe.

Jasmine snatched the last of the batteries from Belle after she almost dropped them while fumbling to put on the glove. Ahead, Cinderella could see the Tomorrowland Train Station. They were almost there. The four of them stumbled up the ramp to the empty platform.

"Come on!" Jasmine cried.

Ariel whipped her head around and had to push her bangs out of her eyes as she frantically looked over the visible section of the Park behind them. Cinderella looked back, too. Jafar was nowhere to be seen. It was like he'd just vanished. Somehow, that was worse than knowing where he was.

"Where'd he go?" Ariel muttered.

A loud clanging caught their attention, and they all turned to see a train pulling into the station. The E.P. Ripley. Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief as they all clambered onto the nearest car. They'd actually made it. They were safe. She sank down onto one of the benches and closed her eyes.

" _To those joining us, welcome aboard!_ " the recorded voice said over the car's speakers as they started moving. " _The next leg of our journey will take us along the rim of the Grand Canyon. It's a mighty long drop to the canyon floor, so for your safety stay seated with your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the train._ "

"You heard him, Ariel," Belle said. "Sit."

Ariel, who'd been leaning against the train car's outer railing, let out a loud huff and flopped onto the bench.

As the voice continued the caution in Spanish, Jasmine leaned toward the others and said in a rush, "Jafar was _here_. They're getting stronger."

"Obviously," Ariel grumbled. "But it's not like we can do anything about it right this second, anyway. Let's get to Main St. Then we can come up with a plan."

Jasmine's argument was cut off with a sharp gasp. Just outside their car, Jafar was leering at them through the trees. The snake's eyes of his staff flashed red. Cinderella started and gripped the back of her seat. Then the train passed into the tunnel and he was gone again.

"No, we need a plan _now_ ," Jasmine insisted in a strangled voice.

Music blasted over the speakers as the train passed by the Grand Canyon diorama. Cinderella barely paid attention to it; she was too focused on the other three girls sitting around her. Each of them looked just as scared as she felt.

"See, this is _exactly_ why I wanted those batteries!" Belle said.

"Which is a reason you still haven't told us," Ariel pointed out.

"The Astro Orbiters. I'm going to install lasers into the ships' noses. At least that was the plan."

Jasmine pointed back down the tunnel the way they'd come. "And what are ships with lasers supposed to do against him? He has _magic,_ Belle!"

"They aren't for him."

"Then what are they for?"

"Do you honestly think this won't get worse? Main Villains showing up outside are one thing. What happens when their henchmen get enough strength to get out, too?"

No one had an answer to that.

" _That was the Grand Canyon as we know it today,_ " the voice on the speakers said, " _but it wasn't always that way. Quiet now as we travel back in time. Back to the fantastic, Primeval World: land of the dinosaurs._ "

"Jafar is still a problem. He's still out there, and we still don't have any way to deal with him," Jasmine insisted.

"In case you forgot, he can't do anything to us on here," Ariel said as she rolled her eyes. "Neutral territory, remember?"

Cinderella heard a loud _click_ from the tracks below. The train jolted and suddenly the light around her seemed so much brighter. The others didn't notice; they were still too busy arguing with each other.

Leaning forward, she stared out at the dinosaurs. The first thing she noticed was the lack of glare on the glass that should have been there. The second was that the dinosaurs were walking.

"Um, girls…"

"He's up to _something._ I just don't know–"

"Hey!" Belle, Ariel, and Jasmine all turned to look at her and Cinderella pointed out at the scene before them. "I think I know what he did."

They all got to their feet to look out at the suddenly very real dinosaurs outside the train. So, that was his plan. He couldn't do anything to them while they were on the train. A bunch of dinosaurs, which were technically neutral, on the other hand…

"This isn't good," Belle whispered.

Ariel shot her an incredulous look. "You think?"

At that moment, something large and shrieking swooped down toward them. One of the pteranodons. Belle snapped up her gloved hand and one of the metal spikes shot out of it, striking the creature. It screamed and retreated from view. Cinderella stared with wide eyes at Belle. The girl flexed her wrist, and the rotating part of the glove turned, putting a new bolt into place.

"Always good to be prepared," she said.

More shrieks came from overhead. Leaning a little further out of the train, Cinderella could see several more pterosaurs approaching. This time when Belle aimed her glove, nothing happened. She scrabbled with it for a few seconds, but had no success. The mechanism was stuck.

"We need to get out of here," Cinderella breathed.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Ariel snapped. To Belle, she said, "Get to the engine. We need to outrun them."

Belle nodded and hopped over into the next car, heading for the front of the train. Jasmine was close behind her, still clutching the batteries for dear life. Ariel, meanwhile, headed for the back side of the car. After climbing up over the back row of benches she hoisted herself up on top. Cinderella scrambled after her. Her feet threatened to slip on the back of the wooden benches and she tried not to look down as they passed by some nesting triceratops. A second later, Ariel pulled her up as well.

"Just stay out of my way!" the redhead shouted at her before hurrying away toward the back of the train and the approaching pteranodons.

Cinderella scowled and followed after her. It was harder than she'd hoped; the train cars were topped with awnings, and the center bar swayed dangerously beneath her. Still, she managed to make it to the parlor car at the back of the train. It gave a jolt beneath her as they sped up. Belle and Jasmine must have reached the engine.

The first of the pteranodons swooped at them. With a yell, Ariel slammed her fist into its face, knocking it off course.

"Who's next?" she shouted.

As more of the pteranodons dove at them, Ariel barely fended them off. One of them went for Cinderella and she raised an arm to shield her face. Its claws slashed her forearm, leaving several deep gashes behind and knocking her down. She barely managed to avoid sliding off the side of the _Lilly Belle._

"I said to stay out of the way!" Ariel yelled at her.

The train jolted as Cinderella got to her feet, almost knocking her down again. Clutching her injured arm, she looked around. The pteranodons had fallen back, but that was a small comfort. The train was now barreling across a craggy, volcanic wasteland. Rivers of lava ran below the tracks. Overhead, the sky was red and cloudy with ashes. Cinderella coughed. In the distance, she could see two dinosaurs fighting over some precarious cracks in the rocks.

The larger of the two managed to get a nasty blow on the other. Then it looked up at the train as they passed by. With a roar, it broke away from the fight and chased after them. Cinderella felt like her heart had skipped a beat as it jumped onto the tracks behind the train. Ariel stepped up beside her. Her blue-green eyes were fixed on the creature and her lips were pressed into a thin, hard line.

"That's… a Tyrannosaurus Rex…" Cinderella gasped.

"It's an Allosaurus," Ariel corrected her in a deadpan. She was still glaring at the dinosaur.

"I don't think that really matters right now."

It roared and barreled forward, closing in on them.

"Faster, Belle!" Cinderella screamed over her shoulder. At first she didn't know if her friend could hear her. Then the train seemed to speed up a bit. It was soon clear, though, that it wouldn't be enough.

The dinosaur bore down on them and, when it was close enough, snapped its massive jaws at Ariel. The Princess just barely managed to leap back in time. It roared in anger and Cinderella clapped her hands over her ears, ignoring her throbbing arm. Slamming itself against the side of the car, it managed to rock it beneath the two girls. Cinderella grabbed Ariel's arm and pulled her back before she could fall over the side into the lava below.

"We can't keep this up forever," Cinderella gasped.

Ariel nodded. "We've got no weapons, and since Belle's stupid glove jammed – _look out!_ "

Cinderella whirled around to see the allosaurus's massive jaws coming toward her. She instinctively raised her hands, even though she knew it was futile.

Lights exploded from her hands and the dinosaur stumbled back, shaking its head and snarling. She stared down at her hands in shock. What just happened?

"Bubbles?" Ariel cried in disbelief.

Sure enough, when Cinderella looked up she could see several unpopped, shimmering bubbles floating through the air. Had she made those? How? One of them popped against the dinosaur's back in a brilliant flash of light.

"Whatever you're doing, keep doing it!"

Cinderella raised her hand, desperately hoping something would happen. More bubbles appeared, heading for the dinosaur. It shook its head, trying to get away from them. Behind her, Ariel was climbing back into the passenger cars. When she was sure the allosaurus was distracted, Cinderella followed her down. Upon realizing its quarry was getting away, the dinosaur roared and slammed itself against the side of the train again. The two girls stumbled. Cinderella's knees hit the nearest bench hard and she winced. She couldn't let herself stop. She had to get to the front of the train. Gritting her teeth and holding her injured arm close to her chest, she climbed after Ariel into the next passenger car. There wasn't far left to go.

The train tracks curved ahead. Just a bit past the bend, she could see a very small figure standing smack-dab in the middle of the tracks. She leaned out and squinted at them, trying to make out what it was. Or _who_ , she quickly realized, as she finally made out the distinctive pointed blue hat he wore.

Mickey.

"Stop the train!" she cried.

Cinderella heard the squeal of the breaks, but she was sure they wouldn't manage to slow down in time. Behind her, she heard the dinosaur roar again. It wasn't far. Then she saw Mickey wave his gloved hands.

For a moment the world seemed to twist around her. Then reality abruptly crashed back in. Cinderella stumbled, barely managing to grab onto the car's railing for support. A few seconds later, the train finally exited the tunnel. All the girls were now back in the same passenger car, each bearing an expression of total shock. Mickey sat slumped on the bench between them. He pulled off the hat and wiped his brow with a sigh of relief.

"That was close…" he said.

"I'll say." Ariel let out a nervous laugh, hands on her hips and asked, "How'd you know where to find us?"

"It felt like something was wrong, so I went to see what it was. What happened?"

The train pulled into the Main St. Station and Cinderella stumbled off, grateful to once again be standing on something reasonably solid. Behind her, Belle and Jasmine were still explaining in detail exactly what happened to Mickey. Her arm twinged sharply and she winced. She'd have to get those scratches looked at, and the sooner the better.

"Hey."

Turning away from the gate leading down into the Park, Cinderella saw Ariel watching her. Whatever reprimand she'd been expecting from her didn't come. Instead, she saw something in the redhead's eyes that she'd never seen before: respect. Ariel nodded.

"You did good," she said.

Cinderella nodded in return and flashed her a small, tired smile.


	10. Plenty of Sunshine

"Better?" Rapunzel asked.

Cinderella examined her freshly-healed arm. No sign of the pteranodon's claw marks remained.

"Very much so. Thank you."

Rapunzel beamed at her and she smiled back. Some days it was nice to know someone with healing powers. She rolled her sleeve back down and glanced at the tattered fabric. It would mend itself easy enough with magic, but she couldn't help her slight wince at the thought of having to repair that by hand. Again, she had to remind herself that she didn't have to. That was a lifetime ago, before she had pixie dust at her fingertips.

"Thank you again," she called over her shoulder as she left. Rapunzel waved at her before she shut the door behind herself.

The Park would open any minute, and Cinderella was sure she looked like a mess. As exhausted as she felt after the dinosaur attack the show had to go on. With no time left to lose, she hurried back across the Fantasyland Square to her tower in the castle.

Once she'd reached her room at the top, she quickly checked her reflection in her vanity mirror. Her blonde hair was in tangles and there were ashes on her face from their chase across the volcano field. The sight froze her in place. For an instant, she was back there in the old house. For an instant, nothing had changed.

She snapped out of it and shook her head. That time was long since over. After hastily cleaning her face, she magicked herself into her ballgown. When she checked her reflection again, the face looking back at her was the one that the guests all expected to see. That would have to be good enough.

About to head back down the tower and get into position, she hesitated again. She lifted one gloved hand and examined it. Those bubbles she'd made earlier… where had they come from? It was something she'd never been able to do before. Could she do it again now that she was out of immediate danger? She concentrated and, sure enough, several large, shimmering bubbles materialized from her palm and floated up toward the ceiling. Now that she could get a better look at them, she saw that they had a faint, silvery glow around them, too. A couple of them popped in bursts of brilliant light like miniature fireworks.

She closed her hand. This just raised more questions than it answered. The Park had obviously picked the idea up from the scene in her film where she sang "Sing Sweet Nightingale." That much was perfectly clear. But had she always possessed the power to do this, or was it a new ability? Either way, she didn't have the time to worry about that. There was work to do. Gathering up her skirts, she headed back down the stairs.

* * *

 

Cinderella waved at the little girl as she walked away with her parents, smiling at the joy on the child's face. It didn't matter how many of them came through to see her; she always felt a little better after seeing each of their smiles. She barely even felt tired anymore.

While the last of the guests in the greeting area started to filter out, Snow White hurried over to her.

"Cindy, Punzie and I were wondering if you wanted to come with us tonight after closing," she said in a rush.

Cinderella frowned, feeling puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"Splash Mountain. We go there a lot to be with the animals."

It was an incredible honor for Snow to ask Cinderella to come along with her and her mentee for something even as simple as hanging around with the attraction's animal characters for a little while. Still, Cinderella hesitated.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Snow nodded brightly. "Of course! I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

She felt a little better at the moment, but who knew how long that would last? Looking into her friend's big, hopeful brown eyes, however, instantly melted her resolve and she relented with a small smile.

"All right. I'll go with you."

"That's fantastic!" Snow beamed and hurried away, calling back as she ran, "I'll see you there!"

Cinderella barely had time to wave goodbye before the other Princess was gone. With a sigh, she left the greeting area, changing into her guest disguise as she did. Fantasyland was still packed with guests, and it was hard enough to squeeze her way through without attracting attention to herself.

The Park would still be open for a while. Not wanting to try to track anyone else down while it was so busy, she slipped back out of sight in her room. Once she was inside, the noise died down a little bit. Now the loud voices were little more than whispers. She leaned against the frame of her window and looked down at the guests hanging around the moat below. Fifty-six years she'd been doing this. Over half a century. Some days it was harder than others to actually believe it had really been that long.

Turning a little, she watched the dust motes float through the air in the ray of sunlight streaming in through the glass. She lifted a hand and watched them dance like pixies between her fingers.

* * *

 

When Cinderella opened her eyes, the room was dark. She was laying on her back on top of her bed. Sitting up, she checked the time. The Park should have just closed.

She leapt to her feet, hastily smoothed out her dress, and ran for the door. At the bottom, she crept out, on the lookout for any straggling guests. There were none that she could see. Once she was satisfied she wouldn't be seen by anyone she didn't want to, she hurried for the Hub, and the western end of the Park.

Snow and Rapunzel were already outside of Splash Mountain's entrance and chatting with each other by the time she finally arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized, a little out of breath after having sprinted across half of Disneyland.

Snow just brushed it off with a shrug. "You made it, didn't you? No harm done. Now, let's go."

The two blonde Princesses followed her into the attraction, up through the musty wooden building and down through the caverns. Upon reaching the loading area, Snow hopped into the front seat of the waiting log boat without a second's hesitation and Rapunzel followed suit. Cinderella, on the other hand, hesitated a little while staring at the damp seats. When Snow shot an expectant smile back at her, she sighed and climbed into the seat behind Rapunzel.

Just minutes later Cinderella was soaking wet, shivering, and very nearly regretting her decision to come along. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about the first, somewhat smaller drop on the attraction.

As if reading her thoughts, Snow looked back and told her, "We can get back on the boat at Doo Dah Landing once we're finished in here and avoid the briar patch altogether."

"That would be wonderful," Cinderella said, hoping her teeth weren't chattering too much.

It only got worse once they floated into the show building and the cold inside air hit her in full force. She wrapped her arms tight around herself and huddled down in her seat. The boisterous singing and bright, saturated colors surrounding her didn't help at all. A moment passed, and the scenery changed into a watercolor blur. The log, now made of real wood, bumped against the grassy riverbank. Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief; the sunlight now streaming down on her was warm.

Snow was the first of them onto land. Several of the animals had appeared and were practically tugging her out of the boat, already chattering at her in excitement. Rapunzel and Cinderella climbed out as well and nearly had to run to keep up with her.

By the time the two girls reached her Snow was sitting on the grass, surrounded by a veritable horde of animals of all kinds. What seemed to be a dozen little bunnies were already perched on her lap. Cinderella shook her head and smiled. Everywhere the girl went, the animals instantly latched onto her. Adding to that the fact that Snow had practically lived in the place since it first opened apparently led to basically every character coming to greet her every time she showed up.

Cinderella sat next to her, and across from Rapunzel in their little haphazard circle. A fluffy white cat in a pink dress was already rebraiding the other blonde Princess's hair with fresh flowers. Brer Rabbit was present as well, sitting propped up next to Snow and gesturing wildly with his paws as he continued telling her a story.

"So I said to Pooh," he told her, words barely intelligible through his laughter, "I said, 'If your place is buzzin', how come you're always out of honey?'"

"You're full of it, Brer Rabbit," one of the gators said in a gravelly, deadpan voice.

"You take that back!"

"So," Rapunzel said loudly to Cinderella in order to be heard over the resulting argument, "you never did tell me how you hurt your arm this morning."

Snow nodded. "Yes. I saw Mickey with Jasmine and Belle before you showed up in Fantasyland. They all looked a little worn down, too. What happened?"

"Belle needed our help with a… project, and we ended up being chased by dinosaurs on the railroad. One of them got me. That's all."

"No!" Brer Rabbit's face was full of glee and, attention thoroughly diverted, he crawled over the grass to her. "You've gotta tell us the story!"

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah, tell us!" a several of the other animals cried. Most nodded in agreement. With all eyes now on her, Cinderella relented.

"All right, all right," she said. "We were on the train, on our way from Tomorrowland to Main St., when the façade suddenly dropped and there were dinosaurs everywhere. Belle and Jasmine went to the engine to see if they could make us go faster, while Ariel and I climbed up on the back. The dinosaurs attacked us, swooping down from the sky or charging onto the tracks."

One of the baby bunnies squeaked and hid her face. Most of the others stared at her in fascination.

"Ariel punched one of them in the face," she added.

Rapunzel laughed. "I would've liked to see that."

A bluebird landed on Cinderella's shoulder and gave her a skeptical look.

"It's true," she insisted.

Brer Rabbit grinned. "It's actual."

"Everything is satisfactual!" everyone else yelled in unison and the gathered crowd descended into a fit of laughter.

"I suppose I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Cinderella asked with a sigh.

Snow, who was attempting to stifle her giggles behind her hand, nodded.

"How'd you get away?" one of the geese asked and everybody sobered again.

"Well, Mickey showed up. One second we were being chased down by this tyrannosaurus – allosaurus," Cinderella corrected herself. "The next he waved his hands and the façade snapped back into place around us. Just like that." She snapped her fingers and everybody jumped.

"Leave it to the Mouse," someone said and a lot of the animals nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, some of them pulled Rapunzel back to her feet to dance with them. The other two girls watched as she twirled around, trying not to step on anybody. Snow was clapping along to the tune and laughing.

"Rapunzel seems to be settling in well," Cinderella commented, watching the other girl dancing with one of the good foxes.

Snow nodded cheerily. "She is. Some people don't fit in as easy, and I think she was worried about that in the beginning. It's so nice to see things turning out for her."

Cinderella briefly hesitated before saying in an undertone, "Snow, I have to ask, why are you here all the time? You have your own attraction. And it was one of the Park's originals, after all."

Snow's smile faltered a little and she looked down.

"The dwarves are there, and I do care about them very much," she admitted in a soft voice, "but it gets too hard to be there sometimes."

"Why?"

"The Queen. It's as if she's always there, a shadow looming just over my shoulder. It's happier in here. I'm happier."

"There are Villains on this ride, too, you know," Cinderella reminded her. "Brer Fox. Brer Bear."

Snow lifted her chin and said, "They don't scare me. Not like my stepmother does."

Cinderella could understand that. She still saw her own stepmother and stepsisters on occasion, and went out of her way to avoid them as much as she possibly could. It still felt like her stomach dropped whenever she caught sight of them, and she always had to remind herself that it was over. They couldn't do anything to her.

Right then, she didn't want to think about them at all. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the sunshine wash over her. At the moment, she felt surprisingly content. Maybe not truly good. She hadn't felt really _good_ in years. But she felt better. For the time being, that was enough.


	11. That’s the Trick

Cinderella wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to the shouting and boisterous singing that pervaded the streets of Puerto Dorado. At least no one was looking at her with suspicion this time. Most of the pirates barely gave her a second look. They were probably all too drunk to be paying much attention, anyway, and a certain Captain having one arm slung around her shoulders probably helped her case.

"You know, dressed like that, you almost look like you belong here," Jack said, sounding thoughtful.

Cinderella quirked an eyebrow. "Did you think that might be the idea?"

"Point taken."

They swerved to avoid a brawl that had just broken out on the path ahead of them. Glass shattered, gunshots rang out, and she could hear the distinctive metal-on-metal sound of clashing blades.

"I keep meaning to tell you, it's anachronistic," she said loud enough to be heard over the shouting pirates.

"What is?"

"That tattoo of yours. The _Desiderata_. It was written in the nineteen-twenty's. It's anachronistic."

Jack waved it off. "Trifles. Besides, you're the one with glass shoes. How does that even work?"

"Says the man with the magic compass," Cinderella countered. When he shot her a look, she just smiled.

They'd barely taken a few more steps before Jack took a sharp turn down a narrow side street, which was honestly more of an alley, and dragged her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked. When she stopped, almost pulling away, he turned to look at her and cocked his head.

"Don't you trust me?"

She gave him a skeptical look. "No, I don't."

"Such cynicism."

"It's hard to be sweetness and light _all_ the time when you've been here for over fifty years."

"Well then, may I just say you look incredibly good for your age."

Cinderella shook her head. "Such a charmer."

"I try. It's just up here," he said, gesturing to the end of the alley.

Ahead, she could see a bunch of crates stacked so they nearly reached the neighboring rooftop. Jack climbed up onto them and she watched him with raised eyebrows. This had taken an unexpected turn. Still, she climbed up after him.

He reached the top long before she did and stepped up onto the roof. Turning back, he bent down and offered his hand to her.

"Milady."

She took it and let him pull her up onto the rooftop. Once she got her bearings again and got a good look around, her breath caught. From that height, she had an unobstructed view of the ocean below her, the waves stretching out to the distant, dark horizon. The briny wind coming in off the sea tugged at her hair and she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. The _Wicked Wench_ was anchored just off shore. Unlike in the façaded attraction, the ship was still and silent, a beacon of golden light against the dark blue water.

"She really is a beautiful ship," Cinderella whispered.

"Aye, that she is."

There was a faraway look in Jack's eyes as he spoke. His gaze was fixed solely on the _Wench._ What he'd said to Cinderella that night outside the castle seemed all too clear to her at that moment. " _The things we want most in this world, just out of our reach_." The _Pearl_ , or what little bit of her existed in the Park, was just out there in the harbor. Always visible, and always just barely out of his grasp. All because the Park had decided that Barbossa should be the one with the ship.

"What would you do if you could get her back?" Cinderella asked quietly.

"What would I do?" He snorted and sat on the roof, pulling her down next to him. The tiles covering the roof clicked loudly. "I'd sail for the horizon and never look back. Anything to be free of this bloody place…"

"That's what you want most, isn't it? Freedom?"

"It is, and I think it's what you want as well." When she didn't answer, he went on, "A cage is still a cage, love, no matter how much it shines."

Cinderella considered that silently for a moment. At the sound of a bottle being uncorked, she glanced over to see Jack taking a swig from what was presumably a bottle of rum. She held out an expectant hand to him. With some amusement, he passed her the bottle. She tipped it back and shuddered at the unfamiliar taste.

"Not bad," she said in a voice that was a little hoarse. Jack laughed and took the bottle when she handed it back to him.

"You know, it's almost funny," he said. "Last thing I remember before waking up here was staring down old Davy Jones' beast. Thought this place must've been my own personal corner of hell at first. Some days I'm not entirely convinced it isn't."

 _Dead Man's Chest_ was the last release before the update. Cinderella cringed a little upon being reminded.

"'Course then I found out what was _really_ supposed to happen," he went on. "Trapped in the Locker all by my lonesome with my ship. I think I'd rather have that, at this point."

"You're basically immortal now, though. The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like this."

"I can't say I blame you. I got what I thought I wanted, too. That didn't exactly turn out like I expected." She sighed and tucked her knees up under her chin as she stared out at the dark horizon. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm sure at least one version of me somewhere stayed with him."

"You're not making any sense at all, love," Jack said, looking thoroughly confused.

Cinderella set about explaining the situation to him. As she spoke, she ticked off the Parks on her fingers. "See, I'm _Disneyland's_ Cinderella. There should be another in Paris, Tokyo, Hong Kong… The one at Walt Disney World has the Magic Kingdom's castle."

"And you're jealous."

"How can I be jealous of myself, Jack?" she asked, wrinkling her nose in impatience. "That's most of them. I'm not sure about the cruise ships, but I'd guess they work the same. So no, it's not just me."

"Multiples of yourself somewhere else out there in the world. The idea's enough to drive one mad." His expression turned thoughtful. "Although…"

"I wouldn't try it, if I were you." Cinderella could guess what he was thinking without much effort.

Feigning innocence, he asked, "Whyever not?"

"Well, there's this… unspoken rule. There's several of each of us, but there's only _supposed_ to be one. Normally that doesn't really mean anything. If two of us were to be in the same place, though…"

"Everything goes pear-shaped," he guessed and she nodded.

"Character integrity gets maintained, whether we like it or not. Stitch managed to get off property not long after he got here. No one's quite sure how he did it, but we're pretty sure a bus was involved. Somehow he managed to get all the way to Florida. Then he just reappeared back at the Hub with no memory of anything that happened after his film." She shrugged and added, "We'd thought he just wouldn't be able to get in, not that it would actually kill him."

"Hold on." Jack turned so he was completely facing her and said, "I thought you said we're all immortal."

"I said we're _basically_ immortal," she corrected him. "We don't age, but we can still be killed. Not that it's permanent. You reappear in front of the castle with no memory of what happened after your film."

"And how, exactly, did you lot find that out?"

"Mr. Toad. There was a horrible accident in the mid-seventies." She cringed at the memory. "We thought we lost him for good. But there he was only minutes later, out in front of the drawbridge, acting like nothing happened. That's also when we decided we needed something like the Wills."

"Say one had heard about these Will things, but hadn't a clue what they were."

She shot Jack a look. "You don't get out much, do you?"

"Humor me."

"They're memories," she explained. "Our memories, passed onto ourselves as videos. Hours and hours of them, depending on how long you've been here. We all have to sit for recordings every so often, though I assume you ignored those messages."

He waved a dismissive hand and she shook her head.

"There's some kind of imprint left in the Park's memory, and watching them is supposed to jumpstart it. Sometimes it works, and whoever it is goes back to normal without much trouble, but sometimes it doesn't. If you wait too long to sit them down in front of the screen, if they've done it too many times… We gave up on Toad a long time ago. Luckily we almost never have to do it."

Jack was silent after that, and seemed to be contemplating what she'd said.

"It's a terrible thing, the thought of losing half a century of yourself," he admitted.

"Sometimes I think not remembering everything that's happened might be better."

Taking another drink from the bottle, he muttered, "Cheery place, this is."

Neither of them said anything else for several minutes. Below, the waves crashed against the shore. Gulls screamed in the distance. Cinderella could hear several faint, off-key voices singing the chorus of the attraction's infamous theme song. She tilted her head to the side, resting her cheek against her knee as she watched the _Wench_ off in the distance.

"You don't seem too worried about Barbossa finding you," she finally said, breaking the quiet.

"Him?" Jack asked. "No. I've got this place's rules to thank for that. So long as I'm down here, he'll never actually catch up with me. Mayor Carlos is tougher than you'd expect, bless him."

"I wish I had your confidence. It's getting too dark around here."

"In case you hadn't noticed, it's _always_ dark here," he pointed out.

"You know what I meant. I just can't understand why anyone would give up neutrality to work with the Villains."

"Greed, I'd expect. Personal gain is a powerful motivator."

"Speaking from experience, are we?" Jack winked at her and she laughed. Shaking her head, she added on a more serious note, "Things are only going to get worse from here."

"Too right. Which is why I wonder if you know how to use one of these."

When she glanced over at him, Jack was holding his pistol. After a few seconds of stunned silence, she realized he was waiting for a response.

"Umm, no," she said. "Why would I?"

"It never hurts to be prepared, should it come to that."

He held the pistol out to her. After a brief moment of hesitation, she gingerly took it and stared at it with wide eyes.

"Do you really think it will come to that?" she asked in little more than a strained whisper.

"You tell me."

She remembered all too clearly what happened on the Indiana Jones attraction, and on the Disneyland Railroad. It'd been a close call both times. Too close. And Belle made that shooting glove for herself. Cinderella had the bubbles now, apparently, but who knew how good those would actually be if it came to a real fight?

Gaze fixed on the pistol in her hands, she murmured, "You have a surprising amount of faith in me, Jack. Most people wouldn't give me that kind of chance."

The reason _why_ remained unspoken, but she didn't think either of them needed to be reminded. Part of her worried that, no matter what happened, she'd always stay "the passive one." Forever known as the girl who waited for her prince to save her.

"You waited for the opportune moment," Jack said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. She stared at him as he went on, "Whatever else happened, you survived. That's the trick: to survive."

Cinderella sat there, still as a statue. No one ever really seemed to understand. Even Tiana had taken a little time to warm up to her. Though she supposed waiting ten years to get revenge for a mutiny would make some things clearer than it might be for others.

They'd slowly been inching closer to each other over the course of the conversation until there was barely any space left between them. Jack was leaning in. But Cinderella held up a single finger against his lips, keeping him back.

"June twenty-eighth, two thousand three," she said. "They premiered _Curse of the Black Pearl_ out on the river where they show _Fantasmic._ No one thought it would do anything, but a lot of us went to watch anyway. I remember you, Jack. You weren't like anything any of us had seen before. And I knew then that you would make it. You were exactly what this place was missing."

He curled his fingers around hers and kissed the back of her hand.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, darling," he said with a grin.

"I was counting on that."


	12. The Writing on the Wall

Mary Poppins and Bert walked together arm-in arm down Main St., passing by Cinderella. The latter tipped his hat to the Princess and she gave him a short curtsy in return. Then they kept going toward the Hub, and she continued on toward the main gates.

Cinderella walked along the sidewalk butting up against the shops on the western side of the street, humming quietly to herself. Several of the Princesses had been requested to be present at the gates during opening. Snow White was another, but she was fairly sure she was the first one over. It didn't matter that she was really early. She could wait for a little while.

She heard a soft tapping noise. She stopped and looked around for its source. It seemed to be coming from the windows of the Main St. Emporium. Leaning in, she examined them with a small frown. Nothing seemed to be amiss with the dioramas of the characters on the other side of the glass. Just when she thought she'd imagined the sound, she heard it again. And it was more insistent this time.

"What on earth…"

 _Something_ dripped down the back of the pane and she jumped back with a gasp, practically stumbling off the edge of the sidewalk. It was thick, dark red, and oozed down the glass to pool at the bottom of the window. Was that blood? She clapped her hands over her mouth, feeling sick.

She soon realized that the drips weren't random; it had run down to form letters. When she took another couple steps back, she saw that the other windows had writing on them, too. When viewed together, they formed a single sentence.

_No more happy endings._

A chill ran down her spine and she felt like she couldn't breathe. There was blood on the windows. Blood and a threat. Snapping out of her daze, Cinderella grabbed her skirts and ran for the main gates.

Someone had to tell Mickey.

* * *

 

The crowd of characters huddled around the Emporium, nervously whispering to one another. Mickey stepped forward and reached up to touch the glass pane of the nearest window with a tentative hand. The blood was on the other side, so his white glove came away clean, but there was still a look of disquiet on his face as he turned back around to look at the assembled characters.

"Does anyone know whose this is?" he asked. Everyone, including Cinderella shook their heads. "And no one saw who put it up?"

This time he was looking at her as he spoke, since she was the one who reported the incident. Again, everyone responded in the negative. Cinderella didn't know who the blood belonged to, or who had put up the message. It had just appeared there. She was sure magic was involved. Dark magic. Mickey sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"All right, we need to figure out what happened. For now, though, I want everyone to be careful. This might be a trick, or it might be the start of something worse. Don't take any risks until we can figure out which it is. Let's get this cleaned up before we open for the guests."

Several of the magic brooms from _Fantasia_ stepped around the characters and headed for the windows. Most of the crowd dispersed at that point, still sporting looks of worry and obviously not convinced yet. Cinderella hung back, not quite able to look away.

" _Cindy_." It was Snow White. The other Princess was tugging at her arm, trying to pull her away toward the castle. "Cindy, we should go."

Cinderella continued to stare at the windows. Something was off. More than the obvious and ominous writing in blood. She took a few steps closer to the nearest one, ignoring Snow's attempts to pull her in the other direction.

The nearest diorama housed miniature models of several of the characters, including herself. She ignored the depiction of her trying on the glass slipper at the end of the film and looked at the rest of the scenes. Aurora and Philip danced together near the center. In the corner was the Blue Fairy and Pinocchio. Near the back, Wendy sewed Peter's shadow back on. Then she came to Snow White's. It was supposed to depict Snow standing outside the Dwarves' Cottage, kissing Dopey on the head. Through the window pane, Cinderella could see what looked like traces of blood on the models as well.

"Snow," she whispered. "Look."

Snow did. Upon seeing it she gasped so sharply she almost squeaked. The girl's already pale face somehow turned even whiter.

"Dopey. Oh my goodness, what if he's hurt. What if…"

Just like that, Snow turned and ran up Main St. toward the Hub, and presumably from there into Fantasyland. It was all Cinderella could do just to chase after her.

"Snow, wait!"

She didn't. The Princess streaked across the drawbridge, through the main hallway, and across the plaza. She didn't even bother with the entrance to her attraction; she just ran straight in through the exit. Cinderella finally caught up with her as she attempted to bypass the loading area and go straight for the cottage.

"Snow, calm down," Cinderella said as she grabbed her friend's arm to stop her. "There was blood on your figure, too, and we know it's not yours."

"I have to be _sure_." She looked close to tears as she spoke. She was really, truly terrified something was wrong. Cinderella nodded and let go of her arm. Once she had, Snow turned and knocked on the cottage door.

It opened a few seconds later and Doc poked his head out.

"Snow White? And Cinderella?" He adjusted his glasses. "Gracious, what's the matter?"

"Is Dopey here?" Snow asked in a rush.

"He should be. I don't – hold on, now!"

Snow had swept past him into the cottage, calling, "Dopey! _Dopey!_ "

Cinderella followed her inside and Doc closed the door behind them. That was when Dopey appeared at the top of the stairs. He stumbled down to meet them, tripping over his own feet as he did so. As far as Cinderella could tell, he looked fine.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right," Snow cried, dropping to her knees and pulling him into a tight hug. "I was so worried."

The other dwarves came out from the room upstairs as well, all sporting looks of varying confusion.

"Something happened out on Main St., and she thought he might've been hurt," Cinderella explained to them.

"He's been here the whole time," Happy said with a shrug.

"And nobody's been around the house?"

"No one but you."

"There've been strange noises coming from that castle, though," Grumpy cut in. "I don't like it."

Snow looked up then. Her brown eyes were wide and her lips were parted in shock.

"Sounded like a whole host of demons, the way they were carrying on," he added.

There wasn't supposed to be anyone but the Evil Queen up at the castle. If there were others there as well, it was a very bad sign. Ignoring her feelings of foreboding, Cinderella asked, "When was this?"

"Last night. Late. It went all quiet this morning."

So, it stopped around the time the message on the windows appeared. It had to be the Villains, then, and a _lot_ of them by the way Grumpy was describing it. But why were they meeting at the Evil Queen's castle of all places? And, more importantly, were some of them still there?

"I'm going to check it out," she said, already heading for the cottage door. Snow grabbed her hand to stop her.

"You heard Mickey," the other Princess insisted. "We aren't supposed to do anything dangerous until we've figured out what's going on."

"Which we won't unless someone goes. The Villains were here, Snow. They might _still_ be here. We have no idea what they're doing, and we might not get another chance like this. I have to take it."

Snow nodded and got to her feet, letting Dopey go. "Then I'm coming with you."

"Snow, don't."

The dark-haired Princess put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. It's too dangerous for you to go in there alone, and this is still my attraction."

Cinderella sighed and pulled open the door. "We shouldn't waste any more time, then."

The two Princesses set off from the cottage toward the castle. Between it and them, however, was a stretch of dark forest. Snow hesitated on the edge, clearly nervous about going in.

"I've never been in here with the façade down," she confessed in a small voice. "I don't know what it's going to do."

"If it's anything like the film, it won't be able to hurt us if we can see it for what it really is."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

Cinderella raised her hand and several bubbles floated away from her palm toward the trees. Once they were in the shadows, their light seemed to intensify, bathing everything in a silvery-blue glow. Snow clapped her hands together in delight at the sight of them.

"Oh, Cindy, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"More importantly, they're practical," Cinderella said. She thought the light from the bubbles should be enough to keep the shadowy illusions of the forest from attacking them. "Let's go."

They headed into the forest, following the winding path that led through the trees. Snow kept close to her once they were inside and eyed the shadows outside of the range of the bubbles' light with worry. Cinderella couldn't blame her. She'd seen what the other girl had during her first trip in there. There were also strange, distorted noises from just out of sight. They probably belonged to ordinary animals, but the forest had to play its mind tricks. Cinderella kept her eyes ahead and focused on getting to their destination. That was all that mattered.

The woods ended at a river. Nearby, Cinderella could see the castle. They'd made it. Now it was only a matter of finding a way inside.

"Any ideas, Snow?" she asked.

Snow pointed to the river. "That runs underneath the castle dungeons. We might be able to use it to sneak in from underneath."

"It's worth a shot."

The two girls crawled through the rushes and climbed into the river. Cinderella gasped once she was in the water. It was _freezing_. Gritting her teeth, she waded through the waist-deep river toward the castle. She heard quiet splashing telling her that Snow wasn't far behind.

Once they were closer, they saw that the water flowed through a dark tunnel in the castle wall. Cinderella and Snow headed in, letting the bubbles light their way. Eventually it opened up into a chamber lit by sputtering torches. A set of stairs led up toward what Cinderella could only assume was the dungeon. The two of them climbed, shivering, out of the water and ascended, keeping their footsteps as quiet as possible. Now that they were inside, they didn't want to be caught by any Villains that might be lurking nearby. They passed by the old cells in the dungeon. Cinderella tried not to shudder at the sight of the skeletons belonging to forgotten prisoners.

At the top was a trapdoor. Together, the two girls carefully lifted it and peered through.

On the other side was the Evil Queen's dungeon laboratory. The shelves along the walls were covered in an assortment of dusty bottles and moldering tomes. Cobwebs hung from nearly every surface. Most of the candles were burned down nearly to nothing. Near the very center of the room was a massive iron cauldron. There was, however, no sign of the Queen.

"It looks clear," Cinderella whispered.

The Princesses climbed up into the room and looked around. Everything was eerily quiet. Creeping to the stairs that probably led up into the castle proper, Cinderella listened for anything that might indicate the Villains were still there. She heard nothing. Had they gone after all?

"Where's the apple?"

She turned at the sound of Snow's voice. The other Princess was rummaging through the laboratory, feverishly pushing aside books and bottles. She looked like all the blood had drained from her face. Cinderella noticed that the girl's hands were shaking. She took a couple steps toward her.

"Snow…"

"It… It should be here!" Snow insisted as she looked around with wild eyes. "She's always had it here! Where is it?"

The apple containing the Sleep of Living Death was one of the artifacts, and Cinderella knew it was one of the most dangerous. What if that was why the Villains were there the night before? If they'd decided to put _it_ into play…

Snow's breathing abruptly went too quick, too shallow, and Cinderella ran over to her. They couldn't afford for her to have a breakdown here. While they were still technically in Snow's attraction, they were currently in a Villain's territory. They needed her to be in one piece long enough to get out.

"Deep breaths, Snow," she said. "Do it with me, all right? In and out."

She got Snow to take several deep breaths. It helped a little, but she knew it wouldn't stop until she got the other girl out of there entirely. Shooting one last, regretful look at the stairs, Cinderella led Snow back toward the trapdoor. There were more important things she had to deal with at the moment.

* * *

 

The moment the two girls staggered into Sleeping Beauty Castle, the three good fairies descended on them. Flora half-wrestled Snow away from Cinderella's supporting arm and they led the shivering girl away. Aurora walked down the stairs leading into the main hall with a troubled frown, watching the four of them disappear down one of the corridors.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Grumpy thought he heard the Villains in the Evil Queen's castle last night, so we had a look around. Snow panicked." Ignoring the other Princess's pursed lips, Cinderella said quickly, "The apple's missing. I think the Villains might try to use it. We should watch Snow, make sure they don't try to poison her."

Aurora shook her head. "It doesn't work like that."

"What do you mean?"

"The victim has to willingly take the apple," she explained. "You can't force them into it. All the sleeping curses work that way."

She went quiet for a moment and Cinderella remembered that Snow wasn't the only one who'd been under a spell like that.

"No," Aurora went on, sounding pensive, "if they are planning something, it won't be to slip the apple to her when she's not paying attention. I'm sure they have something else in mind. Something far worse."

Cinderella didn't want to think about what could possibly be worse than that.


	13. Around the Riverbend

"Still nothing?" Tiana asked. When Cinderella shook her head, she went on, "You'd think there'd be a follow-up for something like that. Blood on the windows? That's right out of a horror film."

The two Princesses were settled in Tiana's apartment overlooking New Orleans Square. Outside, the sun had barely begun to rise and the light coming in through the windows was still dim.

Cinderella shrugged, took a sip of her coffee, and said, "Nothing else has come up, at least."

"Maybe they were just trying to scare us?"

"I don't know." She doubted it, however. While the Villains as a whole were prone to posturing, most of them also tended to follow through in the end.

At that point, their plans seemed disjointed to her. Word of an alliance here, a brief appearance there. An ominous message painted on some windows. A missing artifact. None of it made any sense. although if their organizational skills were anything like the Council's, she wasn't surprised they hadn't made any real moves yet.

Tiana looked up, checking the clock hanging on the wall, and set down her mug.

"I have to get going," she said.

Cinderella lowered her coffee cup as well. "Where are you headed off to?"

"The Mouse has been running checks on the Park, right? There's a sweep of the Rivers of America today. Most of the characters on the west side are helping out."

Neither of them had to mention that "most" obviously excluded the characters from Adventureland. They were still dealing with their own river. After the ambush, Scar and the hyenas vanished into the jungle again. Gone, just like that. The characters in the area were still trying to track them down before they actually managed to hurt anyone.

The rest of what Tiana said caught her attention, however.

"Is Mickey actually going to be there?"

"As far as I know," Tiana replied with a half-shrug. "We're running it from the Mark Twain. He said he wanted everyone on it so we'd have 'more eyes' while not putting anyone directly in danger. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened on the Jungle Cruise. Honestly, I think it's just going to serve as an excuse for some of the characters to goof off."

Cinderella pursed her lips and drummed her fingers against the mug in her hands. She had questions, a lot of questions, most she was sure only Mickey could answer. He was the first of them, after all. And it seemed like as good a chance as any.

"Do you mind if I come along?" she asked.

"Of course not! The more the merrier, right?"

The two Princesses cleared away their mugs and headed down from the New Orleans Square apartment, around the waterfront of the Rivers of America, and toward Frontierland and the dock for the Mark Twain. When they arrived, the queue was already full of characters waiting to board the riverboat. Several of the Splash Mountain animals sat together on the railing. Further down, Tigger bounced up and down on his tail while talking to Pooh, Rabbit, Piglet, and Eeyore.

From the front of the queue, Cinderella could hear Mickey call, "All right! Everybody aboard!"

The characters hurried toward the riverboat in a generally haphazard manner. By the time Cinderella made it onto the bottom deck, as one of the last characters on board, Mickey was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, he'd already made it up to the wheelhouse. The riverboat cast off, heading out onto the river. Like Tiana said, most of the characters were already back to being huddled in their little groups, continuing their conversations like there hadn't been any interruption. Tiana scoffed as the two of them wove their way through the crowd.

As they passed the stairs leading to the upper decks, Cinderella hesitated. She went to talk to Mickey. She _had_ to talk to him.

Tiana seemed to notice because she stopped as well and asked, "You coming, Cindy?"

Cinderella blinked, coming back to herself.

"You go ahead," she told her. "There's something else I have to do first."

"All right. I'll see you later, then." The other Princess waved as she headed for the riverboat's railing.

Cinderella headed up the stairs, passing through the boat's upper decks until she reached the wheelhouse. When she tested the door, it was locked. She knocked. A few seconds later it opened, revealing a disgruntled looking Donald.

"Is Mickey up there?" she asked.

Turning back, hand still on the door, the duck shouted something over his shoulder.

A voice that sounded distinctly like Mickey's shouted back in response, " _What?_ "

Donald sighed. Stepping aside, he nodded toward the inside of the wheelhouse. Cinderella passed him and headed up the stairs beyond.

Mickey was at the wheel. The first thing Cinderella noticed was his distinct lack of color. Fittingly, he was in his Steamboat Willie outfit, the distinctive hat perched between his ears. He shot a brief glance back at her as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Cinderella, I didn't know you were here."

She heard a grumble from downstairs that sounded something like, "That's what I just said."

Before she could say anything, Mickey stopped her by holding up a gloved hand as he called into the nearby radio, "More steam, Goofy."

Through the radio came Goofy's somewhat garbled response. " _You got it, Mickey!_ "

The _Mark Twain_ gave a sudden lurch beneath them. Muffled shouting came from the decks below.

"Goofy!"

" _Sorry_."

Mickey scrubbed a hand over his face. Then he turned his attention back to Cinderella with an attempt at a bright smile.

"Now, is there something you need?" he asked.

"Actually, there is," she said slowly. "I have questions, and I think you're the only one that can answer them."

"All right, shoot."

Cinderella sighed and began, "When we were trapped on that train, with those dinosaurs chasing us, I was able to do… well, _this_."

She lifted her hand to show him. Several bubbles floated out of her palm and into the air. One of them popped against the inside of the window in a burst of light and Mickey jumped with a small yelp.

"Wow," he said as he righted himself. "Uh, how'd you learn to do that?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I was hoping you'd know. I've never been able to do that before. At least, I don't think I could."

"Well, we change when we need to, you know? Just look at me." He gestured to his monochrome costume. "This isn't me normally, obviously, but when I'm here I get like this. I would've guessed Ariel would get bubbles first, but it fits you'd have them. There were bubbles in your film, right?" When she nodded, he said, "There you go. That's how the Park works. It draws on the things connected to you. Like this getup, or those bubbles."

"But why now?"

It was his turn to shrug. "Probably because it was the first time you've been in real danger. I think the _possibility_ was there and you'd never needed it enough before. Maybe I'm wrong, but that's my guess."

Cinderella looked out the windows at the river. They were just finishing their pass by Splash Mountain on the left. It was certainly something to think about. She looked down at her hands.

"So," the mouse said. "Good talk."

"Right." She cleared her throat and took a step back toward the stairs. "Goodbye, Mickey."

He waved her off and she headed back down to the lower level. Donald also mumbled some kind of farewell as he saw her out. As she stepped back out onto the _Mark Twain_ 's upper deck, she heard the door lock behind her again. She made her way back down to the middle level, intending to find Tiana, but stopped when she saw Pocahontas. The girl was leaning out over the boat's railing, staring at the treeline across the water with a frown. One arm was wrapped around the post to support herself.

"Something wrong?" Cinderella asked, walking over to stand beside her.

Pocahontas's gaze stayed fixed on the woods as she said, "Something always seems to be wrong around here. It's as if there's a shadow lurking out of sight, something I can just barely see out of the corner of my eye. And I blame the pirates."

"The pirates?"

She gave Cinderella a sharp look. "They're just like Ratcliffe; always after more of their precious gold. But their supposed 'neutrality' means they can do whatever they wish, especially over the last few years. The darkness has gotten a foothold here because of them."

"They've been here since '67," Cinderella pointed out.

"Not like this," Pocahontas replied with distaste. "They used to be contained, not running rampant with too much power. Now they have their attraction _and_ the island. Those films… they changed everything here in the western side."

The _Mark Twain_ 's whistle blew, echoing across the water. They were nearing the Indian village. Pocahontas straightened. Then she climbed onto the railing, balancing on the edge for a moment, before diving off the side of the riverboat. Cinderella leaned over the side, looking for any sign of her. A second later Pocahontas's head broke the surface, black hair streaming out behind her like ink as she swam across the murky river, heading for the village. In the distance, she clambered up onto the bank in between the row of canoes disappearing amongst the crowd that gathered to meet her.

* * *

 

"Relax, love."

"It's hard to relax when you're talking all the time," Cinderella said, without any malice.

Jack had decided to make good on his earlier statements about the necessity of learning to use the pistol, which was why they were using an all-but-abandoned Puerto Dorado alleyway as a makeshift shooting range. A set of old, dusty bottles perched atop a couple barrels further down served as her target. The lighting down there wasn't the best, but it would have to do for the time being. Jack stood right behind her, giving advice. Although it had mainly consisted of quips until then.

Cinderella rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen up a little, and raised the pistol again. She felt Jack reposition her arm and said, "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

When he didn't say anything, she glanced over her shoulder to see him grinning at her. Letting out a quiet laugh and shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the array of bottles ahead of her. She sighted one of the them down the barrel of the pistol.

"Take your time," Jack murmured into her ear. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment to fire."

She took a deep breath and attempted to block everything else out. The distant voices of characters on other streets. The feeling of Jack's eyes on her. Then she pulled the trigger. There was a loud _bang,_ followed by the sound of one of the bottles shattering as the shot hit it. She jolted, staring with shock at the broken remains. The glittering fragments littered the cobbled alley street around the base of the barrel.

"You're a natural at this," Jack said with obvious approval.

Cinderella slowly lowered the gun, feeling a shiver of _something_ run down her spine. Mickey had told her the Park let the characters change, but only within set constraints. They were all bound to their stories, their concepts. The appearance of the bubbles made perfect sense.

But what, exactly, did this mean?


	14. Liftoff

Cinderella checked her hair, making sure it was all still in place, and took a deep breath. She was seated on her place on the Princess's float, waiting with the rest of the characters for the parade to start. _Mickey's Soundsational Parade_ was the latest in a long line, and had only been running for a few months at that point, but nearly everyone had already settled into the routine like it had been there for years.

Behind her was Rapunzel's tower, soaring high overhead. Aurora, Snow, and Rapunzel were all busy chatting with each other just on the other side. Two floats back, Tiana was leaning out of the riverboat prop on the front of hers to talk to Louis. For the moment, Cinderella was alone on the back of the Princesses'… even though she wasn't supposed to be.

As if on cue, Belle appeared, hastily skirting around the walking performers and hopping up next to her on the float.

Cinderella delicately raised her eyebrows as she said, "And I'm the one they usually comment on being late."

"That's because you _are_ ," Belle replied as she adjusted her gloves.

"Where have you been? We're almost ready to start."

"Working." At Cinderella's look in response to the cryptic answer, Belle elaborated, "I'm almost finished with the Astro Orbiters. They should be done by tonight, but I'm going to need some help. If nothing else, to make sure I don't accidentally zap myself with one of the lasers."

Cinderella hesitated. Turning, she looked back over her shoulder, leaning out a little so she could see past the show pieces placed behind her. Closer to the start of the parade train, past the _Saludos Amigos_ group, Cinderella could just see a flash of red hair from where Ariel was perched atop her float.

"Why aren't you asking Ariel with help on this?" she asked.

Belle was quiet for a long time. When Cinderella turned back to her in confusion, she said in an undertone, "Part of the agreement when I took the batteries was to keep her away from them for as long as possible."

The thought hadn't even occurred to her. "Oh."

"And since I've known _you_ for the longest, I thought…"

"Of course I'll help, Belle," she said, looking up at her friend, who was watching her with concern. "Whatever you need me to do."

Belle relaxed and gave her a smile. "I knew I could count on you."

"Always."

In the distance, the soundtrack for the parade started to play. That was their cue to be ready. Cinderella smoothed out a few wrinkles in her skirt, lifted her chin, and prepared her best smile. It was show time.

* * *

 

The park had since closed and the two Princesses were already in the pit surrounding the central spire of the _Astro Orbiter_ attraction. Cinderella leaned back against the wall, for the moment quietly watching her friend work. Belle crouched in front of one of the vehicles. The clear dome covering its nose was off and resting on the ground nearby while she worked on something in the light.

Not even looking up from what she was tinkering on, Belle held out a waiting hand and said, "Hand me the clincher. You know the one."

Cinderella bent down, rummaging around in the toolbox. When she found the tool she was looking for, she handed it to Belle, who took it with a mumbled, "Thanks."

Stepping back again, Cinderella looked around. They were the only ones around that she could see. Characters tended not to wander around Tomorrowland very often. Still, after what happened last time, she couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive.

"Belle?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to be out here? I mean, after Jafar…"

"I wouldn't worry about it," the other Princess said, sounding distracted. "It's been quiet around here since then. No Villains, I promise."

Cinderella nodded, but her feelings of unease didn't go away.

Belle straightened and wiped her hands off on her jeans. "That should just about do it."

Stepping closer, Cinderella inspected the rocket. "Will it work now?"

"It _should_. I'm just going to run some diagnostics to check."

Once she'd replaced the dome on the front, Belle snatched up a strange screen with wires attached to the bottom from where it sat propped against the toolbox. She then hopped into the rocket and hooked the wires into ports that had appeared near the controls. After a few seconds of tapping on its surface, Belle was looking at the monitor with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Cinderella asked.

"The orbiters will be able to fly, but not like I need them to," Belle explained, shaking her head in frustration. "They won't have enough maneuverability."

"Is there any way to fix them?"

She considered that for a long time before saying slowly, "I think… The rockets in _Space Mountain_ are more advanced. They're built for actual space travel, not just flying around in circles. If I can get a stabilizer from there, I could replicate it and plug it into the orbiters. It's a long shot, but it just might work."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Belle clambered back out of the rocket and the two of them headed away from the attraction, grabbing the toolbox on their way out. As they made their way through Tomorrowland, Cinderella looked around. Again, they seemed to be the only characters around. Not even Buzz or Stitch were out. The space age themed portion of the Park was almost eerily still.

The sign for the stand by time over the entrance to _Space Mountain_ displayed a 0 as the two Princesses headed into the queue. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and ceiling while the faint sounds of the music tracks and the safety videos on the nearby screens played on a loop.

"Can we just walk in like this and take the part?" Cinderella asked as they stepped into the attraction's main building. Despite what she'd done before, she wasn't just about to wander into a random ride without knowing what she was actually getting herself into.

Belle shrugged. "Probably. Not only is _Space Mountain_ a neutral attraction, but it also doesn't have any characters associated with it. I have permissions for most of the Land, so we should be fine."

They passed by an image of Space Station 77 on their left, heading down the ramp leading down to the loading area. The passage was cramped, nearly to the point of being claustrophobic. Everything blurred for a second before clearing again. Behind them, the entry door had closed. They were really on the station now. There was no turning back.

At the bottom of the first ramp, just before the turn to go further down, Cinderella stopped. Ahead of her was a window looking out into space. She stared out at the stars that shone in the vast, empty darkness. There was a whole universe inside this place, unreachable from anywhere except the way they just came in. It was enough to make her suddenly feel very small.

"Cindy."

Belle's voice made Cinderella start. Looking back, she saw the other girl was waiting for her further down the station's corridor.

"We have to keep moving if we want to get this finished tonight," Belle said. Nodding, she hurried after her.

The corridors eventually ended in a circular room with several doorways leading off of it. The only one open had a sign saying _Launch Port Gamma_ over it. Together the two Princesses stepped through and out onto the platform overlooking the launch bay. The only sound was the constant hum of the machinery. Below them, the boarding area was empty.

"So, how are we supposed to find the stabilizer?" Cinderella asked.

"We can't take it from one of the ride vehicles," Belle told her. "That could end in disaster. But I _do_ know where we can get one without anyone noticing." She pointed to the ship docked high above the main loading platform. Mechanical arms kept it hooked into the bay ceiling, and it looked fairly secure. Still, it wasn't exactly within easy reach from where the two of them stood. Cinderella could guess how she planned to get to the ship.

"I'm not sure about this…"

"It'll be fine." The brunette pushed the toolbox into her hands, saying, "Hold this for a second."

Once her hands were free, Belle rolled up her sleeves and climbed up onto the railing. Cinderella could barely watch as she jumped from her perch and hit the back of the docked ship. The whole thing shuddered for a second, but held. The girl let out a short laugh and looked back, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Now it's your turn," she called.

Cinderella blanched and took a step back. "Oh no. No, I won't."

Belle rolled her eyes. "Come on, Cindy. I need someone to help me with these panels."

Suddenly, she regretted agreeing to help in the first place. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Fine, but I'm tossing you the tools first."

"Works for me."

Hefting the box, she tossed it to the brunette, who caught it and set it down next to her on top of the ship. Once that was done, she climbed up onto the railing as well, precariously balancing on the edge. Telling herself not to look down, she jumped. She hit the side of the ship. When she started to slide, she gripped the irregular ridges in the side panels to stop herself from falling. A light set into the side blinked inches from her face. Gritting her teeth, she pulled herself up.

"Not so bad, was it?" Belle asked her, and she shot her friend a look.

"Let's just get the part and get out of here."

Belle opened the toolbox and rummaged around inside. Eventually, she pulled out a screwdriver and got to work undoing the panel. Once the screws were out and carefully set aside, Cinderella helped her lift it up. Inside was a mess of wires and blinking lights. Though Cinderella was baffled by the jumble, Belle seemed to know what she was looking for because she half-crawled her way into the ship and started feeling her way through. Eventually, the Princess let out a cry of delight. There was a series of small clicks and snaps, followed by some warning beeps from the ship, before she emerged holding what looked like some kind of metal cylinder.

"Got it," she said with a grin.

As they screwed the panel back into place, a muffled, metallic _bang_ echoed through the loading station. Both girls went silent. Cinderella stood to look over the back of the ship, toward the entrance to the bay. Voices and loud whirring noises came from outside the entrance to the loading station. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her flat against the top of the spaceship.

" _Stay down_ ," Belle hissed in her ear.

Cinderella kept as low as she could, barely daring to breathe as she peered around the edge of the ship.

Out of the corridor came several robots armed with various saw blades and clawed pincers. Behind them, she caught a glimpse of a tall, dark figure wearing a horned helmet with glowing red eyes. Sucking in a sharp breath, she pulled back again.

In response to Belle's look of confusion, she whispered, " _It's Zurg._ "

" _What does he want?_ "

"Search the ships," Zurg commanded. "Find it!"

The robots rolled out, down the ramp, and the two girls huddled together as desperately hoped not to be seen. As the Evil Emperor himself passed them by, dark cape fluttering behind him, Cinderella squeezed her eyes shut.

Whirring and buzzing sounds came up from below along with robotic voices that must have belonged to his minions.

"Well?" he spat.

"The standard version won't be powerful enough, my Evil Emperor. We need the stabilizer from the ship registered in the docking port to make it work."

Cinderella's eyes snapped open again. The two girls looked down at the part Belle still had clutched to her chest and back up at each other with identical looks of horror.

" _Go,_ " Belle mouthed.

Together, the two of them climbed onto the back of the ship and crawled across it, heading for the exit. An alarm went off and steam began to escape from the arms holding up the ship as it sank toward the bay's floor. Leaping from the back, they both barely cleared the railing and landed on the upper platform. The robots were two distracted by the descending ship to notice as the two Princesses slipped from the launch port and back into the station's corridors.

Grabbing Belle's arm to stop her, Cinderella reminded her, "We can't get back out the front, remember? The façade's down. We're stuck."

The brunette frowned, and she could almost imagine gears turning inside her head. Then her brown eyes seemed to light up. "I have an idea. Follow me."

The two of them hurried up the corridor until Belle stopped at a small box set into the wall that looked like some kind of radio. Handing Cinderella the stabilizer, she pried the front of the box open and began meddling with the wiring inside. It sparked and she bit back a yelp. Static came out of the speaker and Belle clicked the panel back into place.

Pressing a button on the front, she said, "Star Command, can you read me?"

Silence. Then Buzz's voice sounded over the radio.

" _Belle? What are you doing on this channel?_ " There were muffled voices in the background before he returned, saying, " _The LGMs can't get a lock on your signal_."

"That's because we're not in your galaxy," Belle quickly explained. "We're trapped on _Space Mountain_ , inside Space Station 77. Zurg's in here with us."

From below, a robotic voice called out, "It's not here, my Evil Emperor."

"Keep looking!" Zurg roared. "Find it!"

"We're running out of time," Cinderella gasped. How long would it be before he realized they were in here, too?

"Buzz," Belle hissed into the radio. "Buzz, get the door open."

" _Hold on. I'm on my way._ "

The radio went silent and for a long time all Cinderella could hear was the unintelligible shouting of the searching robots below. She tensed as she watched the hallway they'd come up, clutching the stabilizer tight, ready to run if she had to. There was the sharp hiss of air being released, followed by a shimmer that rippled through the air around them. The façade was back up again.

"Let's go," Belle said and took back the stabilizer.

They hurried up the remaining passages leading back to the entrance. Sure enough, the door leading back to the outside portion of the attraction queue was open. Buzz waited for them on the other side.

"What were you both doing in there?" he asked.

Belle held up the part. "This. I needed it to finish work on the orbiters."

"Understood." He peered down the hallway they'd just left. "And Zurg is still down there?"

"With some of his robots," Cinderella said with a nod.

"I'll inform the others. You two should get back to work on those rockets."

Buzz flipped open the communicator on his wrist while the two girls headed back down to Belle's workshop.

* * *

 

Cinderella had her head down on the worktable, half asleep. They'd been at it for what felt like hours, and she had no idea how long it would take to make all of the replicated stabilizers.

"Almost done, Belle?" she asked drowsily.

She heard a final sharp _click_. "There. Finished."

Lifting her head, Cinderella saw a pile of the new, smaller stabilizers on the table. One for each of the attraction's vehicles. She sat up straight, stretched, and got to her feet.

"I suppose it's time to test them out," she said.

Each of them grabbed an armful of the parts and carried them back across Tomorrowland to the _Astro Orbiters_ attraction. Belle took one of the stabilizers and installed it into the rocket that still had the diagnostics screen wired in. Once she was finished, she hopped back in and tapped away at the monitor again.

"How does it look?" Cinderella asked.

Belle looked up from the screen with a grin. "We're good to go."

Unhooking the screen, she leaned out of the rocket to hand it to her.

"You might want to stand back," Belle said.

Once Cinderella had retreated to a safe distance, she turned on the rocket. Its engines roared to life. The arm it was still attached to lifted into the air. From the ground, Cinderella could hear Belle muttering to herself as she fiddled with something on the dashboard. Then the rocket unhooked itself from the arm and took off, arcing wide around the entrance of Tomorrowland. A few blasts from the laser fired as Belle's ship sailed overhead. Cinderella laughed as she watched her go.

"Outstanding."

She turned to see Buzz standing behind her.

"Belle did it," she told him with a grin.

"She did," he replied with a nod of approval, but quickly turned sober. "Zurg was gone by the time we got a team down to Space Station 77, which means he's still out there, biding his time with the rest of the Villains." Looking back up he went on, "But with these rockets flying, we might stand a fighting chance after all."


	15. Second Star to the Right

Cinderella was with Snow when the pixies arrived. The two Princesses had just barely crossed through the castle into the Fantasyland plaza when they raced toward them, barely visible for a moment as more than a handful of speeding lights. Cinderella stopped, startled, as she was confronted by the sudden appearance of the tiny fairies inches from her face, all of them making high-pitched, unintelligible noises. Tink didn't appear to be among them.

"I'm sorry," she explained, helpless, while they continued their frantic gesturing. "I can't understand you."

When Snow shook her head as well, one of the pixies – she thought her name might be Iridessa – dragged her tiny hands down her face in frustration. This was going nowhere for anyone.

"I've got this," a voice said from behind them.

Cinderella turned to see Ariel brushing past Snow. She was startled to see the trident strapped across the redhead's back with a bit of rope. Jasmine hung back in the archway leading from the castle, arms crossed and lips pursed while she watched. Cinderella, however, felt somewhat relieved. Ariel was an honorary character in Neverland. Of course, she could understand them. The shrill bell noises from the pixies escalated as they hovered around her, all talking at once. The Princess sucked in a sharp breath.

"Oh, I'm going to kill him myself."

"What happened?" Snow asked.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes in irritation, Ariel explained, "Peter apparently got fed up with waiting, so he jumped the gun and went after Hook himself. Now he, Tink, and the boys are in trouble. The pixies couldn't do anything about it by themselves, so they came here to get backup." She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "That is _just_ like him…"

"So, what are we doing?" Jasmine called. "Are we going in after them?"

Ariel turned to look at her. "I don't know what other choice we have."

"Shouldn't we find some more people first? Get some others to help?" Snow suggested. The pixies all started screaming and waving their arms. Cinderella didn't have to understand their words to get their message of "There's no time." While the others continued to argue over what to do, she heard the sound of boots approaching on the pavement behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Why are you here, Jack?" she asked in an undertone.

He stopped next to her. "I can't just wander over here anytime I please?"

She glanced over at him, eyebrows raised. "You _can_ , but I know you didn't."

He smirked and inclined his head in a conceding gesture before saying, "I always know when trouble is afoot." He paused. "Is there trouble?"

She rolled her eyes, but still whispered back, "Yes."

"And what sort are we talking about?"

"Hook."

"Ah." Apparently, just mentioning the other captain's name was enough of an answer for him because he didn't press it any further. She, however, wasn't about to give the matter up so easily.

"You still haven't told me why you're here," she pointed out, putting a hand on her hip. "But I can guess."

"Can you, now?"

"You're here for Hook, aren't you? I don't know why, exactly, and I have no idea what your plan was to _actually_ get to Neverland on your own, but you're after him."

He hesitated for a moment before admitting, "That man is a far weaker link in this proverbial chain than Barbossa."

"You can stay here and find backup and we'll go," Jasmine said in exasperation, loud enough to turn Cinderella's attention back to the argument. The Arabian Princess had moved from her spot by the castle at some point to join the others. "It's probably better that way."

"Oh, no. I'm going with you, and that's final," Snow countered.

Ariel sighed and turned around. "So, Cinderella, what do you–" She stopped dead when she saw Jack standing there and stared at him in disbelief. "Jack Sparrow?"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please."

Her surprise quickly wore off and she sounded thoroughly suspicious as she asked him, "What are you doing in Fantasyland?"

"That's what I said," Cinderella muttered.

"Just heard one of your friends ran afoul of a certain Captain James Hook," he explained. "And who better to send after a pirate than another pirate, aye?"

Ariel chewed on her lip, thinking it over. When she didn't say anything for a long time, Jasmine stepped forward, grabbed Ariel's shoulder, and asked in disbelief, "You aren't seriously considering this, are you? Like he said, he's a _pirate_."

"We need as many people as we can find, don't we?" Cinderella cut in. The pixies and the other two Princesses stared at her like she'd suddenly lost her mind. When Jack shot a quick wink at her, she ignored him.

Ariel's blue eyes narrowed as she looked the pirate over. Still, she nodded.

"All right. Let's go."

The five characters, along with the pixies, headed for the entrance to _Peter Pan's Flight_. After winding their way through part of the narrow, twisting queue, they climbed over the railing at the far side to reach the loading platform. A few seconds passed before three of the tiny pirate ships appeared from the end of the ride and pulled into the station. With only two seats per vehicle available, they were going to have to split up. Ariel, with the pixies all settled on her shoulders, climbed into the first boat. Jasmine and Snow took the second. The latter girl shot a worried look back at Cinderella, as if worried about leaving her friend alone with a pirate. She was touched by the gesture, even if it wasn't strictly necessary.

"After you, milady," Jack said, gesturing to the final boat. Cinderella climbed in and sat down, and he followed close behind.

Once the characters were all settled, the three miniature ships took off, flying through the Darlings' house and out over London. As befitting one of the Park's Dark Rides, Cinderella could barely see a thing, save for the moving lights of the recreation of the city. Unlike during normal operation, the first of the boats was still visible ahead, albeit as little more than a shadow as they sailed past.

They turned through the star field and began their circle around Neverland. The Jolly Roger was anchored in the cove below. As close as it seemed to be, she didn't like the thought of what would happen if the façade were to drop here, with them all still so high above the island. Peter could fly. They, on the other hand, couldn't.

The ships finished their loop, turned once again, and headed down a short dive. Ahead was the Jolly Roger itself. In the faint light, she saw Ariel get to her feet, keeping herself balanced by grabbing onto the ropes attached to the top of her ship. Looking back over her shoulder at the rest of the characters, she cried, "Everybody _jump!_ "

When the lap bar snapped up, Cinderella unsteadily got to her feet. She shot a quick look back at Jack. He nodded. After taking a deep breath to steel herself, she leapt over the side of the boat.

The world around her exploded in a burst of light and color. As she fell, the barrier of the façade came down around her, revealing Cannibal Cove lit by the reddish hue of sunset. The Jolly Roger was below her, and coming up fast. Too fast. One of the pixies swooped toward her, sprinkling pixie dust down on her as she did in an attempt to slow her descent. Happy thoughts. She had to think happy thoughts…

She wracked her brain, trying to think of something, anything. The only thing that came to mind was the moment that she heard they were searching for the girl who fit the glass slipper. The moment she knew she had a way out. The moment she knew she was finally going to be free. Just like that, the air stopped rushing past her. She wasn't flying precisely, but it was enough to slow her so she could grab onto the rigging. Gripping the ropes, she could finally get her bearings.

The fight on the pirate ship was long since underway and obviously going badly for the good side. Most of the lost boys were cornered up in the crow's nest and barely held off their encroaching enemies. Several of the pirates had succeeded in getting ropes around Peter's wrists and ankles and they were tying him down to the deck in an attempt to keep him from flying off again. Hook had Tink clutched tight in his fist while he watched all of this unfold, a cruel smile on his face. Then the pirate looked up. Momentary surprise flashed across his face before being replaced with anger.

"We're under attack!" he cried.

Half of the pirates turned their attention away from the Lost Boys and she hastily started down the ropes. Jasmine and Snow were already there, while Jack and Ariel were nowhere to be seen. Cinderella hopped to the deck and hurried to join the other two as the first of Hook's pirates reached them. She cast bubbles at one of them, which stunned him as they exploded in bursts of brilliant light, while Jasmine just punched another in the face. Jasmine then grabbed the two fallen cutlasses from the downed pirates and raced into the fight, wielding one in each hand.

Behind her, Cinderella heard several loud splashes. When she turned, she saw Ariel come into view. The redhead was soaking wet as she climbed up the side of the ship. Somehow, she'd missed the ship during the jump and hit the water instead. Her blue-green tail flopped uselessly behind her as she dragged herself onto the deck, teeth gritted and grumbling, "I _hate_ being a mermaid."

Cinderella ran to her side and bent down to help her pull the rope holding the trident over her head. Ariel took the trident from her with a nod.

"Thanks," she said, still breathless from her climb.

Before either of them could do anything else, one of the pirates charged at them, a knife held over his head. With her tail, Ariel swept his legs out from underneath him, and he hit the deck with a solid _thud_. His knife clattered away.

Cinderella quickly looked around, trying to get a grasp of how the fight was going, when she saw Snow White. The girl was cornered on the other side of the ship, weaponless and backed against the railing by several of the pirates. With a scream, she plummeted over the side of the deck.

"Snow!" Cinderella cried. The crocodile was out there in that water. She rushed to the ship's railing, heart in her throat, only to stop at the sight below her.

The crocodile was indeed there, head above the surface of the water. Snow stood perched on the very end of its snout. The crocodile jumped, making it up to level with the deck, and the Princess nimbly stepped off onto the ship's railing. Turning, she leaned back over the edge again and blew it a kiss. Cinderella took her arm and helped her down off the railing.

"Are you all right?" she asked, and Snow nodded.

"Oi, Hook!"

Cinderella, along with everyone else on deck, looked up to see Jack grinning down at all of them from the rigging. Turning his attention back to the other captain, he went on in a mocking voice, "Aren't you sick of only fighting children by now, or is anything else too much of a challenge? What do they call you? Codfish, isn't it? Seems fitting."

"You'll pay for that, Sparrow!" Hook snarled. Tink finally succeeded in wriggling her way out of his grasp as he reached for his sword. Once it was drawn, he climbed up the Jacob's ladder to reach him.

The men that had been guarding Peter had long since abandoned him to join the fight against the newly-arrived invading characters. The boy briefly ceased struggling against his bonds while he stared up at Jack with an incredulous look.

"We don't need any more pirates!" he shouted at Ariel.

"I didn't like it either, Peter," she yelled back, "but it's not like we really have options at this point!"

She got up from the deck, tail once again transformed into legs. The only remnants of it had been turned into a tattered, sparkling blue-green skirt that reached her knees. Grabbing the discarded knife that lay nearby, she hurried to Peter's side and started sawing away at the ropes still tying him down. When some of the pirates tried to rush in to stop her, Jasmine appeared practically out of nowhere, blades whirling like a tornado as she kept them at bay. Meanwhile, Tink had joined the rest of the pixies and all together they came to the Lost Boys' aid. They flew around the pirates' heads, distracting them, but who knew how long that would last.

"Go help the pixies," Cinderella said to Snow, pointing up at them. "Get the boys down from there."

Snow nodded and ran off, heading for the ladder with the least enemies that would get her up to the crow's nest.

Above, the two captains were dueling along the yard. Cinderella hurried along the deck, face upturned, trying to keep them in view as she anxiously watched their progress. They seemed to be evenly matched. Then Jack elbowed Hook in the face, sending him reeling backward.

"Bad form!" Hook spat.

Jack laughed. "We're _pirates,_ mate!"

The former snarled and pressed into the attack again, this time slowly gaining the upper hand. Or rather _hook_ ; he'd begun to swipe at Jack with it as well, sending the latter further and further off balance. One wrong step and it would be over. She had to distract Hook somehow. Cinderella looked around, searching for something – _anything_ – that would help her.

There. A musket lay fallen on the deck, lost by one of the combatants during the fight. She snatched it up and pivoted, aiming it at Hook. The two pirates were still moving too much; she couldn't be sure she'd be able to get a clear shot without hitting Jack.

" _Come on, come on, come on_ …" she muttered under her breath.

Jack's foot slipped. He stumbled and barely kept his balance. When Hook pulled back, preparing to strike, Cinderella saw the opening she'd been waiting for. She pulled the trigger. The shot hit his sword and he staggered, dropping it. The blade buried itself in the deck below.

"Nice shot!" Ariel yelled.

She'd finally managed to cut the last of Peter's bonds. The boy immediately leapt up, taking the knife from her as he did. Swooping close to the deck, he wrenched Hook's sword free. As he flew up to meet his nemesis, Jack grabbed a rope that had come loose during the fight and swung down to land on the deck.

"Thanks for that, love," he said, hooking his arm around Cinderella's and pulling her to his side.

"I learned from the best."

Several of Hook's pirates charged at them. Cinderella brought up the musket as the first of them reached her, using its barrel to block. Swinging it, she struck the man across the face, knocking him down. Behind her she heard the sound of steel clashing against steel as Jack fought another of them.

"Cindy, catch!" Jasmine yelled as she ran into the fray, tossing her one of her dual swords. Cinderella dropped the musket and caught the blade. When the next pirate came at her, she somehow managed to parry his blow. Her heart pounded as she fought to keep it up, relying on her instincts to ward off the attacks. Whatever she was doing, it was working.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Lost Boys charge toward the pirates, yelling at the top of their lungs. Snow was just behind them, hopping down from the ladder. As she ran after the boys a pirate tried to take a swipe at her. A blast of brilliant golden light crashed into him, knocking him off the side of the ship. It had come from Ariel. Blue eyes narrowed and jaw set, she spun the trident around in her hands to use it as a polearm.

As the pixies flew down to join them, the good characters all stood back to back in the middle of the Jolly Roger's deck, holding back what ragged remains passed for Captain Hook's crew. They'd already done enough damage in the fight; it was easy enough to back the remaining pirates toward the edge.

There was a cry from overhead. Princesses, pirates, and Lost Boys alike all stopped to watch hook fall from the rigging, barely managing to grab enough of the lines to slow his descent. Still, he hit the deck with a loud _thud_ and a pained groan. For a moment, no one moved. They all just stared at him in silence.

Jack was the first to move, striding across the deck to stand over the fallen Villain. Cinderella followed close behind.

"So, what was your end of the bargain with Barbossa, eh?" Jack asked, holding the tip of his blade to Hook's throat. "What could someone like you possibly have to offer him? You don't have a bit of loot to your name."

"Survival," the Villain said.

Judging by the look on Jack's face, that wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. "What do you mean by that?"

Hook laughed coldly. "There's a storm coming, Sparrow. Only those of us willing to ride with it will make it to the other side in one piece. Everyone who doesn't will fall, one by one, 'til there's no one left."

Cinderella couldn't read Jack's expression after that. It was blank, almost carefully so. She, on the other hand, felt a chill at those words, especially since they were coming from someone like Captain Hook.

"We should go," she said quietly, shaking off the feeling. He didn't move. " _Jack_."

He made a confused sound, tearing his gaze away from Hook to face her. She wordlessly jerked her head toward the others, who were still waiting. Jack looked at them, then back at her, before shooting one last glance at Hook. Turning away, he sheathed his sword, and the two of them walked back to join the others.

Peter flew down to meet them all. He shot a quick, distasteful look at Jack and said, "Let's get out of here."

"You'll all rue this day."

The characters looked back to see Hook pushing himself up. Pointing his hook at them, he said, "Mark my words, this isn't over."

"It is for now," Ariel retorted, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "Take us back, Peter."

"Can do."

* * *

 

Just minutes later, the characters were all outside the attraction. They'd barely taken a few steps before Ariel rounded on Peter and snapped, "What were you thinking? Hook could have killed you!"

The boy scoffed. "Right. He can _try_."

"He did try, and he almost succeeded! You don't get it, do you? He's never going to give up. Next time we might not be able to get there in time. The Villains are taking this seriously, and so should we."

The two redheads glared at each other. Peter crossed his arms and looked away, apparently deciding he wanted to pout. The pixies, including Tinkerbell, all flew off together in the direction of Pixie Hollow, vanishing past _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_ , while Snow and Jasmine hastily ushered the Lost Boys away. Both Jack and Cinderella hung back silently. Ariel sighed.

"Peter, you're one of my best friends in the world," she said. "You always have been, and I don't want you to get hurt because of a stupid fight. So, don't you ever, _ever_ do something like that again."

The boy's shoulders slumped. "Yeah, all right."

Ariel hugged him and the two of them left, Peter hovering just over the ground while Ariel walked, while talking quietly to each other. Silence quickly fell on the attraction's exit.

After a few moments, Cinderella looked back over her shoulder at Jack and asked, "Did you get what you came for?"

"Aye." His voice was oddly introspective when he added, "Best not to forget what started all of this in the first place, eh?"

She nodded. The Villains were still out there, and they were biding their time.


	16. It’s Time We’re Aware

The sky outside the tower window was barely turning gray when there was a knock on the door.  Cinderella turned away from the mirror with a frown, looking down the stairs and wondering who could possibly be calling that early.  She wasn’t even completely ready for the day yet; she’d changed into her signature gown, but her hair still hung loose over her shoulders.

She’d made it most of the way down the stairs when she heard a second knock.  Opening the door, she found herself face to face with Mulan.  That was certainly a shock.  The girl, who’d been honorarily put into a category with the Princesses, rarely spent time with the rest of the characters.

“Oh.  I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”

“No one ever seems to,” Mulan said with an almost resigned tone to her voice.  Straightening, she went on, “This is about what happened with Peter and Hook in Neverland.”

“You know about that?”

“Of course I know.  Everyone knows.  This place isn’t all that big.”  After a brief pause, she added, “Besides, Jasmine told me.”

Well, that made sense.  If anyone was going to have contact with Mulan, it was Jasmine.

“You were there for the fight,” Mulan went on.  “And you’re the head of Fantasyland.  One of ours might have started it this time, but have you thought about what would happen if there was ever some kind of retaliation?”

“It crossed my mind, yes,” Cinderella said, looking down at her feet in discomfort.  Even with the five of them, plus Peter, the Lost Boys, and the pixies, they’d barely been enough to temporarily beat the Villains.  The same went for Jafar’s strike on the Disneyland Railroad through the abuse of a loophole in neutral territory.  Anything bigger could easily spell disaster, even with the precautions some of them were taking.

“Good.  There’s something you need to see.”

Mulan walked away, beckoning for her to follow.  Cinderella looked back over her shoulder before fully stepping out of the doorway, locking the tower behind her, and hurrying after her.

As Cinderella had expected, it still being so early, they seemed to be the only two characters out and about in Fantasyland for the moment.  They walked through the plaza behind the castle without slowing down and turned east, heading between the _Storybook Land Canal Boats_ and _Mr. Toad’s Wild Ride._   When Mulan turned north again, keeping the monorail track on her right, Cinderella looked around in confusion.  Where in Disney’s name were they headed?  While they walked up the parade route, she wracked her brain for possibilities.  There wasn’t much left that way.  Fantasyland Theater… and Toontown, of course.  Was Mulan bringing her to see Mickey?  As they neared the end, however, it suddenly became clear what they were there for.

Cinderella stopped, gaze passing over the sign as she stared up at _It’s a Small World’s_ white and gold exterior façade of towers, turrets, and minarets.  Small golden wheels spun on the top of some of them.  The smiling face of the clock in the central tower rocked smoothly back and forth to the rhythm of a loud _tick, tock, tick, tock_.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

Mulan, who was already part of the way down the queue, turned back to face her and replied, “We wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

She led Cinderella down the winding ramp, past the topiary animal sculptures, and to the attraction’s loading area.  A boat rumbled up and the gates opened.  Mulan got in first and gestured to the bench beside her.  Climbing into the boat as well, Cinderella sat down and smoothed out her skirts.  Once they were both settled, the boat left the station, sliding smoothly into the flume that wound beneath the queue bridges and through the arch beneath the central tower.

The scent of the chlorinated water and the musty interior of the attraction washed over her as they floated inside.  Goosebumps popped up on her arms from the sudden chill.  The soundtrack, which had just been the tune playing in bell tones until then, was overtaken by the sound of children singing the familiar words.  As the boat entered the first room, however, the singing slowly faded out to silence.  Cinderella looked up.  The dolls fishing on the left side of the flume, and the ones ice skating on the right stopped what they were doing to peer down from their perches at the two of them as they drifted past.  There was something grave about the looks the dolls gave them.

Moving into the next room, which represented Europe, revealed that it wasn’t an isolated occurrence.  The paired dancers above to the left were already stopped by the time they arrived.  Hopping down from their round platform to the sunken floor next to the flume, the dolls walked beside them in a silent line.  Cinderella had to lean far over the edge of the boat to keep them in sight.  She shot a quick look back at Mulan, but the other girl seemed neither surprised nor concerned by what was going on around them.  Like this was exactly what she expected to happen.

The boat passed by the section for England, followed by most of France.  Then the current in the flume went still and they stopped dead in the water.  Several of the dolls appeared carrying coils of rope.  Working together, they got the ends of the ropes tied around the metal bars at the front and back of the boat, keeping it from floating off again.  Once it was secured, Mulan climbed out down into the sunken area beside the track.  Cinderella kept close behind.  From further into the ride the tiny armored doll made up like Mulan walked up to the two of them.  Riding on top of her head was a very disgruntled looking Mushu.

“It’s about time you both got here,” the tiny dragon grumbled.  To Cinderella, he added, “You’d better appreciate this.  One of these days I swear I’m finally gonna lose it.  Day in and day out with nothing but that song on a repeat and all these dolls staring at me.  I just know they’re out to get me.”

Mulan shook her head.  “They’re not going to hurt you, Mushu.”

“Maybe not _you_ , but you know this bunch doesn’t like _me_.  Especially her.”  He pointed down to the Mulan doll as he spoke, and the real version just seemed amused.

“The sooner we can get this over with, the sooner we can get back to work,” she pointed out with a knowing look.

“All right, all right,” he sighed and held up something to her.  It was a key, glittering gold in the light.  The end of the handle was enameled and decorated to resemble the face of the clock face outside.

“Thanks,” Mulan said, taking the key and slipping between the tall pillars that normally supported the Spanish guitar player and flamenco dancer.

Cinderella was about to follow her when she felt something tugging on her skirt.  Turning, she saw that _It’s a Small World’s_ animatronic Cinderella doll had climbed down from her platform and was now standing right behind her.  It was a strange feeling, seeing a version of herself rendered in miniature looking up at her with those same blue eyes.  The Princess hesitated for the span of a heartbeat before kneeling down in front of the doll.

She’d heard that in Hong Kong’s version of the attraction she was placed beside Charming.  Decked out as royalty in her ballgown as she waved to the passengers, hand in hand with her Prince.  But here her doll wasn’t a Princess.  She was just a girl dressed in rags, exactly the same as Cinderella had been once upon a time.  Why was this how the Park had chosen to remember her?  Jaq and Gus were there nearby, of course they were, but… there was no sparkling ballgown, no glass slippers.  Not even a scrap of magic.  Just an ordinary girl, standing alone.

It was then that she realized that tears were welling up in her eyes, and she hastily tried to blink them away before they could really fall.  Cinderella stopped her attempts, however, as the doll reached toward her and brushed a loose strand of strawberry-blonde hair away from her face.  Despite the permanent soft smile on the figure’s face, her blue-eyed gaze was surprisingly solemn.  When Cinderella attempted a small, trembling smile of her own, the doll patted her gently on the cheek.

“Here we go.”

Until Mulan spoke, Cinderella had nearly forgotten why they were there.  She looked over her shoulder, then back at the doll.  The animatronic took a small step backward.  Wiping her eyes, Cinderella got to her feet.

Following the sound of the other girl’s voice, she stepped between the two pillars and found Mulan standing by the panel at the back of Spain’s portion of the ride.  The key had opened a hidden doorway there.  It was black as pitch inside.

“Watch your head,” Mulan warned her.

Cinderella had to stoop a little to get through the doorway.  Once she had, however, lights switched on, revealing the room on the other side.

It was walled in solid black and austere, especially compared to the attraction surrounding it, but it was filled almost to bursting.  Most of the floor space was taken up by rows upon rows of short wooden racks.  Each of them held dozens of miniature swords and various types of spears.  At the very back of the room were a large number of crates filled with what looked an awful lot like fireworks.  She stared at it all, dumbfounded.

“What is this?” she whispered.

“Equipment,” Mulan said.  She’d entered the room as well and now stood with her arms crossed as she looked everything over with a critical eye.  “Enough for an army.  At least, I hope it is.”

“An _arm_ –”

Cinderella looked back over her shoulder in the direction attraction proper as everything finally fell into place.  What it really was that Mulan wanted to show her, and why.  These were supplies for an army because there _was_ an army.  An army of dolls, perhaps, but an army nonetheless.

“There are almost three hundred of them in here,” Mulan went on.  “Look, you put most of the characters in this Park together, and everyone starts bickering with each other.  Not the dolls.  They’re all their own people – sort of – but they keep in sync naturally.  They can march together as unit, and can actually take orders.  Besides, this place might as well be a fortress.  Only one way in, and no dangerous internal world to cause problems.  It’s a safe place should it ever come to that.”

Bending down to briefly run a finger over the hilt of one of the doll-sized blades, Cinderella asked, “Does Mickey know about all of this?”

“Mickey?  This was his idea.  He’s had me working on them almost since I got here.”

So, not only had Mickey known about the secret doll army being trained, but he’d the one who’d planned it in the first place?  Cinderella’s mind was reeling.  It explained what Mulan had been doing all these years, but…

“I’m on the council for Fantasyland,” she said.  “Why wasn’t I told about this until now?”

“The Mouse said to wait, so I did.  I think he’s been expecting the Villains to try something for a while.  When they do, we’ll be ready for them.  They’ve got their armies, now we’ve got ours.”

The thought of him keeping something this important a secret from everyone was an unsettling thought.  What else did he know?

“Belle mentioned their henchmen showing up in full force,” Cinderella admitted.  “That’s why she fixed up the orbiter rockets.”

“She’s smart.  She gets that much, at least, even if she doesn’t understand completely.”

“What do you mean?”

Mulan sighed and explained with an air of choosing her words carefully, “None of you has ever seen a war, and we’re standing on the brink of one.  Some have been in a fight or two, maybe, but nothing like what’s coming.  Right now, the most we’ve had is a couple of skirmishes.  No real casualties on either side.  Sooner or later that’s going to change.  When the war for Disneyland really starts, you’ll know, believe me.”


	17. For a Moment

Unlike during the rarer full council meetings, the normal weekly meetings were a relatively quiet affair. This was in no small part due to the number of characters in the room being halved, from nearly thirty down to only fifteen. Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy by virtue of being the originals. Tink and Ariel as heads of the two Parks. Cinderella, Buzz, Tiana, Mary Poppins, Tarzan, Woody, and Pooh for the different Lands. And, finally, Belle for the Archives, and Aurora because it was her castle they were currently housed in. The ring-shaped table had been magically shrunk again so the smaller group sitting around it didn't have to shout to be heard. Not that getting Ariel and Woody in one place for any length of time usually ended without one of them yelling about something. That day the meeting had been relatively quiet on that front, however, much to most of the characters' obvious relief.

At the moment, Tarzan was speaking. Cinderella sat with her chin resting in one hand and absently tracing spiral patterns against the tabletop with a forefinger while she listened.

"Scar came back," he explained. "Headed for Adventureland with some of his own, but the village drove him back into the jungle before he reached the boathouse."

"Any casualties?" Mickey asked.

Tarzan shook his head. "Not for us. Trader Sam says Scar was injured, maybe one of the hyenas. It wasn't a real attack. He's just testing our defenses."

"Well, keep everyone on high alert. We can't afford to let him through." The mouse clapped his hands together as he turned his attention a couple of seats further around the table. "All right, now what about Tomorrowland? Has the Evil Emperor reappeared yet?"

"Negative," Buzz replied. "After we stationed personnel on Space Station 77, he made no further attempts to retrieve the stabilizer."

"Was there any word on what he wanted it for?" Mary Poppins asked.

"The LGMs believe his plan was to install it in his secret weapon."

The others all stared at him in bemusement.

"His personal rocket," Belle explained, not even glancing up from her book. "But without the part, _and_ without the batteries, we'll have a definite advantage over him in aerial combat. If he can even manage to get the thing to work at all. It'll be a major setback for him and his minions, at least."

"And the original part?"

"It's in Star Command's custody for the time being," Buzz said.

Mickey nodded, obviously satisfied with the answer to his question. To the table as a whole, he asked, "Is there anything else pressing right now?"

Most of the characters shook their heads. Pooh, whose attention had been focused for most of the meeting on the honeypot he'd brought in with him, finally looked up.

"It's been raining, and we were wondering if someone could spare the time to help make our houses a little less… flooded," he said, gesturing with one honey-covered paw. Tiana started to volunteer, but Cinderella beat her to it.

"I'm not busy tonight," she said. "I can come help."

Even though Tiana looked confused, she didn't say anything. No one else offered up a comment either.

"Anything else?" Mickey asked again. The silence continued. "Okay then. Council dismissed. I'll see everybody next week."

As one, everyone got up from their seats and headed for the chamber door. Pooh tucked his now presumably empty honeypot under his arm as he toddled off. Before Cinderella could follow, a voice behind her called, "Cindy, wait."

She stopped and looked back over her shoulder. Tiana stood behind her with her hands on her hips, still curious, and said, "I can't believe you volunteered for that."

Cinderella spread her hands and laughed. "You know me. I've never been one to sit around when there's something that needs doing. And I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"I get that, but still… Pooh?"

"Like I said, whatever needs to be done," she replied with a shrug.

Tiana looked her over thoughtfully and said, "I've never seen you this upbeat before. What's gotten into you lately?"

Cinderella sobered a little at those words. "I wasn't always like that. You've just… seen me at a bad time."

"Ilene," Tiana guessed, and she nodded.

"What's gotten into me is that I don't want to just sit around anymore. I need to feel like I'm living again. And if going out and helping him is the way to do that, then I'll help him."

"Well, if you are, I'd hurry. Pooh's wandered off."

Tiana pointed toward the chamber doorway. Sure enough, the bear had already vanished through it. Cinderella grabbed her skirts and hurried after him, waving over her shoulder as she did.

"I'll see you later!" she called.

Tiana laughed and waved back, saying, "See you later, Cindy."

* * *

 

Cinderella tapped the hammer against the nail's head twice more, securing the board. Once she was satisfied it would stay and the hole in the ceiling was successfully patched up, she popped down from tiptoe. She'd been the only one even near tall enough to do the job.

Turning to Tigger, who stood nearby holding the bucket full of nails, she said. "That's enough. Thank you."

"I'll see if Pooh Bear needs help." With that, he bounced out the front door and back out into the storm.

Neither his house nor Owl's, being so high above the ground, had needed any attention. The others, however, weren't quite so lucky. For the moment, there wasn't much they could do for Eeyore and Gopher. With Cinderella's help, however, they already had Pooh's house done, along with Rabbit's and Kanga's, and were just finishing de-flooding Piglet's. The bailing had proven successful, as had patching up the places that the water was getting in through in the first place. Pooh and Rabbit were currently outside sorting out sandbags to keep it from happening again.

"And there we are."

Picking up Piglet from where he was still perched atop a nearby chair, she set him down on the floor. Now that it wasn't covered with water, it was drying nicely.

"Th-th-thank you, Cinderella," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it was no trouble. Really."

When he gave her a timid smile, she smiled back.

She had to half-crawl to get back out through the tiny front door of his house. Outside, Pooh, Rabbit, and Eeyore had arrived carrying armfuls of the sandbags. Tigger bounced behind them, carrying an umbrella to keep them and the bags dry as they walked. A misaimed bounce, however, ended with the umbrella tipping a ton of rainwater onto Rabbit's head, drenching him instantly. His ears drooped and he spluttered in indignation.

"Careful, Tigger!"

Tigger chuckled. "Sorry."

Cinderella hurried forward and reached out for the bags, saying, "Here. Let me take some of those."

They handed them to her. She in turn passed them one at a time to Piglet through the doorway, careful not to accidentally crush Piglet under them as she did.

"That should be everything," she said. By now, she was also soaking wet by now. Strands of her strawberry-blonde hair were plastered to her face. "Is there any easy way to get back out of the woods?"

Eeyore sighed. "Figures you'd want to leave us so soon."

Rabbit rolled his eyes. "Ignore him. I can show you the way. And I'll take _that,_ thank you very much," he said, snatching the umbrella away from Tigger.

After waving to the other animals, Cinderella followed Rabbit away through the woods. Thunder rumbled in the distance as they walked. After a few minutes, he stopped and pointed to a tall, hollow tree.

"It's just through there," he said.

"Thank you."

Cinderella had to crouch to fit into the jagged hole at the front of the tree. Once she was through, however, she could stand again. She took a step forward, and another. The tree was much larger inside than it seemed. For a few seconds, she couldn't see a thing around her. Then the darkness rippled. She blinked and set pieces designed to look like giant trickles of honey came into focus. She'd made it back into the attraction.

Water dripped from her skirt onto the attraction floor and she shivered. Somehow, she felt even colder than before when she was in the rain. The thought of getting back home, and changing back into something dry, was becoming more and more appealing every second.

That's when she heard it. The sound of muttered voices coming from somewhere nearby. She looked around, but couldn't see anyone. The only thing nearby was a figure of Pooh, dreaming about honey. Besides, the voices also didn't sound like any of the animals. What other characters could possibly be in there with them?

"Hello?" she called. Her voice echoed through the room and around the show pieces.

"Well, it's about time someone else came along," a gruff voice said. "That bear and the others don't talk to us nearly as much as the old bunch did."

Cinderella took a step forward, peering up into the shadows. There, high above her, were three faces staring down from the darkness. And that's all there was. Just the heads set into one of the hanging show pieces. The first a deer, then a bison, and, finally, a moose. The moment she saw them she knew who they were. Max, Buff, and Melvin. All that remained of the former attraction once located where she now stood.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see the three of you," she said.

"Of course not. Not many seem know we're still in here. Don't exactly get many visitors that take notice. Especially not ones like you."

"So," Max cut in, "what brings a Princess out to our neck of the woods?"

"I was helping Winnie the Pooh and the others fix up their houses. There's a bad storm rolling through right now."

"I was wondering why you were all wet," Melvin said with a laugh.

"Glad there's no rain back here," Buff grumbled.

"They're getting fresh air, at least."

While the three of them started squabbling, Cinderella watched them with a pang of sadness. All that was left of the _Country Bear Jamboree,_ left hidden in the eaves of the newer attraction. They were still around, so they still _existed_. Not quite living, not quite forgotten. Trapped forever, barely noticed, in the shadows of _The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh_.

"It can't be fun being stuck up there in the dark," she said. They stopped their bickering to look down at her again.

Melvin snorted. "Couldn't really go anywhere anyhow. We're kinda hung up here, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Never thought I'd miss old Henry," Buff mused, "but he was better than that brainless wonder we're stuck with now."

"Could be worse. We are still here, after all," Max pointed out.

Cinderella frowned and asked. "Doesn't it bother you that people barely see you anymore?"

"Of course it does, but I'd prefer this to nothing. Believe me."

Melvin nodded, and Buff even muttered a grudging agreement. Cinderella clasped her hands and considered that.

"View could be better, though," the bison added.

Max gave him a pointed look. "You're not much of a sight yourself."

"Now," Melvin said over them, "if you don't have anything nice to say…"

Cinderella called up a farewell, which was almost certainly ignored, before following the track out of the attraction and back into the Park. Everything was still and silent as she made her way through Critter Country and headed back toward New Orleans Square, Frontierland, and finally Fantasyland. Walking along the lowered waterfront along the river, she hummed softly to herself.

In the distance, she saw a lone figure walking in her direction. She stopped, tensing a little, but it didn't take long for it to become clear who it was. A soft laugh escaped her and she shook her head as Jack strolled up to her.

"I'd say this was a surprise if things like this didn't keep happening," she told him. "This is actually the most I think I've ever seen you outside that attraction."

"You are proving to be incredibly distracting," he admitted. He regarded her for a moment before asking, "What on earth happened to you? You look like you fell in the river."

She leaned back against the railing with her elbows and said airily, "If you must know, it was raining in the 100 Acre Woods."

"You were in there?" His lip twisted and he added, "Never liked them."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"

"They're creepy, I say. Stuffed dolls moving on their own like that… it isn't right."

"Then I suppose I shouldn't tell you about the talking trophy heads," she said with a smile.

Jack shuddered. "The less I know, the better."

As silence fell again, Cinderella's smile slowly faded. She looked left, out across the river in the direction of Big Thunder Mountain. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew Fantasyland was just on the other side.

"I'd go, too, you know," she said. "If you ever got the Pearl back."

He seemed to find that amusing. "Would you, now?"

"I've spent my whole life trapped. All seventy-five years of it. It would be nice to see what's out there for once. And, in case you hadn't noticed, there's not exactly much that's holding me here."

He put his hands on either side her, pinning her back against the railing, and leaned in close.

"What about now, hmm?"

"Very funny," she said with a laugh, wrinkling her nose. "That is, of course, provided you didn't run off on your own the second you got her back."

"And leave you trapped here for good? No one deserves that."

She considered him for a moment. "Do you actually mean it?"

"There's no way to tell, now is there?"

No, there wasn't. Besides, the point was basically moot anyway. He wasn't getting his ship back, and she wasn't ever getting out. They were both still stuck in the Park. Not that it really mattered.

They were close enough that their lips brushed. Then she ducked and slipped nimbly beneath his arm.

"You're a terrible influence, Sparrow!" she called, laughing, as she walked backward away from him.

He spread his hands. "And yet you're here all the same."

She shot back a mock salute and he grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter roughly marks the halfway point of this story. Thank you so much to everyone reading that have around so far. Kudos and reviews are always appreciated.


	18. Best Left Unspoken

Snow sat perched on the end of Cinderella's bed while the blonde Princess brushed her hair. She was already dressed in her blue ballgown, nearly ready to go. The Princesses – _all_ of the official ones – were having a sort of get-together that night in Fantasyland. With a group as wildly varied as those ten girls were, things could just as easily go well as end in complete disaster. On many an occasion, it had been the latter. Cinderella could only hope it wouldn't be one of those nights. That hope was somewhat dampened by the fact that they'd decided to meet at _the_ _Mad Tea Party._

Both girls had gone over to the tower directly after the Park closed for the night to get ready. It quickly became clear that Snow was far more positive about the upcoming event than her friend.

"It'll be fun," she said cheerfully. "It's a shame that it's been so long since we've done something like this."

Cinderella didn't remind her that the reason they hadn't met up as an official group with _all_ of them in months was because it had descended into an argument almost from the second they were all together. Instead, she just shrugged. It was true enough, she supposed that they had all been relatively calm as of late. She went to pull her hair up into its classic style. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, however, she quickly decided against it. She left it loose as she set her glittering headband onto the top of her head.

"Aren't you going to put up your hair?" Snow asked.

"No," Cinderella replied, perhaps a little absently, as she brushed her strawberry-blonde locks back over her shoulders. "Not tonight."

Turning to face the other Princess, she nodded toward the exit. Snow hopped off the bed and the two of them headed back down the tower stairs. Before heading off to the attraction, they headed left, in the direction of Rapunzel's tower. The girl was already waiting outside for them when they arrived. Snow skipped up and looped her arm through Rapunzel's. Together, the three of them headed off toward the other end of Fantasyland.

The oversized teacups that normally rested on the central, rotating platform of _the Mad Tea Party_ had been removed and replaced with a long table. The brilliantly colored Japanese lanterns hanging overhead illuminated the area. Everything else around was dim by comparison, save for the soft blue glow covering the side of the nearby Matterhorn. A lone figure sat at the table. Alice. As the three Princesses stepped through the attraction's entrance, she got to her feet and brushed off her apron.

"Now that you're here, I'm off," she said. "The Cheshire Cat's been having _great_ fun with the poor Dormouse today, which means I have to step in. Again. You ladies have fun this evening."

They said their goodbyes and she left, heading in the direction of her other attraction through the exit.

Snow walked toward the table first and circled around it before taking a seat. Rapunzel and Cinderella sat on either side of her. The latter had the chair at the very end, with the mountain at her back. She smoothed out her skirts and clasped her hands in her lap, settling in to wait for the others to arrive. The three of them were admittedly fairly early. Still, there were seven more to go.

Mulan appeared after a few minutes and walked across the psychedelic-colored platform toward them. The girl wasn't wearing the dress most commonly associated with being her "Princess" outfit, the one from the scene with the matchmaker. Instead, she was in the simpler teal and blue dress from the end of her film.

"I don't see the point of wearing the pink dress," she explained, answering their unspoken questions as she took a seat on Cinderella's other side. "Sure, it's pretty, but the whole point is that it's not _me_. So, here we are. But it looks like I'm not the only one who decided to try something a little different tonight."

As she spoke, she looked with interest at Cinderella, who twisted a lock of her loose blonde hair between her fingers. When Aurora practically floated into the attraction only moments after, Snow and Rapunzel turned their attention to her. The three of them started chatting and Cinderella asked Mulan, "How are the dolls doing?"

"Not so loud," she whispered back. At Cinderella's look of confusion, she explained, "You're the only one who's supposed to know about what's going on with them right now. Mickey's orders."

"Why?"

Mulan shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe he thinks some people will act more reckless if they know we have an army, which is something we really don't need right now."

Cinderella was sure they were both thinking about what happened with Peter.

"Personally, I'm not sure it isn't the other way around," she added with what almost seemed like a note of bitterness.

* * *

 

Some time later, Belle and Tiana arrived from the direction of Tomorrowland and the western side of the Park respectively. With only three girls still absent, the Princesses really started to settle in. Despite halfhearted protests from the rest of the girls that she didn't need to, Tiana had insisted in bringing a bunch of her beignets anyway. Now the teacakes sat mostly forgotten on the table. Cinderella passed the plate of fried, powdered-sugar covered confections to Snow, who took it with delight. Belle had her nose firmly in a book, not even bothering to set it down when she took sips from her teacup.

They all heard Ariel long before they saw her. She was coming from the direction of the main part of Fantasyland, walking side by side with Jasmine as they passed around the edge of the waterway for the _Storybook Land Canal Boats_. Her red hair shone bright against the darkness and she gestured wildly as she spoke. The two Princesses came in through the entrance and crossed the attraction. Ariel flopped into the seat at the far end with a sigh. In the seat next to her, Belle barely looked up from her novel.

"I don't care what he says," Ariel told Jasmine as the latter took the chair on her other side. "I'm staying put."

"Is this about Mickey trying to get you to move out of Adventureland?" Mulan called down the table.

From a couple of seats down, Tiana added, "I say you listen to him. It isn't safe."

Ariel blew her bangs out of her face. "I don't see what the fuss is about. Besides, Jasmine's staying there."

"I _live_ there," Jasmine pointed out.

When Ariel shot a pointed look at Belle, the brunette sighed and said, "The defenses on the jungle river are on high alert. It's as safe there as it can be."

The redheaded girl seemed satisfied with that answer. Tiana, however, mumbled, "One of these days, Scar and the rest will find a way through. Then where will y'all be?"

Cinderella took a sip of her tea, content to stay out of the argument for the time being.

In an obvious attempt to break through the awkwardness, Aurora asked, "Was Pocahontas coming?"

Tiana frowned and looked back toward the gate. "I think so. She didn't tell me she wasn't, but there was something happening on the river earlier, so – _oh my gosh!_ "

Everyone else looked around at her shout. There, standing in the entrance, illuminated by the lanterns, was Pocahontas. A long, ugly red gash cut across her face, dripping blood down her jawline. Discomfort forgotten, the Princesses all scrambled to their feet. Rapunzel was fastest. She raced around the table to reach the other girl, tugging a few strands of impossibly long blonde hair from her braid as she did.

"What happened to you?" Rapunzel asked as she carefully checked the slash.

"Pirates," Pocahontas said with derision. "I knew they would make their move sooner or later, but I'll never understand this place's fascination with always pitting us against each other."

"Was it Hook's crew?" Ariel stood tall as she spoke, hands pressed flat against the tablecloth, blue eyes grim.

"No. Barbossa's."

Cinderella felt a chill. So, he'd decided to make his move, too? To say that wasn't a good sign was an understatement. Of the two crews of pirates, his was almost certainly the more dangerous one. It had turned into a full-blown fight. And a nasty one, if Pocahontas's injury was any indication.

"Was anyone…"

Pocahontas shook her head. "None of ours. We got one of them, though. By the time it was over he was floating in the river, at least four arrows in the back. We couldn't even pull him out before he dusted."

Several of the Princesses winced, including Cinderella. She could imagine it all too clearly. When characters died, they always dissolved back into pixie dust before reforming again. That happened at the Hub for the Heroes, but only Disney knew where the Villains popped back up. They'd all been lucky enough to almost never have to see it happen.

Rapunzel pressed one of the locks of her hair she'd undone against the wound and started singing. After the glow dimmed, she removed it, revealing the gash had closed up. The blonde checked it again. She seemed to be satisfied with the results because she stepped back again with a nod and went to retake her seat. Pocahontas took the empty chair between Jasmine and Tiana, sinking into it with a long, tired sigh.

"See, Ariel. This is what I was talking about," Tiana said. "The west side is dangerous right now."

"You, Pocahontas, and Jasmine are planning to stay," Ariel snapped.

"All right, maybe not _all_ of it is dangerous all the time. And we all live there. You're staying right over a danger zone."

"And I told you, I'm not leaving until they drag it away from me. Besides, where else would I even go? The pixies have my old spot."

"You are in charge of California Adventure," Aurora reminded her.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "I wish, but I can't exactly just head over there to stay, can I? Not right now. The pirate attack just proves it. This Park's _barely_ holding itself together as it is with the Villains on the prowl. Mickey wants all hands on deck, and that includes me, so I have to stay here whether I like it or not. It doesn't even matter that–"

She stopped, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Snow asked, her voice somehow both tentative and gentle at the same time.

"Even if Eric likes it better there and wants me to come over, he's just going to have to wait for me. And it doesn't matter now, anyway. There's more important things to worry about," she finished, crossing her arms. Jasmine reached out in what seemed like an attempt to comfort her, but the redhead just shrugged her off. Most of the girls kept their eyes down. Cinderella looked at her hands.

Eventually she muttered, "It's bad enough that I'm still stuck being a mermaid half the time."

"But not all the time," Belle said. "It could be worse."

"Really? And what about you? Around here the Beast is _still_ a beast."

Belle snapped her book shut and very nearly slammed it down on the table. Hazel eyes hard, she snapped, "There's more to a person than just their looks."

"Maybe there is, but wasn't the whole point that he changed back? You and Naveen are always human, at least," Ariel pointed out, gesturing to Tiana, who glared at her in return.

"And what about us?" Aurora called, gesturing to herself, Snow, and Cinderella.

She waved it off. "You three are just fine."

Aurora pursed her lips. Before Cinderella could point out that Snow could barely stand to be around her own attraction because of her stepmother's constant presence, Jasmine reminded her, "But Cinderella isn't married anymore. She hasn't been since the sixties."

Just like that, all nine pairs of eyes were on Cinderella. She tensed, clasping her hands together so tightly they hurt. Her heart pounded. At that moment, there was nothing she wanted more than to just vanish.

Ariel was the first to break the resulting silence, saying with a frown, "I thought you and Charming were still together when I showed up. Or am I remembering that wrong?"

Cinderella swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat. She could see how, sometimes, someone might forget. Not in the most recent parade, perhaps, but plenty of times in the past they'd made appearances together. Professionally. That was it. In as even a voice as she could manage, she said, "We thought that, maybe, with it looking like fairytales were on the rise, we should try again. It… didn't last."

If everyone had been uncomfortable after Ariel's outburst, it was nothing compared to this. She felt herself shrinking beneath the other girls' gazes. Then she heard Ariel say the words she'd been dreading.

"So, you're really not a Princess anymore."

The comment was more pitying than scornful, but it stung to hear nevertheless. No one spoke for a long time. Belle and Tiana – both of whom had married into the title – finally looked away from her.

"Hey, I've _never_ been an actual Princess," Mulan said. "And I'm still here."

Cinderella knew she was just trying to help, but the effort still left her feeling hollow. The girls were all there together because they were the _Princesses_. Even if Mulan never really was one in name, that wasn't what she was known for. It _was_ what Cinderella was famous for, however. It wasn't just the past fifty-six years in the Park that had cemented that. No, her film had pushed it as well. She could hear one of the lines from the opening song in her head, almost like a mocking whisper.

_"Anyone can see a throne would be your proper place."_

Feeling sick, she pushed her chair away from the table and got to her feet.

"I think I need to just… go," she said haltingly. She gave a short curtsey to the rest of the startled girls and turned toward _the Mad Tea Party's_ exit.

Behind her, she heard the sound of one of the other chairs moving and Tiana calling after her, "Cindy, wait."

Cinderella didn't stop. She didn't look back to see their expressions. Instead she kept walking, winding her way between the Alice attractions toward home.


	19. Steps and Counter-steps

Taking a deep breath, Cinderella returned her blade to the ready position. The flicker of the yellow lantern glinted off the steel. Jack stood a few feet away, facing her and matching her stance. There was a hint of a wry smile on his face.

The shooting lessons hadn't been enough for her. After the battle in Neverland where she'd adequately wielded a sword against Hook's crew, despite having never fought with one before in her life, she'd made the decision that she wanted to learn how to actually use one. As a result, the two of them had come out to an isolated part of the northern side of Isla Tesoro. The rowboat was pulled up onto the sandy beach. As far away from the port and the fortress as they were, the world inside the attraction seemed oddly quiet, save for the crashing of the waves.

Jack took a step to the side and Cinderella mirrored it. Then again. They began to circle each other, both watching for an opening. Despite the briny wind tugging at her bangs, she kept her narrowed gaze fixed on him. She couldn't afford to be distracted by anything at the moment, though Jack unsurprisingly seemed determined to try.

"It's not too late to bow out, you know," he called. "I wouldn't hold it against you."

"You can't just talk your way out of this," she replied.

"Ah, well. It was worth a shot."

He struck, darting toward her, and she instinctively moved to block the attack. Steel glanced off of steel. Another swipe had her nimbly sidestepping to avoid it before throwing in a blow of her own, which made him leap away in return. And so they went, back and forth, chasing each other in endless spirals around the beach. Cinderella felt the sand shifting beneath her feet with every step she took. It was almost like a dance. Blows. Parries. Steps and counter-steps. A waltz whose only tune was the clashing of blades. The skirt of her peasant dress fluttered as she whirled out of the way of another attack. Despite barely knowing what she was doing on a conscious level, she somehow managed not only to hold her own against Jack, but keep definite time with him. All she had to do was to keep imagining it as a dance.

Jack struck down and she brought her sword up in time to block the attack. The blades stayed locked, with neither of them moving to break it. Their faces were barely inches apart on either side.

"You're certain you've never handled a sword before?" he asked her.

She raised a delicate eyebrow at the question, the corner of her moving quirking up in what was almost a smirk. "I think you already know the answer to _that_ question, Jack."

His resulting grin was short-lived as she pushed hard against the crossed blades, sending him staggering backward. With the tables turned, Cinderella advanced on him, twirling her blade in her hand before striking again. This time she had the clear advantage, sending him further and further back across the beach.

Then Jack hooked a foot around her ankle and swept her leg out from under her. For once, she was the one that was off balance. He caught her arm before she could fall and spun her in toward him. Her back bumped against his chest and their blades crossing with the sharp clash of steel.

Blowing her bangs out of her eyes, Cinderella pointed out, "I would've won if you hadn't cheated."

"And where would the fun in that have been?" Jack asked her with a grin and her nose scrunched up in response. He lowered his weapon and clasped her hand, pulling her back to her feet. As she took a few steps away, tugging on her sleeve to straighten it, he added, "Still – and I will freely admit it – that was well fought. I'll turn you pirate yet, love. Mark my words."

"Oh, please," she said, turning back to face him. "You and I both know that will never happen."

"You keep telling yourself that."

She pursed her lips. A little voice in her head pointed out that the cutlass was still in her hand and she briefly drummed her fingertips against the grip. Even though it had to mean _something,_ and she wasn't entirely sure what that something was, she still pushed the thought aside. There was no way she was going to "turn" anything anytime soon. No one was, and there was no use pretending otherwise. That just wasn't the way the Park worked. Anyway, she'd told Tiana she would help out at the restaurant that afternoon, and she was probably late enough as it was.

Holding the cutlass out to Jack, hilt first, she said, "I should be getting back."

He took it without a word, and instead regarded her with a look of curiosity. Then he gave her the slightest of bows as he told her, "As always, parting is such sweet sorrow."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "You're always so charming when you want to be."

"And you of all people would know. Until next we meet, my lady."

She met his eyes and, for the briefest moment, she hesitated. In that pause, she almost considered staying. Just waiting out the rest of the Park's open hours on the island. She blinked and the feeling passed. Shaking her head to clear it, she turned and walked back across the beach to the boat.

* * *

 

When Cinderella finally reappeared in the attraction proper, it was in the empty back row of a partially filled boat. The guests aboard with her didn't notice she was there as she changed her outfit into its guest form. Instead, they floated together through the scenes before finally ascending the waterfall chain-lift. As the boat rumbled into the loading dock, she got out with the passengers while the next set climbed in behind them. Following the crowd, she left the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ attraction.

Not only was the Park still open, but the guests practically swarmed New Orleans Square. Cinderella squinted at the bright afternoon sunlight as she squeezed her way between them, heading across the street toward Café Orleans.

The cast member seating guests let her slip through the door without a word.

Inside, she barely gave herself time to adjust to the sudden lack of bright light again before heading for the restaurant's kitchen. She'd been inside enough times to be familiar with practically every inch of the place. The stained-glass panes in the room dividers, the red wallpaper, the espresso machine that Walt himself had bought. Passing around the beverage station, she stepped through the swinging door and into the kitchen. As expected, Tiana was there, at the very center of the cooking.

"Sorry I'm late, Tiana," Cinderella called.

The other Princess was too focused on her work to do more than shoot her a quick look. "Your timing's just fine. Can you help get these orders out?"

"I can."

Cinderella changed yet again from her guest clothes to an outfit matching the ones worn by the cast members working in the restaurant in order to blend in. The new outfit consisted of a floral-patterned top with apron and a dark blue skirt. None of the guests even noticed a thing. For a while, things in Café Orleans seemed to be going smoothly.

As she headed back for the kitchen again some time later, Tiana appeared almost literally out of nowhere. Grabbed Cinderella's arm, she pulled her aside, out of sight of both guests and cast members alike.

"We need to talk, Cindy," she said in an undertone as she let go of Cinderella's arm. "This isn't okay."

Tiana was staring pointedly at her, one hand on her hip. Cinderella knew that look all too well. She tried to avoid meeting her friend's gaze as she said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I saw you going into _Pirates of the Caribbean_ this morning. Didn't you hear what we said to Ariel about this side of the Park not being safe anymore? And _Pirates_? _Pirates_ , of all places? I know you saw what they did to Poca. What on earth do you think you're doing?"

When Cinderella stayed silent, she went on, "You were one heck of a mentor, and I'm sure Belle will back me up on that. I know you've got a good heart, and you're just as practical as I am when it comes down to it. Something that risky… it's not like you. Ariel maybe, but not you. What's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"That's a lie, and you know it. I don't know how you even got in there, but it doesn't matter. You don't belong down there with those goons. You're a Princess, Cindy."

"I'm not a Princess." Cinderella finally looked at Tiana, blinking away the ghosts of tears from her eyes, as she added, "Not anymore."

A look of dawning, horrified understanding appeared on her friend's face. "Is that what this is about?"

When Cinderella tried to slip away, Tiana grabbed her arm again, stopping her.

"Now, wait a minute! I may not have known you as long as some of the others, but since I'm the only one around here who seems to notice something's wrong, we're gonna talk about this, and we're gonna do it _now_." The blonde looked back at her as Tiana went on, voice firm, "You told me you were getting better, but you're not. This ain't living; you're just waiting for midnight again. For the other shoe to drop. I can see it."

"Maybe this is what I _want_ ," Cinderella countered. The sharp edge to her voice surprised even her. Still, that didn't seem to deter the other girl.

"What we want, and what we need, are two different things. I learned that lesson the hard way. You know that." Tiana hesitated and let out a sigh. "And maybe… maybe we want to be something other than ourselves, but we can only be what we _are_. The answers you're looking for? You aren't gonna find them in there. You have what you need back in Fantasyland. Don't throw that all away."

Cinderella didn't say anything to that. She wasn't sure if she even could. Her throat felt tight. When Tiana let her go, she didn't move, and for a long time they both just stood there in silence. Neither seemed quite willing to meet the others' eyes.

Turning on her heel, Cinderella started to walk away. Before she'd gone far, however, Tiana said, "You don't have to take my advice. You don't. I can't make you. But please, _please_ listen to me, at least. You need to open your eyes, Cindy, before you get hurt."


	20. Meeting with the Mouse

" _Cinderelly. Cinderelly!_ "

Cinderella cracked an eyelid. The tower room was almost pitch black, with just the tiniest bit of light of the Hub's lamps coming in from the window. It was still dark outside. What time was it? Had she just imagined…

" _Wake up, Cinderelly!_ "

No, she had definitely not imagined that. She sat up, stretching a little, and let out a tired yawn. Lifting a hand, she cast several bubbles into the air. The silver-blue glow the made illuminated the crowd of mice standing beside her on the bed. Gus, thoroughly distracted by the bubbles' appearance, gasped and started chasing after one of them, nearly bowling several of the other mice over as he did. Jaq _tsk_ ed and shook his head.

"What is it?" Cinderella asked them, rubbing one eye. "Is something wrong?"

"Mickey wants to talk to you. Said it's important," Jaq told her.

"Mickey?" Why did he want to talk to her that late? And just her? What did he have to say that was _that_ important? A chorus of affirmatives came from the mice, so she sighed and said, "And so he sent the message along with the rest of the mice. Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?"

Jaq shook his head. "Not really. Very secretive."

"It was something about Fantasyland," Suzie piped up, and several of the other mice voiced their agreement.

Cinderella frowned. Something about Fantasyland? Well, that explained why he just wanted to talk to _her_. She was the lead, after all. Her mind immediately went to _It's a Small World_ and his plan for the dolls. That he wanted to talk to discuss the matter wasn't really a surprise. What she did find surprising was that he had waited that long, and that he thought it was important enough to warrant calling on her in the middle of the night. She was awake now, in any case.

"Where is he?"

"Still at his house."

"All right, I'll go talk to him," she said. "Don't wait up for me; I'm sure you all need your sleep."

Several of the mice yawned, which only confirmed what she thought. As she climbed out of bed, they all trudged off toward their holes. Turning on the lights so she didn't bump into anything in the dark, she got herself ready to go. She undid her hair from the double braids that she slept with it in as she moved about the room. After changing out of her nightgown and into her peasant outfit, she tied it back again with the usual blue ribbon. The instant she stepped into her glass slippers, they magically shifted into the dark brown flats better fitting her current clothes. Once she was finished, she headed out of the tower, turning the light out again as she went and quietly locking the door behind her.

When she stepped out into Fantasyland and began to walk away from the castle, she heard voices in the distance. In the low light, she could see two figures that looked like Rapunzel and Snow White standing outside the former's meeting place, just past _Pinocchio's Daring Journey_. Cinderella avoided them, skirting around the other side of _King Arthur's Carrousel,_ heading east between it and _Mr. Toad's Wild Ride_. She passed by the canal and the Wonderland attractions. Unlike the rest of Fantasyland, the latter spot seemed very much awake. The Cheshire Cat hung upside-down from a pink lantern over the _Mad Tea Party_ while Alice scolded him, shaking a forefinger in his direction. The Mad Hatter and the March Hare leaned against the fence encircling the attraction, laughing. None of them seemed to notice as Cinderella slipped quietly around them and onto the parade route. Before long, the only sounds were her footsteps against the pavement.

The _It's a Small World_ mall was, unsurprisingly, practically abandoned. The smiling clock face at the top of the glockenspiel rocked back and forth with its familiar ticking rhythm as she walked past. Above, the lights on the railroad's Toontown Depot were still lit. The blue, barred gates to Toontown itself were, however closed.

Passing beneath the nonsensical, ever-changing population sign topped with the words "Welcome to Mickey's Toontown", she stepped up to the gate. She pushed experimentally against it, but it didn't budge. Locked. She peered between the bars. Despite most of the lights still being on, there was no one nearby that she could see. Mickey might have been expecting her, but how was she supposed to get to him?

"Hello?" she called.

For a while there was no response. Then the blinding light of a flashlight beam appeared ahead. She held up a hand to block it out and squinted in an attempt to see who was coming to meet her. Much to her surprise, it was Goofy that eventually came into view.

"Cinderella?" he asked, stepping up to the other side of the gate. "Gawrsh, what are you doing here so late?"

"Mickey said he wanted to talk to me. I think it's important," she explained.

"Well, if ol' Mick says he wants to see you, I guess I can let you in. Gimme a minute."

As Cinderella watched, he pulled out a messy ring full of keys of various shapes and sizes. They jangled loudly as he fumbled through them, trying them one by one to find the correct key to unlock the gate. She noticed with some concern that one of the items on the ring appeared to be a piano key. That wasn't a good sign.

"Nope…" he muttered. "Not that one either…"

"Maybe try that one?" She pointed to a large, golden key.

Goofy shook his head, and his ears flopped back and forth as he did. "Nah, that won't be it."

"Just try it. Please," she begged.

Goofy relented, fitting the gold key into the lock. When he turned it, there was a loud _click_ , and the gate swung open.

"Well, what d'you know?" he said, scratching his head and looking somewhat impressed. Cinderella fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she stepped through the now open gateway, which Goofy shut behind her, and they both walked into Toontown.

To the right, back by the Gag Factory, she could see that there were characters still out in the Land. Several of the "toon" characters were visible, including Roger Rabbit himself. Cinderella and Goofy, however, headed in the other direction. They passed by the _Jolly Trolley_ station, walking over its brick-lined tracks, then by the gas station. Finally, they stepped into the residential circle. The only things past it were Chip and Dale's house and the coaster. On one side were Donald's boat-shaped house, along with Goofy's somewhat ramshackle one.

"Just come get me when you wanna leave," he told her. Then he walked away, swinging the ring of keys around his finger and whistling to himself.

Cinderella turned and looked back at the other side of the cul-de-sac. Minnie's pink home stood out against the green hills in the background. And there, beside it, was Mickey's house. Square-ish, yellow, and surrounded by a white picket fence.

She circled around the fountain at the center of the area, which portrayed Mickey as a conductor of various toon instruments, and walked toward the house. The glass lanterns hanging on the front were still on, as were most of the lights inside. She walked up the front steps and onto the porch. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

" _It's unlocked!_ " Mickey called from somewhere inside the house.

She turned the doorknob, pushed the door open, and stepped into the small entry room on the other side. To her left was a dresser topped by a mirror and, beside it, the door to the living room. Directly ahead of her were the stairs leading up to the second floor. The cupboard underneath them was practically overflowing with jackets and sporting equipment. She tried not to cringe at the way they'd been haphazardly stuffed in there. How was he even keeping the door shut?

Several framed photos hung on the wall over the stairs. The largest of them, one displayed in a blue and green frame, caught her attention. She walked over and leaned against the bannister as she peered up at it. The old, faded image showed Mickey and Walt. Cinderella felt a lump form in her throat at the sight of it. Sometimes it was hard to believe that he'd really been gone for almost forty-five years.

She was brought back to the present as Pluto came barreling around the corner, barking happily and practically knocking her off her feet as he crashed headlong into her.

Mickey hurried into sight a second later, shouting, "Pluto! Down, boy!"

"Oh, it's all right. He reminds me of Bruno," Cinderella said, scratching the dog behind the ears. After a quick, final pat on the head, she gestured to the doorway he'd just come through. "Okay, Pluto. Go on, now."

He trotted off back the way he'd come without a fuss.

"Wish he would listen to me like that," Mickey grumbled with a _humph,_ turning the dial on the nearby radio so it was off. Cinderella shrugged, smiling. When he beckoned to her, she followed him into his living room.

The first thing she noticed was the desk placed at the far side of the room. It was covered with a massive stack of papers smothered in ink scrawlings and what almost looked like maps. They'd taken over so much of the available surface that the phone looked like it was in danger of toppling off the edge. Mickey opened one of the cabinets beneath the steamboat-in-a-bottle mounted on the wall. Once he'd done that, he scooped up the veritable mountain of paper into his arms.

Cinderella took a couple steps toward him. "I can help you with that, if you want."

"Oh, no," he said, waving her off as best as he could. "No, it's fine. I've got it."

And, with that, he stuffed all the papers into the cabinet and slammed the door shut on them. She could only hope it would hold. Mickey dusted off his gloved hands, apparently satisfied, before a thought seemed to pop into his head.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

He hurried off and Cinderella sat down on the nearby couch. It was striped in dual shades of blue and seemed to be barely held together by the number of red patches that covered it. With nothing else to do for the moment, she glanced around. The house seemed much the same as it had the few times she'd been inside it before. Yet more photos and a clock rested on the mantelpiece over the cold fireplace. Several books were held up by a pair of bookends made to look like his hands. Somewhere in the background, she heard what sounded like a washing machine running. She wondered what he'd been working on before she came in. Plans of some kind, it seemed.

When he came back a minute or two later, he was holding a steaming, black-and-white checker-patterned mug.

"I figured you could use this. Sorry it's so late," he said, holding it out to her and looking thoroughly sheepish.

She took the mug from him and saw that it was full of coffee. It was still almost blisteringly hot, so she held it gingerly by her fingertips. After blowing gently on it, she replied, "It's fine, Mickey."

He went over to the armchair patterned with purple diamonds positioned on the other side of the room. There was a horrible, prolonged shriek as he dragged it across the wooden floor so he could sit facing her. He grimaced at the noise. Once that was finished, he slumped down into it with a sigh.

"Long day?" she asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Always is. Plans to make, phone ringing off the hook… oh, well. I s'pose you're wondering why I called you over here at–" he leaned over to glance back at the clock on the mantle "– three-forty in the morning."

"Just a little. Suzie said something about this having to do with Fantasyland. Is this about _It's a Small World?_ "

"Kinda, yeah." He shifted in the chair so he was sitting upright and asked, "What do you think about the dolls?"

She thought about it for a moment, drumming her nails against the side of the mug. "I'm sure they'd probably be better at fighting than the rest of us, but I hope we never have to use them."

He rubbed his temples. "I do, too, Cindy. That doesn't look like it's gonna happen, though. Not after what's been happening in Adventureland and Frontierland.

"Have you really been working on this plan for almost thirteen years?" she asked.

He nodded. "Better to get on it sooner rather than later. Having the Villains around's always been a risk, but there's usually enough 'good' in Disneyland to keep them in check. They've been getting more and more popular with the guests over the years, though, and that's just been fueling their power. Now they're finally reaching the point where they can cause some real damage."

"And are you ever going to tell the rest of the characters that you assembled an army right under their noses?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You probably already know this, but we're running out of time. Do you know what'll happen if the Villains win? If they do manage to take over the Park?"

She shook her head and took a sip of the coffee, very nearly burnt her tongue as he went on, "They won't be able to. Not in the way they want. All that dark energy? The Park won't be able to handle it. Disneyland will self-destruct first. That means that all of this, it'll be gone. Forever." He gestured vaguely around himself with one gloved hand as he spoke.

Cinderella lowered the mug, feeling a knot form in the pit of her stomach and a shiver run down her spine. If the Villains did get what they wanted, there was no coming back. No reformation in the Hub, whole save for their memories. There would be nothing. It wasn't just death they were facing; it was a permanent _ending_. Suddenly Mickey's caution surrounding the whole situation became all too clear to her. She took a deep, shaking breath.

"So, what do you want me here for?" she asked quietly.

"The western side's already in danger – we've all seen that – and the east isn't far behind. When the Villains attack, they'll hit both of them first. Main Street won't be able to hold out forever once the balance is gone, and they'll take it, too. But Fantasyland? There's too much good sunk in that place. It'll be the last Land to fall. That means we need to come up with a plan to evacuate everyone into there when things go bad."

Cinderella tried not to cringe at his use of "when" rather than "if".

"I think we should bring it up at the next Council meeting," she said, "and get as many people working on this as possible. Especially the leads for those lands. They need to know what's going on. That's the only way we'll have a plan to get everyone out safely."

Mickey nodded, but something felt off. The look in his eyes, maybe. She considered him with a frown as she slowly tried to puzzle out what was wrong.

"But you were already planning to do that," she guessed. "There's something else going on, isn't there?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous. "Well…"

" _Mickey_."

"I just heard that you've been having a rough time lately, and thought we should talk about it." Before she could say anything, he added, "It wasn't just from Tiana. A lot of the characters know you're still grieving for Ilene. That's not an easy thing to deal with. I know, Cindy. I've been there."

"It's not just that."

The mouse leaned in a little closer to her with a look of concern. "Then what is it?"

For a while, she just sat there in silence while staring down at the mug clutched in her hands. Finally, she said in not much more than a whisper, "I'm not sure who I am anymore."

"Ah," Mickey sighed. "I should've expected this would happen sooner or later. I was here before the Park. I've seen the outside, and a couple of others have, too, but this place's all most of you have ever known. Disneyland's insulating. It keeps you the same for a while. Sooner or later, though, the real world's gotta get in, so you change."

His words didn't seem to help much. All they did was settle like a weight on her shoulders. She knew he meant well, but whatever she was going through wasn't like what he thought at all. And she wasn't sure how to make that clear to him.

"Look, I know you picked me to sit on the Council for Fantasyland yourself. And I appreciate that amount of faith in me, I do, but I… I'm not cut out for this. Especially not considering everything that's going on right now. With the Park, and with me. You should find someone better suited for the job."

"And who should I replace you with?" Mickey asked, brows raised. She didn't say anything to that. She couldn't. Ariel was always pushing for it to be Peter who took her place, but it was Peter who'd gotten them all into so much danger recently. Cinderella couldn't think of a good answer. Was there one?

"No, Cindy. It has to be you. I mean, I need another mouse there to back me up," he finished in what was obviously meant to be a joking tone, and she felt the corner of her mouth turn up a little in spite of herself. His tone became sober when he added, "You think that I don't understand, but I do. Other characters have been changing since the day they showed up here in fifty-five, yeah, but always in little ways. You, on the other hand – you're pushing the limits of what we can and can't become."

Cinderella looked up at him then and met his gaze.

"Now," he went on, "I'm not going to pretend that I know exactly what's going on with you, and I'm not going to push for you to talk about it if you don't want to. But I don't have all the answers for you, either. So, I'm just going to ask you this one question: what are you willing to give up to find yourself? You already have a place here. A good one. Are you really ready to gamble everything you've got away on something so risky?"

She took a deep breath and began, "I'm not–"

Mickey held up his hands, stopping her.

"I'm not the one who needs the answer," he said.

They talked for a few more minutes, but the conversation was subdued. Finally, Mickey waved her out again with a long, exhausted yawn. Alone again, she walked back across the residential circle toward Goofy's house. She only hoped she could manage to get him awake again. Enough to get out of Toontown, at least. It was incredibly late.

As she walked by the fountain, however, she stopped and looked up. The dark sky overhead was full of hundreds of sparkling stars. Arms crossed, she gazed up at it and took a deep breath.

Mickey was right; she needed an answer. So, which of the lies was she content to live? The one she'd been living for fifty-six years, that kept her locked in stasis, but also kept her safe? Or the one that told her she belonged somewhere she never really could? One that promised something better, something brighter, but threw everything she'd ever known into jeopardy?

What was it that she really wanted?


	21. And Yet So Far

Cinderella kept her eyes on the book currently held in her hands and continued to ignore the knocking on the tower door below. There was another ball being held at the castle that night, which was already underway. She could faintly hear the music and voices of the characters from her tower, despite being nowhere near the Great Hall. It was muted and distant, but still somewhat audible. She'd borrowed a novel from Belle and had long since intended to stay in for the evening. Aurora, however, seemed to have other plans.

" _You can't stay up in that tower forever, Cinderella!_ " she shouted up, her voice muffled by the closed door.

"Oh, yes I can," Cinderella called back, turning the page. It was usually one of the other girls – most often Snow – who tried to get her to come with them if she wasn't in the mood. She'd stood her ground against them well enough in the past: there was a point when she hadn't set foot in a party for a good five years straight.

" _You're already an hour late_."

With a sigh, she set the book down on her bed and got up. Crossing the room, she walked down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom of the tower. Aurora was waiting there on the other side of the doorway, looking at her expectantly.

Frowning, Cinderella said, "I already told you that I'm not going."

"Cinderella's going to miss the ball? What would the guests say?" the other Princess teased.

"I've skipped plenty of them before. You know that."

"Not tonight."

"Any reason you'd like to share as to why I can't just stay home during _this_ particular one?" Cinderella asked in a voice tinged with frustration.

Aurora shook her head and her blonde curls swung. "Oh, no. I just have a feeling that you'll regret not being there."

Cinderella pursed her lips. The other girl was infamous for "just having feelings" about things, most of which seemed to end up having some degree of truth to them. It was unsettling, to say the least. Maybe she was onto something… though Disney only knew what.

"Miss the next ball – miss the next _six_ if you want – but you're going to this one. You have five minutes to get ready."

When Cinderella tried to protest, Aurora just gave her a look. Her defenses wilted a little under her pointed, lavender stare. Looking down, she mumbled, "All right. Just wait here."

Heading back up to her room, she changed from her peasant dress into her ballgown and magicked her hair into its signature updo. She waved away the excess pixie dust that floated in the air around her and tried not to sneeze. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror, she saw that she looked acceptably princess-like for the ball.

When she finally came back down the stairs again, Aurora instantly looped an arm around one of hers and gave her a serene smile. Cinderella just sighed and let the other blonde Princess pull her along toward the castle proper.

As Aurora said, the ball was long since underway by the time they reached the Great Hall. Couples whirled each other around the dance floor to the tune of the current song while other characters hung around the edges, looking on.

"There," Aurora said, sounding a little pleased with herself. "It's not too late for you to still enjoy the party."

Cinderella shot the other girl a look. "If I'm late, what does that make you?"

"It's my castle. It doesn't matter if I'm late or not."

At that moment, Philip appeared out of the crowd. There was a look of relief of his face as he strode over to them, making a beeline straight for Aurora.

"I was just wondering where you'd gotten to." Holding out a hand to her, he said, "Shall we?"

"Yes, please," she replied and took it with a smile. After a quick wave, she walked away with him, arm in arm, leaving Cinderella to stand alone in the doorway.

Unsure of what to do with herself, she wrung her gloved hands and scanned the crowd around her. She felt like she was searching for something, or someone, but even she wasn't certain for whom or what.

Another dance began, and she noticed that Aurora and Philip had joined them that time. Much to Cinderella's surprise, Mickey was out there as well. He waltzed with Minnie, who was dressed as a Princess herself at the moment. Her gauzy pink skirt floated around her as the two mice danced. Overhead, Peter sat on the central chandelier, swinging his legs as he watched the crowd. Cinderella could only assume the several tiny lights hovering around him were the pixies. Dumbo flew around the ceiling, ears flapping. Timothy Q. Mouse sat perched on his hat.

"Excuse me, Your Highness," a voice said from somewhere below. "Can I get through?"

Glancing down, she saw Jiminy Cricket standing there, staring up at her.

"Oh, pardon me," she said, sweeping her skirts aside so that he could pass by. He tipped his top hat to her and hopped out into the hallway.

Realizing that she was definitely in the way of anyone trying to get in or out of the Great Hall, she started to weave through the crowd of characters standing around the fringes of the room. Just speaking to Aurora before had left her with an odd sense of anticipation. The feeling only grew with every step she took. It was like she was standing on the edge of a very high place looking down, but she couldn't fathom why. Then she caught sight of a familiar face.

"Hello, Charming," she said with a sigh of relief as the sensation dissipated.

"Hello, Cinderella." Bowing low, he asked her, "May I have this next dance?"

"Of course," she replied with a curtsey and a small smile.

He led her out onto the floor and they quickly fell into their old rhythm. Despite barely dancing together in years outside of performances, she barely had to think about what she was doing. The familiarity of it almost seemed imprinted into her very essence and she was fairly sure she could do it with her eyes closed. Out on the dance floor as they were, she could almost forget that the last half a century had even happened. It was just as it had been on that fateful night a lifetime ago. The lights, the music, the feeling of flying as she spun across the floor. And maybe it was better to forget, even if just for a moment. To just pretend.

As the music and the dancers began to wind down once more, Cinderella felt a quick tap against her shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

She whirled around only to find herself face-to-face with Jack Sparrow. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was frozen to the spot. Just like that, her mind went completely blank.

Charming quickly seemed to realize that something was amiss. Taking a step forward, he touched her arm and began, "I'm not sure that–"

"Yes."

Cinderella's voice sounded strangely far away, even to her own ears. Both men were watching her: Jack with interest, Charming with concern. Coming back to herself, she shot a quick look back at the latter before taking a deep breath and adding, "Yes, you may."

The Prince's expression told her that he thought she'd lost her mind. But he bowed to her all the same before turning on his heel and walking away, vanishing back into the crowd.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed once he was gone.

There was a crooked sort of smile on Jack's face as he replied with, "What sort of pirate would I be if I didn't show up and crash a party every now and then, eh?"

"Everyone's invited, so I'd hardly call this 'crashing'."

"Trifles. It's the thought that counts." He held out his ring-covered hand to her and said, "Shall we dance?"

Cinderella started to reach for it, only to hesitate just as quickly. She'd said yes, but the knowledge that they were currently surrounded by just about everyone she'd ever known hit her hard. Still, she wasn't about to go back on her word so easily. Tentatively, she took his hand with her own gloved one. He put the other on her back, pulling her flush against him. In that moment, she knew with absolute certainty that every pair of eyes in the room had turned on them.

As the music started up again, she quickly realized that this wasn't like it was with Charming at all. No, this was something else entirely. Gone was the soft grace of that first waltz and every one since. This was too close, too fast. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as they whirled across the floor. At first, she could barely keep up with him and had to repeatedly look down to avoid tripping over her own feet. Before long, however, she realized that this was just as much a duel as the one on Isla Tesoro's beach had been. The instant she came to that conclusion, everything changed. This time she rode with the rhythm instead of being carried along in the tune. If she was being honest with herself, it wasn't bad. Just different. So very different.

As he dipped her she said with a breathless, disbelieving laugh, "I didn't know you could dance."

"I'm sure there's plenty you don't know about me," Jack whispered in her ear as he pulled her back to her feet.

"I'm sure," she echoed, suddenly feeling very strange. Her head was spinning faster than she was and all she could see was his dark eyes. For a moment, she thought she might just drown in them.

She'd figured that she wouldn't ever _truly_ fall for those infamous charms of his. That it was just frustration, fascination, or curiosity that kept driving her in his direction. That she was walking into whatever was happening with her eyes wide open, and that she could hold her own. Now she wasn't so sure.

A tiny voice in her head seemed to say that she had fallen for him, and fallen hard. She immediately tried to shove the thought aside. The idea was absurd. What she felt wasn't love. She'd been in love with Charming once, and it couldn't be the same thing. It certainly didn't _feel_ the same, not at all. If her love for her Prince had been starlight, this was fire. It was a tempest. It was a raw ache inside her chest. It was far too much for her to comprehend. And yet…

Was this love?

Cinderella realized that they'd stopped moving. She hadn't been able to tell at first; the world still seemed to be spinning. The music was playing, the other couples waltzed like a whirlwind around them, but both of them stood still in the eye of the storm. Jack's gaze was on her, and her alone. Looking back at him, she felt like someone had reached inside her and was slowly, but surely, squeezing her heart in their grip. The truth came crashing down on her with the force of an avalanche: the Princess had actually fallen in love with a pirate.

She pulled away from him just as quickly as if she'd been burned. Even though she took several shaking, gulping breaths, she didn't seem to be able to get enough air.

"I have… I have to…"

She couldn't think straight. Gripping her skirts, she turned and ran, pushing her way through the other dancers and the surrounding crowd as she did. The other characters voiced their indignation, but she ignored them as she hurried out of the Great Hall. Not even the worried calling of her name from several people made her stop.

Cinderella kept running until she found herself back outside the castle’s entrance.  She stumbled to an abrupt stop and doubled over, gasping for breath.  Putting her face in her hands, she struggled to get herself back under control.  Her shaking fingertips dug into her temples.  What was wrong with her?  It was hard enough just figuring out who she was anymore.  After all, she’d just run away from yet another ball, but both shoes were still firmly on her feet.  She didn’t need to be dealing with… _this_ as well.

Aurora was wrong. She should've just stayed home.


	22. The Other Shoe

Cinderella was in Fantasyland when she felt it.

She stood with Snow on the east side of Sleeping Beauty Castle, in the area beside the Snow White Grotto, both of them leaning against the railing. In the darkness, blue lights illuminated the waterfall and the marble statues of Snow and the dwarves that it showcased. _I'm Wishing_ played softly in the background and was echoed inside the wishing well. Late as it was, there were no guests in the area. Their voices were reduced to a distant hum beneath the sounds of the song and the rushing water. Still, both girls were dressed as guests, just as a precaution.

That's when it hit. Whatever it was was sudden, sweeping over Cinderella like a tidal wave and making her shudder in response. Whatever it was left her with a sick, cold sort of feeling in the pit of her stomach and something in the air that she could only describe as _wrong_. She looked at over at Snow.

"What was that?" she asked, but her friend just stared at her.

"What was what?"

Cinderella shook her head and looked around. She'd felt something like this before. The Park wouldn't be open for much longer; the fireworks had gone off approximately an hour before. The projected show on the _It's a Small World_ exterior should have been over as well. The only thing left for the evening was a second showing of _Fantasmic!_ on the Rivers of America before close, which started running around then. She could've brushed it off as just a coincidence, but something told her that it wasn't. A feeling resembling impending evil arrived just as a show heavily featuring the Villains in a position of power began? No, that definitely wasn't a coincidence. The brief thought that, surely, they wouldn't try anything with guests still around was shoved aside as she realized just how naïve it was. If it was the Villains, she wouldn't put anything past them.

What Mickey had said to her about what they were facing came back into her head then. They hadn't had time to figure anything out for an evacuation in case of an impending attack. If they needed to get everyone out of the west side – characters and guests alike – they needed to know. They needed to know _now_.

Pushing herself off the railing and hurrying for the bridge leading back to the Hub, she said, "I'm going to check it out."

"Cindy, don't," Snow begged. Whether she'd felt it or not, she was still scared.

Cinderella stopped, one hand gripping the bridge's railing, and looked back at her. "Someone's got to."

* * *

 

By the time Cinderella reached the west side, _Fantasmic!_ was already underway. She'd headed around the back way to the Rivers of America, across the Hub and through Adventureland to the bridge in front of _Pirates_. Most of the lights in the area had gone down on that side of the Park because of the show. What little there was came from the cast members directing what traffic was still moving through there. The familiar soundtrack played loud over the area's speakers, drowning out the voices of the excited guests. At the moment, the short Pink Elephants segment had just shifted into Pinocchio accompanied by two of the can-can dancer marionettes. Fountains lit vibrantly in blue and pink danced on the river.

Guests brushed past her and the cast members largely ignored her as she stopped to look around. It was too dark to see much of anything, but the bad feeling had only gotten stronger. The sensation had gone from wrong to something almost malicious, running like a shiver down her spine. It got worse as she felt someone watching her while Jiminy called over and over for Pinocchio from the water screens. She searched the crowd. The guests remained just as oblivious to her presence as they always did; they were too focused on _Fantasmic!_. Some of them shrieked as water from "Monstro's" wake splashed over the river. Strangely, she didn't see a single other character out there with her. Snow hadn't felt it. Was Cinderella the only one who'd noticed it, or was she just the only one who had decided to check it out? Despite not seeing anyone, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was out there with her. Suddenly she understood all too well what Pocahontas meant by there being a shadow lurking just out of sight.

The sound of a loud _bang_ made her jump. She spun around, heart pounding, only to relax as the lights went up on the _Columbia._ It was just a part of the show, the major _Peter Pan_ segment. As the now pirate-covered ship sailed into view, it temporarily blocked her view of the shadowy peak of Big Thunder Mountain. While the guests around her cheered for the stunts showcased on the deck and up in the rigging, she started moving again. She followed the path around the river, heading in the direction of Critter Country, and searched amongst the faces in the dim light. It was hard to make out anything in the dark. Her pace quickened.

" _What are you so afraid of, little Princess?_ " a voice crooned in her ear, one that sounded an awful lot like her stepmother's.

She whirled to face the speaker. For a heart-stopping moment, she felt sure she would find Lady Tremaine standing behind her, but there was no one there. Just more guests. The voice chuckled cruelly, so quiet and so clear that Cinderella thought the woman must have been standing right behind her. Her pulse raced and she spun around. Again, nothing. Her eyes flicked back and forth and she took several steps backward. With a chill, she remembered one very crucial fact: Lady Tremaine wasn't the only Villain with a voice that sounded like that.

Unable to see where she was going, she bumped into someone. She turned around. Dazed and disoriented as she was at the moment, it took longer than it should have for her to realize just who she was looking at.

"Jack?"

The pirate seemed just as distracted as she'd been. His dark eyes scanned the crowd. Then he pulled out his compass, gaze flicking back and forth as he followed the arrow, and muttered, "Now, where has he gone…"

"Jack, what's going on?" When he continued to ignore her, she shouted, "Hey!"

"Barbossa. I almost had him." He briefly shook the compass before snapping the lid closed again with a look of frustration. A look that was suddenly aimed at her. "Until, of course, you happened to stumble in."

She scoffed. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault that you lost him?"

"Well, if the metaphorical shoe fits."

Cinderella gaped at him. How in Disney's name was any of this her fault? When Jack turned on his heel and walked away, she snapped out of it. Chasing after him, she yelled, "Now, wait just a minute!"

Her anger was firmly at odds with the soothing combined melodies of _Beauty and the Beast, Part of Your World,_ and _Someday My Prince Will Come_ currently playing in the background. She thought she might have heard someone calling her name, but she was too focused on him to give it any thought.

She finally caught up with him in the exit of _Pirates of the Caribbean_. With the show still playing outside, and the neighboring Blue Bayou closed for the evening, the attraction was all but empty. Partway under the white-painted trellises beside the restaurant she stopped, breathing hard.

"Jack!" Stomping one foot, she demanded, "Jack, get back here!"

He finally stopped as well and turned to face her.

"Of course, your nibs," he said, giving her a mocking, sweeping bow.

Cinderella felt her face flush with anger. "Oh, don't you _dare_ , Jack Sparrow!"

"That's Cap–"

"I don't care!" she shouted at him. "I don't care! _You're_ the one who lost him out there, not me. I've had plenty of problems on my own tonight without this, too. And yet you still insist on blaming me instead of fessing up for your mistakes, you coward."

To her surprise, he didn't have any scathing remarks to add to that. Instead he leveled her with a cool look and started off again.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

Cinderella lurched forward to grab his arm, only to stumble when he shrugged her off. She managed to catch herself on the white lattice wall to her left before she could hit the ground. One of her canvas flats came off as she did. The instant it was off her foot, it transformed back into a glass slipper. She reached for it, but Jack was faster.

"Give that back!" she cried as she tried to take it from him, but he held it just out of her reach.

"A coward, am I? Look who's talking." He dodged another attempt on her part and went on, "Let's examine the evidence, shall we? These slippers? That fancy dress of yours? Lies. Thinking you could just hide away in this place? Again, a lie. You let yourself get caught up in your little masquerade until you're faced with some kind of a decision. Then you run away. That's what you're known for, isn't it? Running away from whatever? You can call me whatever you wish, but perhaps you should take a look in the mirror first."

"Give my slipper right now, Sparrow, or I _swear_ I'll–"

She managed to snatch it back from him for a brief second before it slipped from between her fingers. Horrified, she watched as it fell and shattered on the ground. Several of the shining fragments skittered across the floor. She clapped her hands over her mouth. When she looked back up, Jack was gone. Vanished back somewhere into the ride.

Cinderella knelt down. Careful not to cut herself on the jagged edges, she scooped the shattered remains of her slipper into her shaking hands. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Miss. Miss, can I please ask you to… _oh_."

She looked up at the man who had approached her. Green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a red vest, tawny pants, and a shiny nametag. One of the _Pirates_ cast members. The Disneyland CMs as a whole tended to avoid interacting with the characters as much as they possibly could, and vice versa. In this case, however, the shouting match combined with the fact that he hadn't seemed to recognize who she was at first had warranted his attention. She couldn't say she blamed him. Honestly, she was just surprised he hadn't called security in.

The CM took a step back and Cinderella got to her feet. The corners of the glass fragments cradled in her hands dug into her skin. Despite her trembling legs and the tears she was just barely keeping at bay, she walked back out through the attraction's exit with her head held high.

The instant she stepped back out into New Orleans Square, someone came running up to her. Tiana. The other Princess seemed almost frantic.

"Cindy? I've been looking everywhere for you. I saw you out on–" She finally seemed to notice the shattered remains of the slipper in the other girls' hands and her eyes went wide. "Cindy, what happened?"

"You were right. You were right all along. I should've listened to you sooner. Now midnight's over and I…" Cinderella stopped as her voice started to break and took a deep shuddering breath. In as even a voice as she could muster she finished, "It's over."

"Look, Cindy, why don't you come inside? We can talk about this, all right?"

Cinderella barely seemed to hear her. From somewhere nearby, she heard the same wicked laughter from earlier. She looked around, tensing up. The cackling had come from the speakers along the riverfront. Maleficent had made her appearance in her gigantic dragon form for the finale of _Fantasmic!_. The glimpse of fire burning along the surface of the river reminded her of why she'd come to that side of the park in the first place.

"A couple of the Villains were out in the crowd tonight, including Maleficent," she said, feeling numb despite the true danger of the situation before them.

Her friend stared at her in horror. "Wait, _Maleficent_ was out there?"

"Yes, she was. Warn Mickey."

With that, Cinderella turned and started walking toward the end of Royal Street opposite the water.

"And where are you going?" Tiana called after her.

She didn't stop. "Anywhere but here."

The show would be over in a few minutes, and she wanted to be out of the crowd before they started moving in their usual closing-time crush. She limped along, the pavement rough under her one bare foot. Passing the Court of Angels, she turned onto Front Street and made her way down it toward the New Orleans Square Station.

There the air was pervaded by the loud, rhythmic tapping of Morse Code from the telegraph cable office on the other side of the tracks. She knew the repeated message by heart. It was Walt's speech from opening day, if a little paraphrased.

" _To all who come to Disneyland, welcome. Here age relives fond memories of the past, and here youth may savor the challenge and promise of the future_."

A train pulled into the station a minute later, but she didn't bother to see which of the engines was pulling it. The moment the gate was opened, she headed for the nearest empty space and took a seat.

While she waited for the rest of the waiting guests to board, she looked down at the pieces of the slipper still cradled in her hands. Slowly, they began to magically fit themselves back together with soft clinking sounds, the glass flowing like water to patch up the jagged cracks between them. Soon enough it was whole again with not even a scratch on it, just as if it had never been broken at all. Instead of putting it back on, she hugged it tight against her chest.

The train's whistle sounded. Over the speakers, the conductor announced that the next stop would be the station for Toontown, followed quickly by the pre-recorded spiel.

" _To those who've just joined us, welcome aboard the Disneyland Railroad_ …"

Cinderella closed her eyes against the tears that finally managed to break free as they pulled out of the station.


	23. Desperate Times Call

"We searched the whole west side. There's no sign of the Villains."

Frustrated sighs and muttering went up around the council table at Tarzan's words. Tiana had indeed gotten word about the Villains to Mickey, who in turn called an emergency meeting of the Disneyland Council. The Park had barely closed before they were assembled in the Great Hall of Sleeping Beauty Castle. Cinderella had barely gotten back to her tower, having walked back through Fantasyland from the Toontown Depot, before the message got to her that they were meeting that night. As lead of Fantasyland, she had no choice but to attend. She'd walked into the room with some trepidation, only to find the chair to Tiana's right conspicuously missing a pirate. Strangely enough, the seat on her other side was empty as well. Jack Skellington was also absent.

"Even on the river?" Mickey asked.

"It took some working figuring things out after the show, but we did check along the river, too," Pocahontas said. "Nothing. If they were there, they aren't anymore."

The Mouse sighed and rubbed his temples. Several of the characters muttered under their breath to each other. Cinderella hardly noticed. She felt numb, and she'd barely moved at all since she first took her seat at the table. Leaning her chin against one propped-up hand, she tried to avoid meeting Tiana's gaze. The other Princess had been trying to get her attention since she got there. At the moment, she had no interest in talking. She'd already told Tiana that she'd been right; what else was there to say?

"Who even called this in?" Ariel asked with a huff.

"Cinderella."

And, just like that, all eyes were on her. Cinderella forced herself to sit up straighter.

"We were by the Wishing Well when she said she felt something," Snow piped up from her left.

Across the table, Jasmine asked, "What kind of 'something'?"

Several of the characters muttered agreements. Apparently, that was Cinderella's cue.

"I'm… not sure," she said, grasping for some way to explain what had happened. "All of a sudden I just started feeling almost feverish, and it got worse when I reached the riverfront. That's when I heard Maleficent."

Most of the characters' expressions changed to ones of confusion upon hearing that. Mickey, however, shot Minnie a quick look full of concern. The second mouse just shrugged helplessly.

"I mean, she is kinda one of the major features of the show," Woody pointed out. "Are you sure you didn't just hear–"

"I know it was her," Cinderella insisted, cutting him off. "Besides, it had only gotten to the Peter Pan segment. I shouldn't have heard anything that even _sounded_ like her for another six minutes at least."

"It still doesn't make any sense. Why would she just appear out of nowhere, only to vanish again?"

The door burst open. The conversation died and everyone turned to look, including Cinderella, who felt like her heart had jumped into her throat. It was Jack Skellington who stood in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he said in a rush, "but this was a matter of the utmost importance."

His long, spiderlike legs carried him across the room so fast that she barely got a look at him, but he seemed to be carrying something. He passed counterclockwise around the table, behind the Frontierland and Critter Country characters to reach his spot. Once he had taken his seat, she finally saw what it was he was holding. Or, rather, _who_ : Little Leota, the Ghost Hostess of _The Haunted Mansion_.

As always, a nonexistent wind blew at the tiny ghost woman's veil, skirt, and long wavy hair. The soft, blue glow emanating from her was somewhat dimmed by the light of the chandelier overhead. With one hand, she gathered up her billowing white skirts. The other delicately clasped one of the skeleton's long, boney fingers for balance as she stepped down onto the table.

Nodding to him, she said in her soft, lilting voice, "Thank you, Mr. Skellington."

Turning back around, the ghost surveyed the twenty-seven characters seated around her with crossed arms and a haughty look. For a long time, she said nothing. When she finally did speak, it was in a slow and condescending tone.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware, I was on this council as the representative for both the Mansion and New Orleans Square as a whole until oh-one," she began. "Then Mr. Skellington here arrived and kindly took over my position, freeing me to perform my actual occupation: ensuring the continued welfare of all nine hundred ninety-nine haunts residing in _The Haunted Mansion_. A task I have suddenly found to be incredibly difficult due to the fact that four hundred ninety-nine of them have come up missing tonight. Roughly half of them, gone. Just like that. Would any of you care to explain to me why this is?"

The characters of the Disneyland Council remained silent. Several of them shot looks at each other.

"The ghosts… disappeared?" Tiana asked, sounding like she was grasping for the right words to use.

"They did, indeed," the little ghost replied, looking thoroughly unimpressed by the Princess's response. "First, they cease to be the 'happy' haunts. Then they begin to vanish. And what have you all done to look into resolving the issue? Very little, it seems. Not much appears to have changed in the ten years since I was last here."

She began to walk along the tabletop, pointing one tiny, accusing finger at each of them in turn as she went on, "None of you Mains were ever meant to work together. You're all so self-centered, every one of you, chasing after your glory, and those of us below are left to pay the price. So, what exactly have you been doing all this time? Please, I'm _dying_ to know."

Mickey caught Cinderella's eye then, and she knew what he was about to say to everyone. She nodded. The mouse cleared his throat and the characters' attentions turned to him.

Gloved hands pressed flat against the table, he said, "Folks, I have something to share with all of you."

" _This should be good_ ," someone muttered under their breath.

"The Villains keep attacking along the rivers. Then they reappeared just before the ghosts went missing. They're preparing for an attack. I don't know when, and I don't know how yet. But I do know one thing: if they win, Disneyland will be gone. Forever."

Gasps rose from many of the people seated around the table. Snow was one of them. She'd clapped her hands over her mouth and her brown eyes had gone wide.

"If we're gonna save as many of our own as we can in an attack, we'll have to prepare to evacuate. Tomorrowland, Adventureland, and Frontierland are the weak spots, and Fantasyland is the end destination for the characters. We'll need a cascade effect to get everyone out of the attraction's in the Park's corners and over there in time. Attraction leads, you're responsible for getting everyone out of _your_ rides. Land leads, you'll be responsible for getting everyone out of the area. Anyone doing double-duty, have a second in place to get your people out of the ride so you can direct."

Tarzan, Buzz, and Pooh nodded.

"Getting everyone out through the Hub will be the priority," Mickey went on. "It should hold neutral for long enough, but don't rely on the railroad to do the same. If the Hub gets cut off, funnel everyone out through the west entrance to Fantasyland, the one up by Big Thunder Ranch. We can seal it off in multiple places once we're all inside, and–"

"Why Fantasyland?" Mary Poppins asked, cutting him off. "What's to keep it from falling like everything else?"

"That's where most of the heroes are from," Peter said to Cinderella's right, rolling his eyes. "Duh."

She didn't seem to appreciate the rude response. Still, before anyone else could throw in another comment, Mickey added, "That, and the army."

He was met with more confused looks.

" _What_ army?" Ariel asked.

"Mulan's been preparing the animatronic dolls of _It's a Small World_ for combat for almost thirteen years now. Whenever the Villains attack, they'll be ready to fight."

Incredulous voices rose around the table upon hearing that.

"An army? In _It's a Small World?_ "

"Did you know about this?" Pocahontas asked, leaning forward a little to look at Jasmine, who just shook her head.

"This is all well and good, but I fear there won't be any of us spirits left by the time all this comes around," Little Leota pointed out.

Mickey grimaced. "This is the best we've got right now. I don't know what else we can do."

"You would," she said, "if you'd been willing to act sooner."

* * *

 

The meeting hadn't gone on for long after that. They'd all just been focused on the details of preparing for the inevitable to happen. Most of the focus was on making sure all the animals of Critter Country could pass around the riverfront first to avoid being trapped in the far western corner. They'd also stockpile Fantasyland with weapons, just in case.

Mickey had eventually closed out the meeting by saying, " _Now, remember everyone: as long as the light's still shining, they can't touch us here_."

Cinderella sighed. Maybe he was right, but how long would that last? As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't sure how long Walt's memory could continue to protect them. Not once everything finally fell apart.

It had been two days since the events along the riverfront and the meeting that followed. After closing for the evening, Fantasyland was quiet. Many of the characters were preparing elsewhere. She leaned against the exterior wall of the _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique,_ staring at _King Arthur's Carrousel_ without really seeing it. She kept expecting the weight of it all to finally hit her, to finally crack under the strain, but she just felt numb, faded. At the moment, she wasn't sure which of the options was worse. To feel nothing, or to feel everything?

A pair of footsteps echoed across the courtyard. Absently looking around for the source, she saw Charming leaving the castle. She pushed off the wall and walked over to meet him.

"Cinderella. I didn't expect to find you out here." His pleasant expression changed to one of concern as he got a look at her face and he asked her, "Is something wrong?"

"Plenty's wrong," she said with a shrug and a wavering voice. How could she even begin to explain what was going on with her? That she felt like she was being torn apart? The Prince had been there, off and on, as a sympathetic shoulder to her for years, but this…

She was barely aware of what she was doing. They were standing so close. But when she tried to kiss him, he held her back.

With a sigh, he said, "We've been down this road before, Cinderella. You and I both know this will never work. You haven't been the same since Walt left us."

"I don't–"

"When he died, you made it clear that you wanted to be left alone," he reminded her, stopping her in her tracks. "I respected that. I've known since sixty-seven that this was over for good. The last time you thought we should try again, it barely lasted six months before you wanted out again. I loved you once, and I won't ever regret that, but this just isn't for us anymore."

"Charming, I don't know what else to do," she whispered.

"Find some other way to live. I'll still be here, but not like that. Not again."

With that, he pulled his hands from her grasp and walked away, leaving her to stand there staring after him. Her arms slowly lowered again to hang limp by her sides.

Alone again, and somehow feeling even more gutted than before, she walked back to her tower. She didn't even make it to the top of the stairs. Sitting on a step halfway up, she pulled her knees up to her chest, put her face in her hands, and sobbed.


	24. The Will

Five days. It had been five days since the _Fantasmic!_ incident. Five days since Cinderella had set foot in the western side of Disneyland. She'd barely left her tower room since then, even during the Park's open hours when she should have been interacting with guests. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull herself together for long enough to do so. Was she the person they wanted to see anymore? Was it even worth finding out?

Cinderella opened her door early that morning at the sound of insistent knocking to find Tiana standing on her doorstep, hands on her hips.

Before she could say anything, her friend told her, "Enough's enough, Cindy. You've been stuck up in there too long. You need to come out."

There wasn't anything Cinderella could say to that. She looked down, hand tightening around the handle of the door. Aurora had been the last person to say something like that, and look where _that_ had gotten her.

Still, Cinderella schooled her face into what she thought might almost pass as a smile and said, "I'm fine."

"Oh, please. I know you're lying." Obviously trying to coax some kind of response out of her, Tiana went on, "You know you can talk to me, right? I found you with a broken slipper, half in tears, but all you'd say was that Maleficent was out in the crowd. That can't be all that happened."

"It's over, Tiana. I'm okay."

"You've been hiding alone in your room for most of the week," she pointed out. "Why don't we go back to my place for a little while before opening and talk about this, huh?"

"Really, I'm okay," Cinderella said. "Promise. I can even help you out at the restaurant, if you want."

Tiana pursed her lips, definitely not impressed by the act she was putting on. Cinderella raised her eyebrows in response as a silent challenge. Both girls stood there for what felt like several minutes, neither of them saying a word. In the end, it was Tiana who cracked first.

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "At least it'll get you outside."

* * *

 

Hours had passed, and Café Orleans was just about closed for the evening; it was just the last few parties finishing up. Cinderella's footsteps tapped over the white and rust-red tiles covering the restaurant's floor, an empty tray tucked under her arm as she headed back to the kitchen. Somehow, she'd managed to keep a winning Disney smile on her face while around the guests all day. She was vaguely surprised that she'd managed for that long, considering everything going on. Maybe she'd just been doing it for so many years that it had become something like muscle memory, permanently ingraining the need to present a cheerful face while "on stage" into her very essence. The instant she stepped back through the kitchen door, however, the smile slid off her face yet again. She set the tray down on the counter and a quiet sigh slipped out of her.

" _Cindy_."

She looked back to see Tiana staring at her. There was a towel gripped in her hands and the expression on her face seemed to be halfway between concern and frustration. Brushing back her ponytail, which had fallen forward over her shoulder at some point, Cinderella walked over to meet her.

"What is it?"

The other girl set the towel down and gripped her shoulders, saying, "Cindy, this isn't okay. You're barely here."

"That's what you said before," Cinderella mumbled, unable to keep a hint of resentment out of her voice. "What else do you want from me?"

Tiana drew her hands away. "Is this still about _Pirates?_ What did you do?"

"Nothing that matters."

He was trouble, that's what Tiana had told her. Be careful, she'd said. Lest she be hurt, lest she lose herself. Cinderella hadn't listened, and look where she'd ended up. At the moment, she was worse off than she had been in ages. She reached behind herself and began to untie her apron. As she tugged at the bow, she hesitated.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to come over to the west side at all anymore," she said quietly. "Like you said, it's too dangerous here anymore. Once this is all over, one way or another… well, maybe I'll come back."

She took off her apron and it vanished into the air in a light burst of pixie dust. Moments later, she was back in her guest clothes. Tiana was searching for something to say, but she clearly remembered their last argument in the restaurant just as well as Cinderella did. She'd told her to go back to Fantasyland. There wasn't anything else she could say honestly to counter that. Both of them knew it.

Finally, she settled for, "I can guess what happened, but I don't wanna; I want you to tell me what you're going through right now. Sooner or later, you're going to have to tell somebody. If you don't, Cindy, it'll destroy you."

"I've survived worse than this before."

With that, Cinderella turned and left, exiting the restaurant.

Heading away from Café Orleans, she headed back to the Hub. From there, she wove her way through the evening crowd, breaking off to walk up the path leading up the left side of the castle along the moat. Several of the guests were nearby as she passed under the archway and reached for her tower's door. After waiting for them to get far enough away, she unlocked the door and slipped inside before anyone noticed.

* * *

 

To block out the sounds of the evening crowd, Cinderella had turned on the television. After some time, it was her own film that she'd eventually settled on putting in. Sitting on the end of the bed and hugging her knees, she watched the screen. She wasn't sure how many times she'd been over it before, scrutinizing every detail, trying to find where she went wrong. All right, perhaps she should've been more careful when the news that the Prince was searching for her arrived, but how were you supposed to respond when your dreams of actually being able to escape forever were somehow _finally_ within your grasp? What happened at the ball had saved her life.

Watching that night, however, wasn't about dissecting memories from a lifetime ago. She just wanted something… familiar. Something that felt real when so little else did.

She fast-forwarded through the part where Anastasia and Drizella destroyed her mother's dress. She'd never been able to sit through the scene. Having to watch it was almost like having to relive it. Even half a century later, the sight still made her feel sick and her heartrate skyrocket. She didn't press play again until her Fairy Godmother arrived. As she let the old woman's transmogrification of a pumpkin and the animals into the iconic coach and attendants, she felt herself relaxing a bit again. Finally, it reached her own transformation. The shot of her dress magically turning from the tattered remains to the sparkling gown everyone now recognized. Walt's favorite piece of animation. A small smile tugged at her lips despite how she was feeling overall and she rested her chin on her knees.

There was a knock on the door. Cinderella paused the film and looked at the stairs with a frown. The Park couldn't have been closed for that long. The worry that it was Tiana come to pry some more was squashed almost immediately by the sounds of several indistinct voices speaking to each other in whispers. That, however, just led to more confusion.

At a second, more insistent knocking, she unfolded herself and got off the bed.

"Just a moment," she called.

Opening the door, she found herself face to face with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. She blinked. They were definitely not at the top of her list of people she'd expected to find. Looking at each of the three good fairies in turn, she tried to puzzle out why on earth they were there.

"Can I help you?" she asked them, perhaps a little hesitantly.

"It's time again for your Will sitting, dear," Flora gently reminded her.

"Oh." She'd completely forgotten about that. It was just about time for her next recording, wasn't it? "Yes. Yes, of course."

There wasn't any sense in putting it off; it was best to just get it over with. Locking up again, she walked with the three fairies across the courtyard and into the main part of the castle. After following them through darkened corridor after darkened corridor, they opened the door to a small room that she knew all too well.

The only furnishings were an old-fashioned camera, a few lights, and a single chair. The stone walls and floor were left completely bare. Cinderella didn't know what the original purpose of the space was, nor did it actually matter. For years, it had been the recording room for the Will's of every character in the Park.

"Well, dear, I suppose you know what to do by now," Fauna said.

She did indeed. She'd long since lost track of how many of the recordings she'd had to do since they began the process in the '70s. Sitting down in the chair, she folded her hands in her lap and stared into the lens, which was now focused on her. Merryweather tapped the camera once with her wand. After that, the three of them shuffled out and closed the door behind them, leaving Cinderella alone with the now-recording camera and her thoughts.

"Where do I even begin?" she whispered after a few seconds of silence. "If I had the choice, I wouldn't be filming this right now. My life is… a mess. Gosh, I'm glad no one else is ever going to see this…"

Taking a deep breath, she went on, "Everything's been going wrong lately. The Villains are attacking left and right. Everyone's terrified of what will happen next. The whole Park is preparing for war. And me? I don't even know who I am anymore. A scullery maid turned Princess turned… what? What have I become? Did I ever know who I was to begin with?"

The camera whirred as it kept recording and Cinderella brushed her bangs out of her face with a sigh. She was the only one who would ever see this, and even then it wasn't a guarantee; no one was allowed to watch the Wills outside of when it was absolutely necessary. It seemed pointless to keep talking, but the ache in her chest told her she shouldn't stop. Not yet. Not until she got it all out.

"It started with… with him, I suppose. Jack Sparrow. He stole my slippers. After that, he crept into my head and just wouldn't leave." She scowled. Breaking just about every single protocol for how the recording was supposed to be done, she got up and started pacing behind the chair. Waving a hand in agitation, she went on, "Before he showed up, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was an object lesson about the dangers of greed. The pirates were never actually supposed to win! Then he waltzed in and upset everything. Who does he think he is? He's the reason the pirates have enough pull in the west side to cause damage at all. That was Walt's last attraction, and he _ruined it!_ "

She shoved hard against the chair. It fell over and clattered loudly as it hit the floor. Hands clenched into fists at her sides, Cinderella took several deep breaths. Her anger slowly drained away, only to be replaced with stomach-twisting regret. She could still almost hear his words. The memory echoed in her head.

" _You can call me whatever you wish, but perhaps you should take a look in the mirror first._ "

No, she couldn't place all the blame for what happened that night on him. She was the one who'd run away first. At the ball, unwilling to face what she was feeling, reluctant to admit that maybe she wasn't pretending anymore and what that meant. Jack had been right about her: she was just as much a coward as he was.

Cinderella sighed softly. Shoulders dropping, she amended, "He gave the slippers back the next day. And he talked me into working with him to find out what the rest of the pirates were up to, which was what got the council to actually believe the Villains were planning something in the first place. I don't know what happened after that. After Walt, after Ilene, it's been like I'm hollow and drifting. Once he stepped in, all of that changed. I'm not real. None of us are, and I know that, but… for a moment it felt like I was."

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away.

"But all that's over now. Everyone kept telling me it was a mistake, it was too risky, I could lose everything if I kept going down that road. Fantasyland and _Pirates_ are too different; I can't belong in both places at once. I listened to them. I started second guessing what I was doing, and I hesitated. Now I can't help thinking maybe that was the mistake. Maybe if I hadn't let them talk me out of it, things might have–"

She angrily pushed the thought aside before she could finish the sentence. It _was_ over. Right or wrong, the choice had already been made for her.

"How was it that the one person in this place who actually seemed to understand me was a pirate?" she asked. "Why _him_ , of all people? No one else here has ever understood! Tiana told me that I belonged in Fantasyland, but I don't know if that's even true anymore. I'm not a Princess. Charming's barely wanted to have anything to do with me in years. I'm a living lie, and I've been one since sixty-seven."

Crouching down, she righted the chair again. Once it was standing again, she gripped the back.

"Jack asked me once what I wanted most in this world. I told him there wasn't anything, but there is. I'd rather be _anyone_ in the world but Disneyland's Cinderella." She let go of the chair and put her face in her hands. The tears in her eyes turned to ones of anger as she spat out her own name like it was a curse. "Cinderella. _Cinderella!_ Why did I have to be me? Why am I trapped here, forever designated as the weakest link in this Park's chain? Is this punishment for all the mistakes I've made? It can't be this bad everywhere, no. Not for the Cinderella in Walt Disney World. ' _How can I be jealous of myself?_ ', I said to him once. Well, I am. How can I not long for a just a bit of what she has? She has the castle, the Park's _icon_. And here I am, a world away, trapped here forever while I watch all my dreams wither and die."

She let out a long, shaking breath and lowered her hands. Her shoulders slumped again and she closed her eyes.

"The Villains were right," Cinderella whispered. "There are no more happy endings here because nothing ever _ends_. If something ever happened to me, I'd be back in an instant. I would think that I was still married and everything was fine. There'd be no memories of the fifty-six years of heartbreak that followed. And then they'd make me sit down and watch this and I'd realize just how _wrong_ it all went. With my luck, I wouldn't be able to forget."

She opened her eyes and stared into the camera's lens. From where she stood, it almost seemed to be watching her with a cold, unfeeling gaze. Crossing the room, she turned it off, ending the recording.


	25. It's Showtime

"What are they waiting for?" Ariel asked the table at large. She crossed her arms and her lower lip stuck out in a frustrated pout.

The rest of the Disneyland Council remained silent on that count. It was only the small Council present for the weekly meeting, the fifteen characters seated around the shrunken version of the table, and that seemed to be Ariel's problem.

Mickey sighed. "Ariel…"

"It's been _two weeks_. Two weeks since Maleficent supposedly showed up. Two weeks since half the ghosts went missing." Gesturing to the Great Hall's huge windows, she went on, "Before that, some kind of sighting seemed to come up every other day. On one of the rivers, or in Tomorrowland. Since then? Nothing."

"Surely you aren't suggesting it was better when the other characters were being injured?" Mary Poppins asked her with eyebrows raised.

"Of course not! But we need to do _something._ We should figure out their plans. Stop them before they have a chance to–"

"No, Ariel," Mickey said, cutting off her tirade. There was a look of distaste on his face, like he disliked what he was saying almost as much as she obviously did. "What we need to focus on is making sure no one else will get hurt. If we take the fight to the Villains ourselves right now, it'll only make things worse. Once we have a plan, then maybe things'll change. Now, is there anything else?"

No one else said a word. Ariel slid down further in her chair, glower deepening.

"Okay." He clapped his gloved hands together. "Meeting adjourned."

The characters all got up from the table. Cinderella got to her feet and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirts. Most of the others hurried out of the Great Hall, but a few were taking their time. Ariel got up with a huff and slouched toward the door. Belle was on her tail, the book she'd brought with her tucked under her arm. Cinderella followed close behind them as they left.

Out in the hallway, Jasmine leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She seemed to be waiting for them, an assumption that was confirmed with the first words she spoke as Ariel stepped out of the doorway.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Mickey shot it down," Belle said, beating Ariel to it. To the redhead, she added, "What did you honestly expect him to say to that? Especially after Peter jumped the gun and went after Hook himself? And I know _you_ yelled at him for it yourself."

"Well, maybe he was right after all," Ariel snapped in response. "I'm tired of sitting on my hands while they're out there planning Disney only knows what."

"Really, Ariel? Have you lost your mind?"

"Well, I agree with her."

The rest of the girls turned to stare at Cinderella in dumbfound silence. All except Ariel herself, who could only manage, " _What?_ "

"You're right," Cinderella went on. "The Villains have never given up without a fight, so why should we? I don't think we should just run in and attack, but we _should_ try to figure out what they're doing before it's too late. They're up to something, and it's our job to find out what. If that means going behind Mickey's back, then so be it."

Belle looked like she thought Cinderella had completely lost it as well. On the other hand, Ariel's stunned look had morphed into a grin. She looked at Jasmine.

"Any idea where to start?" she asked.

Jasmine pursed her lips and looked at the floor as she thought it over. Then she said grimly, "Just one. Do you really want to do this?"

Ariel shot Cinderella a quick look. The latter nodded in response.

"All right." She pushed off the wall and walked away, long black hair swinging with every step. Beckoning to them, she called, "Follow me."

She led the three of them – Belle albeit a bit reluctantly – from the castle and across the Hub. When they reached the edge of Adventureland, however, Cinderella was the one to stop. She stood at the line where the Hub's pavement ended and the cracked, brown ground of the Land began. It had been roughly a week and a half since she set foot in the western side. The thought of going back suddenly filled her with a sense of trepidation. The other three girls didn't seem to notice; they just kept walking for a short way before turning left.

Taking a deep breath, Cinderella followed them, passing through the arch next to the Dole stand denoting the attraction as _Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room_.

The three Princesses were standing in the middle of the exterior waiting area when she walked up to meet them.

"Are you sure the birds will know?" Ariel was asking. She glanced around at the thatched roof above and the tropical plants surrounding them.

"If anyone will, it's them," Jasmine replied in an undertone. "They have connections the rest of us don't."

"Okay. Let's get this over with."

Jasmine headed up the steps to the building's porch while the other three waited below. They watched with baited breath as she knocked on the decorated front doors.

"Sorry to disturb you," she called. "But the four of us would like to have a word, if you can spare a couple minutes?"

A few seconds had barely passed before doors swung out toward her. She had to take a hasty step back to avoid them. Then she beckoned to the other three Princesses still waiting behind her.

Climbing up the steps, Cinderella realized that there were no lights on inside. As the four of them stepped through the building's doors, they closed behind them again, plunging the girls into complete darkness.

" _Careful_ ," Jasmine whispered.

Cinderella felt her way along toward the center of the room, fingers brushing across the tops of the benches as she tried to avoid bumping into them. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning flashed between the bamboo blinds covering the windows, briefly illuminating the various tropical birds perched overhead. She could feel the gazes of every one of them on her. Their silence was more than a bit eerie, and she tried not to shiver.

From somewhere in the darkness, Belle called out, "Hello?"

A light snapped on, bathing the macaw José in a brilliant red glow and making the girls all jump.

" _Buenas noches, princesas_ ," he said, his perch swiveling so he could look down at them.

" _Prinzessinnen?_ " The lights went up on the other three main macaws. Across the room the other red one, Fritz, went on, " _Meine_ goodness, what are you four doing here?"

Pierre snorted. "Not to see you, _mon ami,_ zat is for sure."

"Pierre, Fritz… _mis amigos_ , enough." José shook his head. Turning his attention back to the girls, he asked, "Now, _señoritas_ , what can the Tiki Birds do for you?"

"We're after the Villains' plans," Jasmine explained. Her words were slow and careful. "Is there any way you can give us an idea as to what they're doing?"

"Maybe we can, but do you truly know what it is that you're askin' for?" Michael asked them.

The other birds twittered softly to themselves as he spoke. The sound echoed disconcertingly around the room. Cinderella thought she also heard other voices whispering in the background. She glanced around, but everything was still too dark to clearly make out the rest of the room. A chill ran down her spine.

"We do," Jasmine said.

"All right, don't say we didn't warn you," José sighed before letting out a shrill whistle.

There was a loud growling, snapping sound. Belle and Ariel, who were standing by one of the posts in the corner, both leapt back with a shriek. Now illuminated, several of the faces carved into the post grinned at the girls with mouths full of razor-sharp teeth. Cinderella's breath hitched.

The faces began muttering to each other. Overhead, the flowers whispered as well. Somewhere in the room, Cinderella could hear the faint beating of a drum, almost like a heartbeat. The four macaws cocked their heads to the side, listening. When they finally spoke, their voices sounded strangely far away.

"Massive coils, zat's their latest plan," Pierre said. "Circling around ze Park, growing to swallow ze world."

Ariel scoffed. "Coils? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Don't blame us; we just work here," José replied.

As if they hadn't been interrupted at all, Fritz added, "A common artifact, but they do not yet know its location. So simple that they could just ask the one for it."

The Villains were after an artifact, one that was right under their noses? How long would it be before they figured it out? Cinderella was sure they had much more information to go off of than the Princesses did.

"Time runs short," Michael said. "Treachery is afoot. The plot they hatched is almost at hand."

"How do we find the artifact first?" Cinderella asked, stepping forward and looking at each of the four birds in turn.

"The weakest links in their chain, hiding away in a dark, wicked carnival," José finished.

Thunder cracked overhead and the room plunged into darkness once more. A few seconds later, the exit doors opened, letting in just enough light for them to see their way out by. The four girls all fumbled their way toward it.

"Well, that gave us a clear answer," Ariel grumbled once they were outside again. "What do you want to bet that most of those theatrics were them pulling a fast one on us?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I'm sure they were, but we got what we came for, didn't we?"

"We did. And I know exactly where to look for that weak link they mentioned," Belle admitted. Cinderella nodded. Their comments about a " _dark carnival_ " hadn't gone over her head, either.

"So do I."

* * *

 

"I'm not sure about this, ladies," Jiminy Cricket said. He was hiding in Ariel's voluminous hair, clinging onto the red tresses. The girl rolled her eyes in response.

Cinderella, however, told him, "We don't have any choice. They're after an artifact, and we don't have time to make guesses about which one. We've got to get to it first. The only way to do _that_ is for one of them to tell us."

Both she and Belle were convinced that the "weak links" the birds spoke of were Honest John and Gideon, hiding away in the depths of _Pinocchio's Daring Journey_. Two of the first Disney Villains, as well as two of the most scatterbrained. They were the obvious first choice to go after. Of course, to get to them meant having to go to Pleasure Island itself. They'd convinced Jiminy Cricket to help them into the attraction, and he'd insisted on accompanying them into the island carnival. They'd changed for the trip: Cinderella into her peasant dress, and Ariel into her blue outfit. Both had figured they'd stand out just a _little_ less that way.

Once they'd made it into the cursed amusement park, Cinderella thought it was far too loud and, frankly, disgusting. She wrinkled her nose as she looked around. The candy houses, carnival attractions, cigar offering statues, giant clowns, pool hall, and rough house loomed over them. Various junk littered the edges of the place, not quite out of sight around the walls. It was all just so _off_ , and she supposed that was the point. Fireworks boomed in the distance and she had to remind herself again that they had walked straight into Villain territory with the intent of taking two back out with them. So far, the girls had seen nothing of them.

"I really don't get the point of this place," Ariel muttered, just barely loud enough for Cinderella to hear her.

"And why would you? You're not a delinquent boy," she pointed out. Then she paused briefly before asking, "You're not having second thoughts, are you, Ariel?"

Ariel blew her bangs out of her eyes and said, "Of course I'm not. That still doesn't mean I like it."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cinderella saw what looked like several walking shadows approaching from between some of the carnival's attractions. She grabbed Ariel's arm and dragged her behind the nearby candy-covered merry-go-round and pulled her down out of sight.

"Oh, gosh," Jiminy breathed.

" _Shh!_ " Cinderella hissed back and watched the henchmen's progress with narrowed eyes.

Hidden behind the ride, the three of them held their breath and waited. While the Coachman's cronies continued to walk about, they didn't seem to have noticed them. Cinderella breathed a sigh of relief. Then she felt Ariel tap on her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered.

When Ariel pointed to something behind her, Cinderella looked back over her shoulder. There was Honest John and Gideon, standing over by the high striker. The cat leaned on the handle of his gigantic wooden mallet while the fox puffed on a cigar. Not one of the island's cursed stock, Cinderella could only assume.

"Here we go," she said, taking a deep breath to steady herself. "Are you ready?"

Ariel nodded and added, "Let's try not to mess this up; we've only got one shot at this."

"Got it."

Ariel slung one arm over Cinderella's shoulder and they headed in the Villains' direction. As they approached, the fox, at least, seemed to notice them.

"Well, well, well!" Honest John grabbed his feline companion and turned him so he was facing the girls. "Look, Giddy. Are those _Princesses_ I see?"

Gideon, for his part, just stared at the two of them in vague bemusement.

The fox strolled up to them. He bowed, tipping his hat and asked, "What are a couple of ladies such as yourselves doing on Pleasure Island?"

Ariel raised her eyebrows and said in a mock haughty voice, "Can't we go looking for some fun every now and then?"

"But of course!" he said, clearly feigning shock. "And may I just say what a fine choice you've made."

He kissed the back of one of Cinderella's hands, and she fought not to gag. Instead she flashed him a winning smile.

"I'm sure you know your way around this place," she said as sweetly as she could manage.

"Indeed, I do. Come, come, girls! No time to waste!"

Hooking his arm around Cinderella's free one, he led them further into the carnival, twirling his cane as he did. Gideon followed close behind them. Gideon had to hurry to keep up with the taller characters. After a minute or so of ignoring the fox's ramblings, Cinderella caught Ariel's eye.

"What's over here?" the redhead asked and, just like that, she took off running. It was clumsy, but it seemed to do the trick. Honest John let Cinderella go and went chasing after her instead, holding onto his hat to keep it from falling off as he did.

"Now, now!" he cried. "What's the rush!"

Cinderella followed him and Gideon, who wasn't far behind, into the sort of alley between several tents. As she hurried down it, she found Ariel making up some kind of explanation for running off. The distraction seemed to be working; both of their attentions were focused solely on her, and they completely missed what was right behind them. There, in the shadows, was one of the large cages the Coachman used to capture the boys-turned-donkeys. Belle and Jasmine were perched on top of it, holding their breath and keeping very still. They both nodded to her.

Starting forward, Cinderella grabbed the brim of Honest John's top hat and yanked it down over his head. The fox shouted in surprise and scrabbled at it, trying to get it off. Once he was distracted, she shoved him back into the cage. Ariel, meanwhile, had grabbed Gideon by the back of his oversized shirt and tossed him in as well. When they were both inside, Belle and Jasmine slammed the barred door down, trapping them.

Honest John finally managed to yank the hat back over his head and yelled, " _Let me outta here!_ "

The two Princesses still on top of the cage hopped down to join Ariel and Cinderella. Together, the four watched the pair of anthropomorphic animals struggle in vain to get out of their trap.

"What do we do with them now?" Ariel asked, hands on her hips.

"We can't exactly interrogate them here," Cinderella pointed out. "This is Villain territory. And who knows how long that cage will hold out for the same reason? The first thing we need to do is move them to somewhere more secure."

"We could talk to Snow, get her to let us borrow that dungeon in the entrance."

"That's her stepmother's. Again, Villain territory. It won't work."

"I have an idea," Belle said before either of them could add anything else, "but we need to get back out to Fantasyland first."

"That works for me," Jasmine replied, looking back at the carnival with distaste.

Inside the cage, Gideon had hefted his mallet. Reaching through the bars, he tried to swing it at them. Ariel grabbed it before he could actually hit anything yanked it out of his grip.

"I don't think so, mister. Jiminy, take us back."

The cricket, who was still perched on the redhead's shoulder, rolled up his jacket sleeves. "With pleasure."

* * *

 

Belle revealed her plan to the others once they'd left _Pinocchio's Daring Journey,_ which involved the use of the Casey Jr. train _._ Jiminy had stayed behind, his job finished and obviously not wanting to be a part of the whole thing any longer than he had to. Just a few minutes later, and the four Princesses were gathered around the pink-sided train car that was labeled as a monkey enclosure. Honest John and Gideon were both stuffed inside.

"We know the Villains are planning something, and they need an artifact to do it," Belle said. "Tell us what they're doing. What are they looking for? Why do they need it?"

Honest John scoffed and crossed his arms. "And why should I tell you anything? So rude."

"Tell us what you know right now, or we'll dump both of you sorry excuses for characters into that canal," Ariel added, gesturing to the dark waterway of the _Storybook Land Canal Boats_ below.

He peered out the back bars toward the water, which was barely visible in the darkness beneath the twinkling arches. When Gideon leaned over to look as well, he held him back. The sight seemed to give him pause.

"Surely ladies such as yourself would show more mercy on our poor souls than that." The fox didn't exactly sound certain of that fact, however.

"Souls," Ariel said with a derisive laugh. "Right. If you ever had them, you'd have sold them a long time ago, believe me."

He looked back at each of the four of them in turn, but let his gaze linger on Cinderella. An odd look appeared in his eyes and his lip curled into what might almost be a sneer.

" _Now,_ fox!" Jasmine demanded, banging her fist against the bars. He jumped.

"All right, all right!" he cried, waving his hands. "Patience, please!"

Jasmine took a step back and watched him with suspicion. He cleared his throat and went on, "The dark fairy in charge has a plan, you see. She's been so focused on that show, the one they play on the river – what is it called, again?"

" _Fantasmic!_?" Cinderella asked, confused.

He snapped his fingers. "That's the one. There's one part where that jungle snake is huge – _colossal_ – big enough to pose a threat no matter how much he might bumble. 'How can we redo that?' she says. Well, the only place with that sort of power is–"

"Wonderland," she finished for him, turning to look at the other Princesses. They all looked just as worried as she suddenly felt. Without another word, she hurried away from the train's loading station. Judging by the sounds of footsteps behind her, the other three were close behind.

"Wait, where are you going?" the fox shouted after them.

"We'll send someone to pick you up," Ariel called back.

"What are you thinking?" Belle asked in an undertone as she caught up and walked beside Cinderella, matching her pace.

"I'm thinking that the artifact they're after is something that'll make Kaa grow to the size he is in the show, and we have to get it before they can. The mushrooms could do it."

"Fritz said it was something they could just ask for. The mushrooms are the Caterpillar's, and he wouldn't just give them up," Ariel pointed out.

"No, but I know who would give something up. Someone who'd have to." She stopped and turned to face them. "The White Rabbit is technically a member of the Heart Court. He isn't a Villain, but he _does_ answer to the Queen."

"He's got the 'eat me' biscuits," Belle said, picking up on her train of thought. "That's what the Tiki Birds meant."

"It's got to be."

The Princesses went silent. None of them needed to say what had to come next. They all knew. The Villains were headed into Wonderland, and now so were they.

They just had to get there first.


	26. Eat Me, Drink Me

It was one thing to figure out where the Villains were going and what they were trying to find there. It was another entirely to convince Alice to let the Princesses go in after them. Cinderella, Ariel, Jasmine, and Belle had headed off from Casey Jr.'s station to the Wonderland part of Fantasyland almost as soon as they had finished their interrogation. Now Alice leaned against the fence outside her titular attraction, listening with just the smallest hint of a frown as Ariel explained what was going on to her.

Once she'd finished, Alice smoothed down her apron and said, "That's all well and good, but I think you are forgetting one rather crucial detail: this is Wonderland you are planning on entering. Whatever it is you think you're heading into, I can assure you that your assumptions will be proven wrong before you're there for very long. Wonderland enjoys thwarting even the best-laid plans."

"It's not like we really have a choice at this point," Ariel told her. "If they get the artifact first, the Villains will have a giant snake on their side. I don't think any of us wants that."

"You're right; I certainly don't." With a sigh, Alice beckoned to them and said, "Oh, very well. Follow me."

The Princesses walked with her down the rest of the narrow path separating the _Alice in Wonderland_ and _Mad Tea Party_ attractions. Alice opened the gate at the former's exit and led them onto the track. Instead of heading forward, however, she kept walking toward the final doors in the attraction's show building.

"Why are we going in through the exit?" Belle called after her.

"Well, if you begin backwards, perhaps you will be closer to what you seek than the Villains will be, you see?"

Cinderella wasn't sure it worked like that. Then again, this was Wonderland they were talking about. The normal rules of the way things worked just didn't seem to apply there. As she walked, Alice kept talking. It wasn't clear if the words were meant for the Princesses or if she was just thinking aloud.

"I'm not sure I quite understand why the Park's chosen the biscuits and the bottle as the opposing artifacts," she was saying. "It's because they're the two most well-known examples, I suppose. Everyone always seems to forget that just about anything here can cause you to change size – even a simple carrot from the garden. But if they wish to forget, I won't be the one to remind them."

With that, the girl gripped the big iron rings on the doors and pulled them open. Waving them in, she stepped through the doorway and vanished into the gloom. The four that were left standing outside glanced at each other. Cinderella knew they were all probably thinking the same thing. The Enchanted Tiki Room, Pleasure Island… going into those places had been one thing, but this was Wonderland they were about to step into. Disney only knew what they'd find in there. Still, they all knew what they had to do. There was no turning back now. Ariel nodded, and the Princesses followed Alice inside.

Once past the doorway, the façade dissipated, revealing the _actual_ Mad Tea Party. The whole area was surrounded by high hedge walls. Multicolored paper lanterns hung overhead, casting strange patterns of light through the rising haze of steam. The long table was covered in a battered assortment of odd teapots and stacks of various cups. Patchy stains of what looked like tea and red jam littered the once white tablecloth. The Mad Hatter and March Hare sat at the end, chatting animatedly with each other.

Alice wandered around the garden, looking under hedges and furniture, and popping up on tiptoe to peer through the shrouding haze. Coming up empty, she turned toward the table and called, "Where is the White Rabbit?"

"Who?" the Hatter called back.

"The White Rabbit. And don't say 'who' again. I know that you know _exactly_ whom I'm speaking of."

At that moment, the rabbit in question bounded in through the garden gate. He was dressed in his red waistcoat and bowtie rather than his uniform as part of the Queen's court. His spectacles practically slid off the end of his nose as he frantically dashed toward them.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he cried, dragging his hands down the sides of his furry face in obvious distress. "She's on a rampage."

"Who is?" Alice asked him.

"The Queen of Hearts. She's after some artifact or other, and she's tearing apart Wonderland looking for it. Oh me, oh my…"

"She wants the 'eat me' biscuits, the ones that make you grow," Cinderella explained. She kept her voice as calm as she could while she spoke, not wanting to agitate him even further. "The artifact version would be an archetypical example. Do you know where we could find that?"

"Where would you find… why that would be _my_ house," he said, somehow even more startled than before.

"Wasn't your house burned down in the film?" Belle pointed out.

The rabbit let out a loud and an indignant _humph_. "It was rebuilt, of course. No thanks to Dodo."

"Thank heavens he's gone," the March Hare called.

Lifting a chipped teacup that sloshed everywhere, the Hatter added, "I'll drink to that."

Alice jumped in before anyone could keep the off-track discussion going, saying to the White Rabbit, "The Princesses are trying to get to the biscuits before the Queen can. Could you lead them there?"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course. Get it _out_ of my house. It's hard enough keeping everything straight without Mary Ann around."

The rabbit scrambled for the gate again. While the other three girls went to follow him, Cinderella hung back with Alice.

"What are you going to do?" the older girl asked quietly.

"We have to stay put. The Queen's searching all of Wonderland, which of course means she'll make her way here eventually. If she takes the tea party, the door back out to Disneyland will close, and who knows if you'll be able find another reliable way back out again. The only thing we can do at the moment is make sure that doesn't happen."

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" Just outside the gate, the White Rabbit jumped up and down, jabbing a forefinger at his oversized pocket watch. "We've got no time to waste! Hurry, hurry!"

After shooting one quick look back at Alice, Cinderella followed him and the others out of the garden and into the Tulgey Woods.

It proved to be a struggle just to try to keep up with the rabbit. The girls had to run just to keep him in sight, which was made even harder by the twisted trees and undergrowth in their path. Meanwhile, he yelled back for them to keep up.

"If he says that one more time…" Jasmine gasped as she clambered over yet another downed log.

Belle stopped and held up a hand. "Wait. I can't hear him at all."

Cinderella stopped as well. It was true; she couldn't hear him either. The woods were completely silent. After all the fuss he'd been making, that was a very, _very_ bad sign. Ariel, however, didn't stop. She kept running, fighting her way through the brush as she tried to find where he went.

Only moments later she shouted back, "He's just… _gone_. Like he disappeared."

"As I remember, he tends to do that," Belle pointed out as they climbed through the undergrowth to join her.

"Isn't that just fantastic," Jasmine grumbled.

Cinderella looked around. The odd-colored trees around them were covered in a variety of incredibly unhelpful wooden signs proclaiming things like " _this way,_ " " _that way,_ " and " _yonder_." Crisscrossing trails led away from where they stood out into the pitch-black areas just beyond the trees. Eyes peered out at them from the darkness before vanishing again. Odd noises echoed back to them through the woods, every sound but the telltale voice of the White Rabbit. There was no sign of him.

"Now what do we do?" Cinderella whispered.

* * *

 

"Face it, Ariel," Jasmine called. "We're lost."

She, Belle, and Cinderella sat on a fallen log and watched Ariel pace around the small clearing. Peering around the trees, examining the many signs, muttering to herself under her breath. She'd been doing that for a while. Cinderella wasn't sure how long they'd been stuck there, and she wasn't sure how long they'd remain. The likelihood of anyone coming after them was incredibly low. Only four people knew they were even there. The White Rabbit, who had since vanished; Alice, who had stayed behind to keep the door open and probably wouldn't even think to look for them any time soon; and the Mad Hatter and March Hare, who were at the best of times incredibly scatterbrained. It didn't help that the whole place – along with most of the characters in it – were completely neutral.

"There's got to be a way out of here," Ariel said, looking around at the thick layer of branches over their heads.

Belle shook her head and leaned her chin on her hand. "I wouldn't bet on it; this is Wonderland, remember?"

Ariel shot something back, but Cinderella wasn't paying attention. From somewhere nearby, she heard a faint sound that she couldn't quite make out.

"Wait," she said, peering through the trees. "What was that?"

Looking over at her, Belle started, "Cindy, what are you–"

Cinderella held a finger to her lips. Sure enough, there it was again. The others seemed to hear it that time, too. They all glanced around, looking for the source. It sounded like someone… singing? Cinderella listened closer and started to pick out the words.

" _Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe…_ "

She knew that voice. Getting up from the log, she followed the sound into the trees, ignoring the others calling for her to come back. Cinderella took it slow, waiting for them to catch up with her. She didn't want to get even more lost than she already was. And that was in addition to the fact that she had to keep looking at the branches above her, not wanting to miss him.

Sure enough, after a few moments she finally caught sight of the Cheshire Cat. The pink and purple striped cat lounged on one of the branches of the tree just ahead, singing to himself. When he caught sight of her, he grinned. His yellow eyes shone bright in the darkness.

She sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness…"

The others didn't necessarily seem to share her sentiments. Belle and Jasmine both had looks of clear trepidation and distrust. Ariel frowned as she looked up at him, arms crossed.

"Are you sure about this?" she whispered, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. They all knew that, even with all his popularity, the cat was still firmly a neutral character. He could just as easily lead them astray as actually help them.

"What other choice do we have?" Cinderella whispered back. In a louder voice, she called up to the cat, "Excuse me? Could you please–"

"Very well. Second chorus…"

"No!" Ariel cut in before he could start singing again. "No, we just want you to tell us how to get to the White Rabbit's house."

"Oh, well. In that case…" He leapt up to stand on his back feet and started pointing in several seemingly random directions through the woods as he spoke. "Some choose to go this way, and some might prefer that way. Then, of course, there's always _my_ way."

He jabbed the tree with his elbow. Suddenly, a green flamingo fell from the upper branches, a noose tied around its long neck. It let out a bloodcurdling shriek and the girls all leapt back.

"Whoops," the cat said with a laugh. "Wrong ride."

The rope dragged the bird back up into the leaves and out of sight just as quickly as it had appeared. Bending a short branch down like a lever, the Cheshire Cat opened a doorway in the tree's trunk. Cinderella could see a house in the distance on the other side. The White Rabbit's house?

"There. Isn't that better?" he asked.

Still shaken, all four of them nodded. With another laugh, and a few more words of his song, he swirled his dual-colored tail and vanished into thin air. For a few seconds after he left they all just stood there. Then, one at a time, they filed through the passage in the tree.

It ended up letting out near the edge of the woods. Passing through the last few trees, they walked toward the White Rabbit's house.

It looked much as it had in the film, before being destroyed and subsequently rebuilt in the following half a century. It was white and pink, with a thatched roof, shuttered windows, and a roundish front door. A short stone wall surrounded the property. Off to the side was the garden. A variety of related equipment sat nearby. The rabbit himself stood on the front step, tapping one foot and checking his watch. As the four girls crossed the deserted road out front and headed through the front gate, he finally caught sight of them.

"Finally!" he cried. "Don't just do something, stand there! Go, go, go!"

He shoved the front door open and hastily pushed them all into the house. They didn't have a chance to complain about his abandoning them back in the woods before he hurried off into another room on the ground floor, calling back, "They should be upstairs! Oh dear, oh dear…"

With him gone once again, the Princesses finally had a chance to get a look around. They had to practically double over, the ceiling was so short. Most of the wooden furniture was unsurprisingly related in shape to either a rabbit or carrot silhouette. Framed pictures of rabbits Cinderella could only assume were family members covered the walls. A staircase led to the house's upper floor. It was clear that not all of them were going to fit.

"I'm going up," Cinderella told them, squeezing her way between the others and heading for the stairs.

"I'll go, too," Ariel said. To Belle and Jasmine, she added, "Wait here. We'll be back."

The two of them headed up to the door at the landing. On the other side, the bedroom was even smaller. Both girls practically had to crawl to get in. Several woven rugs covered the wooden floor. A four-poster bed was pushed up against one of the walls. Ariel headed for a chest near it and started rummaging around inside. Cinderella looked around, wracking her brain for the location of the biscuits. Where had they been in the film?

Her gaze fell on the mirror-topped wooden dresser across the room from the bed. Among the handful of items resting on top was a covered silver dish. When she lifted the lid, there were the multicolored, strangely-shaped biscuits frosted with various phrases such as " _take one,_ " " _try me,_ " or the most infamous " _eat me_."

"Found them."

Beside the dish was a rather familiar small, turquoise-colored glass bottle. The scrawled writing on its pink tag read, " _Drink me._ "

They both went together, she supposed. Did that mean they had to take both of them? She picked the bottle up and examined it with a frown.

"Here, use this," Ariel said, coming up beside her. The redhead was holding out a small golden box inlaid with turquoise-colored panels. Cinderella took it.

"Thank you."

Taking the biscuits out of the dish, she stacked them all in one side of the box, and carefully slid the bottle in beside them. Once she was sure everything was securely organized, she snapped the lid closed again.

"Got it. Let's go."

With some effort, they managed to get back out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the lower floor, where the other two Princesses were still waiting for them.

"You've got them?" Jasmine asked.

Cinderella held up the box to show them. Then she glanced around, once again noting the lack of a certain rabbit.

"Where's–"

"Gone," Belle sighed. "Again. We should get back to the tea party."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Cinderella nodded. They all squeezed back out through the front door. She was at the back, and it took some work to get out because the other three had stopped, frozen. It was quickly apparent why. The road just outside the yard was full of rows upon rows of stern-faced card soldiers carrying heart-tipped spears. In front of them all was the Queen of Hearts herself.

"I came to fetch the artifact, and there it is," she said with an unpleasant smile. "Well done girls. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand it over."

Cinderella clutched the box tighter to her chest.

The Queen's face flushed angrily and she growled, "I won't ask again. Give me that box."

Glancing to the side, she saw the woods extended nearly to the White Rabbit's property in that direction as well. If they could skirt around the cards, maybe they could get away in time. It was a risk they didn't have much choice but to take.

"Run!" she yelled, and the four of them took off across the yard. Jumping the wall, they made a dash for the tree line.

Behind them, the Queen of Hearts roared, " _Off with their heads!_ "

Once the Princesses made it into the trees, they darted back and forth in an attempt to keep the Villains at bay while they ran. The loud sounds of the cards marching after them, however, only seemed to get louder with every passing second. No matter how much Cinderella pushed herself to go faster, she only seemed to be slowing down.

"Pass me the box!" Ariel yelled as she dashed up alongside her, holding out her hands.

Cinderella tossed her the box and she caught it. With the distraction of holding onto it gone, she focused on the woods ahead of her, dodging trees as she ran. Were they even headed in the right direction? How long could they keep going before the Villains caught up with them?

The woods abruptly gave out and she nearly crashed headlong into the hedge wall. Looking up, she saw that it belonged to the Mad Tea Party. They'd made it back somehow. Unfortunately, the Queen and her cards were still on their tail.

"Come on!" Cinderella cried, opening the gate. The other Princesses ran in. She followed them, slamming the gate closed again behind them. Turning, she found herself face to face with a frightened looking Alice.

"What happened?" the girl asked.

"The Queen," Cinderella gasped. Taking deep gulps of air, she pointed to the gate. "They're coming."

Without another word, the three Wonderland characters grabbed the chairs from around the long table and shoved them up against the gate as a makeshift barricade. Shouting and loud banging sounds came from the other side.

"We have to get through the door," Alice told them while scooping up the teapot containing a still-groggy Dormouse from the table. "There's no time left to lose."

Sure Enough, the cards not trying to break down the gate had begun to climb over the hedge. One of them landed right in front of Alice, who screamed. He jabbed the spear at her, only to be stopped by a teapot smashing in his face. It had been thrown by the Mad Hatter, who was standing up on the table with the March Hare. Both of their arms were full of a various assortment of pots and cups that they were preparing to throw at the assailants.

"Who's next?" the latter shouted, his nose twitching.

The others were running for the door. Jasmine had already made it out, and Belle was close behind. Ariel, however, had fallen behind. Foot catching on a rock half-hidden in the grass, she stumbled, but managed to right herself and keep running. The box, however, had tumbled out of her grip. Cinderella stopped, heart in her throat. The cards were only inches away from it. They were close enough that, if one of them reached down, they could just take it. If they got the artifact, everything they'd done would've been for nothing. Without a second thought, she ran toward the box and the descending cards.

"Cindy, no!" Belle shouted at her.

Cinderella slid the last few feet, grabbing it before the nearest card could. Dazed by the impact with the ground, she tried to push herself back up.

"Look out!"

Eyes snapping up, she saw one of the cards bearing down on her, heart spear poised to strike. She flinched, raising her arms in an attempt to protect herself. At the last possible second, the Mad Hatter darted in, whacking the blow aside with a mallet. She managed to finally scramble to her feet, the box containing the bottle and biscuits tucked under her arm. For the Hatter, however, it was too late. Several of the cards had grabbed his arms and were dragging him back.

"Run!" he cried.

Holding the box in a death grip, Cinderella turned and ran toward the others, who were barely keeping the cards at bay with more thrown china. Alice was screaming while Ariel and Belle tried to drag her toward the door.

"No! No, we can't leave him behind! _Stop!_ "

"There's too many of them!" Belle shouted back.

More and more of the cards were pouring into the garden and the March Hare gave up on throwing things, instead heading for the exit. Cinderella knew he was right; it was a fight they wouldn't be able to win. Finally, Ariel resorted to picking the girl up and running for the door. As the last of them made it back out into the Park, the heavy wooden doors boomed shut behind them with an awful kind of finality.


	27. The Breaking Point

Cinderella stood in the corner, arms crossed, staring at the floor. The frantic voices around her seemed to fade into a loud, unintelligible hum in the background.

After the escape, they'd made it back from the Wonderland attractions to Sleeping Beauty Castle. Not long after they arrived, many of the other characters had come as well to see what had happened. Now all of them were gathered in the castle's Great Hall, trying to cope with the aftermath. Snow sat off to the side, comforting Alice, who was still crying. Peter hovered overhead. Belle was in the middle of it all, trying to explain the events in Wonderland to Mickey. The mouse seemed to be saying nothing. Instead, he listened in silence while looking at the gilded box he now held in his gloved hands. The box they'd fought so hard to obtain in the first place.

"Cindy? Cindy, what happened?"

She forced herself to look up. Tiana had appeared at her side and looked at her with concern. Before she could ask the question again, Cinderella shook her head. Everything that happened was still a blur to her. She remembered how the card army had almost seemed to pour over the garden wall. Trying to untangle the resulting chaos seemed impossible at the moment. All she could see were jabbing spears, flying bits of china, the others running for the door back to the Park. It was complete anarchy. The one thing she couldn't forget was the sight of the box containing the bottle and the biscuits. It just lay there, glittering gold against the grass. She hadn't even thought of the consequences of going after it, just that if they lost it everything they'd done would've been in vain. Everything after that was a frantic haze. The card soldier attacking and the Hatter's intervention. At the moment, she could barely make any sense it. All she knew was that they'd made it out with the box, and she'd made it back in one piece, but the Hatter hadn't. Disney only knew what the Villains were doing to him at the moment.

"Cindy?" Tiana pressed, touching her arm.

Alice was clearly distraught by the whole thing; Ariel nearly had to drag the girl all the way to the castle to keep her from running back. Cinderella, on the other hand, felt nothing except shock. It had all happened so fast…

"I don't know what happened," she whispered, slowly shaking her head. "I just don't know."

From the center of the room, she clearly heard Mickey saying to Ariel, "I vetoed that idea at the meeting, but you did it anyway."

"It was Cinderella's idea to go after them."

Cinderella's head snapped up. Had Ariel really just told him that?

"Hold on," she said, pushing away from the wall and hurrying toward them, leaving Tiana behind. "It was _your_ idea. You're the one who thought we should do something about the Villains. All I did was back you up on it."

"And if you hadn't, none of us would've gone along with it in the first place," Jasmine pointed out as she came up to stand next to Ariel.

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you wouldn't have done it anyway even if I hadn't said anything," Cinderella shot back.

"All right, all right," Mickey said, stepping between the girls. Indicating the box in his hands containing the artifacts, he asked, "Why was this so important?"

She took a deep breath and explained, "Honest John and Gideon told us the Villains were searching for an artifact in Wonderland. Something that would let them make Kaa as big as he gets in _Fantasmic!_. Did we really want to fight a giant snake, too?"

"They said all that?" Peter asked, hovering a few feet away from Alice and Snow. "How do you know they were telling the truth?"

She looked at him and back at Mickey. "You got our message, right? You went to the train? Didn't you ask–"

"We checked Casey Jr," Mickey said, stopping her. "They're both gone. Vanished."

Cinderella turned away, trying to make sense of what he'd just told her. The news was like a blow to the chest. How had they gotten away? Did some of the other Villains find them first and let them out? How could they even do so in Fantasyland? She thought the level of Good was high enough that it would prevent them from making any kind of move. Without the characters watching the two of them, maybe they found an opportunity? Her mind reeled.

"This is all your fault."

Cinderella turned back, incredulous, to face Ariel. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you hadn't gone back for that box, none of this would've happened."

"They got the Hatter because of what you did," Alice said quietly before Cinderella could argue. Alice, whom she had known since the Park's opening day. The girl's face was covered with tear tracks, but her blue eyes were hard. Cinderella's chest felt tight. Though rest of the characters in the room stayed totally silent, the air practically hummed with tension.

"Did you forget about the part where – if they'd gotten those biscuits – they'd be able to use a giant snake against us?" Lifting her chin and staring Ariel down, Cinderella added, "And _I'm_ not the one who dropped the box in the first place."

All eyes turned to Ariel. The other Princess's face flushed in anger, turning just as red as her hair.

"And what have you ever actually done in your life?" she snapped. "Nothing. You're nothing but a scullery maid with a pair of magic shoes."

"Watch it," Tiana warned her.

Ignoring her, Ariel continued her tirade, "And everything that you did do, you messed up! You nearly cost us the Lamp back in the Temple of the Forbidden Eye, and now the Villains have the Hatter–"

"I would have died if he hadn't stepped in!"

Ariel pointed an accusing finger at her. "That's my point; you always need to be rescued!"

Cinderella shot her an icy glare. "I seem to remember Eric having to rescue _you_. Or have you forgotten about that?"

Jasmine lurched forward to grab the furious redhead before she could launch herself at Cinderella. Turning away from the furious blue gaze, Cinderella started to walk away. It wasn't worth it.

"I bet Charming was _glad_ to see you go once he found out what you're actually like," Ariel called after her, voice tinged with a sharp laugh. "You're pathetic. Weak. You've never been able to do anything right. You're not a Princess anymore, so why are you still here?"

Cinderella stopped and looked back. Ariel was watching her with grim satisfaction. Jasmine sported a similar expression. No one else said a word. Looking around at the rest of the crowd that surrounded her, Cinderella found that practically none of the characters would meet her gaze. Snow and Belle kept their eyes deliberately down. The only one who was looking right at her was Aurora, sporting a look of pity.

A knot formed in Cinderella's stomach. Did _all_ of them really agree with Ariel? People she'd known for over fifty years were blaming her for what happened? She swallowed hard. Tears stung at her eyes and she blinked them away. She took a step backward, and another, before turning and running for the door.

She ran through the castle's halls, barely conscious of where she was going. One of her shoes came off and she stumbled, but didn't stop. When she finally made it outside, the pavement was cold and hard beneath her one bare foot. There, she finally let herself stop and take a deep breath.

Ahead was the Hub. Its streetlights dimly lit the area, with the far brighter lights of Main St. in the background. At the very center of the area was the Partners statue. Cinderella started walking again, limping across the castle drawbridge as she headed toward it.

Walking past rows of benches into the statue's central plaza, where it had stood since 1993, she circled around it to face the front. There, she gazed up at the face of Walt Disney, immortalized in bronze. He appeared much as he had in life, especially his expression. It was a look of hope as he gestured toward a bright future. The future hadn't been so bright, though, had it? And how could she have hope when everything she did seemed to go wrong? The tears she'd been fighting to hold back finally began to stream down her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do," she said. Her voice shook. "I've tried to believe. I've tried to stay strong, but it's getting harder and harder. What would you have done?"

The silence that followed almost seemed to mock her.

Angrily swiping at her eyes, she cried, "I was just a maid pretending to be something I wasn't, so what did you even see in me in the first place? There must have been _something!_ What was it? What more do you want from me?"

Her voice seemed to echo back to her from around the Hub before fading to silence once again. She sank to her knees, leaning against the railing that surrounded the statue. Sobs wracked her body.

" _I think most of all what I want Disneyland to be is a happy place._ " That's what the plaque at the base of the statue said. That's what Walt had wanted. She'd never felt more than at that moment that he hadn't exactly gotten his wish. Not for the characters, at least. Everything just seemed to keep going from bad to worse, so what was the point of even trying anymore?

"Well, isn't this a surprise?"

Cinderella gasped at the sound of the voice, her eyes snapping open. A cold shiver slid down her spine and left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It felt like she couldn't breathe. She shuddered. That haughty, condescending tone was all too familiar. Not her stepmother. Not Lady Tremaine, no. The voice belonged to someone who was somehow far, _far_ worse than the woman who had abused her for most of her life.

Slowly, Cinderella turned around.

Maleficent loomed over her, sporting a look of vague interest. In the dim light, her green-tinted face seemed to almost have an eerie glow about it. Her long black robes flowed like ink over the plaza's brick pavement.

There was a crowd standing just on the other side of the entrance to Frontierland. She quickly realized that it was the army of card soldiers. At the front was the Queen of Hearts. The Ace of Spades, dressed as an executioner, stood beside her. In one hand was an axe. With the other, he gripped the shoulder of the Mad Hatter. Cinderella hastily scrambled to her feet.

He was tied up with entirely too much rope, but he was alive. Judging by the card beside him, though, that wouldn't be for long.

"I am here to propose a trade."

Cinderella's hand immediately jumped to her throat at those words. Her heart pounded.

"Oh, no. No," Maleficent said with a laugh. "I don't want you dead, dear Princess. Just… out of the way."

From one of her billowing sleeves, she produced a shiny, red apple. Cinderella stared at it. Suddenly everything seemed to make sense to her.

"One bite of this, and I shall let him go," the dark fairy told her, holding out the Poison Apple.

"Do you promise?"

"I do," Maleficent replied with a cold smile.

With some trepidation, Cinderella reached out and took the apple. If she did this, there was no going back. She didn't _have_ a "true love" to wake her up. Not anymore. She wondered if Maleficent knew that, too.

Slowly, she brought it to her lips.

"Cindy, stop!"

That was Tiana's voice. She looked back over her shoulder to see the other six Princesses along with Alice running toward her from the castle.

Snow seemed to be the first to see what it was she was holding. She gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

" _What are you doing?_ "

"I made a mistake," Cinderella told her. "I have to be the one to fix it."

"Not like _that,"_ Belle said. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Cindy, please, drop it," Tiana begged, reaching toward her.

"Not another step!" one of the cards shouted at them. For the first time, the seven girls seemed to notice their audience. When Alice caught sight of the Hatter she let out a strangled sort of gasping sound. No one moved. Most of the good characters barely dared to even breathe.

Tiana was the first to break the silence, saying, "Cindy, listen to me. I don't care what they said to you; this isn't the way to fix things. I promise it isn't."

Cinderella looked away, feeling torn. She had to fix this. She _had_ to.

"You've waited too long!" the Queen of Hearts shouted. "Now we do this _my_ way!"

She snatched the axe from the hands of the spade and shoved the card aside. With one powerful swing, she chopped the Hatter's head off. Alice shrieked and started forward, only to be stopped by Ariel grabbing her arms and holding her back. Cinderella clapped a hand over her mouth. Horrified, she watched as his headless body fell to the ground. His head rolled away in their direction, hat still attached. Dark stains trailed after it on the pavement. After a few seconds, what was left of him melted away into a scatter of golden pixie dust, which winked out in the darkness.

"Let me go!" Alice screamed. "You _have_ to let me go!"

"No!" Ariel yelled back as she struggled to hold onto her. "Alice, don't! You leave the Hub, and she'll kill you, too!"

The words cut Cinderella like a knife. Not only had the Villains managed to capture the Hatter, but they'd _killed_ him as well. Right in front of them. The only reason the rest of the girls were still alive was because they stood on neutral ground. Cinderella's legs shook, threatening to give way beneath her at any second, and she felt like she might be sick. The apple, however, was still in her trembling hand. She clutched it tight, as if it were some sort of lifeline.

"What are you waiting for?" Maleficent whispered in her ear. "Look at all the damage you've caused. A character is now dead because of you. How can these poor fools possibly expect to rely on you now? Shouldn't you just save them the trouble? One bite, and this is all over."

The Villains had gotten the drop on them in Fantasyland. The place _she_ was supposed to be in charge of. The safest place in the Park. What good was she if she couldn't even protect the others there? Without her, they could give the position to Peter, or whomever else wanted it. someone better than her. Mickey had said she was the only one he trusted for the job? Well, he was wrong. All she could do was make mistakes, over and over. All she did was get people hurt. She looked at the shiny red surface of the apple in her hand.

Wouldn't it be easy – so easy – to just surrender?

Tiana seemed to guess what she was thinking. "Cindy. Cindy, don't."

Cinderella briefly looked back at the other girls, who were all staring at her in horror.

" _Don't_ –"

She took a bite.


	28. A State of Dreaming

Cinderella didn’t even feel herself hit the ground.  It was like she was weightless and floating in darkness.  The sounds of screaming and vicious cackles seemed far away, as if she heard them from underwater.  And she found she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Eventually, from somewhere outside the murky depths she floated in, she heard a faint voice say, “ _We’ve got to get her inside._ ”

The voice sounded like it belonged to Tiana.  Aurora responded with, “ _Where?  The castle?_ ”

“ _Her tower, but I don’t know if we can get in with her asleep._ ”

“ _What about her Fairy Godmother?_ ” Snow asked.  Her tone was frantic and rushed, like the twittering of a frightened bird.  “ _Maybe she can get us inside._ ”

“ _Tell her what happened!”_ Tiana called, presumably as the other Princess left.  The voices overlapped after that, but seemed to be arguing over how they were going to move Cinderella.  Finally, Tiana’s voice broke through again.  “ _Are you sure you’ve got her?_ ”

It was Ariel who responded with, “ _I’m stronger than I look.  Alice, get back to the castle._ ”

Cinderella heard nothing but what might have been the faint sounds of footsteps for a long time.  Were they moving her?  She still couldn’t feel a thing.

“ _Oh, my goodness!_ ” That was her Fairy Godmother.  “ _Snow White’s explained everything.  Maleficent, the Mad Hatter, the apple…_ ”

“ _Can’t you just wake her up?_ ” Ariel asked.

“ _No.  The apple’s curse is just too strong.  That it was Maleficent herself who gave it to her only strengthens its power.  I’m afraid she’ll have to be woken up the old-fashioned way_.”

It was Belle’s turn to speak this time.  “ _Can you get us into the tower?_ ”

“ _Yes, yes.  Of course!_ ”

A chaotic jumble of voices followed as the girls presumably moved Cinderella up into the room at the top of the tower.  The faint suggestion of getting Charming and True Love’s Kiss was briefly heard.

“ _It may not be as simple as that._ ”  Flora.  Apparently, the three Good Fairies had shown up at some point as well.

“ _What are you talking about?_ ”

Fauna’s voice answered.  “ _The method of breaking the curse… well, it’s changed so much over the years._ ”

“ _It was True Love’s First Kiss to begin with, which she’s already had,_ ” Merryweather finished.

“ _It was only ‘first kiss’ for Snow_ ,” Ariel pointed out. _“It might’ve been for Aurora, too, but nobody remembers that.  For me it was just ‘true love’s kiss’._ ”

“ _But it’s still the apple.  That should use the original rules, shouldn’t it?_ ”

“ _If it does, we don’t have a chance, do we?_ ”  No one added anything to Ariel’s sharp-edged question for at least a minute, leaving a long stretch of silence in its wake.  Finally, she added, “ _We need to find Charming.  He’s the only one who can get her out of this._ ”

“ _All right.  You go find him,_ ” Belle said with a sigh.  “ _Aurora, Tiana, and I will stay here with Cindy._ ”

Ariel, Snow, and Jasmine all left the tower.  Not long after their voices went quiet, Aurora called out, “ _Tiana?  Where are you going?_ ”

“ _There’s something I have to do.  I’ll be back.  Promise._ ”

Another stretch of silence.  Then a voice spoke, so faint and far away that Cinderella almost couldn’t hear her.

“ _There’s nothing else we can do to help her right now, Belle,_ ” Aurora whispered.  “ _They’ll find him._ ”

“ _Even if they do?  We’re assuming the plan will work at all.  The two of them haven’t been together in years.  What if it doesn’t?_ ”

“ _All we can do now is wait and see._ ”

They continued to talk in soft voices to one another.  Their words slowly, quietly faded out to nothing.

* * *

 

_The first thing Cinderella knew was darkness.  Then light behind her eyelids and the feeling of warmth on her skin.  She opened her eyes, blinking at how bright everything had suddenly become._

_She stood in the middle of a large, open space.  In the distance, she saw rows of buildings lining a long street.  All around her were an odd collection of people.  Nearest to her was a black-haired girl a few years younger than her who was clutching the arm of the boy next to her.  She and Cinderella locked eyes for a brief moment before the latter looked away again.  Of the assembly, they seemed to be the least outlandish.  Around that girl was an assembly of seven very short, very bearded men.  A redheaded boy not far away floated several feet off the ground with his arms crossed.  There was even a white rabbit wearing a ruff around his neck._

_Her Fairy Godmother was one thing, but this bizarre crowd was something else entirely.  She briefly entertained the idea that she might be dreaming, but discarded it just as quickly.  She’d never had dreams quite as fantastic as_ this.  _No, she had to be awake.  If she was, how had they ended up there?  The last thing she could remember, she and her Prince were setting out in the carriage just after the wedding.  As she wracked her brain she continued to look around, searching for some kind of answer.  She soon noticed the building behind them that seemed to be… a castle?  She stared at it, feeling more confused than ever._

_“Where are we?” she breathed._

_Charming touched her arm.  “Cinderella, look.”_

_She did.  From the direction of the distant street, she saw two figures strolling toward them.  The first was small – a few feet tall at most – with large black ears and wearing a pair of red pants.  As it got closer, she saw the nose and the tail and she realized with a start that it seemed to be strangely mouse-like._

_The other was a man.  His hair was carefully combed back and he sported a moustache.  On any other his features might have been considered ordinary, but there was something about him that defied that description.  Maybe it was that bright gleam in his eyes.  In any case, despite not recognizing his face, Cinderella had the strangest feeling that she somehow knew him._

_“Well, here you all are at last,” he said as he approached the crowd, beaming at them.  “My name’s Walt Disney.  Welcome to Disneyland.”_

_Gesturing to the mouse-creature standing beside him, he went on, “This little fella here is Mickey.  He’s an old partner of mine, and he’s going to show you the ropes.  Explain how things’ll work around here.”_

_Mickey waved at them with a small hand covered in a white glove.  Most of the crowd seemed to be too stunned to do much except stare at the two newcomers._

_“Excuse me, but why_ are _we here?” the black-haired girl asked in a timid, high-pitched voice._

_“That’s the question, now isn’t it, Snow White?”_

_The girl let out a small, startled gasp at his response.  Was that her name?_

_He didn’t seem fazed by her response.  Instead, he went on, “I know this is keeping you from the happy endings you expected, but I hope this’ll be the start of a better one.  See, soon there’s going to be a whole lot of people arriving through the front gate down there.” – he gestured to the street the pair had just come down – “They know your stories, and they’re coming here to see you.  Each and every one of you.”_

_Those words stirred something deep inside Cinderella’s chest.  They were coming to see her?  Her.  A maid who had barely become a princess.  Whatever it was she was feeling at that moment, she thought it might be something like hope._

_The man – Walt Disney – started calling each of them forward by name and sending them away with instructions toward different directions from the central area.  Despite barely understanding what was going on, Cinderella had the overwhelming feeling of wanting to be a part of all of this.  He hadn’t called her forward yet, however._

_As the latest bunch hurried off, leaving very few of them waiting there, she took a hesitant step toward him and asked, “Mister Disney?  What should I do?”_

_“Call me Walt,” he said instantly.  Looking her over, his smile somehow brightened even further.  “And you.  Cinderella.  Yes, I’ve got something special in mind for you.”_

_Suddenly, she couldn’t help but smile back._

* * *

 

A door creaked open somewhere nearby.

“ _Any word?_ ” Aurora asked.

At some point, Belle must have stepped out.  The Princess responded to the other’s question with, “ _Not on Charming.  The Hatter’s back, though.  They sat him down with his Will_.”

“ _And?_ ”

“ _It didn’t take._ ”

A pause.  Then, “ _Is someone with Alice?_ ”

“ _The three fairies have her right now_.”  Belle seemed to hesitate before adding, “ _It’s always a risk, isn’t it?  The Wills?  It’s happened before._ ”

“ _Not so loud,_ ” Aurora said, her voice hushed.

“ _Why?  Cinderella’s asleep.  She can’t hear me right now._ ”

Aurora didn’t say anything to that.  It wasn’t long before Belle started talking again, musing to herself.

“ _The growing biscuits were only a red herring, weren’t they?  Honest John and Gideon sent us into Wonderland to get caught.  The tiki birds mentioned something about one of the Villains’ plans coming to fruition.  We thought it was with Kaa, but it must have been the apple they were talking about.  They’ve been waiting to do it this whole time, ever since they removed it from Snow’s attraction.  I just don’t understand._ ”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _Any of it.  Why Cindy of all people?  There are plenty of others who could cause more damage to their plans, including Mickey himself.  Why not try to do something to him?”_

“ _Maybe Maleficent thought she would be an easy target?_ ” Aurora suggested, though she didn’t sound convinced.

“ _Maybe.  She must have tried to make a deal with Cindy, to trade herself for the Mad Hatter.  You know she would have done it.  What I don’t understand is why Cindy did it anyway; the Hatter was already dead._ ”

No answer.

“ _But you do, don’t you?_ ”

“ _I’m not going to talk about this,_ ” Aurora murmured.  Despite being pressed, she said nothing else.

* * *

 

 _Despite it being December, the Park was rarely ever_ truly _cold.  The Park had yet to open for the morning, and she and Snow White were walking through the Hub, not doing much at the moment besides talking._

_It had been over a decade since they and the other characters had first arrived in the park on opening day.  It wasn’t what she’d ever imagined her life being like, exactly.  The strange crowd of people she now called her friends were a surprise, for one.  More of them had joined them since that day, including another Princess.  Aurora.  The other blonde was even quieter than the two already there, and somehow… strange.  Like she was constantly living in some sort of daze.  Despite this, the three of them had bonded quickly._

_And then there was the fact that Cinderella hadn’t seemed to age a day since she’d appeared there.  It had been disconcerting at first, but she’d since gotten used to it.  All that really seemed to matter was the smiles on the guests’ faces.  She was sure she lived for that._

_Walt had called his Magic Kingdom a happy place.  And it was.  It really was._

_That was when it hit her.  A sensation of bitter cold that seemed to come out of nowhere, passing through her and tearing at her insides as it went.  She let out an involuntary gasp.  It was over just as quickly as it had begun, leaving her shaking where she stood.  Looking around, she caught sight of Snow White’s face.  Judging by the other Princess’s expression, she had felt it, too._

_Neither of them had to say a word.  They both knew what it was.  Walt had been ill for weeks.  And now…_

_Cinderella ran, half-tripping over her skirts as she did._

_“Cinderella, wait!  Cindy!”_

_She couldn’t wait, couldn’t stop.  Not now.  She tore down Main St., heart pounding so hard she thought it might actually burst.  Passing under the train tracks, she headed for the entrance.  When she reached it, she slammed into one of the turnstiles, which wouldn’t move.  She stretched out her hand and an invisible barrier blocked her before she could reach very far.  The characters couldn’t leave the Park.  None of them could.  She’d known that for years.  Still, she tried to push back against the barrier with all her strength.  Her feet slid across the pavement as she struggled.  Tears ran down her face._

_“Please, just let me through,” she begged.  Her voice was desperate, broken.  “Let me through…”_

_“Cindy!  Cindy, come on.”  Snow had arrived.  The other girl took her arm and tried to lead her away.  “Please, the guests will be here soon.”_

_The guests.  Would the Park even open after this?  Cinderella numbly found that she couldn’t quite bring herself to care either way at the moment.  It was like the whole world had crumbled around her in an instant.  Years ago, she’d lost her father.  The pain of her grief back then had nearly drowned her.  This felt the same, only somehow even deeper._

_Shrugging out from under Snow White’s hand, she walked over to the chain-link fence that blocked off the entrance.  Her fingers slipped through the gaps between the links and curled around them, anchoring her there as she stared out across the parking lot.  She was trapped inside the Park’s walls, and she wouldn’t even be able to say goodbye._

* * *

 

“ _We’ve got him!_ ”

Several pairs of footsteps thundered up the tower stairs, followed by the sound of Charming’s voice.

“ _Snow White said Cinderella was in trouble.  What… Oh.  This is what you wanted.  No.  No, I can’t…”_

“ _Just please try it.”_ Ariel. _“We can’t leave her like this.”_

Charming sighed.  “ _All right.”_

Silence.  Nothing.

“ _No, that’s… that’s not possible_.”

“ _If it wasn’t him, then what do we do?_ ”  Belle’s voice.  She sounded the closest at the moment.

“ _Try it again_ ,” Ariel said.

“ _Ariel, if it didn’t work the first time, it won’t_ –”

“ _Try it again!_ ”

“ _No.  I’m sorry, but I can’t.  I’ve told her this before.  Now I’ll tell you, too.  I loved her once.  I did.  But what we had has been over for more than forty years.  If someone’s going to be able to wake her up, it isn’t me.”_

“ _Charming!  Charming, stop!”_

“ _Don’t bother, Ariel.  It isn’t him._ ”

“ _Then how in the world are we supposed to wake her up again?_ ”

No one seemed to have an answer to that.  Then Belle said, very quietly, “ _If you hadn’t blamed her for what happened, we wouldn’t be dealing with this now.  ‘You’re not a Princess anymore, so why are you here?’  What were you thinking?”_

_“I was scared, all right?  Mickey was blaming me, and I panicked.”_

_“You’re scared, Ariel?  We’re_ all _scared!  We just watched one of our own get dragged off and then killed by the Villains.  And you dumped the responsibility for all of it on her.”_

_“I didn’t exactly see you stepping up for her back there.”_

“ _All right, enough._ ”  Everyone went quiet at Aurora’s interruption.  “ _Throwing blame around is what got us into this in the first place.  It won’t fix anything.  We know Charming didn’t work, but maybe there’s another way to get her back._ ”

“ _What are you doing here?_ ” Ariel’s abrupt words nearly cut off the end of the other girl’s sentence.  Her tone was harsh, even a bit angry.

“ _This might come as a surprise to you, but I was asked to come here._ ”

The latest voice very clearly belonged to Jack Sparrow.  A soft sort of feeling that might’ve been distress trickled down through the darkness surrounding what little bit of Cinderella’s mind was conscious.

“ _Right.  Sure.  You know, you’ve got some nerve, pirate.  Just walking in like you–_ ”

Her rant was quickly cut off by a voice that sounded like Tiana’s hissing, “ _I’m the one that brought him, Ariel.  Now let him through._ ”

Ariel said nothing else as footsteps crossed the floor, approaching Cinderella.  Then she heard a whisper in her ear.

“ _I know you can hear me, Ella,_ ” Jack said.  “ _Whatever it was you were trying to accomplish, this wasn’t the way.  You know that.  You might run away from the ball, but you’ve never been one to give up without a fight.  So_ fight _.”_

She gasped and her eyelids snapped open.  For an instant, her gaze was fixed on the pair of dark eyes above her.  Then he was gone.  Cinderella sat up so fast the room seemed to spin around her, only to see the hem of his coat disappear around the corner.  The tower door opened and closed again.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she took several gasping breaths.  Her shaking hands clenched around the sheets beneath her.  A moment later, the rest of the Princesses watched in bewilderment as Cinderella broke down, sobbing.  While the others stood frozen, Tiana crossed the room and sat down beside her, putting her arms around the girl while she cried into her hands.


	29. The Coming Storm

The light that came through the tower window seemed too harsh, too cold.  Cinderella sat on the bed, keeping her eyes downcast.  A blanket had been placed over her shoulders.  Several of the other girls had stayed up with her in turns all night, and through the next day.  At the moment, it was Tiana who sat with her on the bed.  Neither of them had said much.

“How did you know?” Cinderella finally asked her.  Her voice was quiet and hoarse from all the crying she’d done.

Tiana didn’t have to ask what she meant; they both just knew.  “It was never gonna be Charming, but there had to be another way to break the spell.  Then I started thinking back to that night during _Fantasmic!,_ what happened after that…  Cindy, why didn’t you tell me?”

She tucked her knees up under her chin as she whispered, “There was never supposed to be anything to tell.  He was just a distraction.  It was never supposed to be real.”

“But it was.”

Cinderella nodded.

With a regretful sigh, Tiana told her, “It’s really too late for me to be saying this, but I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“You were right before; you were doing just fine until I said something.”

“No, it was my fault,” Cinderella said, shaking her head.  “I was being careless.  I thought I could handle it myself.”

“If I hadn’t said what I did, you might have.”

Cinderella shrugged a little.  “It doesn’t matter anymore.  It’s over.”

“Is it?”  Tiana caught her eye and went on, “I know you’re still in love with him, whether you like it or not.  And I always thought there was more to breaking that spell than just one–”

“Don’t.  Please don’t.”  She couldn’t bear for her friend to finish that sentence.  Not after everything.  Sure enough, Tiana stopped.

The door at the bottom of the stairs opened and Aurora appeared on the landing a few seconds later.  Gesturing behind her, she said, “I can take it from here.”

Tiana briefly patted Cinderella on the shoulder before getting up and heading for the stairs.  Aurora took her now-empty spot and folded her hands in her lap.  Neither of the two remaining girls said anything for a long time.

“Waking up is harder,” she said softly after a few minutes.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

Cinderella almost shook her head.  What was the point?  Still, she stopped herself.  Not communicating in the first place had caused enough problems.

“I don’t know who I am.”  Her voice was tight as she spoke.  “Every time I think I’ve finally figured it out, it turns out that I was wrong.”

“Are you sure you were wrong?”

“No.”

That was the worst part, wasn’t it?  She couldn’t ever be sure that she was wrong about what she’d been doing.  All she was sure of was how things felt, and things had felt better before she’d hesitated.  Before she’d tried to back out and everything fell apart.  All because she couldn’t ever make a decision on what to do with what passed for her life.

“Why did I have to be the weakest link?” she muttered bitterly, the words mostly meant for herself.

“You aren’t weak,” Aurora told her.  “Maleficent manipulated you.”

“I still took the apple.  I had the chance to back down, and I didn’t.  Now I have to live with that.”

What she’d done, and what happened afterward, had provided the answers to too many questions.  Questions about herself, about the people around her.  Questions that she hadn’t _wanted_ the answers for.

“You learn to.  It just takes time.”  Aurora took Cinderella’s hands in hers and gave them a squeeze.  “I was serious when I said she manipulated you.  That’s what she does.  She knows how to get inside your head and trap you in your own insecurities.  And it _was_ a trap, a very carefully laid one.  But you’ve already heard all of this.”

There was a knowing look in her violet eyes as her gaze met Cinderella’s blue ones.

“You knew I could hear you that whole time, didn’t you?” the latter asked.

Aurora nodded.

“So, was she right?  Belle?”

The other Princess didn’t answer at first.  When she finally spoke, it was in a slow, measured sort of way.

“I think everyone’s forgotten,” she began, “but for the sixteen years before I came here my name was never Aurora.  I was Briar Rose.  That’s what my aunts always called me: Rose.  Then suddenly, just as I was getting what I’d been dreaming of, they told me that everything I’d ever known was a lie.  I was a Princess, betrothed since I was an infant.  They expected me to just start over and be someone else.  The man I was so sure I’d been dreaming about I’d never be able to see again.  I’d never get to go back to the home I’d known all my life.  The world I found myself in seemed so cold and unforgiving.  When Maleficent finally arrived, my life was over.  Yes, Cinderella, I do understand.”

Cinderella looked down again.  “Do you regret it?”

“Every day.”

She swallowed hard.  All she could think about was that nothing she’d been trapped in.  Unable to move, unable to feel.  How much easier – how much _harder_ – it had been.  And the things that she’d seen in there.

“I dreamed while I was under.  About Walt.  About how all of this started.”  As she spoke, tears welled up in her eyes again.  Strange.  She’d thought the last of them had dried up hours ago.  “It’s the first time I’ve dreamed in fifty-six years.”

“It’s tempting.  To make everything just… melt away until there’s nothing left but your dreams, but there’s more to all of this than just dreaming.  You and I both know that.”

She did know.  She knew all too well.  While listening to Aurora, she tried not to think of the other voice, the one she’d heard in that semi-aware oblivion.  Jack’s voice.  Words spoken that, if she wasn’t so certain it had actually happened, she would’ve sworn she’d only dreamt him saying.

“ _Whatever it was you were trying to accomplish, this wasn’t the way_.”

The thought put a knot in her stomach and she pursed her lips.  Much as she hated to admit it, he was right.  Giving up wasn’t the way.  Not for her.  It never had been.

“Mickey wanted to talk to you,” Aurora was saying, drawing Cinderella back to the present.  “He said it was too important to delay.  I can try to tell him to wait a little longer, if you want.”

“No.  I trust him.  If he says it’s that important, then it is.”  Most likely he wanted to hear what had happened from her.  She was the one Maleficent had approached, after all.  And it wasn’t as if she could blame him; this was the first time the Villain had actually made an appearance.  “What do I tell him?”

Aurora shrugged one shoulder.  “The truth, I think.  That’s all you can do.”

There was a knock on the door.  Both of the girls looked in the direction of the stairs.  Aurora gave her hands another squeeze before letting her go.  Cinderella got up from the bed and padded, barefoot, down the tower steps.  Sure enough, it was Mickey standing there when she opened the door.

“Hi, Cindy,” he said.  He sounded nervous, and looked almost as worn-down as she was sure she did.  “How are you feeling?”

The truth.  “I’ve been better.  Aurora said you wanted to talk to me, and that it was important.”

“She’s right.”  Gesturing toward Fantasyland, he asked, “Shall we?”

She followed him out into the plaza and the two characters walked over to a bench positioned in the shadow of the castle.  When they sat down, Cinderella prepared herself for the inevitable barrage of questions from Mickey.  Instead, he said something she did not expect.

“You asked me to reassign Fantasyland’s lead to one of the other characters ‘cause you didn’t think you were up to it.  I said no, but after everything that just happened I’ve changed my mind.  I’m giving the job to Peter.”

Cinderella could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

“Really?” she asked in a small voice.

 “Yeah.  I’m going to tell Peter what’s going on.  I just needed the go ahead from you first.”

She nodded, feeling like a small bit of the weight had been lifted from her shoulders.  Still, she couldn’t help but ask, “Why did you pick me for the spot in the first place?”

“Well, if you really wanna know, it wasn’t actually my decision.”

“Then whose was it?”

“Walt’s.”  At her look of confusion, the mouse went on, “The Council’s based on a rough plan of his.  He knew how much leeway he’d really given the Villains, and I guess he thought we might need something in place if they ever tried anything.  It was never meant to be permanent, but I did what I could when I set the Council up.  You’re the only one who stayed at the right power level over the years to keep your spot.  I didn’t want to swap you out because of that, but I think it’s time.”

He awkwardly patted her arm before hopping off the bench and heading off in the direction of _Peter Pan’s Flight,_ presumably to inform the other character of the change.  Cinderella sat there long after he left, staring blankly down at the pavement.  She wasn’t sure how she felt.  She’d always assumed that Mickey had chosen her for some reason or another.  To hear that it hadn’t been him who’d singled her out at all, but Walt _…_  She couldn’t help but remember opening day.  “ _I’ve got something special in mind for you,_ ” he’d told her.  Not only had he placed her in the lead during the land’s opening ceremony, he’d done it _again_.  Why?  Why her of all of the Fantasyland characters?  She knew she wasn’t going to get any answers, not that it really mattered anymore.  It was Peter’s turn now.  Just like he and Ariel had wanted for ages.  Maybe it was for the best.

She got up from the bench and headed back to the tower, where she was sure Aurora was still waiting for her.

* * *

 

Three days passed.  Slowly, things started to creep back into some semblance of normalcy.  Almost.

Tiana’s arm was looped around Cinderella’s as the two of them walked up the waterfront toward New Orleans Square.  A strong breeze tugged at Cinderella’s bangs and she shivered.  Glancing at the river, she saw that it rippled the surface of the water as well.  To her surprise, it somehow seemed even murkier than usual.  There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was fairly sure it wasn’t just from going back into that side of the Park again.

They didn’t head for Café Orleans.  Instead, they headed down the street to one of the doors lining it.  Tiana opened the door and they both headed up the stairs on the other side.  Soon enough they were both sitting in her apartment overlooking the Square, clutching mugs.  It was tea that day, not coffee.

“I heard about Peter,” Tiana said after blowing lightly on her own cup to cool it off.  “How’re you holding up?”

Cinderella shrugged.  “It’s what I asked for.  Besides, he wanted it more than I did.”

“I guess.  I still can’t help but think it’s a mistake.”

“Even if it was, it’s too late to take it back.”

Tiana nodded, but Cinderella could tell she still wasn’t happy about it.  In a quieter voice, barely more than a whisper, she asked, “You’ve felt it, haven’t you?”

So, it wasn’t just her.  That chill she’d felt outside by the Rivers of America hadn’t just been her imagination.

“It’s them, isn’t it?” Cinderella asked, even though she already knew the answer.  “The Villains?”

“Yeah.  It’s been like this ever since… well, since _she_ popped up.  We’ve been seeing the pirates more and more openly on the river, like they’re waiting for something.  Whatever the Villains are doing, they’re doing it soon.  This storm’s about to break.  And when it does, it won’t be pretty.”

_That_ was an understatement.  Cinderella pursed her lips.  The Villains had proven that they were more than willing to kill with impunity to get what they wanted.  Whenever they finally decided to launch their assault, it was going to be a bloodbath.


	30. All Hands On Deck

The Park hadn't been open long. Morning sunlight filtered through the castle windows, flooding the great hall with soft light. Cinderella's arms were crossed and her mouth was pressed into a thin line as she looked down at the guests crossing the drawbridge. At the moment, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing there. It was true that during open hours, when their other haunts were inaccessible, quite a few of the characters hung around inside the castle when they needed a break. Even though she'd slowly been getting back into the swing of things, she still should've been out in the Park. Something that morning just felt… off.

It started the night before, she supposed. She hadn't been able to sleep. Not that she'd gotten much lately, anyway. The curse – however temporary it was – had seen to that. It was like there was something in the air. A chill, almost. Or maybe the feeling of holding her breath right before the plunge. Plenty of the characters were doing that, anyway. What Tiana had said to her seemed to be a sentiment shared by many; they were all running out of time. Still, for the most part everyone seemed ready to just go about their business.

Except her, for some reason.

On the other side of the room, she could hear Snow and Rapunzel talking to each other. They sounded like they were about ready to head back out into the crowds. At first, she thought they were the only other characters in the room. Then she heard someone walk over to stand beside her at the window. Glancing to her right, she saw that it was Mickey. Judging by the unsettled look on his face, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You feel it, too," she said, and he seemed relieved by her words.

"I thought it was just me." Rubbing his temples with his gloved hands, he started to ramble, "Something's up. I know it's a weird time since the Park's open, but I should probably call everybody in and–"

"Mickey, are you in here? Oh, thank goodness."

Both of them turned at the sound of the voice to see Tiana standing in the doorway. She was breathing hard and her dark brown eyes were wide. One hand still gripped the door handle.

Before either of them could ask what had happened, she said, "It's started. The Villains attacked the west side."

Mickey walked over to her, with Cinderella trailing close behind. Across the room, Rapunzel and Snow's attentions seemed caught as well.

"Where?" the mouse asked.

"The jungle river again. Still haven't broken through there, but there's more of them this time. Adventureland's not going to hold out for long. They also struck Critter Country."

Tiana finally stepped aside, revealing the small crowd standing behind her. It was comprised of a bunch of the animals from _Splash Mountain,_ most of them sporting injuries. Several had to support each other to stay standing. One of them was the mother rabbit, surrounded by a crowd of smaller bunnies. One of them was being cradled, whimpering, in her arms. Its whole front was covered in blood. Cinderella clapped her hands over her mouth, feeling sick.

Rapunzel was practically a blur as she ran over to meet them, undoing part of her braid as she did. Dropping down to her knees, she pressed her hair against the young rabbit's wounds and began to sing. What little color there was in Snow's face drained away as she walked over as well.

"They attacked? But… there are still guests here!" she cried.

There were, lots of them, and it didn't seem like the Villains cared about keeping up appearances anymore. The absolutely dire implications of that fact didn't escape Cinderella. People – _real_ people – were going to get caught in the crossfire if they didn't work quickly. Mickey seemed to have the same thought.

"Tiana, have they started getting everyone out of the west side yet?"

She nodded. "Pooh and the rest of them are harder to hurt, so they're getting everyone out of Critter Country. Last I saw, Jasmine was in charge of getting everyone out of Adventureland."

"Okay, go back over there and help them. Get the Cast Members involved. The guests need to be taken to safety, and we're long past keeping up any charades." Then the mouse started pointing to the characters in turn. "Rapunzel, heal these guys and be ready for more. Snow, Cindy, get the others on the Council. We're evacuating the Park, and we're doing it _now_."

* * *

 

Everything was chaos. At the moment, they'd decide to keep the guests that were in Fantasyland where they were; it would hold longest, and they _had_ to get everyone out of the western side of the Park before the Villains attacked _en masse_. Even from the other side of the drawbridge, Cinderella could see scores of people being led through the Hub and back up Main St. toward the main gates. Meanwhile, more of the Splash Mountain characters being led out turned toward her, heading for the castle and the safety of the Land on its other side.

Cinderella was one of the characters stationed near Fantasyland's main entrance, directing the arriving characters in the necessary direction. Injured characters were sent left to see Rapunzel. Those that weren't were sent to the right, toward _It's a Small World._ As Mulan had told her once, they were prepared to use the attraction as a fortress.

A shadow swooped past as Peter flew overhead, shouting orders to the Fantasyland characters as needed. At the moment, she didn't envy him his newly-earned title of lead for the Land. Despite Mickey's long-standing hesitation, she thought it was probably for the best.

She pointed a gator with a long, red gash across his snout to the left before a hand grabbed her arm. Looking back, she saw it was Aurora. Snow stood close behind her.

"What is it?" Cinderella asked.

"Mickey wants you over on the west side as soon as possible."

"He… what?"

As far as she could tell, the evacuation of the Lands over there was nearly finished. Why would he want to send her in there _now?_

Aurora seemed to carefully consider her next words before speaking. "They got most of the characters out, but there are a few characters – important characters – that still haven't shown up. Mickey said something about your sphere changing. How you're the only character he might actually respond to."

And just like that, it became clear exactly what she was talking about.

"No," she told them, shaking her head. "No, I'm not going into _Pirates_. If Mickey wants Jack out of there, he can find somebody else to–"

"There isn't anyone else. You're the only one of us who can get inside the attraction."

Cinderella looked away. She wouldn't – couldn't go back there again. Not after everything that happened.

"Now listen, Cindy," Snow said in a firm voice, catching her attention. "I may not spend very much time in New Orleans Square, but I do know one thing: there's a concept over there that's been growing for a while now. The _Pirate Princess_. Someone who was both. It's there, but we've never had someone to fill it before. Now we do."

Both. _Could_ she be both? Cinderella was tempted to say that it didn't matter at this point, but it did. If she had changed enough, if she was now tied to the attraction like they all thought, then she was the only one left on the outside who could get in there. Besides, Jack was one of the most popular characters there. Mickey was right; they needed him, and they couldn't wait for an invitation into _Pirates_ that was never going to happen. She didn't like it, but what choice did she really have at this point?

Looking back over at the two girls, she saw that they were both watching her, waiting for her response.

There was a bitter taste in her mouth as she said, "I'll do it."

Snow and Aurora shot a quick look at each other before the former said, "We're coming with you."

"No. The Villains can only be held back so long. I don't want either of you over there when they finally break through."

"Well, you shouldn't head in there alone," Aurora pointed out.

There was no way Cinderella was going to talk them out of it. With a sigh, she nodded toward the Hub and said, "Then let's go."

The three Princesses fought their way through the crowd, heading in the opposite direction. They reached the Hub entrance to Frontierland and passed through the rough wooden gateway. Once they had nearly reached the waterfront, the scope of what was happening seemed to hit with full force. Characters, along with the last few guests, were running for the Hub. In the distance, near the entrance of Critter Country, there seemed to be some sort of makeshift wooden barrier blocking the way. Cinderella could hear the echoing sounds of shouting and the loud _cracks_ of gunshots from across the water.

They turned south, toward New Orleans Square.  Ahead, beneath the walkway, was the entrance to _Pirates of the Caribbean._ Before they could reach it, however, three figures stumbled down the path from Adventureland toward them.  Jasmine, Belle, Ariel.

The first two Princess's outfits had undergone drastic changes. Jasmine was garbed in red now. Golden, jewel-crusted armor plates covered her arms, shoulders, and torso. A pair of twin scimitars were strapped to her back. Belle had altered her yellow ballgown almost beyond recognition. What was left of the skirt was tied up and out of the way of her legs. The usual bodice was replaced with a brown vest embroidered with a golden rose pattern. A pair of goggles rested atop her head and she wore her bolt-firing gauntlet. Finally, Ariel just wore her purple shells and a sparkling, ragged-edged skirt the same color as her tail normally was. The trident was slung over her shoulder, secured with some rope, and the Genie's Lamp was tied at her hip. All three of them looked more than a little battered. The redhead's hair was dripping wet.

"You look like you were in a fight," Snow said, seeming just as surprised as Cinderella was.

"Yeah, well we just came from one." Jasmine looked back over her shoulder. "I don't know how much longer we can keep fighting. When it was just Scar, we stood a chance. Now Jafar's with him. Sooner or later, we're going to have to give it up."

Ariel's turquoise gaze flicked between the three of them and she asked, "Why are you guys over here? This is basically a warzone."

"Jack's still in his ride," Cinderella explained, "and Mickey won't leave him behind."

Understanding slowly dawned on the other Princess' faces.

"Oh," Belle said quietly.

Steeling herself, Cinderella turned to _Pirates'_ entrance. Unhooking the chain, she nodded to the attraction and said, "We can't waste any more time."

Ariel, Jasmine, and Belle all stepped through once the way was unblocked, but Aurora and Snow hung back. Now that they were finally there, both of them looked hesitant about actually entering the attraction. Cinderella could see from the looks on their faces that they weren't going in.

"Stay up here," she told them. "If things get worse, _get to Fantasyland._ If not, we'll be back soon."

With that, they crossed the courtyard, heading for the ramp up to the doors and leaving the other two girls behind.

The instant they passed through the doors leading into the attraction proper and the feel of the air-conditioning hit her, Cinderella shivered. While the queue music still played in the background, it was uninterrupted by any parrot squawks; the green bird that normally sat on the other side of the flume from the doorway was gone. That didn't bode well.

They turned left and passed the long wall displaying the portraits of several well-known, infamous pirates as they headed for the loading dock. Once they reached it, they saw that it was empty. Cinderella stepped up behind one of the gates. If Mickey was right, the boat would come to her. All they could do was wait and see what happened.

From around the track, she heard the sound of a boat ratcheting up the chain lift. Sure enough, a few moments later one appeared from around the bend and rumbled into the platform. The gates swung inward to let them pass. Belle climbed into the very front, and Cinderella followed her. Ariel and Jasmine climbed into the row of seats right behind them. Once all four of them were seated the gates closed again and they rumbled off into the bayou.

As they floated along, past the fireflies, Belle whispered in Cinderella's ear, "How exactly are you going to find him in here?"

That was a good question. When Cinderella had been down there before, she'd just had a _feeling_ as to where Jack was. She couldn't pull the façade down; she didn't have that kind of power there. But maybe she could see through it. That was going to have to be enough.

"I'll just know," she whispered back.

They dropped into the caverns and passed through them in silence. Soon enough they passed the harbor scene and headed around the fortress wall to the town square. The first of the three animatronic figures of Jack Sparrow came into view on their right.

"Is he here?" Ariel asked from behind Cinderella, and she just shook her head. There was no trace of him there.

Their boat floated on, past the auction scene and the second animatronic of him that closely followed. Again, nothing. For an instant, Cinderella felt a flash of panic. What if she couldn't do this?

They finished their tour of Puerto Dorado and made their way through the prison scene and toward the final tableau of drunken destruction the attraction had to offer. That was when she heard it: his voice. The sound somehow seemed clearer than that of the recorded audio tracks surrounding it. As they reached the chain lift and began their ascent, passing the third and final animatronic, there it was. That all-too-familiar sensation. She took a deep breath.

"Jack."

The boat lurched to an abrupt stop. Water continued to rush down the chain lift on either side of their boat. To their left, the air seemed to shimmer for a moment before Jack sat up straight. The front legs of the chair thudded against the stone floor and the trinket in his left hand was nonchalantly dropped. Then his dark eyes locked with her blue ones. In that moment, the unreality of it all hit her. Just a second ago, he'd been nothing more than a glorified robot. Now the façade had dropped and he was really there. Yet, somehow, both states were true. It was almost eerie once one thought about it, the way the Park's magic worked. They weren't human, no matter how much they looked like it. They weren't _real._ Not him, not her, none of them. She looked down, breaking the gaze.

"I suppose you ladies are all here to fetch me back, eh?" he drawled. "What does that blasted mouse want with me this time?"

"The Villains started their attack," Belle explained. "We need you on the outside."

He scoffed. "Well, you're out of luck. I'm perfectly happy where I am, and I see no profit for me in leaving."

"Listen pirate," Jasmine said, obviously growing impatient, "Once they finally break through, the whole Park will go down. Everything will be _gone,_ you included."

That thought seemed to give him pause. Eventually, he set down the goblet in his other hand and got to his feet. After grabbing his hat off the back of his chair and stuffing it back onto his head, he said, "I've changed me mind."

"Took him long enough," Ariel grumbled under her breath.

He walked to the edge of the small treasure room. Now he seemed just as unwilling to look at Cinderella as she was to look at him, almost seeming to completely ignore her presence. The whole boat shook as he hopped off the ledge and into the row behind her.

"First time I've seen a second redhead down here," he commented as he settled in.

"Don't push your luck, Sparrow," Ariel snapped. "If it were up to me, we'd have just left you behind."

"Fair enough."

The chain started moving again, carrying the five of them back up to the surface. As they reached the top, they saw a frantic-looking Snow standing in the entry doors. She was alone.

As they floated past, she shouted a nearly incomprehensible string of words at them. Ariel didn't seem content to wait to reach the loading dock. Instead, she stood up and clambered across the boat before jumping for the railing blocking off the queue. The rest of them waited until the boat had made it back. Climbing onto the loading dock on the wrong side, they hurried back up the queue. At the entrance, they found Ariel trying to calm the other Princess down enough to get an actual response.

"One more time, Snow. What happened?"

The black-haired Princess took a deep, gulping breath before saying, "It's Aurora. She got this look in her eyes like she was looking right through me. Then she just walked away. I couldn't stop her!"

"Where did she go?" Belle asked.

Snow beckoned for them to follow her before she took off running. The five of them had no choice but to chase after her. She led them past most of New Orleans Square, which was completely abandoned. For an instant, Cinderella thought they were going to Critter Country. Then she caught sight of the building Snow was heading toward and almost stopped. It was the Haunted Mansion. The decorative iron gates were closed, but they could still see through them to the house itself. Sure enough, there was Aurora, walking up the front steps. Cinderella pushed against the gates. They didn't budge.

"No, Aurora!" Snow cried. "Stop!"

It was too late. The last thing Cinderella saw of her was the hem of her rose-colored skirt vanish through the Mansion's doorway.


	31. For Better or For Worse

“Aurora!”

“It’s too late,” Jasmine said, pulling Snow back by the shoulder.  “She can’t hear you.”

Cinderella continued to watch the Haunted Mansion through the decorative metal spirals of the gate blocking off the yard.  Her gaze was fixed on the front door, which the missing Princess vanished through only seconds before.  As Ariel had said earlier, the western side had quickly become a warzone under the Villains’ assault.  The four Lands there could become theirs at any time.  And they couldn’t just leave Aurora behind to be caught there when the west fell.

“We don’t have time for this,” Cinderella said and she shoved against the gate again.  It finally creaked open.  Once the way was clear she kept walking, heading up the path that crossed the lawn.  Judging by the sets of footsteps behind her, the others followed close behind.

She passed the white hearse on her right.  The sign inside of it claimed reservations were accepted through the Ghost Relations Department.  Strangely, the tack normally worn by the invisible horse at its front was completely slack, like the ghostly animal was just… gone.  She forced herself to ignore it, instead making for the steps up to the porch.  The instant she reached the top, the front door swung open again.  Cold air and the old, musty smell of neglect wafted through the doorway.

Inside, the darkened foyer was eerily quiet, save for their footsteps as they crossed the wooden floor.  The dirge version of _Grim Grinning Ghosts_ that normally played in the area was absent.  Somehow that seemed even more unsettling.  As she walked across the room, Cinderella caught a quick look at their reflections in the ornate mirror hanging on the right wall.

Once all six of them had stepped inside, the front door slammed shut again behind them.  The lights flickered.  When Cinderella looked up, she saw that the lightbulbs in the cobweb-covered chandelier had been replaced with actual flames.  The façade was down.

Behind her, the front door rattled as Snow tested it.  Looking back at the other characters, she said, “It’s locked.”

“That’s just fantastic,” Jasmine muttered under her breath.

Cinderella glanced around the room.  With the entrance firmly shut, and no sign of Aurora yet, there was only one way to go: through the open doorway at the far end of the foyer leading into the stretching room gallery.  She took a deep breath.  It was too late to turn back now.

“Come on,” she said to the others as she nodded to the doorway.

The characters all made their way into the next room.  Above, the gargoyles placed around the octagonal room seemed to leer down at them.  The flames in the candles they held flickered in a non-existent breeze.  There was still no sign of Aurora.  Had she already made it through somehow?

That was when they heard a low, grinding sound.  Looking back, they saw the wall slide closed, blocking off the entrance and sealing them into the chamber.  Only second later there was a horrible creaking noise as the walls began to stretch upward.  The lines of the red, yellow, and green wallpaper almost seemed to warp, and the four portraits grew to reveal their true natures.  A girl on the fraying tightrope, an old woman seated on a headstone, three men sinking into quicksand, and a man standing on a lit keg labeled “dynamite”.  Unlike usual, however, the walls didn’t stop.  They kept stretching, going further and further up, until it was nearly impossible to make out the ceiling.

“This isn’t the attraction anymore, so this isn’t just a fancy elevator,” Belle pointed out.  Her voice was just loud enough to be heard over the creaking and groaning of the walls.  “It’s an _actual_ stretching portrait gallery, which we are now trapped in.”

“Any bright ideas, ladies?” Jack asked.

Cinderella’s eyes flicked over the wooden walls level with them, as well as the macabre portraits above.  “Working on it.”

Normally, the Ghost Host let the guests out of the room after a brief, half-hearted scare, but the characters had heard nothing from the spirit thus far.  No windows, no doors.  No obvious way out.  But that was the idea of the chamber, wasn’t it?  The only way out was to _die_.  That wasn’t an option.  It wouldn’t even work for them.

Snow was staring up at the ceiling high above them, almost as if she could see through it to the currently-obscured corpse hanging inside the cupola.  There was a look of outright fear on her face.

“There’s always his way,” she whispered, echoing one of the attraction’s most infamous lines.

“Yeah, and then there’s _my_ way.”

Pulling the trident off her back, Ariel flipped it around in her hands and aimed it at one of the walls.  Belle started toward her, hand outstretched.

“Ariel, _wait–”_

There was a loud, almost electrical sound and a beam of blinding golden light shot out of the trident.  It crashed into the wall, leaving a massive, smoldering hole in its wake.  Ariel put one hand on her hip and rested the butt of the trident on the floor as she surveyed her handiwork.

“There,” she said.  “I found a way out.”

Peering through the hole, Cinderella saw the hallway serving as a portrait gallery on the other side.  Lightning flashed outside the row of windows along the left side of the hall, followed closely by the deep rumble of thunder.

“Aurora?” she called.  There was no response.

“Let’s keep moving,” Ariel said.  She slipped past her and climbed into the next room.  The others followed suit, with Cinderella bringing up the rear of the group.

The six of them walked down the hallway, past the second set of eerie paintings on their right, and turned the corner.  Ahead were the stairs leading to the Mansion’s second floor, flanked on either side by griffin statues.  The landing at the top was pitch black.

“Maybe we can go back and grab one of those candelabras?” Snow suggested.

“Here,” Cinderella said, brushing way past them and lifting a hand.  Several bubbles rose up from her palm and floated forward, illuminating the stairs with their silver-blue glow.  With her in the lead once again, the characters made their way up the stairs.

The first thing she noticed upon reaching the landing was that the normally moving suit of armor there was totally still.  No floating candelabra lit the long hallway beyond.  As she turned toward the hall, the bubbles floated in that direction.  Their faint light barely illuminated the doors on either side.

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Snow called out, “Aurora, are you there?  Hello?”

Silence.  The only things Cinderella could hear were the whistle of the wind outside, the rumble of distant thunder, the sound of her own shaking breaths.  As they walked down the hallway, the floor creaked with every step they took.  The doors on either side of them were oddly quiet.  They didn’t knock.  They didn’t rattle.  They didn’t _breathe._   Ariel walked over to one of them and tested the handle.  It didn’t budge.  Belle tried another across the hallway.  It opened and she peered inside.

“Aurora?”

“Any sign of her?” Cinderella asked.

Belle took a step back, shutting the door again, and shook her head.

“Keep looking,” Ariel told them.  “She has to be here somewhere.”

As the other Princesses continued to move down the hall, checking what rooms were unlocked for any sign of their missing friend, Cinderella slowed and fell into step beside Jack.

“You were just going to stay down in that treasure room forever, weren’t you?” she hissed.

“I was.  And it’s seeming like a better idea every moment, if you ask me.”

Cinderella pursed her lips before pressing on, “If you’re so intent on staying down with your loot, why did you come back?”

“As you all made plenty clear, the Villains plan on taking everything down with them.”

She shot him a look.  “I didn’t mean this time.”

Jack didn’t say anything else at first.  Rounding a corner, Cinderella saw the Mansion’s twisted grandfather clock.  Both of its hands were stuck on the number 13.

“Your friend Tiana came to fetch me,” he said in an offhand sort of way.  “Couldn’t actually get in, of course, but she tried her bloody hardest anyway.  Not much more to tell.”

That was certainly a laugh.

“I was supposed to be asleep forever,” she insisted.  “Charming couldn’t wake me up, but _you_ could.  Why is that?”

He shook his head dismissively.  “Doesn’t mean anything.”

“Doesn’t mean anything?  Jack, it means _everything_.  You’re just too scared to admit it.”

“As a gentleman, I’ll allow a lady to maintain her fictions.”

“Right.  Fictions.  Only one of us is kidding ourselves right now, Sparrow, and it isn’t me.”

She stepped out in front of him before he could walk away and crossed her arms, blocking his path.  They stared at each other in the semi darkness, neither of them saying a word.  Finally, jack leaned in close and said, “You keep telling yourself that.”

Her blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

Some way down the hall, Jasmine got another of the doors open.  After looking inside, she called back, “Hey, there’s another room through here.”

Cinderella turned away, finally breaking Jack’s gaze, and hurried toward the other Princess.  When she looked through the doorway as well, she saw a small library inside.  On the far wall was a doorway blocked by a fluttering curtain.  After walking across the room and pushing it aside, she stepped out onto a narrow balcony.

Beyond the broken wooden railing ahead was the Mansion’s Grand Hall.  As she stepped over to the edge, she surveyed the room with shock.  The long dining table was empty, as was the dance floor.  No partying ghosts swung from the chandelier and the massive organ on the far wall was silent.  It seemed that the room was abandoned, just like the rest of the house had been.

“Where are all the ghosts?” Snow asked, stepping up beside her.

Cinderella just shook her head.  From her other side, Belle said in an undertone, “Little Leota said last time that half the ghosts were missing.  What if this time they’re all gone?”

“If that’s true,” Cinderella whispered, “then what made Aurora come here?”

No one seemed to have an answer to that.

After leaving the Grand Hall once more and heading back out into the endless maze of corridors, the characters eventually made their way up another set of stairs.  The first unlocked door they found led into what looked like the attic.  Before they entered, the room was pitch-black.  As it was, the set of small bubbles barely did much to light their way as they stepped inside.  The soft glow fell on various old boxes, bits of furniture, tea sets, and wedding mementos.  The set of portraits scattered about the room all showed a different groom, but the same bride: Constance Hatchaway, the Black Widow Bride.  Being up in the attic was a bad idea.

Cinderella almost turned around to leave, but stopped when Belle asked, “Wait, do you hear that?”

The soft sound of a beating heart came from somewhere nearby.  Looking around, Cinderella also caught sight of an odd, pink glow.  She started toward it, pushing aside a couple of boxes and a chair that stood in her way.  There, on the other side, was a small table covered in an old tablecloth.  Resting on top was the source of the light.

“What is that?” Ariel whispered once she caught sight of it.

It seemed to be a glass vial, only a few inches tall, topped with a stopper made to look like a stylized skull.  The translucent pink liquid within pulsed in time with the sound of the heartbeat.  Standing that close to it, Cinderella felt a shiver pass through her body.  The air was now so cold that she could actually see her breath.  Ariel reached out as if to grab the vial.

“Don’t touch it,” Belle said, grabbing her hand just in time.  “I know what it is.  It’s–”

“A potion of mine,” a voice said from behind them.  “Turns out it can be used for more than turning gods mortal.  Which is, you know, pretty handy.  There aren’t many gods left around this place.”

The six of them whirled around to see Hades.  He grinned, revealing his sharp teeth.  The flames he had instead of hair cast a sinister blue glow over the surrounding knick-knacks.  His blue-gray fingertips were pressed together as he looked over each of them in turn and continued talking.

“See, this potion has an… interesting reaction around the dead,” he told them.  “It leeches off their power and drives them nuts.  The more they tried to fight it, the more powerful it got.  Kind of like a feedback loop.  It made it so much easier to boost our army’s strength and get all those pesky ghosts all out of here.  Well, not _all._ Our dear, departed Connie’s still hanging around.”

At those words, the ethereal form of Constance floated around the dusty stacks of boxes to rest beside Hades.  The ghostly bride gave them all a haughty look from beneath her veil. Her several strings of pearls shone brilliantly in the darkness.

“Your friend, however, is one of the living,” she said in a strange, echoing voice.  Her lip curled up into a cruel smirk as and she added, “Or she _was_.”

“What are you talking about?” Jasmine demanded.

“The potion just leeches off the ghosts; it can’t actually kill them,” Hades explained, turning their attentions back to him.  “It just makes them too weak to do anything.  A _living_ character, though?  It’ll absorb everything she’s got until there’s nothing left of her.  Ever.  In fact, it probably already has.”

Cinderella shot a quick, horrified look back at the pink vial.  Did that thing really have the power to not kill the characters, but to actually _unmake_ them?

“Now, I’d love to stick around, but I’ve kinda still got a hostile takeover to help out with.” Clapping the ghostly woman on the shoulder, the Lord of the Dead said to her, “All right, Connie.  Go do your thing.”

She shot the characters a wicked grin.  With a shimmer and a metallic sound, her hatchet appeared in her hands.  “With pleasure.”

Hades vanished in a puff of smoke as the ghost continued to advance on them.  Ariel fumbled around for a second before aiming the trident at her.  The resulting blast passed right through the spirit and hit a stack of boxes behind her, knocking them over along with a nearby birdcage.  The ghost reeled for a moment, wincing at the momentarily bright light.  When she looked back up at them, her eyes burned.

“How _adorable_ ,” she said with a sneer.  “Did you really think that would work on me?”

“Maybe not, but this might.”  Cinderella stepped forward and cast several bubbles toward her face, where they burst in a brilliant flash.  When the ghost flinched back, she turned to the others and shouted, “Go!”

The six of them ran for the attic’s door, stumbling over the haphazardly placed items throughout the dark room as they went.  Behind them, Constance let out an unearthly shriek as she gave chase.

Cinderella followed Belle, Ariel, and Jasmine, and she half-stumbled down the stairs as they descended to the next floor.  The three girls in the lead ran through a nearby open doorway.  The instant they were through, the door slammed closed behind them and the lock clicked.  Cinderella tugged at the handle, but it didn’t budge.  Looking back, she saw that Jack was gone as well.  It was just her and Snow now.

A shriek tore through the air and the two girls jumped apart as Constance materialized and lunged at them.  The blade of her hatchet sunk into the door with a loud _thunk._ Cinderella grabbed Snow’s hand and the two remaining Princesses started running again.  They hadn’t made it far before the floor suddenly wrenched open beneath Snow’s feet.  She screamed, her hand slipping from Cinderella’s grip, and she vanished into the darkness beyond.  The floor closed back over her.  Cinderella dropped to her knees and gripped the edges of the floorboards, trying desperately to pry them up.  They didn’t budge.  It was like the floor had never opened up in the first place.

“There you are, little Princess,” Constance said with a grin and charged at her.

Cinderella scrambled back to her feet and tore down the hallway.  She could hear the ghost’s taunting laughter following her.  After sliding around the next corner, she saw a set of stairs ahead.  She practically dove behind them upon reaching them.  She crouched low, keeping her head down, and hoped Constance hadn’t seen where she’d gone.  No ghost popped out at her.  For the moment, she was safe.

A distant scream rent the air, followed by the sound of slamming doors and Constance’s vicious cackles.  Her mocking voice echoed through the halls.

“Think you still have a chance at happily ever after in here?” she called.  “Think again!”

Hearing someone come up behind her, Cinderella spun around, ready to strike.  Jack caught her wrist and gave her a weary look.

“It’s just me.”

“Jack, thank goodness.”  When he let her go, she looked back in the direction all the noises were coming from and whispered, “We’ll never get out of this house at this rate.”

More screaming, more cackling.  Who knew what was going on in the rest of the house?  She didn’t even know where they were at the moment.  The house was like a maze; nothing was ever where she thought it should be.  Sooner or later they’d have to move from the hiding spot.  When they did, how were they supposed to find their way back out again?  A thought suddenly hit her, one so obvious she couldn’t believe it had escaped her until then.  She turned to Jack.

“Your compass,” she said with a small, relieved laugh.  “You can get us out of here.”

“I’d love to, but it won’t work.”

“Why not?”

He looked her dead in the eye as he said, “Compasses don’t work properly around metal, now do they?”

She stared at him, perplexed.  Metal?  What metal?  And it wasn’t as if the compass was even magnetic in the first place; it was magic.  So maybe it wasn’t _literal_ metal, but then what?  Unbidden, her memory skipped back to the night of the _Fantasmic!_ incident.  From what she could remember, the arrow of the compass hadn’t seemed to stop moving.  Maybe sometimes pointing to Barbossa’s location, before swinging back to… to…

Oh.

Before Cinderella could say a word, the air next to them shimmered and filled with blue mist, revealing Constance.

“Miss me?” she asked and swung her hatchet at them.  They both barely ducked in time, the blade instead carving a deep groove in the bannister.  Jack grabbed her arm, hoisting her back up to her feet, and the two of them took off down the hallway.

Grabbing up her skirts to avoid tripping over them, Cinderella had to fight to keep up with him.  Shooting a quick glance over her shoulder, she saw that the ghost was still chasing after them, letting out inhuman sounds somewhere between laughter and screams as she went.  As for the two of them, they just kept turning corners and bumping into locked doors.  There were no stairs back down to the bottom floor anywhere in sight.  For all she knew, they were going around in circles.

Jack finally got a nearby door open, which looked to lead into a small bathroom.  Once they were inside, Cinderella slammed the door shut again and locked it.  A loud _bang_ a second later made them both jump back.  Muffled screams of frustration and the sound of the hatchet hacking away at the wooden panel filled the air.  They were safe for the moment, but also trapped.  She slipped past Jack to shoot a quick glance out the window.

“It looks like we’re on the top floor again, but that doesn’t make sense.”  She couldn’t remember them going back up any stairs.

“In case it slipped your notice, love, _nothing_ about this place makes any sort of sense,” Jack reminded her.  “Now, some help with this would be appreciated.”

Looking back, she saw that he was trying to shift the room’s roll top bathtub.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting us out of here,” he said with a grimace.  “Or would you rather take your chances with the bride from hell?”

Cinderella hurried back over and crouched down beside the tub as well, sliding her hands underneath so she’d be ready to lift it.  Jack nodded.

“On three.”

Together, the two of them lifted up the tub.  She gritted her teeth.  Following his lead, she helped angle it toward the window.  As they both swung it forward, its metal end hit and crashed through the glass.  Part of the wall crumbled around it as well.  Jack tied off one of the tub’s clawed feet with the curtain, securing it.

“Get in.”

She did, careful not to cut herself on the jagged remains of the window as she climbed out to it.  A second later, Jack hopped in behind her.  Now that she was out on the roof and could see the drop waiting ahead, however, it suddenly seemed like a terrible idea.

“On second thought, I want to reconsider.”

“Too late now,” Jack said, cocking his pistol.

With a loud _crack,_ Constance finally burst through the door.  Before she could reach them, Jack fired.  The shot severed the curtain, sending them careening down the Mansion’s roof.  As it reached the edge, the tub launched into the air for a moment before crashing back down into the twisted trees below.  The impact sent Cinderella flying out.  She grabbed for what branches she could, trying to slow her fall.  Finally, she hit the ground with a sharp _thud._

Cinderella curled in on herself, wincing.  Everything felt bruised.  The tumble had knocked her hair free of its usual, pinned-up style and she had to push it out of her face as she looked around.

Jack had fallen a few feet away from her and looked to be in about the same shape as she was.  She watched him as he sat up as well.

“Remind me _never_ to do that again,” he groaned as he reached out and grabbed his hat from where it had landed.  Putting it back on his head, he glanced over at her.  “What?”

Cinderella continued to stare at him.  Then she seized the front of his coat and dragged him in to kiss him hard on the mouth.  It didn’t last long before she pulled back again, her breathing ragged.

“I’ve completely lost my mind,” she said.

He seemed to consider that for a moment.  “There’s worse things.”

Cinderella cracked a little smile at that.  There were indeed worse things.  Far worse.  The gnawing, hollow ache that had been trapped in her chest.  The feeling of listless drifting in the dark.  If _this_ of all things was to be her anchor, then so be it.  It was the choice she should’ve made in the first place.

So when Jack leaned in to kiss her again, she didn’t stop him.  His fingers tangled in her hair and she let out a sigh of relief.  There it was, that feeling she’d been missing.

“Forty-two years I’ve been stuck here, and this is what I get.” a shaky voice said from nearby.  It was the caretaker, standing over them and looking harried.  “All those ghosts up in the Mansion were bad enough.  Now I’ve got Mains crashing through the windows.  I’ve had enough.”

Cinderella watched him go, his cowering dog close at his heels and his lantern slowly fading into the distance, and got to her feet.  Something was wrong.  What was _he_ doing out there?  Then, through the gnarled trees, she saw the massive graveyard sprawled out before them.

“Oh no,” she whispered.

“What’s happened?”

She turned to Jack, horror dawning on her face.  “We made it out of the house, but on the wrong side.  We’re still trapped.”

Both of them turned to look at the Mansion.  The only way out was to go back through it and find the front door.  That meant getting past Constance once again.

“ _Bugger,_ ” Jack muttered under his breath.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Cinderella ran up the stairs to the Mansion’s back porch and wrenched open the door.  Ahead, she heard the sounds of screaming.  The others were still alive.  She hurried toward the sound with Jack following close behind her.

It didn’t take long for her to find the rest of the girls.  Ariel practically crashed into her as she and the other three Princesses popped out of a nearby doorway.  One of the first things Cinderella noticed was Snow clutching at her arm.  One puffy blue and red sleeve was tattered and caked in blood.

“Where’s Constance?” Cinderella asked.

“I don’t know,” Belle said, looking back over her shoulder.  “She was right behind us a second ago.”

The six of them were now all bunched together at the end of the hallway.  Further down, blue mist appeared, signaling the return of Constance.  Ariel whirled around and tested the handle of the door behind them, the last one.  It was locked.

“No,” she gasped.  “ _No, no, no_ …”

“Here comes the bride,” Constance said in a singsong voice as rematerialized.  Ariel continued to frantically rattle the handle.

“Do something!” Jasmine shouted at her.

“I _can’t!_ ”

As the ghost bore down on them, they all pressed back against the door.  Her eyes flashed and she raised her hatchet.  Snow screamed.

From somewhere down the hall came a different sound.  It was the repeated thumping of a heartbeat, followed by faint music.  Somehow it sounded like a slow, eerie version of _Once Upon a Dream._ All the characters held their breath.  Constance even stopped and turned to look.

Coming down the hall toward them was Aurora.  Her tattered gown shifted pink and blue in the dim light and the skirt floated in a nonexistent wind.  Her blonde hair swirled around her face.  Gripped in her right hand was Hades’s vial.  Its pulsing glow was mirrored by a light in the Princess’s chest, which grew steadily brighter as the vial’s began to fade.  She glared coldly at Constance.  The vial’s glow finally went out and it shattered in her grip.

Constance lunged at her with a scream, her hatchet was poised to strike.  Aurora lifted her hands, torn sleeves swirling, and brought them down again.  The world around them seemed to warp and bend with a horrible screech before suddenly snapping back into focus.  Constance vanished.  Looking around, Cinderella saw that the Mansion had reverted back to its attraction form.  The Doombuggy track now snaked between several of them.  Somehow Aurora had pulled the façade back up again.

Snow ran to hug her a second later, crying, “We thought you were dead!”

“They certainly tried,” she said, sounding weary.  “What they didn’t count on was just how much power _I_ already had.  After all, the castle is mine.”

“Is this… permanent?” Belle asked.

Aurora shook her head.  “I don’t think so.  Sooner or later I’ll burn through its power.  Until then, who knows?”

Squeezing her way through the small crowd, Cinderella approached her.  “What happened.”

“Whatever magic that potion was seeping off to frenzy the ghosts, I heard it, too,” she explained.  “It called me here.”

Like Maleficent beckoning to her in her original film.  Like the statue of Mara in the temple’s treasure chamber.  Cinderella understood.

“Come on,” Ariel said, nodding back in the direction of the entrance.  “We’re all here, so let’s get out.”

The seven of them trekked back through the attraction, finally stepping back out into the sunlight.  Once they’d emerged from the house, however, they all stopped.  The riverfront, which before had practically been abandoned, was now filled with characters.  The Indians and the Winnie the Pooh characters fought together against the encroaching band of pirates, but they were quickly being forced back by the force of the onslaught.

“We’re too late,” Cinderella whispered.  The Villains had broken through.


	32. Thunder

It took the seven of them a second to snap out of their shock.

“Everybody run!” Ariel shouted once it wore off.

As one, they all scrambled for the Haunted Mansion’s gate.  Once they reached it and ran out, the combatants had nearly caught up with them.  The Winnie the Pooh characters all looked ragged.  Stuffing peeked out of tatters in their arms and torsos.  Cinderella quickly caught sight of Pocahontas in the fray as well.  She fired off an arrow from the bow in her hands.  It struck one of the pirates, sticking in his hand.  He dropped his cutlass and staggered back, only to be replaced by two more of them.  Ariel ran in, pointing her trident at the pirates.  Her blast hit another, knocking him backwards into the river.

“No!” Pocahontas yelled at her.  “Get out of here!”

Belle grabbed Ariel’s arm, dragging her back.  “Come on!”

They joined the other five as they raced around the curve of the waterfront.  Only seconds later Cinderella heard someone behind her shouting for a retreat.  There were too many Villains.  As they passed New Orleans Square again on their right, the rest of the Good characters finally caught up.  Several of the newcomers even overtook them as they all ran for the Hub.

Ahead, a horde of hyenas and skeletal warriors poured out of the mouth of Adventureland, led by Scar and Jafar.  The crowd of Good characters swerved to avoid them.  Not everyone made it; some were cut off by the pack of yelping hyenas, Owl included.  With a yell, Tarzan leapt from the top of a nearby building, tackling Scar to the ground.  The lion roared and tried to shake him off, but he held fast.  Several of the characters, including Pocahontas, looked like they were about to go back to help him.

Before they could, he shook his head and yelled, “Go!”

They took off again, passing the River Belle Terrace and the rest of the waterfront area, leaving the few characters who were cut off behind.  There wasn’t any other choice.

Tearing her eyes away from them, Cinderella looked in the direction of their destination.  They were all headed for the Frontierland gate to the Hub.  It wasn’t far now; just past the Golden Horseshoe.

Soon enough, there it was.  The first handful of characters had barely reached it, however, before there was a loud snarl behind them that sounded like it came from Jafar, followed by a snakelike hiss.  The wooden gateway burst into flames.  Most of the characters in front stumbled backward with cries of shock.

“It’s cut off!” Rabbit shouted, loud enough to be heard by the characters at the back.  Through the crowd, Cinderella could see his tattered right ear flopped limply.  “Go back!  Back!”

With the Hub and Main St. cut off from the west side, the only path left to Fantasyland was around the back way, past Big Thunder Mountain.  The crowd turned in that direction and took off again, Pocahontas in the lead.  She shouted back orders as they ran.

They hadn’t gotten far before Belle grabbed Cinderella’s arm and asked, “Where’s Snow?”

Cinderella turned to look, but couldn’t see much past the veritable tide of fleeing characters.  Aurora, however, was able to float up over the crowd.  Her violet eyes scanned the area they’d just come from.

“There!”

Cinderella pushed her way through the characters running in the opposite direction to see where the other Princess was pointing.  Directly in the path of the villainous horde were several opossums from _Splash Mountain_ that obviously hadn’t made it out in the evacuation in time.  Snow had crouched to scoop them up into her hands.

“Snow!” Cinderella cried.  “Snow, _run!_ ”

The girl scrambled back to her feet and dashed toward them.  The animals in her arms squeaked loudly in fright and clutched one another.  By the time she reached them, only the seven of them were left.  Glancing back, Cinderella saw that the other characters had succeeded in crossing the bridge beside the railroad attraction.  Several of the ones in front had already vanished around the bend.  The Villains, on the other hand, were fast approaching.

“I suggest we continue our hasty retreat,” Jack said.

“Seconded,” Ariel added.

They didn’t make it three feet before a blast of dusty wind nearly knocked them off their feet.  Cinderella lifted an arm to shield her eyes.  When she finally looked up, blinking, an actual, life-size Big Thunder Mountain surrounded by canyons rose above them, blocking their path.  Behind them, the Park was still intact and teaming with pirates, skeletons, and jungle monsters.  The façade was only _partially_ torn down.  Now the only way left to get out was to go through the mountain itself.

The six Princesses and one pirate ran for the mountain, heading up one of the rocky dirt paths leading toward it.  The trail dropped off on one side into a short cliff.  Below, the tracks for the mine train ran parallel to them.  Scraggly plants along their right tugged at their clothes as they passed.  The central spire of the mountain barely seemed to get any closer.  Luckily, Cinderella could barely hear the Villains behind them anymore.

A loud rumble filled the air, followed by the very earth seeming to shift beneath their feet.  An earthquake, something the mountain was known for.  As the trail bucked sharply, Cinderella lost her footing and toppled backward over the edge, tumbling down the short cliff before landing hard in a cloud of choking dust.

“Ella!”

She coughed and lifted her head.  The others had managed to stay on the trail.  They were now staring down at her in horror.  She winced as she got to her feet.  Scrapes stung all over her arms and face from the rough fall.  She tried to pull herself back up to the rest of them, but the rocky face of the ledge just crumbled under her hands.  There wasn’t enough purchase.  Jack crouched down and stretched out his hand to her.  She reached for him, arm straining, but their fingertips just barely brushed.

Behind her, Cinderella heard shouting voices and the sounds of dozens of running footsteps.  She looked back over her shoulder.  In the distance, she saw the horde running over the train tracks.  The Villains were coming, and they’d be on them at any second.  Lowering her hand, she took a step away from the cliff.  Jack stared at her.

“Ella, _don’t_ –”

She turned and ran.  The others shouted for her to stop, to come back, but she didn’t.  She wouldn’t be able to get back up to them before the horde arrived.  If they were all going to make it out alive, they couldn’t afford to waste any more time trying to get her to safety.  She’d have to do that herself.

Ahead, the train tracks plunged into a dark tunnel carved into the rocky wall.  That was her only way out.  As she ran toward it she stumbled, losing one of her slippers in the process.  She hobbled a few more feet before tugging the other one off as well.  She couldn’t let herself be slowed down and she couldn’t go back to retrieve the other shoe.  Gripping the remaining glass slipper firmly in her hand, she plunged into the darkness.

Inside, the tunnel was pitch black.  Reaching out, she blindly felt her way along.  Cobwebs stuck to her hair and her hands.  Her skirt caught on the rough support beams and Disney-knew-what-else.  She tugged them free and heard the fabric tear, but she didn’t stop.

Her hand abruptly bumped into something solid.  Had she hit a dead end?  A small, distressed noise left her throat and she raised her hand, casting a bubble into the air.  Its silvery light showed the remnants of a cave-in ahead of her.  No getting out that way.  Looking back, she saw several more tunnels branching out from the one she was currently in.  Which way had she come from?  Now that she could see again she wasn’t sure.  What she _was_ sure of was that she was running out of time.  Picking one of them, she tore off again.

The mine tunnel led out onto a hill leading into yet another canyon.  Cinderella staggered down it, the rocky ground cutting into her bare feet, and raced alongside the old railroad tracks.

That was when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

She stumbled to a hasty stop and turned, her heart pounding.  Captain Barbossa stood a few feet away on her side of the tracks, his pistol aimed right for her.  He smiled coldly.  She took a step back and bumped against the cliff behind her.  There was nowhere left for her to run.

“Not so high and mighty now are you, cinder maid?” he asked her.  “Now you’re just a cornered mouse.  I suppose this makes me the cat, then, hmm?”

“Barbossa!”

Both she and the pirate looked around at the shout.  Jack stood on the other side of the train tracks from them, his own pistol aimed at Barbossa’s heart.  Cinderella’s mind reeled.  How had he found her?  Then she caught a glimpse of something sparkling in his other hand.  Her lost slipper.  She felt a small rush of relief, but didn’t dare move from her place against the rocks.

Jack pulled the trigger, but all she heard was an empty _click_.  Nothing happened.  He turned the pistol in his hand and stared at it in disbelief.

“Jack.  Jack…” Barbossa sighed.  “I see you wasted your shot.”

Cinderella’s gaze met Jack’s and she could see her own dawning horror mirrored in his eyes.  He’d used that shot to get them away from Constance earlier.  Now Barbossa had the upper hand again and all he he’d be able to do was watch.  There was no time left for anything else.  The pirate would shoot her before Jack could even move an inch.

“Seems almost a shame to do this now,” Barbossa mused, his attention back on her.  Cinderella lifted her chin even though she was shaking and silently stared him down.  She wouldn’t let him see her weak.  Not for an instant.  It was a better way to go, she supposed, than to die running.

The gun went off.  As the blast echoed through the canyon, Jack staggered backward.  The hand he brought to his chest came away covered in blood.  Barbossa lowered his pistol, a cruel smirk curling his lip.

“ _No!_ ” Cinderella shrieked.

When she tried to run for Jack, Barbossa caught her and yanked her backward.  Tears ran down her face as she struggled against him and was forced to watch Jack fall to the dirt.  Finally, she wrestled one of her arms free of Barbossa’s grasp and brought up her slipper, slamming its glass heel into the pirate’s eye.  He roared with pain and she managed to tear herself away.

After stumbling across the tracks, she dropped to her knees in the dirt next to Jack.  His whole face was screwed up in pain.  The front of his shirt was already stained with blood.

“Jack, look at me.  Look at me!” she cried.  He did, his black-rimmed eyes meeting hers.

“I’ve had worse,” he said with a grimace, but Cinderella didn’t fail to notice the uncertain tone to his voice.  That alone terrified her.  Not even _he_ thought he was going to make it.  When he coughed sharply, she saw blood at the corner of his mouth.  Her heart lurched.

“Give it up, missy.  It’s over,” Barbossa spat, and she looked back at the approaching pirate.  One hand covered his injured eye.  Trails of blood ran from beneath it and down his cheek.  With his other hand, he drew his sword.  He was still on the other side of the tracks from them, but he wouldn’t be for much longer.

A shrill whistle pierced the air, followed by the roar of rusted wheels grinding against the tracks.  Cinderella’s head snapped around and she watched in disbelief as a train came barreling down the hill.  It bounced twice, its wheels clearing the railing, before screaming toward them.  Behind the engine she could see a flash of long, crimson hair.  Brakes squealed in protest against the track.  The engine and several of the cars passed by before it finally slid to a stop between the two of them and Barbossa.  When he charged with a snarl, Belle snapped up her gloved hand.  A bolt hit him in the shoulder and he lurched backward.

“Come on!”  Ariel shouted back at Cinderella.

Snatching up her slippers with one hand and supporting Jack with her other arm, she stumbled toward one of the train’s empty cars.  The second they both were in, Ariel released the brakes again and they were off.

As the train barreled along the tracks, Cinderella got a look at everyone with them.  Snow White was huddled in the seat behind hers, arms still full of opossums.  Jasmine and Aurora were just behind Ariel.  Belle fired bolts at the Villains giving chase.  They’d all made it away from the horde.

“How did Ariel get a train?” Cinderella shouted over the sound of the whistle blowing.

It was Snow that answered her, calling, “She used a wish!”

Ariel had taken the Lamp with her after the attack started, hadn’t she?  Now there was a second wish gone.  Just one more and it would reset back to Adventureland… which was currently under the Villains’ control.  They were cutting it dangerously close, but Cinderella couldn’t afford to think about that at the moment.  Jack was still hurt.  Turning her attention back to him, she saw that he’d gone deathly pale.  He was losing too much blood.  She took his face in her hands, steadying him, making him focus on her.

“Hold on a bit longer, Jack,” she begged.  “Just a little longer.”

The second they were off the train she would get him to Rapunzel.  If anyone could fix this, it was her.  All she needed to do was keep him alive until they reached Fantasyland.  A sickening feeling of guilt filled her stomach.  This was all her fault.  Barbossa would have shot her instead if he hadn’t gone after her.

“You could have just run with the others.  Why did you have to follow me?” she asked.  Jack gave her a sober look.

“This… _place_ has a way of… reshuffling one’s priorities…”

His breathing was labored and every word sounded as if he had to force it out.  She swallowed back her tears.  They were running out of time.

The train dove, plunging down a pitch-black tunnel.  The scream of the whistle bounced off the stone walls, echoing in her ears.  Cinderella cringed.  Only moments later they burst back out into the sunlight along a short section of track behind the attraction.  They’d made it past the area of lowered façade.  The brakes screeched again and they barely stopped before crashing into the end.

The entrance to Fantasyland was only feet away from them now, accessible by a fairly narrow pathway linking the two Lands.  While the others scrambled out of the train cars, Cinderella tried to get Jack to his feet.  He barely had his balance at the best of times.  Now he was fading fast and slumped heavily against her when she pulled him along.  She staggered, but gritted her teeth and tried to keep them moving.

“Come on,” she gasped, pleading half with him and half with herself.  Their pace was barely more than a crawl.  At this rate, they’d never make it.

Then Ariel appeared, darting in and slinging Jack’s other arm over her shoulder.  As she did, she took on most of his weight.

“I’ve got him,” she said.  “Now, _move!_ ”

The three of them hobbled together toward Fantasyland, this time much faster.  Behind her, Cinderella heard renewed shouting and footfalls.  The train had bought them all a little time, but not much.  The Villains were closing in again.  As the three of them stumbled into Fantasyland, nearing the Village Haus on the right, she shot a look back over her shoulder.

Aurora had stopped just on their side of the border, turned so she faced the oncoming horde.  She raised her arms.  In front of her, the pavement cracked as dark brambles burst forth.  They twisted and grew to form a barrier of thorns dotted with small, violet-colored roses, blocking off the entrance to Frontierland.  From the other side, Cinderella could hear the Villains at the front of the throng shouting in rage.  For the moment, at least, they couldn’t get through.

Fantasyland was in chaos.  Most of the guests seemed to have been moved from the area, but a large crowd of characters still stood about.  Rapunzel pushed her way through to reach them.

“Did we just lose the west side?” she asked in a frantic voice.  “There was an attack on Tomorrowland, too.  They’re getting it blocked off right now, but – oh my gosh, was he _shot?_ ”

Her green eyes, which had finally fallen on Jack, went wide.

Cinderella nodded and asked in a rush, “Can you heal him?”

“Yes.  _Yes_ , of course.  We need to get him inside.”  As she spoke, Rapunzel hurried forward, transferring Jack’s arm slung around Cinderella’s shoulders to hers.  Together, she and Ariel half dragged him away.

In their sudden absence, all Cinderella could do was stand there.  Her head spun.  This couldn’t be happening.  _None of this_ could be happening.  They’d evacuated most of the characters before the west side fell, but how many had they lost?  In the face of the actual event, the plans they’d made seemed almost laughable.  And what about Jack?  Jack, who, at that very moment, was _dying_.  All at once everything just seemed to go so utterly and completely wrong.

Her slippers were both still clutched in her hands, one of which was still covered with blood.  Wiping at it didn’t seem to do much good.  Giving up, she slid them back onto her feet.  As she did, she heard two people approaching.  She looked up to see Tiana and her Fairy Godmother hurrying toward her.

“We just saw them head inside,” Tiana said, looking horrified.  “Cindy, what happened back there?”

“We were the last ones out of the west side.  I was separated from the others by an earthquake on Big Thunder and Barbossa cornered me.  Then Jack showed up and… and he…”  Her voice shook so badly she couldn’t even finish.  She clapped a hand over her mouth and fought to hold back another wave of tears that were threatening to spill over.  Both the other Princess and the fairy hurried forward to hug her.  Finally, she managed to whisper, “I just got him back.  I _can’t_ lose him again.  Not like this.”

“I know, child,” her Godmother said, smoothing a hand over Cinderella’s tangled hair.  “I know.”

Once Cinderella thought she was steady enough again, she took several deep breaths and started to wriggle her way out of their embraces.

“Where are you going?” Tiana called after her as she stumbled along

“I have to be there.”  Even though it wasn’t spoken, _just in case_ hung conspicuously in the air around them.  Tiana hurried to catch up with her, the Fairy Godmother close behind her.

“We’ll all go together, okay?”

Cinderella nodded, and the three of them kept walking, passing by the Village Haus on the right as the rounded the corner.  Cinderella was fairly certain they would’ve taken him to Rapunzel’s place; that’s where they’d sent the rest of the injured characters earlier during the initial strike.

They hadn’t made it far before someone shouted, “Tiana, we need your help over here!”

“Just a minute, I–”

Cinderella shook her head.  “Go.  Other people need you right now.”

After shooting her one last, uncertain look, Tiana hurried away.  Now it was just Cinderella and her Godmother.  The two of them headed around Rapunzel’s normal meet and greet area, taking a set of stairs to the upper floor and opening the door at the top.  It was the first time Cinderella had been inside the newest Princesses quarters, and she took a quick look around.  Murals covered nearly every inch of available wall of the room, but their bright colors clashed with the grim scene playing out within.

The assembled characters all stood in silence.  Most of them didn’t even seem to hear the three of them walk in.  Ariel, who stood by the door with her arms crossed, was the only one who acknowledge them.  Jack lay sprawled out on the bed, unmoving.  Rapunzel hovered over him, braid mostly undone and singing softly as she attempted to heal him.

“… heal what has been hurt, change the Fates’ design.  Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…”  she hesitated, looking back over her shoulder, and cleared her throat.  “… what once was mine.”

Cinderella quickly looked away, out the colored glass of the window at the Fantasyland street below.  Anywhere but at the scene playing out around her.

She finally did look up again when she heard Rapunzel straighten back up.  The newest Princess nervously wrung her hair in her hands.  Even in the dim light, Cinderella could see patches of crimson blood glistening on the golden strands.

“Well, how bad is it?”  Ariel asked.

“I can heal cuts, bumps, and bruises.  I can even reverse the effects of age.  But this…”  Rapunzel took a deep breath and went on, “It took so long to get him back here that I don’t–”

“Can you heal him or not?”

The rest of the Princesses looked around in shock at the harsh edge to Cinderella’s words.

“I don’t know,” Rapunzel said, clearly shaken.  “I’ve never had to heal anything like this before.”

“What about Eugene?”

“I never _actually_ healed him with my hair.  What… what happened with Eugene was a one-time thing.  I don’t think I can do it again.  I’m so sorry.”

Cinderella’s eyes caught on Jack, lying prone and ashen-faced on the bed, and a fresh wave of grief rolled over her.  She turned to her Fairy Godmother.

“Isn’t there anything you can do for him?” she pleaded.

The old woman shrugged helplessly and fiddled with her wand.  “I’m afraid my miracles take longer than he has left.”

“Isn’t there anything _anyone_ can do?” She looked around at the rest of the characters, searching, though she didn’t know what for.  Her chest heaved.  “ _Please!_ ”

Silence fell heavy upon the room before everyone else slowly began to shuffle out of the room.  Her fairy godmother shook her head pityingly.  Belle looked like she wanted to pat her on the shoulder, but thought better of it.  Aurora had tears in her eyes.  As the door closed on the last of them, Cinderella found herself standing alone.

Crossing the room, she knelt down beside the bed and took one of Jack’s cold hands in her own.  His pulse was so faint that she could barely feel it.  How long ago had he lost consciousness?  She looked away and let his hand go again.  Turning so she leaned back against the mattress, she put her face in her hands and finally gave in to her grief.  Sobs tore themselves free from her lips and tears ran from her eyes.  It felt like _she_ had been the one shot in the chest.

Eventually, she caught a glimmer of something out of the corner of her eye.  She looked up, blinking away the tears.

There, just sitting on the side table, was the Lamp.  Ariel must have set it down there when they brought him in and forgotten about it.  Cinderella sat up a bit straighter, her heart pounding.  There was still one wish left.  Even though she knew that once she used it the Lamp would be in the Villains’ hands, she didn’t care.  Not anymore.

She snatched it off the table and hastily rubbed it.  Blue smoke poured out of its mouth as the Genie appeared.  His wide-eyed gaze snapped back and forth between the two of them, clearly shocked by the scene he’d just been summoned into.

“I wish for you to save Jack,” she gasped.

Genie looked down at the pirate.  His brow furrowed.  Then his shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

“Cindy,” he sighed, “I wish I could, but…”

She turned fast, her breath hitching in her throat.  Sure enough, the ends of Jack’s hair and his fingertips were already disintegrating into fine golden dust.

“ _No!_ ” she shrieked.  Scrambling up onto the bed, she pulled his lifeless body close, gripping his shoulders like she was trying to hold him together with her bare hands.  “No, Jack, you can’t go!  You can’t!  Don’t leave me!  Please don’t leave me!  _Please_ –”

No amount of pleading did any good.  Slowly, the body in her arms began to flow like sand between her fingers, finally dissipating into nothing more than pixie dust.  It coated the front of her tattered dress and floated up through the air.  Arms empty, they closed almost of their own accord to wrap around herself as she doubled over.  She screamed, long and loud.  Screamed until her throat felt stripped raw.  Her arms unwound and her hands, still coated in blood and pixie dust, dragged down her tear-soaked face.  Jack was gone again.  Gone where she’d never be able to get him back.  Just like that.


	33. Against the Dying Light

The Princesses were still standing just outside the building when Cinderella came downstairs.  Each sported a look of disquiet on her face.  They all seemed to be holding their breath.

“You left this upstairs,” Cinderella whispered, holding the Lamp out to Ariel.  She took it silently.

For a few seconds, none of them said anything.  Then Snow stepped forward.  Reaching out toward her, she began, “Cindy…”

Cinderella shrugged out from under her hand.  She knew there were words of sympathy about to be spoken by her friend, and she wasn’t sure she could handle them at the moment.  Besides, there were more important things to worry about.

“All that matters right now is making sure we’re ready when the Villains break through, or else we’ll _all_ end up dead.”  She paused briefly before adding, “Someone should wait for Jack.  He’ll be back any minute.”

“Mickey’s out there right now.  Several of the characters we lost in the west side have been arriving at the Hub,” Belle explained.

They’d already lost too many people that day, and they were almost certainly about to lose a whole lot more.  Cinderella shot a quick look around at Fantasyland.  Characters were scrambling, calling out to one another and making last minute preparations.  The Winnie the Pooh characters all sat on the edge of the planter outside King Arthur’s Carrousel while the last of their injuries were stitched up.  Owl, on the other hand, perched up on the attraction’s awning, looking completely untattered.  She quickly looked away again.

“They took the east side, too,” Belle went on, noticing nothing.  “Buzz and the LGMs managed to get the orbiters out in time, though.  They’re setting them up back by _It’s a Small World_ so they’ll be ready for the battle.”

“You should go help them with that.  They’ll need it.”  As Belle hurried toward the eastern part of Fantasyland, Cinderella turned to the rest of the girls and added, “We _all_ should get to work.  There’s no more time left to waste.”

They all murmured their agreements.  One by one, they slipped away, until it was only Snow left with her.

“Are you going to be okay?” she asked once the rest of them were gone.

“Yes,” Cinderella replied on impulse.  She took a deep breath and looked over at her.  “I have to be.”

Snow nodded, her expression somber.  For the first time since they’d made it out of the Haunted Mansion, Cinderella got a good look at the other Princess.  Her right sleeve was ripped and covered in dried blood from the injury she’d sustained during Constance’s attack.  The hem of her skirt was in tatters and the red ribbon on her head had been hastily retied at some point.  Its frayed ends and locks of black hair that had fallen loose floated around her face in the light breeze.  Cinderella knew she didn’t look any better at the moment.

“ _Cinderelly!_ ” several small, shrill voices called out.  “ _Cinderelly, here!_ ”

She quickly looked around for the source, only to find the mice standing on the carrousel planter beside the Winnie the Pooh characters.  They waved at her and she hurried over.

“What are you all doing here?” she asked, crouching down to speak to them.  “You need to get somewhere safe.”

“No, no.”  Pointing to himself and to the other mice, Jaq said, “Us mice are going with them.”

“What are you talking about?”

From her perch on Tigger’s shoulder, Suzy explained, “If they get hurt again in the fight, we can stitch them right back up.”

As she spoke, several of the other mice pointed to the sewing needles in their hands and the small spools of thread strapped to their backs.  Despite the tight feeling of fear in her chest at the thought of all of them being out there during the battle, Cinderella knew she had to let them go.  They _wanted_ to go.  There was nothing she could say that would stop them.

“Well, you stay with them, okay?”  Turning her attention to the other characters, she said, “And you all keep them safe.”

“Understood, Cindy,” Tigger replied, giving her a salute.

Jaq climbed up Pooh’s arm to get up to his shoulder as well and grabbed the upside-down colander the bear wore like a helmet to steady himself.  With that, the characters all walked or bounced away.  As they went, Cinderella had to tell herself that they’d be fine.  They were made of sterner stuff than many.  If anyone would make it out in one piece it was them.

A few people rushed around the other side of the carrousel.  With a start, Cinderella realized it was a few Cast Members and some guests.

“There are still guests left in Fantasyland?”

“Just a few,” Snow said.  “The others have been trying to get them out the front gates before everything comes down.”

Even with the Villains bearing down on them all, getting them to safety was still the priority.  Cinderella started off after them as they headed for the castle.  A second later she heard running footsteps from behind her as Snow hurried to catch up.

“Cindy, wait.  It’s dangerous out there.”

“I know,” Cinderella said.  She didn’t stop. “But somebody has to go.”

“Then I’m coming with you.”

Snow fell into step beside her as they headed out through the castle, across the drawbridge, and into the Hub.  Its neutral status seemed to be holding for the moment, but just barely.  Three groups of characters were positioned near the entrances to Adventureland, Frontierland, and Tomorrowland.  They all stood at the ready.  On the other side of the entrance to each Land, a growing horde of Villains was just barely visible.  In trying to look away from their growing numbers, Cinderella accidentally looked toward the center of the area.  She stopped.

As Belle had said, there was Mickey.  He gestured wildly with his gloved hands as he spoke.  It wasn’t the mouse that had given her pause, however: it was the character he was talking to.

The wind had picked up a little, catching the various beads and charms braided into Jack’s hair.  He appeared much as he had the day he first arrived in the Park several years before.  His stance was self-assured, although the effect was somewhat offset by the expression of confusion on his face, most likely at his surroundings.  His gaze wandered while Mickey spoke and for the briefest moment their eyes met.  She felt frozen.  Unable to move, unable to breathe.  The pirate watched her with what seemed like curiosity.  Cinderella was sure she was a sight at the moment: blue gown in tatters, hair tangled, every inch of her covered in scrapes and bruises from the escape through Frontierland.  On the other hand, the man looking at her wasn’t the same one who she’d tried so hard to save only minutes ago, no matter how much he looked like him.  This Jack Sparrow remembered none of what had happened over the last few years.  He didn’t remember her.  Everything had changed, and _nothing_.

She tore her gaze away from him and started off again toward Main St, walking faster to put as much distance between them as she could.

Storm clouds rolled in from the east and west, covering the conquered areas of the Park.  Cinderella shivered at the sound of a distant, ominous rumble.  Even though they couldn’t yet cover the neutral strip down the middle of the Park, they still cast a long, dark shadow down Main St.

Snow was already down by the Main St. Station, watching the Park’s front gates through the tunnel that crossed underneath the railroad tracks.  She turned to look as Cinderella approached.

“The last of them are leaving now,” she said, pointing through the tunnel to the gates.

Cinderella looked.  As Snow had said, the last small crowd of guests were filtering out through the turnstiles and into the plaza between the main Park and California Adventure.  Several characters were helping the Cast Members lead them out.  Ariel was among them.  Watching the last of the guests leave gave Cinderella a strange, resigned feeling.  Almost a sense of finality.  There was only one small bit consolation to the whole thing.

“They won’t remember any of this if we win,” she whispered.  The Park’s magic would make sure of it, she was certain.  They wouldn’t remember anything but a completely ordinary day in Disneyland.  Maybe the characters couldn’t say as much, but at least it was something.

“And if we don’t?” Snow asked.

“We can’t think about that right now.”

As the turnstiles clicked behind the last guest, Cinderella and Snow turned to head back for Fantasyland.  They passed the City Hall on their left and nearly made it past the firehouse.  Then something made Cinderella hesitate.  She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the lamp in the window of the building’s upper floor.  Walt’s lamp.

The light flickered.

“Snow, look.”

The other Princess glanced back in the direction Cinderella was pointing before clapping her hands over her mouth.  While they stared with growing horror at the window, the rest of the characters walked back in their direction.

“What’s going on?” Ariel asked, hurrying over to them.  When she looked up as well, her blue eyes widened.

“We have to

With one final stutter, the lamp went out.  A loud clap of thunder cut through the air as the sky grew darker still.  Shouting and the clanging of weapons rose from the direction of the Hub.  The Villains had made it through.

As one, the characters all turned and ran back up Main St.  Once they made it to the end Cinderella could see the three groups of defenders being pushed back toward the center of the Hub by the encroaching Villains.  Ariel stopped long enough to turn the trident on several of Maleficent’s goblin-like henchmen, disintegrating them.

“Everyone back into Fantasyland!” she yelled, pointing to the castle.  “Now!”

Cinderella grabbed Snow’s and pulled her along, around the Partners statue and toward the drawbridge.  The Good characters all broke away from the skirmishes.  Most headed for the drawbridge, while a few went for the two side paths leading to the castle.  Once they’d made it through, Cinderella let go of Snow’s hand and looked back.

As the last of the characters made it through, several small, glowing lights swooped down into the castle’s entrance.  The pixies.  They seemed to sprinkle pixie dust all over the drawbridge and its connected mechanism.  It rose, cutting the Villains off before they could reach Fantasyland.  The other fairies seemed to be doing the same to the other two entrances.  They all were now well and truly sealed into the northern quarter of the Park.

Peter flew overhead and Ariel called up to him, “Where are we going now?”

“How should I know?” he yelled back with a shrug.  For the first time, Cinderella noticed just how frazzled the boy looked.

“You’re in charge here, Peter!  You’re supposed to know!”

Before Peter could counter Ariel again, another voice cried, “Everyone who isn’t fighting, get to _It’s a Small World._ Everyone who is, we’re meeting on the parade route in front of it.”

The crowd dispersed, heading east in the direction they were ordered.  Peter flew away as well, over the buildings of Fantasyland.  Turning around, Cinderella saw Mickey standing halfway between the castle and the carrousel.  He beckoned to her.  Walking over to the mouse, she knelt so that she was at eye level with him.

“What is it?” she asked.

Wringing his hands, Mickey said, “I’ve explained what’s going on right now to the captain as best as I could to get him ready, but there won’t be time to get him in front of his Will before the battle starts.  I’m sorry.”

Cinderella knew what that meant.  As hard as it was to hear, it was what she’d been expecting all along.

“I understand.”  Throat tight, she added, “And I don’t think he even has one.”

After all, she was the one who’d had to explain to him what the Wills were in the first place.  Mickey nodded, his expression sober.

“There is one other thing, Cindy.  I know this is asking a lot, but I need you on the front lines in the final fight,” he told her.

“If this is about me being half a pirate now or something, that doesn’t matter anymore.  I can’t–”

“This isn’t about that,” Mickey said, cutting her off.  After taking a deep breath and rubbing his forehead, he went on, “I can’t be in the battle.  I’m going to be holding down the defense back in Toontown with a couple of the others just in case the Villains get through.”

“But Mickey, you have to be there with us!” she cried.  A sense of dawning horror clutched at her heart.  “If you aren’t, there won’t be anyone who can fight Maleficent!”

She knew how it was supposed to go down.  _Everyone_ knew.  Mickey was the only one of them with enough power to face down the dark fairy.  Without him, she’d run rampant.

“And if I do go out there, _Chernabog_ will be out there, too,” he pointed out.  “The Park will try to balance out the odds by letting him in and we’ll lose for sure.  That means I need another mouse to take my place, Cindy.  I need _you_.”

She stared at him.

“Me?”

“Why do you think you were picked to lead Fantasyland, the last haven of good in the Park should everything go wrong?  Why do you think you and I were the first to feel it whenever Maleficent was about to strike?  We’re the underdogs, Cindy.  The mice that rose to the occasion despite the odds.  That’s what this place was _always_ about.  I took over from Walt, and now you have to take over from me.  This is what you’re meant to do.”

He turned and pointed to something behind him.  Cinderella got to her feet to get a better look.  There, in the last fading patch of sunlight, was the sword in the stone.  When she shot Mickey a concerned look, he wordlessly gestured to it again.  Cautiously, she walked toward it.

Rounding the small garden in front of it, she stepped up behind the anvil and stone the sword was embedded in.  She took a deep breath to steady herself.  Then she wrapped her fingers around the hilt and tugged.  She half expected it not to budge, but with a soft _shnk,_ the sword pulled free.  Cinderella took a step backward in shock as she stared up at the glittering blade.  As she did, her tattered gown melted and swirled around her.  It finally settled into a suit of armor made entirely of frosted, light blue glass.  She examined the shimmering plates that covered the back of her left hand.  They gently clinked with every move she made and she let out a soft laugh of disbelief.

Looking back down again, she saw that Mickey had walked over to meet her.  He was practically beaming.

“You’re ready,” he said.  “Now go show her who’s boss.”


	34. This is My Dream

Thunder rumbled overhead as Cinderella passed the Storybook Land canal and walked toward the defending army assembled between the Matterhorn and _It’s a Small World_.  The dolls had left the attraction and now held the front lines, facing the mountain.  Every one of the nearly three hundred of them was armed with a variety of weapons, including swords, spears, and what looked like miniature cannons.  Behind them were the first few rows of characters.  Several of them nudged each other and pointed as she approached, stopping not far past the final row of dolls.  She didn’t pay their whispers much mind.  Instead, she took a quick look back at the rest of the army.

Most of the parade route was filled to bursting with characters.  Pooh and the rest from the 100 Acre Woods were nearby, decked out in their makeshift armor.  Her mice rested atop their heads or shoulders.  A couple rows back was what seemed to be the entire tribe from the jungle river, led by Trader Sam.  Perched on the decorative towers along either side of the parade route were groups of characters with bows at the ready.  Pocahontas and Mulan were among them.  She couldn’t see Belle and the orbiters anywhere; maybe they were somewhere toward the back, nearer to _It’s a Small World._ The white exterior of the attraction was lit up in the semi-darkness with blue, pink, and yellow lights.

A few second after she got into position, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  When she looked back she saw Tiana slip into place beside her.  There was a machete strapped to her hip.

“Look at you,” Tiana said with a soft laugh, tapping one of the glass plates on Cinderella’s shoulder with a forefinger.

“Look at _us_.”  Cinderella half-turned to her friend and asked, “Did you ever think we’d be here of all places?”

“A maid and a waitress, turned Princesses, turned fighters.  It’s a strange world we live in.”

A strange world, indeed.  One where toys came to life and children could fly.  Where the army they were about to face was filled with goblins and robots and pirates.  A world that was run by mice, and once upon a time a man with a dream.  That wasn’t even the half of it, was it?  Fifty-six years of life sunk into a place, and, just like that, it might all be coming to an end.

With a smile she didn’t quite feel, Cinderella said, “It’s been a privilege to be your friend, Tiana.”

“Likewise, Cindy.”  Tiana gave her the best one-armed hug she could manage and added, “You be careful out there, all right?”

With the task Mickey had set her, going up against _Maleficent herself,_ Cinderella thought that might be a little hard to do.  Still, there was no sense in worrying her friend over things that were out of her control.  Not this late in the day.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Tiana patted her shoulder again and turned to face the same direction as the rest of the army around them.  Cinderella was about to do the same when someone caught her eye.  Not far away, she saw Jack standing half-obscured in the crowd.  He didn’t glance her way even once; like most of the others, his gaze was fixed on the mountain.

In the distance, Cinderella could hear what sounded like angry shouting coming from the other side.  The two paths around it – one from Tomorrowland and one from the Hub – were blocked off with a combination of a strange, purplish mist and another set of Aurora’s walls of thorns.  It was holding the Villains out for the moment, but it wouldn’t last forever.  When it failed… well, things were certainly about to turn ugly.  And there she was, still in love with a man that couldn’t even remember her name and tasked with defeating one of the most powerful Villains any of them had ever known.  There was really nothing left for her to lose.

Mickey finally arrived as well.  Passing the Wonderland segment, he stopped ahead of the crowd and faced them.  He was barely tall enough to be seen over the heads of the dolls that stood between him and the rest of the characters.  That didn’t seem to matter to him, however.  After clearing his throat, the mouse started to speak.

“I’ve known every single one of you since you first showed up here,” he said.  His voice carried over the silent, watching characters.  Cinderella practically held her breath as she listened.  “Mains, minors, Pixar, main company, however you’ve decided to split yourself up, it doesn’t matter.  Any way you slice it, this place is our home.  That means we’ve gotta defend it no matter the cost.”

He didn’t need to say it, every character there already knew: even if they did somehow win, not all of them would make it out of the battle in one piece.  They’d already taken a fair share of hard losses that day, and they were going to take even more before it was done.

Gesturing over their heads, Mickey went on, “A couple of us will be holding the tunnel to Toontown as long as we can.  That’s the last hope we’ve got.  If it goes, the Park goes with it.  So we have to make sure they can’t break through.  Understand?”

A chorus of assenting voices rose from the assembled crowd of characters.

“Good.  There’s only two ways this can go folks: we’re gonna save the happiest place on earth, or we’re gonna die trying.  Either way, I’ll see you all on the other side real soon.”

The mouse saluted them all in what was almost a gesture of farewell before slipping through the crowd and heading back toward Toontown.  As he went, the true gravity of the situation seemed to finally settle in.  There would be no more miracles there, no more happy endings.  Just a motley crowd of desperate people fighting with whatever they had for the only home they had left.  And that would have to be enough.

As the storm clouds that surrounded Fantasyland finally rolled in and blocked out the sunlight, a horrible crash came from the barriers.  It was quickly followed by more shouting.  Cinderella’s grip tightened on the hilt of the sword and she felt the rest of the characters around her tense.  Then, with a loud cracking, snapping sound, the walls of thorns finally gave way to reveal the Villainous army.

They came at them like a tidal wave, sweeping in from either side of the Matterhorn.  Card soldiers, goblins, hyenas.  The first few rows fell, choking on the purple cloud that hadn’t dissipated, only to be quickly overrun by the rest of the horde behind them.  As they neared the front, the dolls all began to march forward, weapons at the ready.  From somewhere behind her, Cinderella heard a shouted command.  A swarm of arrows arced through the air and struck the Villains just before they reached the dolls.  It took out most of the front lines of the horde, but more stepped up to take their places.  There had to be _hundreds_ of them, and more were coming with every passing second.

Behind the mountain, on the Tomorrowland side, Zurg’s robots appeared.  They launched themselves skyward flew over the parade route and pointed their lasers at the good characters below.  Before they could fire, there was the sound of machinery whirring to life from somewhere back near _It’s a Small World_.  With several loud shrieks, the orbiters swooped overhead.  Cinderella could just make out Belle in the leading ship.  The others seemed to be piloted by the LGMs.  They fired on the robots, turning their attention on them.  Several of the robots crashed, smoldering, to the earth.  Dolls and henchmen both climbed over the smoking wreckage and continued to fight.

The battle was inching closer and closer to the waiting front lines of good characters.  Any second now they’d be on them.  Several of the characters looked at each other and nodded.  As one they raised their weapons.  Cinderella raised her blade as well.  The gilded hilt and polished blade glinted in the muted light that filtered through the clouds.  Shouting in defiance, they all charged forward.  As they ran, the air around them rippled and the battlefield seemed to stretch in all directions to accommodate the two armies.  Above to the left, the monorail track vanished.  With it gone they got a clearer view of what was going on to around the Tomorrowland side of the mountain.  Over the heads of the warring characters, two ships sailed into view on the submarine lagoon.  The Jolly Roger and the Wicked Wench.  Hook and Barbossa had arrived.

Several of the characters had to come to a hasty stop as Tick-Tock crossed their path, heading in from the main portion of Fantasyland.  Perched on the monstrous crocodile’s back was Snow White.  She shouted something that sounded distinctly like, “ _Charge!_ ” and the reptile lumbered toward the ships.  Those that had stopped watched, slack-jawed, as the two of them passed by.  The animals from Splash Mountain shoved their way between the stunned characters.  They screamed and shook their weapons as they followed Snow and Tick-Tock toward the lagoon.  Not long after, they could hear the sounds of cannon fire.  Hopefully Snow and the animals would distract the pirates long enough to keep them from joining the battle for the time being.  The same, unfortunately, could not be said for the rest of the army as some of the major Villains finally arrived.

The Queen of Hearts barged her way through the horde, surrounded by yet more of her card soldiers.  Though she wore her usual red and black gown, there was a massive green flamingo clutched tight in her fists.  Its elongated beak curved like the blade of a scythe.  When she swung it, it took off the head of both a gator who’d been too slow following Snow White and a couple of the cards marching along beside the Villain.  The Queen of Hearts continued to cut a swath through the battle, clearly not caring if she was killing ally or enemy as she did.  Many characters leapt backward to get out of her way and everyone gave her a wide berth.

At that moment, Cinderella finally reached the fight.  Glittering pixie dust from the early casualties choked the air and covered the pavement.  Swinging her blade in a wide arc, she cut down two of Maleficent’s goons that came within reach.  As they disintegrated, she felt a shadow loom behind her, and she dodged just in time to avoid being skewered by one of the card soldier’s spears.  She instinctively swung her left arm at him.  As she did, long glass spikes grew out of the back of her vambrace.  They smashed into his face and snapped off with the force of the impact.  The card staggered back with a cry of pain.  The glass spines were still embedded deep in his head.  She shoved her way past him and headed deeper into the fray.

There was still no sign of Maleficent, but the main Villains were only just beginning to make an appearance.  From somewhere on the field, she heard a lion’s roar and a sound something like a loud hiss, followed by an explosion of red smoke.  Hades swooped down over the Queen of Hearts’ warpath in his demonic chariot.  With a sneer, he pointed to the skirmish below and released a jet of flame.  Before it could hit them, a thick, ropey vine covered in thorns shot up to block it.  It caught the flames and burned instead of the characters.  A second later Aurora rose out of the fray to the god’s level.

“You?” he shouted at her.  “You’re supposed to be dead!”

More briars materialized and wrapped themselves around her arms as she replied, “I apologize for the disappointment, Hades.”

She moved before he could, throwing one of the vines like a lasso at the left wheel of his chariot and tugged hard.  The winged creature pulling it couldn’t compensate for the sudden change and, with a yell, Hades was thrown off course.  Cinderella watched as the chariot was sent careening through the air.

Back on earth, the 100 Acre Woods characters charged past, nearly knocking her over as they did.  The mice gripped tight onto parts of their armor or bits of fur just to hang on.  One of the goblin-like goons took a swipe at Pooh with his axe, cutting a jagged rip in the bear’s arm.  Jaq swung down from his helmet to hastily stitch the hole closed again.  Cinderella could see patches on the others as well where similar wounds had already been closed.  She was about to rush in to help when a loud roar cut through the air.  Her gaze lifted.

There, perched on the very peak of the Matterhorn, was Maleficent.  She’d already turned into her enormous dragon form and she sneered down at them all.  Tipping her head back, she roared again, releasing a jet of poison-green flames as she did.  Suddenly it felt like there was ice in Cinderella’s veins.  It was time.

She hadn’t taken more than two steps before she heard growling behind her.  Whirling around, she saw two hyenas bearing down on her.  She stabbed the first through the mouth, but wasn’t fast enough to stop the second.  It leapt at her, only for its jaws to clamp down on the shaft of the trident instead of her throat.  Cinderella took a hasty step back.  Ariel stood beside her, arms tense as she held the animal aloft.  Then she swung the trident hard, sending the hyena flying with a yelp.

“Are you crazy?” the redhead yelled at her.  “You’re going to get yourself killed!  What are you even doing?”

“Trying to get to her.”  Cinderella pointed back to the mountain and Ariel looked up at the dragon at the very top in disbelief.

“ _Maleficent?_   Why in the world would you even want to–”

She stopped, her gaze finally falling on the sword in Cinderella’s hand.  Ariel was in _Fantasmic!._   She knew what its appearance meant.

“I can get you up there,” she said, adjusting her grip on the trident.  Cinderella nodded.

Together, the two of them wove their way through as the battle raged around them.  Ariel blasted her way through the Villains or used the trident as a sort of polearm.  Cinderella cut down those of them unlucky enough to get close to her, either with the sword or by growing spikes out of her gauntlet.  As they neared the mountain, she saw that the fence that usually surrounded the attraction and its entrance were completely gone.  Instead, the pavement just ended near its base.  They were almost there.

Overhead, Aurora and Hades continued their aerial battle.  The floating Princess seemed unaware of her surroundings save for the god of death she was facing, and didn’t notice the cannon fire coming from the two pirate ships in the lagoon.

“Aurora, watch out!”

Peter flew in and pushed her out of the way in time, only to be hit by the latest round himself.  A spray of blood rained down on the combatants below as the shot went right through him.  He fell, landing somewhere nearby.

“ _Peter, no!_ ” Ariel screamed.

She shoved her way through the combatants to get to him.  Cinderella followed close behind.  When they finally reached him, she barely got a look at him before having to avert her gaze again.  The cannon shot had punched a hole right through his stomach and there was blood everywhere.  So much blood.  She felt sick.

“Peter, come on!  Don’t die on me.  Not like this.  _Peter!_ ”

Ariel briefly stopped her attempts to keep the boy with her.  Her blue gaze was fixed on a point in the distance.  Looking back, Cinderella saw what the other girl did:  Rapunzel was just visible through a gap in the fray.  Several of the pirates had made it off their ships and onto the battlefield.  The blonde lassoed one of them with her long hair and dragged him in.  Once he was close enough, she smashed him in the face with her frying pan.  Ariel started off in her direction and Cinderella had to grab her arm to stop her.

“Ariel!”  When the redheaded Princess kept struggling she added, “Ariel, there’s nothing any of us can do for him now!  We have to go!”

They both looked down to see that Peter was already disintegrating.  If they waited any longer, they’d be dead soon enough, too.  Ariel wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.  Cinderella let her go and the two of them ran off again.

They reached the cracked edge of the pavement and stumbled onto the grass at the base of the mountain.  Skidding to a stop, both Princesses looked up toward the peak.  The mountain hadn’t reached the height of its real counterpart, thank goodness, but it had turned into real, snow-covered dirt and stone.  Ariel sighed and slung her trident across her back.

“Only one way up,” she said.

She started up first, grabbing an outcropping of rock and lifting herself up like it was nothing.  Cinderella slide her blade into the sheath strapped onto her hip and followed Ariel up.  It wasn’t nearly as easy as the other girl had made it look.  She couldn’t reach handholds.  Her feet slipped.  Getting an idea, she willed the glass plates on the backs of her gauntlets to flow around her palm to form a thick spike.  She jammed it into the side of the cliff.  It held when she tried to pull herself up.  After doing the same with her other gauntlet and her boots, she began to climb again.  Ariel watched her with interest for a second before continuing up as well.

Eventually, they reached a ledge that was wide enough for them to stand.  They’d barely gotten to their feet before a strange gurgling, rumbling sound came from below.  Both girls looked down at the submarine lagoon.  Ursula, now a hundred feet high, rose from the depths with a wicked laugh.  The two pirate ships swayed dangerously as waves crashed against their sides.  How she’d gotten that big without the trident, Cinderella had no idea.

“You fools!” the sea witch bellowed.  Swinging one massive tentacle, she knocked aside a swath of combatants fighting near the edge of the lagoon.  Ariel watched her, blue eyes hard.  Not once looking away, she pulled the trident back over her shoulders and gripped it tight.  For a few seconds, she was silent.

“You’ve got your fight, Cindy,” she finally said, looking up at the peak that was still high above them.  Turning her attention back to the Villain, she added, “And I’ve got mine.”

“Do what you have to do,” Cinderella told her.  That’s what the battle was going to come down to in the end; everyone facing down against their opposition on the enemy side.  It was why Mickey had sent her out instead of himself in the first place.

Ariel nodded to her once before turning and jumping off the side of the mountain.  Halfway down, golden light surrounded her and she turned back into a mermaid before splashing into the lagoon.  There was a bright flash followed by a roar of pain from the Villain.  Ursula turned to swipe at the mermaid.  For the moment she was distracted, and Ariel was more than capable of taking care of herself.  There was nothing Cinderella could do now except climb.  She’d have to finish this alone.

Turning back to the mountain, she dug the spikes back into the face of the cliff and started to pull herself up again toward the peak.

She hadn’t made it far before she heard something in the distance that sounded strangely like an explosion.  The wind whipped her hair around her face when she looked back, but she could still see the rocket that came careening toward the Matterhorn.  It impacted some way above her with a loud _boom_ that seemed to shake the whole mountain.  Seconds later snow began to slide off the side in an avalanche.  The stone beneath Cinderella’s right hand crumbled and she nearly slipped.  With a sharp gasp, she scrabbled at the rocky surface before getting the spike back in.  While the tons of snow and rock tumbled past her, heading for the battlefield below, she huddled against the cliff face and squeezed her eyes shut.  Soon the mountain stopped rumbling and she felt like she could breathe again.  Disney only knew what the battlefield looked like at that point.

“Don’t look down,” she said to herself.  Gritting her teeth, Cinderella reached up to stick in the next spike.  Then the next.  There wasn’t far left to go.

Finally, she reached another ledge near the top of the mountain.  As she pulled herself up, the air around her gave a brief shimmer, and she looked around.  She stood at the edge of a large, open space covered in snow.  It rose in a shallow slope up to the peak itself, where Maleficent was still perched.  The dragon glared down at her with narrowed, glowing eyes.  Smoke rose from the dragon’s nostrils.

“Well,” the Villain said in a voice that still sounded far too much like her stepmother’s, “a Princess arrives to face the dragon.  Where is that fool of a mouse you all like to call your leader?”

“He couldn’t make it,” Cinderella called back.  The wind whipping around her was strong enough that she had to raise her voice to be heard over it.  “You already knew he wouldn’t, though, didn’t you?”

“Why, whatever do you mean?”

“From the beginning, you’ve singled me out.  You made me think I was weak.  You made me think I was the biggest liability to the Park.  But that was your plan all along, wasn’t it?  You wanted _me_ out of the way.  If I wasn’t around, Mickey would’ve had to fight and you’d have your victory.  You don’t have that guarantee anymore.”

The dragon’s lips curled up in a sneer.  Small green flames licked against them.

“And what makes you so sure of that?” she asked.

Cinderella drew her sword and stared the Villain down as she said, “You can do whatever you want to me.  Kill me.  Destroy me.  Erase me from the face of the earth, if you can.  It doesn’t matter.  My place is here, between you and the Park, and I will _never_ let you take it.”

Maleficent crawled down from her perch and reared up on her hind legs to loom over her.

“A pretty speech from a precious little Princess,” she snarled.  “You thought just because someone handed you a sword that you could be a Hero, did you?  Well, now we shall see how you fair against all the powers of hell!”

Cinderella ran at her with a yell, sword raised, and dodged a blast green flames that erupted from the dragon’s maw.  When she got close enough, she slashed one of her massive forelimbs with the blade.  It cut a deep, red gash into the black scales.  That prompted a scream of equal pain and fury from the Villain.  The Princess had to jump back again to avoid Maleficent’s snapping, fanged jaws as she lunged at her.  Her boots slid on the thick layer of snow that covered the mountaintop.  When she tried a swipe with the spikes that grew out of her vambrace, they only shattered uselessly against the scales.  The only thing that seemed able to hurt the Villain was that sword.

Before Cinderella could get another strike in with it, Maleficent swung her tail at her.  The end of it crashed into Cinderella’s chest and sent her flying backward into the snow.  She gasped and coughed as she tried to breathe.  Her vision was blurry.  When it finally cleared, she looked down at her chest.  The impact had sent fractures in a spiderweb pattern across the glass breastplate.  As she watched, the surface flowed to patch itself back up.  She winced again and looked around for where the sword had landed.  It lay a few feet away from her, half-buried in the snow.  The gilded hilt glittered softly.  She was about to reach for it when a massive clawed foot came down and pinned her against the ground.

Maleficent leaned in close, eyes blazing with hatred.  Her head was bigger than Cinderella’s whole body.  Smoke poured from her jaws and nostrils, and a strong smell of brimstone filled the air.  Cinderella coughed and reached out for the sword.  Her fingers strained, but she only just managed to brush the hilt with their tips.

 “Did you really believe a little mouse like you could defeat me?” Maleficent hissed.  “ _Me_ , the Mistress of All Evil?”

Cinderella’s fingers finally closed around the hilt of the sword, but the dragon didn’t seem to notice.  A knowing smile curled on the Princess’s lips.

“Oh, don’t you know?  It all started with a mouse.”

Throwing up a hand, she released several bubbles, which exploded in Maleficent’s face in a bright burst of silvery light.  She roared and shook her head.  In her confusion, she lifted her foot just enough for Cinderella to slip out from under it.  Staggering back to her feet, Cinderella stabbed the blade up through the dragon’s chest.  She ripped it back out again and stepped aside as the Villain fell against the mountaintop with a loud _boom_.  The dragon twitched once and lay still.

Cinderella took a shaking gulp of air.  Then another.  The bloody sword dropped from her slackened grip.  As she watched, the corpse of the lead Villain slowly melted away in a mixture of black ooze and golden pixie dust, the latter of which blew away in the wind.  Overhead, the cloud cover finally broke, letting the sunlight back in.  Her legs shook so badly that she could barely stand and she staggered a little as she turned back toward the edge of the mountain.  Her tangled, strawberry-blonde hair whipped around her face.  Brushing it aside, she looked down at the battlefield.  Below, the Villainous horde seemed to realize that something had gone wrong.  Most of the ones that were left turned and fled over the remains of the avalanche.  The cheering from the good characters was so loud that she could still hear their voices from the top of the mountain.  Even as battered and exhausted as she was, Cinderella couldn’t help the tired smile that crossed her face.

They’d done it.  They’d won.


	35. Keep On Believing

The party was, fittingly, already in full swing by the time Cinderella arrived.  Someone had decided that the celebration of their victory over the Villains was too important to keep inside the great hall, so the Hub was now full of characters from all over the Park.  Music and laughter filled the air.  In the west, the sun was setting, turning the sky brilliant shades of pink and gold.

Cinderella had gotten herself cleaned up after getting back down the mountain.  The sword was replaced in the stone in front of the carrousel and she was back in her ballgown.  The only thing glass she wore at the moment were the glittering slippers on her feet.  Everything had gone back to the way it was before the Villains attacked.

So why did it still feel like everything had changed?

She hung back in the shadows of the castle entrance, not quite ready to cross the drawbridge and join the others just yet.  The revelries seemed almost in total contrast with her pensive thoughts.  Even though she looked much the same as she always had, she felt _different_.  She’d gone up that mountain to face Maleficent, and she’d won.  How was she supposed to move on from that?  Only one thing was clear to her at the moment: there was no going back to what she was before.

There was a soft tug on the hem of her skirt.  Looking down, she saw her mice all staring up at her.

“So, Cinderelly’s one of us mice now, huh?” Jaq asked her.

Evidently, they’d heard why she’d been able to wield the sword.  Most of them seemed almost a little smug at this revelation.  Cinderella couldn’t help but smile.

Crouching down, she said to them, “I’ve always been one of you.”

“Yeah,” Gus added, “but now it’s _official_.”

“All right,” she relented with a sigh.  “It’s official: I’m a mouse.”

They all cheered.  A second later, they all ran off together toward the partying crowd.  She took a deep breath and followed them across the drawbridge.  Barely after crossing into the Hub, she heard her name being called from somewhere nearby.

“Cindy!  Hey, Cindy, over here!”

When she looked around for the source of the voice, she saw Tiana beckoning to her.  She hurried over to meet her friend, trying not to trip over Pinocchio and Jiminy as they raced across her path.  The cricket called back an apology and she just waved it off.  When she got close, Tiana pulled her over to get her out of the crowd.

“Gosh, you must be exhausted,” the other Princess said.

“I just climbed a mountain and fought a dragon.  That’s kind of to be expected.  Don’t worry, I’ll be back to helping out in the restaurant in no time.”

Tiana’s expression sobered a little and she said, “I’m not worried about that.  I am a little worried about _you,_ though.  How are you doing?”

“I’m alive and that’s what counts right now,” Cinderella replied.  “After that… well, I think things will get better with time.  They usually do.”

The same could be said for all of them, she supposed.  While the damage to the Park caused by the battle had mended itself in the wake of the Villains’ defeat, she thought that the characters themselves would take a little longer.  Not that they weren’t already trying their hardest.  The fairies had been rushing characters in for their Wills from the second the dust cleared.  At that moment, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather hurried out of the castle with the latest: Bashful, who’d been killed during the avalanche.  They led him over to Snow White and the rest of the dwarves across the Hub.  They all cheered when they saw him and ran to pull him into a tight hug.  Even as far away as Cinderella was, she could still see his face turn beet-red.  The Will seemed to have worked on him, as well as quite a few of the others that had come out already.  But there were some of them that would never go back to who they were before.

Tiana seemed to notice where her gaze had fallen and she said quietly, “I’m sorry about Jack.”

“There wasn’t anything you could’ve done, or anyone else.  It was just… bad timing, I suppose.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t still feel bad for you,” Tiana insisted.  “You’ve lost enough people by now, Cindy.”

Cinderella gave a small shrug and said, “Maybe the world’s trying to tell me something.”

Before Tiana could reply to that, Naveen seemed almost to swoop in out of nowhere to take her hand.

“There you are, my love.  I – Ah.  Hello, Cinderella,” he said, giving her a sweeping bow.

She shook her head.  “Hi, Naveen.”

“I was just wondering if I could borrow this charming lady for a dance.  What do you say, hmm?”

Tiana’s eyes swung from Naveen to back her.  Judging by the look on her face, Cinderella knew she’d stay if she asked her to.  But it wasn’t the time.  They were all supposed to be _celebrating_ , and she wasn’t about to intrude on that.

“Go,” Cinderella told her, laughing.  “I’ll be fine.”

Shooting Cinderella one last, resigned look, Tiana let the Prince lead her away across the Hub to the impromptu dance floor there.  The ghostly dancers from the Mansion were among them, passing through the other waltzing couples without seeming to notice what they were doing.  All of the haunts had rematerialized in the attraction after the Villains’ defeat.  From what she’d heard, they were already in the process of stepping out for the Halloween characters for the remainder of the year.  As far as she was concerned, they definitely deserved the break after everything that happened.

It took Cinderella a few seconds to realize that she wasn’t the only one standing on the sidelines.  Looking to her left, she saw Ariel standing nearby, watching the festivities with her arms crossed.

“Not planning on joining in?” Cinderella asked her.

“Not yet,” she replied.  “And I notice you aren’t in there, either.”

“I think I’ve had enough excitement for one day, to be honest.”

The corner of Ariel’s mouth twitched up a little at that.

Walking over to stand next to her, Cinderella asked in an undertone, “How’s Peter?”

“He’s back to normal.”  Ariel pursed her lips at that as she considered her words.  “Well, as normal as he can be.  His memory’s never been the greatest at the best of times.  He said that he remembers Walt, though.  That’s what matters, isn’t it?”

When she shot her a look, Cinderella nodded silently.

Ariel sighed and ran a hand over her face.  “Look, I know it’s way too late for this, but I’m sorry for what I did.  I was wrong about you being weak, about Peter being a better leader for Fantasyland.  There were a lot of things I was wrong about.

She hesitated for a couple seconds before adding, “And I shouldn’t have tried to blame you for Wonderland.  I know that pushing you is what made you fall under the curse.  We were lucky that there was someone to wake you back up, otherwise we’d all be dead right now.  I can’t change what I did.  All I can do is say I’m sorry.”

“And all I can do is forgive you, which I do.”  When Ariel just stared at her in disbelief, Cinderella told her, “Like you said, we can’t change what happened.  We can work to make it better, though.  So… truce?”

The redhead shook the hand that she’d held out to her.  “Truce.”

Turning her attention back to the crowd, Cinderella caught sight of the rest of the Princesses.  Belle, Rapunzel, Jasmine, and Tiana were all out on the dance floor with their respective husbands.  Pocahontas and Mulan both leaned on each other as they chatted near the fringe of the party.  Aurora had joined Snow with the dwarves.  Most of the blonde’s ghostly power had burned out during the fight, but her curls still floated in a nonexistent breeze.  As happy as each of them looked, she could still see the shadows in the girls’ eyes.  It would take a while for them to mend after what they’d been through recently.  Not that they had _ever_ been the most cohesive of groups.

“So, what now?” Cinderella asked.

“Since this mess with the Villains is finally over, I’m going back to California Adventure,” Ariel replied.  “Mickey gave me the job as lead over there, and I actually need to do it.  And I’ll be out of your hair for a while.  That’ll be a bonus, huh?”

Cinderella smiled a little in spite of herself.  Ariel glanced around, and her eyes fixed on a spot somewhere behind the blonde.

“It looks like Mickey wants to talk to you.  I’ll see you around, Cindy,” she said.  Cinderella nodded and, with that, the redhead turned and headed toward the crowd of characters.  Once the other Princess was gone, she turned to see the mouse standing behind her.  His hands were clasped behind his back and he was smiling as he looked up at her.

“I always knew you could do it, and I was right,” he told her.

“I guess you were.”  She hesitated before asking, “Are you going to want me to come back to the Council now?”

He shrugged lightly.  “The Fantasyland seat’s yours, but only if you want it.  I’m not going to push you.”

She considered that for a moment.  Peter hadn’t been able to hold everything together, but she had.  Even at her worst.  And whatever issues she’d been going through… well, she thought she had at least some of them sorted out by now.  So she nodded.  Mickey’s smile brightened a little more.

“All right.  It’s gonna take a while to get everything straightened out again, and we’re gonna need all the help we can get.”

He seemed about ready to walk away, but stopped.  Looking back, up at her, he said, “Walt once said that Disneyland will never be complete so long as there’s imagination left.  Well, neither will we.  We can change, and we can learn.  You did.  You became a Princess, a pirate, a hero.  If you can do it, any of us can.  I’m proud of you.  And I think Walt would be, too, if he was here.”

Cinderella felt her eyes misting up a little at those words.  Kneeling down, she hugged him.

“Thanks, Mickey,” she whispered.

“Don’t thank me,” he said, patting her on the shoulder.  “You did it yourself.  All I did was point you to a sword.”

Pulling back again, she wiped at her eyes a little and nodded.  Still smiling, he walked away, whistling a tune that sounded distinctly like “Steamboat Bill.”  Cinderella got back to her feet and brushed off her skirt.  She started to walk as well, keeping to the fringes and watching her friends celebrate.  It felt like she was standing on the other side of a glass wall.  At that moment, they just seemed so far away from her.  She knew it would be easy to just walk over there and join them, but something held her back.  Instead, she looked up at the sky.  The sunlight was fading, and the first stars were just barely becoming visible.

Perhaps what she’d said to Tiana was right, and the world _was_ trying to tell her something.  She’d defeated Maleficent, but, in the end, she’d had to give up everything to do it.  Maybe happy endings just weren’t meant for her.

“Cinderella?”

She turned fast at the sound of that voice.  Jack Sparrow stood behind her, looking just as he always had.  Cinderella felt her pounding heart leap into her throat.  Suddenly it felt as if her mind had gone totally blank.  The only thing that seemed to register was that she hadn’t been this close to him since just after he’d been shot.

“Yes?” she asked, scarcely daring to even breathe.

The pirate regarded her for a moment before saying, “They say you’re the one to thank for saving our hides from that beast.”

Cinderella couldn’t help the soft “ _oh_ ” that escaped her.  For a moment, she’d almost forgotten that this wasn’t _her_ Jack.  He only looked the same.  She swallowed back her disappointment and the tears she thought would inevitably follow.  She couldn’t let herself cry anymore.  Not about this.

Instead she took a deep breath and told him, “I just did what I had to do, Captain Sparrow.  That’s all.”

“So modest for a dragon slayer.”

The corner of her mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles.  “To be honest, I don’t think I can be anything else.”

Jack continued to look her over with those familiar dark eyes and she felt something inside her chest tighten.  Giving him a short curtsey, she hastily turned away.  Tears were already welling up in her eyes and she had to bite her lip to stop it from trembling.  This was pathetic.  She had to get out of there before she made a scene.

“Now, I always thought you could be bold as well,” he said before she’d taken more than a couple of steps.  “Not to mention stubborn.”

Cinderella stopped.  A million thoughts reeled through her head at once, making her dizzy.  She turned back slowly to face him, scarcely able to believe what she was hearing.

“What did you say?” she asked him in barely more than a whisper.

“What I said, Ella, is that you’re an incredible woman,” he told her as he took a few steps toward her, making up the distance between them.

“But you died.  I _watched_ you die.”

“Sometimes things come back, love.”

Cinderella pressed her fingertips into her temples and shook her head.  This was all _far_ too much for her to handle at the moment.

“No, no, no.  We waited too long, you didn’t have a Will…”

“Actually, I did, and I’m blaming you for that.”  When she lowered her hands to stare at him in disbelief, Jack went on, “As to the first part, you seemed to have made an impression.  I’m not entirely sure I could forget the lady with glass shoes even if I wanted at this point.”

Slowly, her disbelieving look melted into a trembling smile and she let out a short huff of laughter.  That was the Jack she remembered.  He’d come back.  Despite _everything,_ he’d come back to her.

“Cinderella.  Princess, pirate, dragon slayer.  Has a rather nice ring to it, I think.  So, what’s next?” Jack asked her.  He offered her his arm.

“I’m going to take whatever else this place has to give me.”  Looping her arm around his, she added, “With no more apologies.”

“Spoken like a true pirate.”

She laughed and shook her head.  “We’ll see.”

“Oh, please.  As if I didn’t know why you could keep coming back uninvited.  I said I’d make a pirate out of you, and I did.  So there.”

Cinderella just rolled her eyes.

They began to walk, arm in arm, toward center of the Hub when a loud _boom_ rent the air.  Looking back over her shoulder, Cinderella watched as fireworks burst over the top of the castle.  The rest of the characters clapped and cheered at the sight of the brilliantly colored flashes that lit up the sky.  As she turned back again, she met Jack’s eye.  He flashed her a smile and she just laughed.  If this was going to be her future, it was already looking a little brighter.

Grabbing the front of his coat with her free hand, she pulled him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I'd say this, but we've officially reached the end of The Happiest Place. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and supported it. You guys mean the world to me and I'd never have gotten this far without you. I'm planning on more stories in this universe in the future, but until then, thank you all. I hope to see you all again soon.


End file.
